Willing
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: DomSeverus/SubHarry. Harry's been missing since he was 9 years old the wizarding world have been looking him for seven years to no avail. He's Seventeen when they find him, but they were in for a shock if they thought he'd do what they wanted. Turns out Harry has known Severus for years, he's a metamorphamagus. Dumbledore's manipulations are found out, the world is in for a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Willing **

**Chapter 1 **

**This is a BDSM story so if you don't like reading things like that please don't leave a review after reading it when I've clearly said what kind of story it is. **

**There is also strong language in this story, or at least you might think so...I don't but I also know we are all different - some of us don't even swear so...yeah strong language it is. **

**This is a Snarry (what's new there eh? lol) Dom -Severus/Sub-Harry. Now this is my first real attempt at this kind of story so you will have to bear with me. It won't be one of those stories where he's beaten into submission or broken and completely different from what he was when the story started...**

**Another warning...this will have had SS/HP while Harry was underage (in the past just mentioned though i'm not writing it lol), but Sev won't have known I don't want to say too much and ruin it ;) you'll find out in the next chapter. This story is starting when Harry is seventeen years old. Any questions just leave a review and I will respond. **

**Finding Harry Potter **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had petitioned for years to be allowed to see the confidential records belonging Harry Potter. Even a chief warlock of the Wizengamot didn't help; nobody was allowed to see them, not even the Minister of magic. You had to have done something very wrong, on a grand scale, for the records to be seen, never mind used. Everything in the confidential records was Harry's blood type, his magic strength, all bouts of accidental magic, known about or otherwise. Each person's magical signatures were unique. When the babies were born in St. Mungo's at least, or Hogwarts, blood was taken, magical strength was recorded, and yes even their magical signature was embedded in a strip of papaya parchment, which lasted longer than normal writing parchment, they'd discovered post Founders time.

It had taken him six years to find out which room held the confidential records, and another additional year to figure out the wards and spells surrounding the place. He should be grateful; they'd once been kept in the bottom, deepest layer of Gringotts. Then the war with Grindelwald, the Minister got exasperated at having to travel down there each time treason was committed. Which was what they'd called it when someone joined Grindelwald's side. They'd had them moved, having the goblins help secure the room, for a very good price, one even goblins couldn't say no to. Then it came to Albus one day, like a stroke of lightening. All because of something he had seen days ago…a house elf Apparating into Gringotts for its Master. House elves could get through wards undetected. Of course he couldn't risk anyone finding out, or he would face a very long prison sentence. So he would have to use his personal house elf, the Hogwarts house elves had been given too many liberties to trust them fully to keep their mouth closed.

"Bumble," demanded Dumbledore, calling for his house elf, excitement thrumming through him. He would soon be able to find Harry and begin training him; soon Voldemort would be dealt with. He believed the prophecy so fully, that he didn't dare deal a striking blow to Voldemort.

"Yes sir?" asked bumble making an appearance, he was a very old house elf, and he'd served the Dumbledore family for three generations. Although he'd been sent away to look after a different property when the Dumbledore's had moved to Godric's Hollow. After his Master had been sent to prison, bumble hadn't been trusted to look after Ariana Dumbledore. He had failed his family, in his eyes, yet as soon as Albus was old enough, he'd taken on his services.

"I need you to enter the records room and bring me Harry Potter's file," said Albus Dumbledore his twinkle nowhere to be seen. This showed bumble that his master was serious and this mission was extremely important.

"Yes sir," said Bumble bowing before he disappeared.

Albus stayed where he was, holding his breath, praying to Merlin this worked. For the past seven years he'd been looking for Harry Potter, using all resources at his disposal. Which was quite a lot, but over the years they'd all come up empty. Harry Potter seemed to have faded of the face of the earth at the age of nine. He'd taken a lot of heat because of that. Everyone knew he'd taken Harry to the Dursley's that night, and nobody had been happy about it. Legally there was nothing they could do though, since technically the Dursley's were his last remaining family. The Wizengamot had brought them up on charges, abusing a wizard just wasn't done, they were cherished. The fact that Muggles had done it so enraged the entire wizarding community. They'd tried to abolish the rule against Muggles in Azkaban, wanting them to pay very heavily for what they'd done. Unfortunately not everyone had been amendable to the idea, Muggles didn't belong in Azkaban. So they'd been sentenced to a Muggle prison, which was actually worse, child abusers and child killers were not popular in prison. Petunia and Vernon had been imprisoned and their son went to his only remaining family, Vernon Dursley's sister, Marge. This had all come about when Harry didn't show up for Hogwarts when he was eleven. When Vernon had been put under Veritaserum, and all the damage he'd inflicted upon a defenceless child came out, there was those out there who believed Harry was dead. How could any child have endured all that and survived? Especially on the street? It seemed impossible really. Yet most believed because he'd survived the killing curse, he could survive this and save their world too.

As the seconds ticked by into minutes Albus felt his bubble burst, had he been caught? If so he could be traced to him, perhaps he should Obliviate himself of the knowledge, that way he couldn't be implicated. It certainly wouldn't be the first time, he usually removed the memory placed it in his pensive, Obliviated the 'ghostly' memory as you could call it that's left, then of course put it back afterwards. He hadn't survived the wizarding world so long by being stupid.

Just as he had given up all hope, Bumble appeared before him, with that all important folder clutched in his gangly hands. Albus all but grabbed it from the poor elf, and begun reading everything. With triumphant eyes, he picked up the papayas, now he would have Harry Potter here before nightfall.

Grabbing one of his trinkets surrounding his desk, he let the papayas scroll touch it, and began chanting. The next time the boy used magic, considering he was seventeen and untrained he'd bet his fortune it would be quite frequent. Once the glow faded from the dark detector, he placed the papayas back into the folder. He couldn't keep it unfortunately, it was just too risky. Considering he had been the one contesting to see it for the past seven years, they'd suspect him straight away. Taking a deep breath, things were finally looking up.

"Return this, and then go home," said Albus passing him the closed folder.

"Yes sir," said Bumble disappearing once again.

Albus slumped onto his chair, he was a step closer to Harry, and hopefully he'd use magic soon. Hogwarts was starting back up in three weeks, and he wanted the boy to be ready by then. He would join the other seventh years; three weeks would be enough time to get him caught up. Of course he'd have to ask the others to assist, Minerva would be glad to help. Hopefully so would Flitwick, but he knew Severus wouldn't be happy. The man was currently away from Hogwarts; perhaps it would be best to call him in. Severus had been searching for Harry as long as he had, and nobody was better than Severus at tracking people. No, he would wait until the boy did magic, then call a few Order members.

* * *

"Albus are you feeling alright?" asked Minerva, the man looked as though he had ants in his pants. He was barely eating his dinner, and he had a dark detector on the side of the table. There were only a few teachers here this summer, Filius, Minerva, Albus, Pomona and the Librarian Irma Pince. There was of course Cuthbert Binn's, the ghost teacher who didn't come to meals for obvious reasons, he couldn't eat. Argus Filch was also another person within the school. He chose to eat in his office, staying out of everyone's way. Nobody could blame him, he was a squib in a magical school filled with budding wizards and witches, and of course qualified ones as well. Hagrid usually remained all year around also, but he was curiously absent this summer.

"I am fine Minerva," said Dumbledore, all day he'd been waiting impatiently for the detector to go off, yet nothing as of yet had happened. Not even a little peep and he was quickly loosing his cool. Many would think Albus could be patient, considering his age. On this though, he wasn't patient, he wanted Harry Potter safely within Hogwarts. He would find him and get the acclamation for finally bringing their lost hero back home again.

"If you insist," said Minerva still staring curiously, she hadn't seen Albus so energetic for a long time. He'd been so weighed down by the guilt he carried around; her first words when she found out probably hadn't helped matters. She'd thrown in his face, what she'd said the night Harry was taken to Privet Drive. That she had told him they were the worst sort of Muggles. Harry had paid a heavy price for their actions; she didn't believe Harry was alive. No child could bear the brunt of that kind of abuse and still be alive, especially without getting treatment and living on the street.

"Have the letters all gone out without a glitch?" asked Albus, changing the subject onto something else.

"Yes," said Minerva. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have accepted their positions as Head boy and girl." no doubt when they found out they'd be rooming together for the next year it would be explosive to say the least. Draco Malfoy had constantly bullied Hermione for years. She'd eventually learned to stand up for herself, a bit late, but better than never. They both always competed for top marks in quite a few classes.

"Good, good," said Albus, "I'm glad to hear it." not many people actually turned down the chance to be Head boy or girl, but in the past few years, with Voldemort back they'd had their share. Somehow word had got out that he took a special interest in them. It had scarred them beyond belief and refused the honour the title bestowed upon them.

"I still think Padma Patil would have been a much better choice." said Filius, he had not been happy that once again another Gryffindor had acquired the position of Head girl. It had been years since a Ravenclaw was elected for such an honour. Padma had been picked as Prefect as well, so Filius thought very highly of her.

"She's an excellent student," agreed Albus, "However, Hermione Granger has consistently higher grades, as she was a prefect her grades didn't suffer whereas Padma Patil's did, we are only thinking of your student Filius." he was used to the arguing, and always knew how to calm them down.

"Well, they did suffer slightly," grumbled the Charms professor in reluctant agreement of the Headmasters words.

"Well I do believe I have an entire tray of correspondence with my name on it." said Albus standing up, "I shall bid you good evening and see you tomorrow."

Everyone bid him goodnight, Minerva though watched him leaving. He had a jump in his step; she was definitely going to speak to him soon. Something was up, she knew Albus well enough to know.

* * *

Albus had taken his dark detector to bed that night, charming it to make noise instead of lighting up. He wouldn't see the charm go off while he was asleep now would he? So noise was the next best thing for him. Not that he got much sleep; he'd tossed and turned the entire night. Waiting for the boy to use magic, but each hour that passed his hope faded fast. Just because the charm worked it didn't mean Harry was alive. He took the trinket with him everywhere, even to the toilet not wanting to take the chance of missing it.

"Albus what are you up to?" asked Minerva coming into the Headmaster office, the wizard was currently writing with one of Fawkes feathers. It was gold and red; it matched the room's colours scheme perfectly.

Albus stared at his Deputy Headmistress curiously, not understanding what she was implying.

"You have been much too…hyper these days, have you been eating too many Lemon Drops again?" asked Minerva, she knew he laced them with calming draughts; he was addicted to the stuff. During the war everyone needed something, and that was Albus' vice.

Albus made himself look contrite; he couldn't tell her what he'd done. He couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand. They would see it was a betrayal, he'd done it so be it, the wizarding world was too important for him to play by their rules. Harry had a duty to perform, and to do that he needed found and trained. Which would be easy, no doubt he'd be shocked and awed by their displays of magic and want to learn himself. Just like all Muggle born children were upon being introduced to the wizarding world. Harry might not be Muggle born, but he was indeed Muggle raised.

"Albus, you know this isn't good for you," said Minerva, shaking her head despondently, completely buying Dumbledore's guilty look. Evidently she didn't know him as well as she thought. "You heard Poppy the long term affect it has on you won't be good."

"I understand Minerva," sighed Albus, scribbling his name at the bottom of the paperwork before giving her his undivided attention.

"You are worrying about Harry again aren't you?" asked Minerva taking a seat, obviously there to stay much to Dumbledore inward exasperation.

"I just wished I knew where the child was, if he is okay." said Albus tiredly. The lack of sleep was now getting to him.

"Albus…do you really believe he could have survived all those years on the street?" asked Minerva, this was where they always disagreed.

"I pray he did, you know how important he is to our world." said Albus, if he had survived Voldemort, he had to have survived his Uncle; he had a prophecy to fulfil. He believed the boy was alive, and he would never give up hope, he probably wouldn't believe it if he'd seen proof of Harry's dead body. That's how much he believed in divination, ironically enough Voldemort believed in it too.

"How can you say that? He was just a little boy Albus, not something to be paraded around to the masses!" said Minerva; she knew she couldn't stay here, when Albus started this she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Excuse me Albus, I have classes to prepare for."

Albus sighed, he hated having these arguments with Minerva, and unfortunately they'd never agree on this. She'd soon see Harry was alive and well, he just had to be patient sooner or later his magic would react. Then the world would see, and soon Voldemort would be destroyed for good. He had all of the Horcrux's destroyed, without the insane wizard knowing. He had put wards up after he collected them, so when Voldemort did go back, he'd know.

Albus dug himself into his letters, replying when he must, or filling out yet more forms. Most important ones, such as scholarship forms, for students who wanted to attend but couldn't quite afford it. Which was mostly Muggle born's, pureblood's and half bloods began saving from the moment their child was born or displayed magical talents. With the exception of the Weasley's who hadn't been able to afford to send their kids without scholarships.

Albus sighed in exasperation as yet more owls began bothering him. He never got a seconds peace, taking the letters he let the owls go. And dealt with them, he might as well, instead of waiting on them piling up like they did during the school year. Then as if by divine providence the dark detector lit up, and Dumbledore's entire expression changed to one of supreme satisfaction.

Hurriedly he grabbed his Floo powder and yelled into the flames Marauders den. He came through in Grimmauld Place, the bright cheerful kitchen welcoming him. The two wizards were looking at him curiously, wondering why he'd come.

"I've found Harry, would you like to accompany me?" asked Albus calmly, as if he wasn't excited.

Remus and Sirius stood up nodding their heads eagerly, "How did you find him?" asked Sirius his blue eyes alight with eagerness.

"Someone thinks they've spotted him, now we must go quickly, hold on." said Albus, both wizards did as they were told and before long they found themselves in a Muggle street. Thankfully there weren't many people there, when they did notice them, they just shrugged it off as not noticing them, you could do magic in front of Muggles and they wouldn't believe it. They would just assume it was a stunt, not many Muggles really believed in magic any more, and that's the way the Wizarding Ministry wanted it.

"I can't see him," said Sirius looking around, his eagerness fading to apprehension, he couldn't see anyone that looked like James even the slightest.

"He's here," said Albus, he'd been guided by the boy's own magic in a sort of forced Apparation to his side. He was somewhere around here, and he quickly used magic on those he sensed didn't have magic to make them want to leave the area. He couldn't have anyone around when convincing Harry of magic now could he? He was probably confused about it all, the weird things happening around him.

"I wished it was closer to the full moon," said Remus, there was a first for everything, and him saying that, was definitely the first time. Remus hated the full moon, and wished he didn't turn into a wolf. Remus inhaled trying to get a whiff of Harry's scent. He hadn't smelt him in years, but he'd never forget the boy he loved smell.

"Are you sure your contact was right?" asked Sirius still looking around the street.

"Yes, he's right, positive about it in fact." said Dumbledore allowing them to believe what they liked.

"It's him," said Remus, his eyes fixed on the figure walking out of a shop.

Sirius followed Remus' line of sight and his blue eyes lit up, he did look similar to James…not as much as he'd imagined over the years. He wondered if Harry would be good at Quidditch, just like his dad…or transfiguration…or what Animagus he'd have and what Patronus. He was going to have so much fun with Harry, telling him stories about his dad; he finally had his godson within arms reach.

"It is," said Dumbledore, the magical signature was the same, the closer we got to Harry the more the dark detector buzzed in his robe pocket.

"Harry!" called Sirius a grin spreading across his face, he was alive and well. He couldn't believe his good fortune; life was finally looking up for the Animagus.

Harry looked back, hearing his name being called, not many knew him by that name. He took one look at their clothes, and the old man before he burst into a run. He knew who it was, and he'd be damned if he went with him. He didn't dare look back, but he could hear them running after him. Being on the streets, Harry had learned to run quite fast, and knew the ins and outs like the back of his hands. Unfortunately that didn't quite match up to three adult wizards who could Apparate.

"HELP! THIS PERVERTS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" yelled Harry when hands wrapped around his midsection. It would have amused Harry at how quickly the black haired guy let him go if he wasn't so worried.

Sirius felt sick by the accusations coming out of his godsons mouth, "Harry, calm down I'm your godfather, we are here to take you home." he said, as the three wizards surrounded him leaving Harry no way to escape.

"Fuck off you disgusting mother fucker!" cursed Harry, kicking him in the balls, using that to try and get away. He took a few steps then his world went black, as he felt magic hit his back.

"What did you do that for?!" said Sirius rushing to Harry's side.

"We cannot continue this here, we must get him to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Come on, let's go its getting crowded again," said Remus he could sense the people round the corner.

Albus wasted no time; he held onto Harry and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts. Then proceeded to float the stunned seventeen year old through the halls and up to the room he'd had prepared earlier for him. Sirius and Remus followed behind him like puppies.

"Come in and shut the door, we cannot have him fleeing again." said Albus.

Remus closed the door as he and Sirius entered, Sirius seemed rather bewildered by the events that had just transpired. He had expected hugging, crying and long conversations. Nowhere in this world had he thought he'd be called a pervert by his own godson! It made him sick to his stomach, and truth be told he didn't want Harry to wake up…he couldn't take any more harsh vitriol coming his way.

"Enervate," said Albus, once Harry was on the bed.

"Where the hell have you fuckers taken me?" cried Harry as he warily looked around the room. His heart was pounding away in his chest erratically like an off beat drum.

"Calm down Harry, you are safe here, it's a school for special people like you." said Remus quietly, "You have magic, magic that can do wonderful things and if you let us help you…you can harness that power."

"I don't want your fucking help old man, now let me leave." snapped Harry his green eyes flashing furiously.

"We need to get rid of that language as well, it's not becoming of such a young man to curse like that." said Dumbledore observing Harry critically.

"Screw you," said Harry his lip curled in a manner that reminded the three of a certain Potions Master. "So what are you going to do then? Keep me a fucking prisoner? You can't make me do fucking anything."

"Is it not better being here? Somewhere warm, with a bed to sleep in and all the food you could eat?" said Albus kindly, "With magic you could go on to do great things."

Harry stopped glaring, looking around a thoughtful look on his face, "Well…it would be nice." he said with a vulnerable hint to his face.

"It's a castle, it's beautiful! You'll love it here Harry your mum and dad attended!" said Sirius eagerly joining in now that Harry seemed to have stopped cursing.

"A castle?" asked Harry his eyes going wide, "Really?"

"Yes!" cried Sirius with abandon, "Come on I'll show you around!"

Harry bit his lip, staring at them in contemplation, "Fine." he said grudgingly, walking towards the door with Sirius. As soon as it opened, Harry jerked passed; slamming the door closed in three of their faces and bolted. He ran quicker than he'd never before in his life, cursing every few minutes when there seemed to be more than one bloody corridor.

"HARRY STOP!" yelled Sirius, his voice sounding everywhere.

"Shit," said Harry as his chest heaved with exertion; he'd been running non stop for ten minutes trying to find a way out. It really was a castle then, which sucked big time; it meant getting away would be harder.

"HARRY!" yelled Remus.

Harry rounded yet another corner, and came face to face with big double doors. Doors that led outside, taking a deep breath he bolted for it. If they caught sight of him he'd just be hit with that spell again. Not something he was keen on at all, nobody was around, and that was good. He managed to get within feet of the doors before they closed on him, bolts sliding into place making it impossible for him to get away.

"It's seems you cannot be trusted," said Albus coming forward, a sad look on his aged face. "This is for your own good my boy." another spell hit him and he was out for the count.

* * *

Harry moaned in agony, clutching his head, my god it hurt like hell. He'd soon learn that leaving the stunning spell on and making it wear off on its own would cause it. He was back in that bloody room again, he jumped up and tried to open the door. He grumbled but wasn't surprised when it didn't open for him. Then he noticed the bracelet, it wasn't his! He found to his confusion that it wouldn't come off.

"Morning Harry," said Sirius coming in with a tray of food. "Are you feeling better?" he avoided touching Harry, not wanting any accusations levelled his way.

"Is there a knife on that tray?" asked Harry glaring at Sirius unnoticed since the black haired man wouldn't meet his face.

"Erm… yes, why?" asked Sirius finally looking up as he placed it on the table.

"Because I'm going to gut you with it you disgusting fucker," snarled Harry grabbing it and advancing on the wide eyed wizard, who gulped fearfully stumbling back. "Trust me I'd like nothing more than to kill all of you, spineless, useless fucking arseholes…and I'd be within my right seen as you've kidnapped me."

Sirius squeaked before stumbling back through the portrait and locking Harry back in. He slumped against the door, tears of frustration making their way into his eyes. This wasn't how he imagined finding his godson all those years. He couldn't stand it, seeing him like this, he wouldn't go back in there, he absolutely refused.

* * *

LMAO! poor Sirius Poor Remus! but hey, such as life! harry doesn't trust anyone...apart from one person and he should be making an appearance in the second chapter ;) lol what did you think? do you like this Harry? he's got a viciousness that's been bred into him from living on the streets. will Harry ever get along with Sirius and Remus or will the hatred continue? will Harry manage to get away? or will he meet Severus before that can happen? R&R PLEASE let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Willing **

**Chapter 2 **

**Not Going Well **

* * *

"Hello Harry," said Albus coming into the room, his multicoloured robes swirling around as he closed the door tightly behind him.

Harry resolutely ignored the old man; he knew the old fool had been the one to put him at the Dursley's. He hated Dumbledore more than he hated the other two, and that wasn't going to change.

"Do you have any belongings you'd like brought here?" asked Dumbledore, seemingly unbothered by the oppressive silence.

Still Harry continued to stare at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Where did you sleep? Did someone take you in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Go fuck yourself, you mad old bastard." cussed Harry violently, "I dare you to show me magic, and I'll fucking kill you."

"There is no need for that language in my school Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore his magic flaring out around him. It was supposed to be a warning to Harry, to intimidate him, but Harry was beyond caring.

"So fucking kick me out see if I care." spat Harry, glaring at him before turning to gazing at the ceiling. He wasn't scared of the old fool, he had known a wizard much stronger than him…one he missed and had to give up because of the old fool in front of him. God he missed him, more than he'd ever missed anyone.

"You will change your language my boy," said Albus, "Perhaps I should leave you to come to terms with this. You are staying here, and you will learn magic." his voice commanding but Harry didn't bat an eyelash.

Harry just scoffed; the old fool was obviously deluded. He'd out last them, he was good at that. Sooner or later it would get through to their thick skulls.

"There is an evil wizard called Voldemort after you, he murdered your parents and tried to murder you. He failed because of your mothers love, a love so strong that a shield was created because of it. If you do not learn what you need, he will eventually find you and kill you. Think on that my boy." said Dumbledore before leaving the room.

Harry snarled viciously, it gave him the willies the way Dumbledore called him his boy. He was nobodies, at least without his consent, and Dumbledore sure as hell didn't have it. He grimaced, staring over at the food; he desperately wanted to eat something. Unfortunately he didn't trust them to have put something in it. Instead he put it in the bin, so nothing tempted him later. He was used to being hungry; unfortunately he couldn't force himself to put the apple in the bin. Rolling his eyes he put it under the bed, out of sight. If he got desperate enough he'd at least try the apple. Later though, much later.

* * *

Every single Order member packed itself into the Headmaster's office. Which was rather usual, since they normally met up in the kitchen of Sirius' home in Grimmauld Place. It was spacious enough to allow them to sit down comfortably, so they were actually rather curious about what was bringing them to Hogwarts today. However, the Headmaster's office seemed to expand for the sudden increase of people packed into it. They were knee to knee sitting on chairs, in some sort of weird circle, so they could see each other. A round table was in the centre, full of coffee, tea, pumpkin juice and a variety of biscuits, sweets and cakes. However, none of it was touched, they were sitting there pensively, judging by Albus', Remus and Sirius' looks it wasn't good news.

"Albus what's going on?" asked Minerva, as she took her own seat; he was so different from what he'd been like yesterday.

"We found Harry Potter," said Albus quietly, his voice laced with exhaustion. He had small bags under his eyes; it was as though he had not had any sleep last night. Which of course was true, he couldn't believe how things were going.

"Oh poor dear!" said Molly looking ready to burst into tears, "At least he can be buried with his parents in Godric's Hollow. It's the least we could do, how did it happen?" it was a logical conclusion to make based upon Black, Lupin and of course Dumbledore's faces.

"Oh, no, Molly he is not dead, he's very much alive." said Albus quickly dissuading her of her preconceived notions. The noise in the room rose quickly and dramatically, when they learned the boy they'd been searching for had finally been found. Their questions were overlapping each others, making it possible to discern any of their questions.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore causing the hubbub to quickly die down. There was no denying they were still deadly curious about Harry and how he'd finally been found. There was only one person who'd stayed silent since the meeting started. He was sitting in the corner, keeping to himself, as he always did. Severus Snape wasn't a sociable man, and didn't pretend to be. He only spoke when something really gained his curiosity. Everyone else knew better than to chat to him, the glare alone was enough to make them pee themselves with fear. "One question at a time please."

"How is he?" asked Molly her eyes simmering.

"Physically he is fine," said Albus, before he grudgingly continued, "He wasn't so eager to come to Hogwarts however, but I am hoping he will change his mind soon. We have three weeks to get him trained enough to join the other seventh years."

"Is that even possible?" asked Hermione from where she was sitting with the rest of the Weasley's. She'd been staying with Ginny when the Order had been called so she'd been able to attend. Ginny had changed drastically after her first year, nearly dying for writing in a diary. She had almost put Hermione to shame, she was determined to learn everything so she didn't fall victim to anything or anyone ever again. She had gotten the highest O.W.L scores out of any of her brothers, even Percy much to his shock. "Six years of Hogwarts education in three weeks?" she looked utterly shocked by what they were planning.

"It's just a possibility at this point, I am not sure how to get through to Harry at the moment." admitted Dumbledore reluctantly.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Arthur frowning as if he was trying to figure out what they were holding back.

"He's extremely…angry." squeaked Sirius, his voice louder than normal, "He threatened to gut me for bringing him some food." there was no mistaken the indignant and pain laced in his voice.

Everyone stared in shocked surprise, meanwhile a chuckle sounded from the most surprisingly source. Severus wasn't one to laugh or even chuckle during order meetings. Severus certainly liked the sound of this Potter, how many times had he wanted to say the same thing to Black? Damn he wouldn't have minded seeing the look on Black's face.

"His language could make sailors blush as well," said Remus quietly, Sirius had refused to go back to the room Harry was in.

"That's putting it mildly, certainly not language befitting a hero." said Albus.

"Maybe telling him about his parents might help?" suggested Molly quietly, "May I see him? Having a motherly person there to ease the transition will help?"

"How about having Professor Burbage speak to him? She might be able to talk to him too, it's bound to be hard he only knows the Muggle world?" suggested Hermione, "Or even me?"

"Of course Molly, perhaps you would like to take his lunch to him?" said Albus, nobody could resist Molly's motherly ways, and perhaps Harry needed to know he no longer had to fend for himself. Yes, it sounded like a very good idea, he was rather glad she had suggested it. The boy needed a mother in his life, since he couldn't remember his own one.

"I'd be happy to!" said Molly sitting up proudly; she couldn't wait to meet Harry. The poor dear just needed someone to tell him right from wrong. To feed him up and give him some tender love and care. Her kids had all turned out right; surely it had to count for something.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Ron, stuffing a pumpkin pasty into his mouth. Causing his mother to hit him on the back of the head for his lack of manners. They hadn't seen him on the way up, in fact the place was deserted, always was at this time of year.

"He's in one of the rooms I made for him just of the corridor to the Potions Classroom." said Albus, "Do not let him out; I am afraid he keeps trying to leave."

"You mean you are keeping him here against his will?" asked Severus his voice going low and dangerous.

"Only for his own protection," said Albus, "He will come to realize he's safe here, we cannot risk the Death Eaters finding him."

Severus watched them all agreeing with Dumbledore; Severus shook his head and remained silent. Rubbing at his temples, a headache forming already. Keeping someone against their will was a stupid, stupid stunt to pull. From what he was hearing, the boy would more likely to rebel against them, not willingly go and help. His option evidently didn't matter, so he did not bother voicing it.

"Remus why don't you pick out some books in the library? First year ones I think, perhaps just the core classes? Once Harry has read them tell him we will go and get a wand from Ollivander's. Take them to him with his dinner tonight, hopefully with Molly's help he will be in a more agreeable mood." said Albus.

"I guess we no longer need to keep searching for him then," said Tonks, it was so odd, she'd been searching for him for years every night. To stop so abruptly, felt weird, she'd gotten into a routine. Then again, she should be glad, it meant she'd be able to get five hours more sleep each night. "How did you find him?"

"I had my contacts looking for him, one of them happens to be a squib and he let me know he'd seen someone heavily resembling James and I knew at last we had found him." lied Albus barefaced.

"Figg?" asked Sirius completely forgetting the 'He' in the sentence.

"No, someone else," said Albus, his secrecy wasn't usual, especially when it came to him using contacts. The only one they'd ever met was Mundungus Fletcher, but he had actually joined the order. The others must not have wanted to, or at the very least wished to remain anonymous.

"It's getting late, I think I will take Harry's lunch to him now," said Molly standing up, just dying to mother someone. All her kids had grown up, she was waiting on a grandchild, and perhaps Harry would do as a substitute until then.

"Of course, Taffy," called Albus, summoning one of the Hogwarts kitchen elves. "I would like lunch for one, why not add a second helping of pudding to it?" he was sure Harry hadn't really had anything like it before in his life.

"Yes sir," said Taffy immediately leaving.

"The password is Semper Fi Molly," said Albus, who was then distracted by Ginny talking.

"What if he isn't good enough for seventh years? Will he maybe have classes with us?" asked Ginny, she wasn't officially an order member. She was only here because with the war going on outside, her mother refused to leave her anywhere. She had been sworn not to reveal anything through, not that she ever would.

"Perhaps, we shall have to see what happens in the upcoming weeks, considering his age, I see no reason why he wouldn't catch on quick enough to catch up with the seventh years…especially in the core classes." said Albus.

"Here you are sir," said Taffy popping in, Molly immediately took the tray from the elf, nodding her thanks. The elf disappeared and Molly straightened up and immediately left the room.

"Core classes? So he will only be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Herbology and Potions?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly," said Albus.

"What about when he wants a career? Those core classes will not allow him to do anything worthwhile." said Arthur in incredulity.

"It's enough to be an Auror," said Albus.

Severus' eyebrows were climbing higher and higher each time one of them opened their mouth. He'd been in the wizarding world all of two minutes, and they were deciding his career choice already? He hadn't seen the day he'd feel pity for a Potter but right now he did. Pity and respect that he wasn't just doing as they asked. Even his submissive's hadn't been like that, in fact he'd have been embarrassed to have one the way they wanted Potter. He liked his submissive's strong, yet willing to submit to him and him alone. He'd never found one since him…shaking off his thoughts not wanting to think on him here or at all actually.

"You cannot decide that for the laddie," barked Moody, and a lot of the Order was actually agreeing.

They were actually going against Dumbledore; Severus would never forget this meeting as long as he lived. Which was quite longer than if he'd gone back to spy. No Dumbledore had deemed him too important in his role of looking for Harry Potter to go back to spying. He wouldn't have lasted long anyway; the Dark Lord would have wanted to know how he'd stayed out of Azkaban. He'd have had Macnair get his records, which would have proved his real loyalties, since he'd been under Veritaserum. The one potion that no wizard could beat, not even a Potions Master. So he supposed he had Potter to thank for the fact he didn't have to put up with the Cruciatus curse being cast on him each Death Eater meeting.

"It wasn't what I meant," said Albus defensively. "He must be prepared for the outside world, and we cannot do that if he attends every single class."

"He should be allowed to choose." said Arthur, he'd never forced a career on his kids, and the thought of Dumbledore doing it to Harry infuriated him.

"And he will, I will make sure he does whatever he would like to do, even if I have to bend some rules so he can take classes to pass the classes needed." said Albus, of course he expected Harry to follow his father's footsteps and be an Auror. It was a profession worthy of a hero, in fact the only one he should ever consider. He had no doubt he could convince Harry's it's what he was to do. Sooner or later Harry would cave in, it was just a matter of finding what matters. Everyone had a weakness, he'd find out what is Harry's if it killed him.

* * *

"Semper Fi," said Molly, as the portrait opened, she braced herself for anything to come her way. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Getting her first look at Harry Potter. He was nothing like she expected, his hair could use a big haircut. She didn't approve of long hair on men, and it didn't help one of her kids refused to have his hair cut. He was shorter than her youngest son, at least an entire head; he was far too skinny, skinner than her daughter. His clothes were rather shocking, jeans with bad holes in them, a pair of faded converse shoes, a black t-shirt and fingerless gloves.

"Oh Harry!" said Molly placing the tray down and going to hug him, just as she put her hands around him she cried out in shock. Her body shuddering with the shock, she took three steps back. Harry had just used a defensive charm on her; it caused electricity to surge through him and into her. "I wasn't going to hurt you sweetie, I was only going to give you a hug." she said as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself woman." snapped Harry, glaring at her. He'd been too surprised to do anything when she first assaulted him. Now he was staring at her as if she was contagious, as if begging her to try again.

"Language Harry, that's no way for a young man to speak!" said Molly in warning.

"Fuck you," scoffed Harry, his green eyes flashing with promised pain if she took another step forward. He did not like people touching him, and they'd get that through their thick skulls sooner or later.

Molly huffed, staring at the boy; he just needed a firm hand until he realized they weren't going to give up on him. Removing a small bag from her cloak, she returned it to its normal size. Digging into it, finding some of Ron's clothes, she always carried a spare case of clothes for everyone just in case. It had come in handy a few times already. "These are some of my Ronnie's clothes, they are much more suited than those…clothes you have on at the moment."

"You are one crazy bitch if you think I'll do anything you tell me to!" snapped Harry, he wanted out of this damn room. He wanted to leave; he had no desire to be here. He didn't like feeling all these emotions, the fear, the hurt, the anger, and the loss of control where he hadn't willingly relinquished it. His life was spiralling out of control and with it his magic.

Molly straightened up, stalking forward with every intention of smacking his backside. None of her children spoke to her like that; if they had they'd be getting this exact same treatment. Seemingly forgetting what Harry had done, brushing it off as a one time occurrence as those surges usually were. She grabbed him with every intention of putting him over her knee. Before she could even think of landing a blow, she was then magically flung across the room. Molly screamed as she thumped against the wall, and once again electricity surged through her making her body shake violently. More so than when she had tried to hug him a few minutes ago.

"How would you fucking like me to make your bloody insides come out? I'd like to see them," growled Harry, as he walked over slower than he'd normally walk. "If you do not leave, that's exactly what I'm going to fucking do to you. I don't fucking care what happens to me afterwards."

Molly Weasley suddenly found herself running towards the door, running faster than she'd ever run before. Slamming it closed, leaving behind a furious seventeen year old with language she refused to even repeat. Her entire body ached as she made her way back up to Dumbledore's office. The boy was a lost cause; nobody was going to be able to rein him in. He was too wild, if he had been an animal, he would have been put down for sure.

"Molly! How did it go?" asked Albus, eyeing her curiously, Molly was a mother hen, nobody could refuse her for long.

Sirius just looked at her in understanding, he unlike Dumbledore didn't think Harry was going to melt into her embrace and cuddle her and be the boy Sirius had imagined.

"There is no hope for that…that…that…_boy._" her voice squeaked when she said boy, since clearly she didn't see him as such. "I do not want my Ginny or Ron anywhere near him."

Albus blinked in shock, he hadn't expected those words from her. "What did he say?" it must have been really bad for Molly to be this way with him after only meeting him for five minutes…if that.

Severus eyes the red headed witch speculatively; he was dying just to find out by raiding her mind. Unfortunately she was a pureblood, which meant she'd know if he attempted it.

Red in the face, making her hair clash horribly, Molly attempted to answer through her anger. "He threatened to use an Entrails curse one me!"

"Did he use those words?" asked Dumbledore looking worried. Did the boy already know magic? Had he been taken in by someone from a Dark family all along? No it wasn't possible, he had Muggle clothes on…but then how could he know spells?

"No!" snapped Molly her face getting steadily redder. "He just threatened to take my insides out!" she sounded like a five year old telling on her brother. Ron was biting his lip; he'd never seen his mother so unhinged before. Not even the time Fred and George had taken the enchanted car for a ride around the house.

Remus' heart sank…he was suddenly not so eager to take the next shift. Sirius threatened to be gutted with a Muggle knife, now Molly with this. Harry wasn't going to relent. "Maybe we should let him go," said Remus quietly, but his voice was heard just fine.

"Then lose the war?" asked Dumbledore, "Is that what you wish?"

"Harry isn't going to listen to us," said Remus exhaustedly. "He just wishes to go back to the only world he's known. Maybe one day he might come back, but right now…we've essentially kidnapped him and I can't really blame him for being angry."

"We haven't kidnapped him, we are just keeping him safe." said Dumbledore not liking that word at all. It sounded so dirty, kidnapping, they were doing this for Harry's own good. "The Death Eaters would get to him sooner or later, he needs protected even if it's from himself."

Severus felt a smirk forming, feeling deeply amused by the conversation going on around him. Honestly they were a bunch of harebrained, idiotic Gryffindor's, Potter seemed like a Slytherin. They were going about it all wrong.

"How about taking him to see his parents grave?" suggested Tonks, "It might get him to open up a bit."

"Hmm it might work," said Albus thoughtfully.

"I do not think so," said Molly still smarting at being scared by a seventeen year old boy.

"What do you expect? The boy has been on the streets for years, he will have a ruthless bled into him because of it. Potter will only ever think of himself, the first rule of the street is always only look after number one." said Severus crossing his arms against his chest.

"What do you suggest then Severus?" asked Dumbledore, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Tell him about his money, it's the only chance you have of the boy doing anything." said Severus. His anger stirring at Dumbledore's mocking tone, if anything the Headmaster was the stupid one here.

"No way!" cried Sirius, "He'd take it and run." protesting violently against it, more probably due to the fact that it had been Severus to suggest it.

"Perhaps, but it's the only chance you have." repeated Severus a knowing look in his eye. "Being sentimental will get you nowhere."

"It's a chance I cannot take, Harry has to stay here, he has a destiny to fulfil." said Dumbledore adamantly.

Severus remained silent, they were dim-witted the lot of them, he'd always said it, but now he really believed it. The boy was not going to mould into their saviour, he'd spent too long looking after number one. He barely listened as they prattled on, coming up with half arsed schemes to get Potter onside. He left as soon as he could, irritated beyond belief. As if taking Potter to see his parent's grave was going to get through to him! As soon as he got to his quarters he downed a headache cure. He was half glad Hogwarts was starting up, putting up with the dunderhead students was better than those obtuse, dim-witted Order members.

* * *

"Hello Harry," said Remus coming in, the boy had been sleeping on the couch when he'd walked in. He'd looked sort of innocent, now though he just looked pissed off. The green eyes he'd got from his mother, glared at him with distaste and an anger he really hadn't seen on a seventeen year old boy before.

"What the fuck do you want now?" snapped Harry.

"I never did get a chance to tell you my name, its Remus Lupin by the way, I was best friends with your father." said Remus ignoring Harry's attitude. "Read those books and we will take you to get your wand ok?"

"How about I cave your skull in with a baseball bat?" suggested Harry, "It would make me feel better than reading those fucking books would."

Remus swallowed trying not to react, but to hear Harry speaking like this chilled him to the bone. "I also have something else to show you," said Remus, pulling out a black photo album, as he walked over to the couch sitting himself down next to Harry. "Here you go, these are your parents. Lily and James Potter, they were so proud of you, do you know that? You were everything to them."

Harry arched an eyebrow; really they were sinking so low as to mention his parents? "Let me guess, they'd want me to fight for the greater good and destroy Voldemort while you all sit on your arses right?" said Harry snorting in derision.

"They did, at your age." said Remus quietly, "But no, it's not what I meant. They loved Hogwarts, paid for your tuition as well, they'd be very proud if you graduated Hogwarts you know."

"Hogwarts doesn't have to worry, I'm not fucking going to demand the money back," said Harry rolling his eyes, "Nothing you bloody do or say will change how I feel. Keep me here for as long as you want, I'll find a fucking way out eventually just you wait or I'll murder one of you."

"Do you not like it here even the slightest?" asked Remus desperately, exasperated with Harry beyond belief. Sirius was a mess, Sirius just couldn't understand why Harry was being the way he was.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've kidnapped me and held me against my fucking will! Are you expected me to bloody like it here? I'd rather have a shot on the Sparky… electric chair if you are too stupid to know what I fucking mean. " said Harry his lip curling, he was sick and tired of the stupid, pathetic attempts at manipulating him. They'd tried to push their expectations upon him, without a care of how he really felt. Not only that, but Harry hadn't failed to notice they'd never asked even once about him. Well other than where he'd been, which he refused to answer. In fact he refused to answer any of their questions.

"Your magic needs trained Harry, I'm surprised it's lasted as long as it has." said Remus feeling sick to his stomach.

Harry huffed, closing his eyes feeling his anger continuing to mount. Harry bit into his lip viciously, the pain helped him focus, centre himself and stop his magic from reacting. Not that he cared about Lupin; he just didn't like loosing control. In fact he hated it. He felt so lost right now, but he'd be fucked if he let them see that. He wasn't about to let them know they were right either. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Remus his smouldering with anger, resentment and disgust "Just Fuck off, get out of my fucking sight, I can't stand you."

"Harry," said Remus sadly, opening his mouth and closing it, not able to articulate what he wanted to say.

"Just let me fucking go you arsehole, I want no part in your stupid world," snapped Harry.

"I can't do that," said Remus, it was obvious Harry wasn't in any mood to talk…yet again. "Harry, please give it a try." putting his hand on Harry's arm. Once again electric current slashed on through causing Remus to fly off the edge of the couch, his hair standing on end with static surging through it.

Harry picked up the only thing available, the books and began flinging them at him with very accurate and strong aims. Remus moaned in agony as one hit his nose, causing it to break with a resounding crack. Another perfectly aimed between his legs and one right in the centre of his back as he fled. A trail of blood leading the way, Harry screamed his fists punching at the couch in his fury.

Harry slumped back down on the couch in defeat, staring at the fire, he hated this place, it was like a prison. He was still in the clothes he'd been caught in, he couldn't believe they'd tried to give him the most dreadful clothes, they'd belonged to someone called 'Ronnie' or so said the red headed woman. Harry smothered a smirk just thinking about it, she'd gotten the shock of her life when she'd went to hug him. He didn't take well to people invading his personal space, well unless he wanted it anyway. He certainly hadn't wanted her hugging him as if they'd known each other for years. Personally Harry thought they'd belonged to fifteen other people before 'Ronnie' they were threadbare. His clothes were certainly better, no matter how they were acquired. He'd simply forgotten to pay for them, quite an accident really could happen to anyone. His shoes, well they were both the same just different sizes, one was a size six, and the other six and a half. Shoe shops didn't put out both pairs in case someone walked out with them. It hadn't stopped him, but you had to survive the street somehow.

* * *

Just remember this story has Harry with Severus when he was underage, without Severus knowing about it. They will meet again in the next chapter...will Harry reveal their previous relationship? if so how? would severus be tricked by a glamour or will harry be a Metamorphamagus? he is distantly related to the blacks after all...how would you like to see severus react to the deception? will there be any chance Severus would take Harry on as a sub at that age? or will he be adamant Harry wait until he is eighteen? since Severus never has sub's lower than the age of eighteen because he teaches students aged 11-17? or will he see Harry struggling and give him eventually? how will the others react to the news? will Dumbledore try and interfere? or try and manipulate Severus into telling Harry what to do? will severus betrayal the trust by doing it? so just how do I have harry staying a Hogwarts despite the fact he doesn't like it? Will he continue to threaten them all? ...hm REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Willing **

**Chapter 3 **

**An Escape Attempt As Well As A Surprise For Severus **

* * *

Harry woke up, his body jumping as he looked around suspiciously. A yawn leaving his lips, he was exhausted and starving he could have eaten a scabby horse. He was still not eating anything they gave him, other than the fruit. Which he inspected for any holes, he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. He managed to eat more homeless and that was saying something. He'd been in this room for more than a fortnight; they didn't let him out because he kept trying to escape. At least he assumed it was a fortnight, he'd taken to scratching the desk each day, just to keep track. It was mind numbingly boring, the only amusement he got was scaring the living day lights out of the idiots bringing him food. He had noticed the man proclaiming to be his godfather hadn't been back again. Nor had the red headed woman, but Lupin wasn't getting it into his thick skull yet. They bothered him though, what he said, Lupin flinched every time he spoke. He'd made it his mission to make them all dread coming in.

He didn't want to be here, and they were forcing that on him. The idiots had actually expected him to jump up and down at being taken to Hogwarts. They'd left five books for him to read them; one was splattered with Lupin's blood. They'd used getting him a wand as incentive to get him reading those magic books. They were extremely slow, he was going to do nothing, and he didn't care about Voldemort or that he might be killed. In fact he'd probably just let him do it, just to cut his own nose of to spite his face. He just wanted to go home, to his world. He'd rather be on the street than stuck here, hell, he felt safer out there than he did in here.

They'd tried to push their expectations upon him, without a care of how he really felt. Not only that, but Harry hadn't failed to notice they'd never asked even once about him. Well other than where he'd been, which he refused to answer. In fact he refused to answer any of their questions. Damn it he wanted out of here! One thing though, he was getting used to their routine. Today it was the pink haired woman's turn to bring his breakfast. She was cocky but always falling over her own feet, extremely clumsy. If he attempted anything, it would probably be her he should try it on. They rarely came to see him, other than to bring him food. Sometimes Dumbledore came down, but he always just repeated the same words. It was like he was on auto pilot unable to say anything else. It was always the same inane questions, where had he been, had he been with anyone from the magical world, did he know any magic. Then of course he'd go on about how evil Voldemort was, and how he had to be stopped. How he, Harry, had to learn magic to protect himself and behaving this way wasn't befitting a hero. Harry shuddered just remembering, he was no hero.

Looking at the time, he realized with a start she'd be here in a few seconds. Climbing out of the bed hurriedly, he grabbed two books and placed them where they wouldn't be shifted by the door but would make the pink haired Klutz fall. He'd need to do more than make her fall, what had that spell been to knock him out, that Dumbledore had uttered?…stuply? Stupefly? Stupefy! That's it that's the word Dumbledore had used. He'd never attempted anything like this before. He knew he had magic, that wasn't the problem; he'd just never used words to do it.

Harry ran to the other side of the room, they had to see him before they'd come into the room further. Dumbledore must have made sure to tell them he wasn't allowed out. He was getting desperate; he'd never stayed in the same place so long before. He felt as though he was going insane. All the warring emotions inside him, this was why he liked someone looking after him. To take the pressure off, so he didn't have to worry about anything. He often wondered if his previous master was somewhere in the castle, or if he was out there somewhere in the wizarding world. He'd been thinking about him a lot, stuck here, there wasn't much else to do.

"Hey Harry," said Tonks, they always said the same exact thing to him, greeting him as if he was friends with them. Harry held his breath, waiting with anxiousness as Tonks came in. She obviously couldn't see the books for the tray she currently carried. Then it happened, she tripped over the books. Harry lunged for her, grabbing her wand from its holster, crying out one word "Stupefy!" aiming it at her head… and it worked. The spell hit her surprised face before she was out of it.

Relief flowed through Harry as he dropped her wand slamming the door closed before he ran. He pretty much remembered the way from the last time. Only getting lost twice, instead of the dozen times he had the time before. Hopefully he'd get away since nobody would know until she was found. Hopefully she wouldn't be found until lunch time. It was good for him, bad for them and Harry wasn't going to complain. As he ran he wondered if he should have kept that wand, it might have proved useful…just in case he encountered anyone on his way. Left, right, left right, right, right, left the pattern continued as he made his escape. He was very grateful he hadn't bumped into anyone. Now if he hadn't been in the dungeon's it might have been a different set of circumstances altogether.

Turning yet another corner, he grinned in triumph, he had told them he would get out of there. It was only a matter of time; you couldn't keep someone imprisoned forever. A malicious grin crossed his face, too bad he wouldn't be there to see the looks on their faces. He was nobody's hero, and he'd damned if he let anyone tell him or use him otherwise. Harry broke into a run, bolting past a set of open large golden doors. His head automatically looking in, catching sight of the ceiling, and most unfortunately…Dumbledore. He'd been spotted. Cursing he doubled his speed, turning away and gasping in shock, his heart leaping into his mouth. Harry unable to win a fight with gravity fell down the steps of Hogwarts. All seventeen of them, Harry had counted, spread eagle on the ground, he gasped mouthfuls of air into his lungs. Getting up, despite the agony, and shaking his entire body was surging with adrenaline.

He had always been a fast runner; you had to be quick on the streets, especially running from the authorities. Something good had come out of 'Harry hunting'. It had helped him invade the police a dozen of times, and over the years he'd just gotten better. Harry realized through, he should have eaten something. The lack of food meant he was using the last dregs of his energy. He'd only had an a few oranges, apples, some weird skin coloured fruit with a stone in the middle, well two pieces of fruit with stones in the middle, only the second one had been a reddish purple colour. Shaking off his stupid thoughts, panting outrageously as he ran. Small stones being kicked in all directions, as he trod on them, trying to get to safety. He'd only popped a few times, once back when he was at Primary school. The second when he'd almost been caught by the police. He was hoping to do the same thing here.

Harry ran for fifteen minutes towards the gates, sensing the magic wouldn't let him get away. There was a dome of magic protecting the castle, stopping him from being able to pop away. He'd been able to do it after seeing his previous Dom doing it, truth be told it had jogged his memory of the occurrence when he was a child. The second time he'd popped had been after the relationship with his Dom had been over.

He could feel the magic fading or lessening, he was near the edge of the dome, and soon he'd be able to get away. Looking back he saw Dumbledore rushing down the steps, and he was alone. Smirking in satisfaction he continued on. Just a few feet from the gates the oddest looking creature popped in front of him, holding its hand out. Harry skidded to a halt just as a wave of pure magic shot from the things hand and blasted him. Harry felt himself flying through the air, bracing himself for the landing. Prepared or not, his body cried out in agony as dots danced about in his mind. Thank god for the adrenaline, otherwise Harry knew he wouldn't have been able to sit up. He jerked around, biting his tongue at the fresh wave of pain radiated from him. Dumbledore was still running the house elf was still standing there.

Scrambling to his feet, groaning as the world tilted alarmingly, quickly his equilibrium was restored, and he ran into the trees. It was the only place he could go to get away. He didn't know where it led, but away from them was a good thing right now. If he was going to be caught he wouldn't make it easy on them. No all he needed to do was find a tree to climb up. Stay there until they left for the night, or stopped searching, then he could move on. He hadn't been in long before he heard Dumbledore's voice. Harry had always wanted to punch Dumbledore; his voice had always grated on his nerves, now more than ever.

"I know exactly where you are Mr. Potter, you won't be leaving the school grounds, you might as well just come out." said Albus confidently. He didn't understand why the boy wanted to return to the Muggle world, what awaited him so strongly he felt the need to return to a life on the street? He couldn't understand the boy at all, and he was at his wits end. He'd not been able to find out any information, from what he could see Harry didn't have any weaknesses that he was sharing. It certainly wasn't his parents; he didn't seem to care about them.

Harry bit his lip, wanting to curse at the old fool, but he might just be kidding. He didn't want to give away his position, so with steel will, he managed to stop himself. He even tried to stop himself breathing so heavily, but it wasn't easy. He'd had the wind knocked out of him twice, his body hurt like they wouldn't believe. Nothing was broken though; at least he didn't think so. No doubt he'd be bruised as hell tomorrow; he'd live with that as long as he got away. Slinking behind the trees, away from the direction Dumbledore's voice had been.

"The bracelet upon your wrist, gives away your location Harry," said Dumbledore sounding tired, as if he couldn't bear to fight with Harry anymore. "Come out now and you can walk back to the school or be levitated the choice is yours." three weeks they'd been at this, he hadn't expected the boy to be so damn stubborn. The boy had to learn magic; he had to save their world. It was his destiny why did the boy not see it? He was at his wits end; he refused to believe the others when they said Harry was a lost cause.

Harry stared down at his wrist in horror; he needed to find a way to get that stupid bracelet off. It must tell them where he was, a GPS tracking device or something…maybe even the spell equivalent of it. Looking for the latch he grit his teeth when he saw none. There was no way to take it off the normal way. He tried to yank it off, but he was only hurting his wrist. He scratched the bracelet against the tree, seeing if it would work but nothing; it was as if the thing was protested against any means of tampering. He then began trying to squeeze his hand out of the thing, he'd just made his hand skinner when he heard the words of the stunning spell, and he knew no more.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Dumbledore, the usual twinkle was nowhere to be seen. He'd been so happy to find Harry, but that had dimmed weeks ago. Sirius was slumped in the corner, convinced none of them would get through to Harry. Sirius had proclaimed he certainly wasn't going near that room again. Of course he could understand Harry's anger towards him; he was the one who'd brought him here. Yet he kept refusing to let anyone in and was violent towards everyone. Now Sirius, Molly and Tonks' were refusing to go near that room, he dreaded who was next.

Remus sat down defeated "I don't think anything we do will make Harry want to stay. He's still as bitter as ever. I can't keep going in there Albus I'm sorry." he said as he massaged his stomach, evidently Harry had done something else to Remus. Poppy had been called up weeks ago to deal with the broken nose, and the back and groin pain.

"I guess the thought of seeing his parents in a pensive didn't work?" asked Dumbledore. He was merely stating the obvious, he had suspected it wouldn't. It didn't stop him trying though, there had to be some way to get the boy on side. He refused to think on Snape's ideas, no he wasn't telling the boy about his money.

Remus shook his head. "No, in fact it just made him even angrier."

Albus sighed, "Very well Remus, I shall have someone else deliver his food in the morning."

"What are you going to do now that all the students are coming back? If they know what we are doing…" said Remus looking wary.

"Don't worry the tracking charm will always ensure I know where he is. If the worst should happen I shall tell the students half the truth." said Albus feeling as despondent as Remus. He had so hoped to present Harry to the school by this point; have him join his seventh year class mates with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Alright," said Remus quietly, "If you need anything we will be in Grimmauld Place."

"Why don't you stay around for a few days?" suggested Albus.

"I don't know," said Remus, Sirius was getting really depressed here, it wasn't good for him. Sirius was all he had left, other than Harry, but Harry didn't want to know. If he had to choose he'd pick Sirius, he was his lover after all, his everything. "What do you think Siri?"

Sirius just shrugged, "I doubt Harry's going to warm up to me any time soon so what's the point?"

"At least just stay tomorrow until the students come?" suggested Dumbledore, but it was more of a demand.

"Alright, just until the students come," said Sirius. Then he was going to go home and lick in his wounds. He had a big bottle of Fire whiskey with his name on it calling him. Drinking his sorrows seemed like a good way to go about it. Maybe he should go down to the kitchens; surely they had something he could get drunk on.

"Good!" said Dumbledore. Hopefully he'd convince Sirius to take Harry his breakfast tomorrow. Perhaps suggesting Padfoot visiting him, finding out what was on Harry's mind. He'd surely talk to a dog; after all he'd think it couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

"Severus take some breakfast down to Harry." demanded Albus, "The others are refusing." Albus looked down at Remus and Sirius, his disappointment showing through. He'd tried to convince Sirius to go in his Animagus form, but he'd refused. He'd rather not get kicked in his dog form thank you very much.

"That's what house elves are for," said Severus curling his lip, he wasn't some errand boy. He refused to be treated as such, plus he did not want to meet Potter. Just because he wasn't a sickly Gryffindor like his father, it didn't mean he wanted anything to do with him. If he said anything to him, the way he'd been talking to the others, he wouldn't be able to help himself. He'd have the boy over his knee and showing him, just what the consequences of talking to him like that, would be. If Potter thought some electric jolts would bother a man like him he would be greatly mistaken. Just because he respected how Potter was being, it didn't mean he would put up with being spoken to in such a manner.

"I cannot take the chance he might trick them Severus, it's just left of your classroom take something down." ordered Dumbledore.

"On your head be it," hissed Severus through clenched teeth. They hadn't asked him to do it for that exact reason. They knew Severus wouldn't put up with anything Harry said. Probably push him further away, and make him want to run even further.

"Be kind to him Severus, just remember we need him." said Dumbledore in warning.

Severus' nostrils flared at the order, putting his eating utensils down, he left the head table in a flurry of robes. It took him five minutes to get the food and walk towards Potter's prison. That was essentially what he was, a prisoner within a school. He was half tempted to help the boy escape, maybe then they'd actually get off their own arses and end the war. Instead of expecting a boy with no magical experience or training kill a man. It was a lot to ask of anyone, especially someone who didn't care for the magical community.

"Semper Fi," said Severus rolling his eyes, always faithful, they must have set the password nearly three weeks ago for sure. No doubt when they thought Potter was going to play nice. He had his wand out at the ready, he'd seen the state of Tonks and Lupin, and he wasn't taking any chances. Stepping into the room, his dark eyes scanned everywhere making sure he wasn't lurking in the shadows.

Harry growled from inside his bed covers, he hadn't gotten much sleep as always. Out of sheer boredom he slept for a few hours before dinner then being woken up. So he wasn't able to sleep at night. Plus his entire body was thumping with pain, he was as predicted bruised badly. "Go fuck you-" Harry's eyes widened when he noticed who it was. Without thinking, he automatically rose out of the bed and knelt on the floor, a little clumsy since he ached everywhere. Every little shred of emotion he'd been feeling for nearly three weeks, disappeared as he knelt before him. For the first time in weeks, Harry felt at peace. The turbulent emotions that had warred inside him finally ceased. He didn't have to think, to survive, or do anything. His magic also settled, as he knelt the way Severus liked. His relief showed plain as day on his face, despite the fact he was staring at the floor.

Severus froze, his black eyes narrowing even as he adopted a stance he only did at home. He'd straightened up, become more calculating, confident, and graceful. It was that of a Dom standing before his Submissive. The feeling of control washed over Severus, even in his confusion. Having Harry Potter kneeling before him, he of all people, made him feel powerful, smug, turned on and admittedly a little shocked. At first he thought perhaps Potter had seen him at the club. Yet he noticed something that made his heart sink, the way he was kneeling. It was the way he always ordered his Subs, certainly not like they did at the club. He placed the tray upon the table as his thoughts whirled out of control.

At the club they knelt with their hands on their knees, their feet never touching their backside. He on the other hand allowed it, the hands always behind their back, clasped together loosely. He did not recognize him; it made no sense to him at all. Yet he knew what to do to get answers. He'd only had three Subs' in the past seventeen years. He walked around Harry, and noticed with pride he never once got nervous or moved from his position. Standing at Harry's back for a few seconds, "Explain." he demanded if the students thought he was domineering it was nothing on the voice he'd just used on Harry. Yet Harry didn't flinch, he seemed impervious to his moods or used to them. If this was a game Potter was playing, he was playing it very well. Although Severus did not think the boy was playing at all, he'd never been like this with the others.

* * *

Ooooo now what's going to happen? lol Tonks, Sirius, Molly and Remus refusing to go in now lol...so how will Severus react? just how angry will he be? is there any hope of forgiveness for Harry? will Severus help him in exchange for him remaining at Hogwarts and allowing Sev to teach him? which would you like to see Severus openly protecting Harry from the manipulation or hiding in the shadows protecting him from there? and unable to do so thus failing in his duties as a Dom? will harry defeat Voldemort or will it be Severus to protect his submissive from having to do such a terrible deed? which would change him forever. murder isn't easy no matter how easy J.K Rowling had Harry Potter do it time and time again. how do you think everyone will react to the news that harry's submitting to Severus :P lol R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Willing **

**Chapter 4 **

**Explaining **

* * *

Harry couldn't help but want to squirm just hearing that voice again. He'd missed this man more than anyone could possibly fathom. It had been his voice that first drew Harry to him. It was a voice that could sound caring, alluring, drop dead sexy and vicious when he needed to be. Not many people could say their voices could sound like all those things. Severus might not be the most gorgeous looking man, but he wasn't without his appeal. He was to Harry, classically handsome, not that he'd ever told him. Severus reacted to praise as he'd reacted to the abuse the Dursley's heaped upon him. That is to say not very kindly at all. So he had been right, Severus had been working for Dumbledore all along. Had Severus known who he was too? It hurt to even contemplate it. Unfortunately his suspicious nature was rearing its ugly head again. His first instinct had been to kneel, as it should have been; now he wasn't so sure what to do. Part of him wanted to get up, defy Severus, to show him the same disgust and anger he'd shown everyone else. After all Severus was keeping him here against his will too. Just moments ago, he'd felt free of these turbulent emotions, now they were back with a vengeance stronger than ever. Yet his asking how Harry had been his Sub made him realize…maybe, just maybe…he hadn't known.

"I do not like repeating myself," warned Severus, his voice low and dangerous. Speaking directly into Harry's ear, before turning to face Harry, deftly lifting his chin with his hand, wanting to see Harry's eyes. He could see the troubled mind without having to even glean Harry's surface thoughts. He had to know just how the hell Harry knew him. Despite the fact he knew the revelation wasn't going to be a good one. Harry had only turned seventeen lately after all, and he hadn't had a submissive in a year. Either way, if Harry had been his sub, he had also been underage. Young enough to be his student.

Harry knew that tone of voice, it meant Severus was extremely angry and he was pushing it. He'd only been on the receiving end of it once, and that's when he'd put himself in danger. He also remembered the punishment for that stunt as well, and he didn't want a repeat of it. Even though technically they weren't Dom and Sub anymore. He didn't think Severus cared much for technicalities right now. Green eyes met black, they were probing, and seeking answers only he had. They weren't as angry as his voice had sounded. Holding his breath, keeping eye contact with Severus, he began to change.

Severus' eyes widened, his heart beating erratically, as Harry began to change. He was a Metamorphmagus! He was like Tonks! Why hadn't he morphed into one of them and gotten the hell out of here? His hair darkened and got longer, his features became more pronounced, his eyes changed to a deep ocean blue colour, he aged four years in the space of a second. His body got bulkier, not too bulky but noticeably because of how thin he was. He closed his eyes, fifteen years old; the boy had been fifteen years old. If he'd taken him on before July 31st then it made him fourteen for a short while making it intolerable. He'd never once picked up on the fact the boy had been underage. He was speechless, and incapable of saying anything as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

Harry watched each emotion passing across Severus' face, before he closed his eyes hiding how he was feeling completely. Harry swallowed thickly, tense and wary, he'd seen him turning down anyone younger than eighteen without a glance. So he'd aged himself before approaching the man. He'd told him he was eighteen, he'd lied, and he knew Severus hated lies above all else. He truthfully hadn't expected Severus to take him on as his Submissive. When it had happened, he couldn't admit the truth, that's only because he knew he'd be kicked out. It became a vicious circle, one he refused to dwell on.

Severus' opened his eyes, narrowing them in on a guilty looking Submissive. One that didn't look anything like Harry Potter at the moment. No he looked twenty years old; he was angry, angrier than he'd ever been. He wanted to put the boy over his knee and give him a punishment he'd never forget. He was painfully reminded that Harry wasn't his Submissive; they had ceased being as such a year ago. Harry had left without so much as an explanation. He had hurt Severus more than the older man would ever admit, even under the Cruciatus curse.

"Was I the first?" Severus demanded, he had to know.

"No, sir." said Harry softly. There had been five, none of which he'd stayed for longer than three months. They hadn't been capable of giving him what he wanted, what he needed the way he needed it. They had mostly been about control and correcting. Harry had wanted something different, and he'd found that in Severus.

Well that was a small comfort at least. "You have another Dom?" asked Severus noticing the bracelet upon Harry's arm. A lot of Master's marked their Sub's, most with collars if they chose to, some with less obvious items. Severus hated it, but he felt extremely hurt with that knowledge. None of the Sub's he'd seen had ever matched Harry, and so he'd never taken one on. It's what he'd been doing before Dumbledore had called him back to Hogwarts.

Harry's currently blue eyes gazed at Severus in confusion, why would the man think that? Truth be told, he'd not had a new Master since Severus, it felt wrong somehow. He hadn't been back to the club, instead choosing to sleep outside on the streets, yearning for a Dom he'd trusted completely. Harry followed Severus' gaze, and his lips pulled back in a mute snarl. Harry shook his head, answering Severus' question.

Severus hated when his Sub's did that, he always demanded verbal answers. Yet the relief that coursed through him, made him uncaring if Harry hadn't responded appropriately. Merlin, things had changed so drastically within half an hour. He'd come to this room, with the intention of facing a angry teenager, giving him his food then going to his lab to brew potions. Never in his wildest dreams, had he suspected such a ludicrous thing would happen. Yet it had, and he had no idea how to proceed from here. It was obvious he still wanted Harry, especially if the relief he'd felt moments ago was anything to go by. Unfortunately Harry obviously didn't feel the same, he'd left. Yet he'd knelt at his feet, given away the fact he'd been with him. Despite the fact that he, Severus Snape, was part in keeping him here, or so the boy should think.

"You didn't know I was Harry Potter?" asked Harry his blue eyes filled with desperation. As if he needed the answer as much as Severus had needed to know how they'd known one another.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the stupid question, "Do you think I would have asked you to explain if I did?"

Harry bit his lip before replying, "No, sir." which meant he'd left for nothing. God it made his heart hurt to think about it, he'd messed up the only good thing in his life because he'd misunderstood the situation. If he'd just trusted his Dom…he may have still been safe within his little bubble at Severus' house in London. He certainly wouldn't have been caught and brought here anyway.

"Why did you leave?" demanded Severus, as if he could read Harry's thoughts.

Harry's face fell, his eyes once again staring at the floor, but not of long. Severus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up, to look into his eyes. Harry wordlessly opened and closed his mouth, as a lump of aguish lodged in his throat. The tight grip Severus had on his chin anchored him. Stopped him from giving way to despair, he hated being stuck in this room. He wanted out, no, for his own sanity he needed to get away. "I saw Dumbledore going to the flat, I thought you knew… I had to get away."

"You didn't trust me." stated Severus darkly, abruptly letting go of Harry's chin.

"I did," replied Harry desperately, "I did." he said again as if he said it more Severus would believe him.

"Unfortunately your actions spoke louder than your words." said Severus coldly.

Harry flinched as if the words had been a cruel harsh blow, mostly because he knew Severus was right. He had disappointed his Master, and it made him feel utterly wretched. It didn't matter now; nothing mattered, because he was stuck here at the end of the day. He didn't think for a minute Severus was here to help him, if anything; they'd try and use this to their advantage. Well they were in for a shock if they tried, he wasn't a submissive fool, and he willingly chose to submit to someone, to let them take care of him. Allowing someone to care, to look after him, cherish him since he'd never had it in his life. He craved it yes, but it wasn't his life line…who was he kidding? It was his lifeline, but he didn't need it to be. He was used to being on his own, despite the want of a companion, a Master. The hopelessness, the hurt, the fear and anger began to get the better of him again. His magic unlocked again against his will, and begun to escape and leach from him.

Severus had watched Harry crumble and flinch upon his harsh words. They were regretfully true, how was he supposed to take care of someone fully if they didn't trust him? Although admitted he understood where Harry was coming from, being cautious had probably enabled him to escape detection so long. He was probably thinking he was right in his convictions, sitting here right now. Severus drew in a sharp breath as Harry's magic danced dangerously around the room. Reacting to the young man's pent up emotions. He knew there and then Harry wasn't going to last much longer. He would lash out, lose control and more probably than not do something he wouldn't regret. If Harry hadn't been his Sub, he'd have been all too happy to stand back and watch it happen. Yet he'd promised to look after this precious soul, no matter his name, age or even status in the wizarding world.

"Calm yourself." said Severus, his voice soothing for the first time since he'd stepped foot in the room. Severus reached out to touch Harry, for some reason that always helped soothe him. A single touch always made Harry mould himself against Severus. This time was the same, with one big difference, Severus felt Harry's magic coming alive for the first time. Swirling around them, in its magnificence, before abruptly it disappeared into both of them. Severus gasped, he'd read about this occurring, but he'd never in a million years expected it to happen to him. Harry's magic was merging with his. Marking him as Harry Potter's Dominant and Harry as his Submissive. Raw, willing, wild magic couldn't be interfered by anyone, not even the Minister of Magic. Not even someone more powerful than them. The only way it could be broken is if they both dissolved it willingly. If he thought Harry revealing himself as an Ex-submissive changed everything, well this was an entirely different situation altogether.

Harry shuddered, his magic finally calming down, and for the first time since he was fourteen he felt as though he was in control. Or rather that someone else was taking control of it for him. Would this have happened along time ago if he let it? His magic had always reacted strongly to Severus. It had teased at the surface of his block, dying to get out. He had thought it was because it sensed Severus' magic but he was beginning to think it had been about something entirely different. Harry wasn't sure what it meant though, not completely.

"Do you realize what's just happened?" asked Severus. He could feel Harry's emotions, how he'd felt for the past few weeks were coming to the surface as well. It didn't surprise him, seeing as he'd heard all the others telling tales of how Harry reacted to them. He could also feel Harry's confusion; it's why he'd asked that question. Regardless of the answer, Harry's magic wouldn't have bonded to him if it wasn't what his Ex- submissive had wanted. Harry was his, completely, there was no contract needed, no negotiations, nothing. He had wanted him; well Harry was going to get him. He would protect him from harm, and from those who wish to use him for their own selfish greed. Just like he had sworn when he'd first taken Harry on as his Submissive years ago.

"Err…No," said Harry cringing inwardly, honestly he felt like he was fourteen years old and facing this man again for the first time. With one difference, he'd managed to talk to him without stuttering or being inarticulate…he couldn't say that this time around.

"I didn't think so," said Severus dryly, belatedly realizing he was still touching Harry, and removing his hand, much to Harry's disappointment if his feelings were anything to go by. "I'll give you a book, and you can read it for yourself." that way he'd get the full picture not just a quick statement.

"Can't you just tell me?" asked Harry. "Sir." he added quickly.

Severus observed Harry, "Very well, but not here." said Severus, the light and colours were giving him a headache. It was far too Gryffindor for his taste, bright red and gold, it made him shudder. He much preferred darker places, and colours.

"Not here?" parroted Harry, was he really going to get him out of this room? He bit his lip before reluctantly speaking again. "This has a GPS chip in it, and it won't come off!" Harry couldn't have hidden his anger if he'd tried.

Severus' lips twitched, it was a testament to how little Harry knew about the Magical world with his words. He of course knew a lot about the Muggle world, he'd lived in it for his first eleven years of his life, and each summer since. Dumbledore's love of the Muggle world extended to his sweets and knitting patterns, he was no expert. He had a lot to teach Harry, and teach him he would. "Give me your arm." said Severus his voice booking no argument, not that Harry would give it.

Harry held his breath handing over his left arm, watching Severus intently. He noticed Severus needed a wand too, why did everyone he met need a wand? It made no sense to him. Then with two words, two little words that damnable bracelet fell with a clunk on the floor.

"Why didn't you just turn into someone else and leave?" asked Severus, unable to hold in his curiosity in any longer.

Harry bit his lip feeling sheepish, "I didn't think of that." if he had, Dumbledore wouldn't have got him as he was leaving. The inevitable results were the same, that thing would have just led Dumbledore right back to him. "He would have just found me again anyway, that bracelet gave me away."

"Up," said Severus. Dumbledore was in for a shock that was putting it mildly. He was rather looking forward to seeing the look on the old goats face.

Harry wasted no time following that order; he was beginning to feel cramped in that position. Severus opened the door and began walking; he never once looked behind to make sure Harry was following him. Severus wasn't sure if Harry knew he could feel his emotions, but he wasn't going to clue him in just yet. He didn't feel any deception from Harry, so he knew he wouldn't attempt to run. At least not yet anyway, Harry didn't like it here, he'd made that abundantly obvious. Not that he could be blamed; he'd been stuck in that room, held like a prisoner for three weeks. No matter how beautiful Hogwarts was, nobody would like somewhere were they were being held captive. He would have to find out how Harry felt regarding magic in general; he couldn't force his submissive to stay somewhere he had no desire to be. Harry was his submissive again, and he had to do what was right by him.

Harry followed Severus, if it had been anyone but him, he'd have made a run for it. He'd missed Severus more than words would ever express (well his vocabulary anyway). He'd been such an idiot, he should never have run, he should have trusted his Dom. He knew he'd pay for it, Severus wouldn't forget, it's just the when really. Hopefully it would be a few days away, he still ached everywhere. Ached to Harry was actually agony to everyone else, but he was so used to pain.

They didn't walk far, before Harry was in some sort of classroom. It had dozens of glass containers, and cauldrons. They didn't stay long enough for Harry to notice anything else. They walked through another door and Harry's eyes widened. All sorts of things were floating around in jars. Things with dead eyes staring at him, it was some sort of office, since all that was in it were rows of cabinets and a desk with a few chairs in the middle. Then they passed through yet another door, into a dark corridor and walked for a few minutes before coming to a secret door.

"Place your palm on the centre," said Severus, his wand once again out. Harry did, and a spidery sensation shivered down his spine. His hand felt as through it was being pricked with hundreds of pins and needles. Just as quickly as it started it stopped, the door opened and Harry smiled slightly. It was like being back home, it was similar to Severus' house.

To the left was a large fireplace, with two high back chairs, beside it. A large table in the furthest corner, with two chairs, obviously for eating at. A rather large kitchen to his right, with an island in the centre. Closest to him was a sitting area, with two couches in a beige colour. There were no windows; only lanterns floating in mid air, making a warm glow surround the place. Through one door he could see a library, filled with books Severus always brought with him from London. There were other doors but all closed. One was Severus' room; another was a guest room that wasn't used. One was a cupboard filled with lining and towels as well as other odds and ends. Then there was the room Severus used the most, his potions lab probably the biggest room in the flat.

"This is the kitchen as you can see, next to it," said Severus as he walked around, showing Harry all the rooms in his apartment. "Is my potions lab, a cupboard, my guest bedroom, my bedroom, the library and last but not least the bathroom." something Harry needed to use immediately, he smelt as though he'd not bathed in three weeks.

The fire flared to life, immediately heating the room to a warmer temperature. Harry liked it warm, probably because he had for most part always been cold out in the streets.

"Change to your natural look," said Severus. He knew Harry probably had a lot of scars hidden away. Not just the one on his forehead, but the scars his Uncle had wilfully inflicted upon him. Since they were done by a Muggle, he would be able to remove them. It might take a few weeks, but he was confident in his abilities as a Potions Master.

Harry closed his eyes and reverted back, his hair getting a little shorter and his body getting slimmer. When he opened his eyes, they were back to green again. Yet Severus was frowning, moving towards his sub, he lifted away the hair and saw that he didn't have the tell tale scar that identified him as Harry Potter.

"Properly," said Severus demandingly.

"This is it," said Harry quietly, not understanding what Severus meant.

"No, Harry it isn't, otherwise you would have a scar right here," said Severus his finger drawing a lightening bolt on his forehead.

"I don't know how," admitted Harry paling, he hated disappointing his Dom.

"Do you trust me?" asked Severus, of course Harry wouldn't know how to control it, and he'd never been taught how.

"Always," said Harry immediately not having to think about his answer.

"I wish I could believe that, you do realize I will punish you for your lack of trust in me?" said Severus sternly, not right away; Harry needed guidance right now, not punishment. He could feel how lost Harry was, once he was more used to how things were he'd think of a suitable punishment. He wasn't doing it because he was angry; you never raised a hand to someone when you were angry. It did no good, just made you regret a lot of things. He was doing it because Harry had lied, not just once but about a lot of things. Then he'd run when he should have put his trust in him.

"Yes sir," answered Harry appropriately.

"This spell will revert you back, it's not permanent, if you fight it, it will hurt." said Severus sternly.

Harry nodded his head, "Okay." he replied in agreement.

"Revortor," said Severus, which would make Harry revert back to his proper form. So the boy he'd been seeing in the room, before he'd changed into the submissive he'd known wasn't the real boy. He watched as Harry changed, sucking in a sharp breathe he was breathtaking, yet he looked ill, he was far too skinny. Skinner than he was but he was built that way. He could see each rib poking through his submissive's skin. The trousers he'd had on had been at his ankles before he pulled them back up. The tell tale scar was once again upon his forehead. He had a lot of work ahead of him that was obvious. He had to take control, Harry was getting extremely anxious. Perhaps this bond had been a good thing, Harry wasn't one for showing emotion.

"Go into the bathroom and get undressed, I'll be through in a minute." said Severus. Normally Harry was the one to prepare the bath, but right now he needed taken care of. He was a mess; he'd obviously not been eating the food they'd been giving him. Otherwise after three weeks he wouldn't be quite as bad as he was or starving.

"Yes sir," said Harry, still holding onto the now far too large jeans he scampered off to the bathroom.

Severus went through to his room, gathering up the necessary items, pyjamas which would need shrunk to fit him as well as a bathrobe. Then to the potions lab to gather potions he'd need, and finally to his cupboard to grab a selection of towels. Taking a deep breath, this was what he needed. He needed this almost as much as Harry did, their magic had realized it. Severus had never once been able to control anything in his life. Not his abusive alcoholic father or the abuse he doled out on his mother. Not the idiots at school who'd continued to bully him for seven years. Not his own fate at the hands of Voldemort or later Dumbledore when he gone to him for help. His life, he'd always felt had never been his own. It was sheer happenstance that he'd ended up at the club, and he'd never looked back. Being a Dom made Severus feel he had at least a measure of control on something or someone. It made him feel stronger; it made up for the lack of control he felt elsewhere. He needed someone to look after, and someone in turn to look after him and meet his needs. He wasn't one of the Dom's who liked doling out punishments, waiting for excuses to. He preferred helping someone spread their wings instead of constantly clipping them. It's probably why he and Harry had gotten on so well. Harry had been happy to do what was expected of him, he would have to if the alternative was sleeping in the street.

Walking into the bathroom, horror slammed into him at the state of Harry.

* * *

It has to be bad for Severus to react like that! so is it the bruises Harry's just recently acquired by trying to escape that has him reacting that way or is Harry very badly scared by his fool of an Uncle? will Severus find a way to poison the obese idiot from prison for hurting his Submissive? do you want to see Harry and Severus leaving Hogwarts and the Wizarding world behind? or stick around to do their bit then leave? or will they be happy to stay within the magical world? as long as its not Hogwarts of course! I hope you still like the story! I'm not sure if this was the way you imagined it going so kind of weary but a lot of you did say you wanted to see Severus openly protecting Harry and this is the way about that! who will notice him missing? how long will it be before they even think of asking Severus to search? will Severus tell them right away or let them panic for weeks while Harry heals up? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Willing **

**It seems a lot of you were rather glad that it wasn't going to be an average BDSM story! With sex and punishment throughout with Harry not wanting it. Perhaps I should have said at the beginning but I didn't think you were all so concerned! Well you can all relax now, people mistake Dom Sub as a way of complete control, pain and anger even in Fifty Shades of Grey its portrayed like that in the beginning. Christian was all about dominating and punishing then again he was a sadist so fair enough. For some it might be, but I want to show the kind of BDSM relationship that isn't written often. The caring, guiding nurturing kind of relationship with yes, the occasional punishment if needed. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Tender Love and Care **

* * *

Severus was horrified at the state Harry was in, there was hardly a bit of him uninjured. The bruising was very severe, and it had just been done recently. If any of those idiots had hurt him, he'd kill them. The scars as he'd suspected to be there were indeed but faded. They would be gone within a few weeks, he wouldn't allow his Submissive to walk around with them. The mental scars were enough to deal with, without the physical scars to constantly remind him. It was little wonder Harry had never tested the boundaries, of their relationship. The other Sub's he'd had, had done exactly that to see what the punishments would be. He shook off his thoughts; this wasn't about them, or even him.

"How did these occur?" asked Severus placing the bundle in his arms in the sink. The potions he had were no good for bruises. He'd need a salve to get rid of them, a strong one. The ones he'd brought were for removing scars, and nutrition, he needed something to help put weight on, and give him the nutrients he'd missed out on.

"The bruises? I fell down the stairs outside, and then some weird looking creature blasted me of my feet." replied Harry honestly. He couldn't see as well as he'd been able to a few minutes ago. How could his ability to change his looks also change his eyesight?

"Weird looking creature? Can you be more specific?" asked Severus dryly.

"Huge face, small body, big hands, big feet and large ears and green eyes I think…" said Harry.

"Ah, that Mr. Potter is a house elf," said Severus wryly, no doubt Dumbledore had told it to make sure Harry didn't get off the grounds.

Harry shuddered, "Please don't call me that." his voice forlorn. To Harry, the name Potter always followed by pain it's why he'd been all too eager to leave it behind. Severus had known him as Harrison Blake; it's the name he'd used then. He'd been called other names, by his other Dom's; he'd never stuck to the same one. The first names had always been similar to Harry, Harold, and Heath and of course Harrison but the last names he'd plucked out of thin air.

"It is your name Harry, you will have to get used to it." said Severus, "Come with me." Severus left the bathroom, Harry following closely behind him, he gestured to his bedroom before going into his lab. Finding the potion he needed, he went through to his bedroom.

"Lie down on the bed," urged Severus as he opened the large jar in his hand. Placing it on his nightstand, and noticed Harry had lay down on his back. "On your stomach Harry, I need to apply this salve; it will heal your bruises." Harry immediately rolled over, closing his eyes facing away from Severus to the other side of the room. The smell of the bed was uniquely Severus. He'd never been able to identify the smell, although occasionally he smelt of mint. It must have something to do with Potions, but the scent he smelt right now was absolutely stinking. Harry breathed in sharply as the paste was applied to his back; it was put on evenly across the bruised skin.

"It smells horrible," said Harry.

Severus snorted, "It does indeed. Let's see if you are complaining in ten minutes when you are healed." If only it was that easy to get rid of the scars he'd be a very happy man. Unfortunately no, the potions needed applied in water, where it gained its best access to the scars. Glancing at the time, he would need to keep it on for five minutes, and it would need wiped off before he was given a bath. He didn't want to know if there'd be any bad reactions to them being mixed.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, you are free to ask," said Severus. As he began spreading the paste on Harry's thigh, where there was a particularly black looking bruise. Once Harry was settled in he'd need to get Poppy up here to do a thorough examination.

"Why do you need a wand?" asked Harry turning his face to Severus' his green eyes gleaming with life and curiosity. So different from the eyes Severus had seen upon entering that room.

"Everyone needs a wand, it's why you've had trouble controlling your magic." said Severus, screwing the lid back on the potion. Placing it in the drawer, best keep it handy.

"Why do they expect me to fight Voldemort?" asked Harry, his green eyes darkening with anger at their presumptions. He just didn't understand it, he was seventeen years old, and didn't know anything about the magical world.

"Ah," said Severus, he should have expected that question to come up right away. Truth be told, he didn't know how to tell Harry, he didn't deserve to be burdened with it. Harry may be seventeen years old, but his growth had been stunted, not just height wise but emotionally and mentally. He was also surprised they'd not just told him; after all it seemed as if they hadn't minded burdening him with tales that he had to defeat Voldemort! Idiots the lot of them, it was little wonder Harry had chosen to threaten them all. "First things first, what did you know about the magical world before Professor Dumbledore found you?"

"Nothing much, I remember a giant driving me on a flying motorcycle, taking me to Dumbledore and the fucking fool leaving me at Privet Drive." said Harry angry.

"Language," said Severus sternly, "That is all you knew?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." said Harry contritely.

"How is it you remembered that?" asked Severus blown away, he'd been one years old. He couldn't remember anything from that age, he hadn't even at seventeen.

"I used to sit in my cupboard and draw people from my dreams. The giant was one of them; a white bearded man was another. I realized who it was the second I saw him, obviously the giant was real too." said Harry quietly, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on the black bedding.

"Indeed, his name is Rubeus Hagrid he's the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts, he's actually a half giant." said Severus. The cupboard statement would have shocked him once upon a time. Unfortunately he was already aware of the atrocities this boy had been put through. He had been there when they questioned Vernon Dursley under Veritaserum. It had been on the spot action, hence why he'd been there to supervise the affects of the Veritaserum. Truth be told, nobody would have helped Vernon Dursley, not even him if the Muggle had a bad reaction to the Potion. They'd sat in a horrified silence, barely able to get the questions out. The looks Dumbledore had received would have killed him if looks could actually kill. Who left a child out in the freezing cold night of November with only a small blanket on him? Leaving a letter, a single letter to explain what happened? If he'd just woken them up, he would have known the Dursley's didn't want him. According to the wizarding world, Dumbledore had failed in his duty to an orphaned wizard. He alone could have prevented the abuse heaped upon a defenceless baby. His popularity had taken a nosedive; a few parents had actually removed their kids sending them to a different school. To this day he hadn't quite recovered his reputation.

"Why did you ask if I needed a wand?" asked Severus.

"I've never used one and my magic works fine." said Harry shrugging his shoulders a little.

"When you weren't hiding it I assume?" said Severus pointedly, he'd never known Harry was magical, it's why he'd never used magic near or on him.

"Yes sir," said Harry, knowing Severus was still rather upset with the deception. It would take a while before Harry regained Severus' trust. He'd do it though; he'd do whatever it took to have his Dom happy with him again. Harry had never had any praise growing up, and he graved it a great deal now.

"What magic have you used?" asked Severus curiously, "Times up, go back to the bathroom and remove the stuff from the sink and fill it up." Severus grabbed a few additional towels; he needed to thoroughly get the salve off Harry's back and legs.

Severus entered the bathroom and nodded in satisfaction, Harry had done exactly as he asked. He turned the taps on in the bath, letting the warm and cold water mingle and fill up the tub. Dipping the wash cloth into the water, finding it warm enough, he turned Harry around and began taking the thick gooey paste off.

"I only did some magic, usually to make things invisible, or to make tags disappear." said Harry, his pride mingling with shame. He'd done what he'd had to, to survive, stealing food, clothes and anything he could to keep warm during the harsh winters London received. The tags had been electronic, removing them normally just resulted in dye ending up everywhere.

Severus didn't need to ask to know what Harry had been doing with his magic. To think the entire time, he'd been quite rich, vaults filled with Galleons in Gringotts lying waiting for him to return. Life hadn't been kind to Harry, still wasn't when you looked at it a certain way. Being kidnapped from all he knew to a strange new world with people he hated. Wringing out the cloth he quickly finished taking the residue off. Hopefully he could make the transition a little easier on Harry. "No more, I will take care of you." said Severus placing the cloth in the hamper.

Harry smiled, for the first time in three weeks he began to hope that things would be better. He'd always been happiest with Severus, and it wasn't just because he had a roof over his head. His Dom had always taken care of him, and this was what he needed. Like now, he'd healed his bruises, taking away the pain that had been there since he'd gotten hurt. He craved being looked after, like a man lost in the desert craved water.

Severus turned the taps off, before dumping two potions into the hot water. Letting them disappear into it. "In," said Severus, he had a lot to do before lunch time; no doubt that's when they'd realize something had happened. Considering he'd been the one to see him last, no doubt Dumbledore would be down to him right away.

Harry stepped into the water, wondering about the potions, but trusting his Dom completely. He'd never hurt him before, so he didn't think he'd do so now. The potion had turned the water a hue of purple/blue colour. The water was extremely warm, and Harry couldn't help but relax back into it. He'd not had a bath in a year, just washing with rainwater.

"Lie down," said Severus softly, once Harry's hair was wet, he grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it into Harry's greasy locks. His shampoo had ingredients in it to help remove grease; it didn't help when he brewed potions every day though. He used a detangle spell, while he was at it. The lump of hair he'd found at the top of his head disappeared. Letting it sit for a few minutes, he handed Harry a face cloth and a scrubber as well as soap so he could clean himself.

"Lie down," repeated Severus after a few minutes, and removing the suds from Harry's hair already feeling a difference. He poured a very generous amount of conditioner on and repeated the processes.

Severus took a hold of Harry's chin, staring into his face, "You haven't been sleeping." it was a statement not a question. He was falling asleep in the bath; perhaps he should give Harry a dreamless sleeping potion. That way he would sleep the entire afternoon and night. Get back into a routine, and he would get back into a routine. No more sleepless nights for him. Harry whether he'd shown it, would have been scared. Who wouldn't by being confronted by wizards and kept in a room, them trying to bully him into their way of thinking.

"Just for a few hours at lunch time, and then at night." said Harry.

"Up," said Severus handing Harry a large fluffy towel that almost went around him twice. He dried Harry's hair magically, and passed the pyjamas over once he'd dried himself off. Once on, he shrank them to hit Harry appropriately, it got chilly in the dungeons hence why the bathrobe. "Go on have a seat; I'll get us some food."

"I'll cook," said Harry immediately, he was good at cooking, always had been. It's a skill he'd had since he was a young boy. He had cooked for himself and Severus often enough.

"Not today," said Severus, "I'm having something sent up from the kitchens."

Harry merely nodded not arguing with Severus. Sitting on the couch, watching Severus go into the kitchen. He was almost tempted to nip his skin, to see if he was sleeping. This all seemed surreal to him, he had his Dom back, and he'd kill anyone that tried to take him away. He had noticed Sev didn't answer his question about Voldemort. Did that mean what they were saying Sev believed too? He hadn't even questioned what he'd meant by his cupboard.

"Winky?" called Severus, hoping the little thing was sober.

"Yes sir?" asked the elf appearing before him, her words weren't slurred so she hadn't been at the Butterbeer yet.

"Two full lunches please," said Severus without pause.

"Yes sir!" said Winky excitedly.

He waited patiently knowing it wouldn't take long, no doubt half a dozen elves were already helping her. They were all dying for something to do during summer, since they had no students to clean up after or cook for. A few seconds later, a tray filled with more food than two humans could possibly eat was thrust at him. Accepting it, he nodded his approval at Winky who beamed at him as if he was the best person in the world. Severus bemusedly shook his head, they were extremely easy to please, so was Harry, which sobered his mood considerably. Taking a deep breath he went back through, placing the food on the small square table, which had his potion magazines on it.

"These potions taste rather unpleasant, nevertheless you are to take them." said Severus, sensing Harry's reluctance he pressed on. "One is a stomach sealer; it will stop you getting sick, which you will, considering you look as if you haven't eaten properly in a long time. The next one is to give you the vitamins and nutrients your body is lacking. You want me to look after you, this is me doing so."

Harry couldn't argue with that one, so he quickly dunked them down, trying to avoid tasting them. Severus promptly banished the empty vials, cupping Harry's face he said "Good boy." Harry melted at the touch and praise, closing his eyes as bliss coursed through him. It was almost worth being kidnapped so he could be in Severus' arms again. He was warm, comfortable, pain free and happy again. Nuzzling against Severus, he burrowed himself in his chest. Almost curled up, his feet using Severus' thigh as a foot warmer.

Severus leaned back, allowing Harry to get more comfortable, carding his long potion callused hand through Harry's hair. He had missed this; Harry had craved comfort so much he'd always lie like this, even when he was reading one of his potions books or magazines. More often than not he'd fall asleep, something he couldn't allow right now. Harry needed to eat; afterwards he was free to sleep. "You need to eat first Harry." said Severus calmly, prodding the seventeen years old. Harry borrowed further before reluctantly removing himself from the warm cocoon of Severus' chest. Feeling the beat of Severus' heart calmed him down almost as quickly as Severus' touch. He was so warm, which wasn't helping his sleepy state at all.

As Harry moved away, his feet came into contact with Severus' hand; he noticed Harry's feet were rather cold. Without thinking he summoned a pair of his slipper socks, they were unsurprisingly black, but very soft and fluffy. He put them on Harry, and was rather glad he didn't have to shrink them too. Harry would have to use his clothes for a few weeks, no point in getting him clothes when he would gain weight. Although he could get him some socks, slippers and shoes, but there was just no point in making two trips. He hated shopping, and avoided it if he could.

Normally Severus didn't eat on the couch at Hogwarts, instead using the dining table in his living room. He was in too much of a good mood to move, plus Harry was exhausted so they'd stay where they were. He grabbed the two plates and handed one to Harry. Harry opened the sandwich, ham, seemed simple enough. It was also probably safe; they hadn't known he'd eat this. His stomach immediately began to cramp as soon as he swallowed a bite of it, but it didn't last long. The potion Severus had given him was obviously doing its work. Before long Harry had polished of the ham sandwich, blinking in surprise when another took its place.

"Eat it, and then you can have dessert." said Severus, he as an afterthought passed over a goblet of pumpkin juice. The meal could be considered brunch, since it was a little later for breakfast and too early for lunch. He could have asked the house elves for dinner and they'd have given it. They didn't question orders; they followed them to the letter.

Harry promptly spat it back out, screwing his face up, "What was that?"

"Pumpkin juice, do you not like it?" enquired Severus; everyone at Hogwarts seemed to prefer it. It's what most students preferred to drink anyway, Harry handed it to him shaking his head.

"Would you prefer a coffee?" asked Severus, Harry had always preferred coffee for some reason. Perhaps because it was hot, but he'd had hot chocolate at the flat that Harry had never touched.

"Yes please," said Harry after swallowing a bite of his second ham sandwich. A large mug was passed over, and Harry wrapped his hands around it. He took a sip expecting it to be still too hot, but found to his amusement it was exactly how he liked to drink it.

Severus passed Harry a piece of chocolate Gateau, the irony wasn't lost on him. He wasn't one for eating desserts. Harry had never had one during the two years with him. Perhaps a biscuit later at night if he was still hungry, but they'd never had anything after their main meal. Once in a blue moon Severus would eat something, he was partial to the Christmas log they made for Christmas dinner. Harry unfortunately, needed all the help he could get. He was determined to have Harry back up to an acceptable weight as soon as he could.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have a Medi-Witch come and have a look at you," said Severus, "She's very nice, and it will only take a minute, the scan is magical and will let me know how you are and what you need." his voice was determined.

Harry bit his lip, but nodded his head once again trusting his Dom, he'd paid heavily for not trusting him before. He wasn't about to do it again.

"She isn't like the others, and would never approve of what they've done." said Severus taking the empty plate and cup from Harry and putting everything back on the tray.

"Did you?" asked Harry his green eyes filled with wariness. This wasn't the question he actually wanted to ask. He wanted to ask if Severus did believe he had to fight Voldemort, truth be told - he was apprehensive about the answer.

"No, I told them that sentimentality wouldn't win them any favours. That people like you would only ever think of yourself not strangers." said Severus truthfully. "Even if we do not work out, you don't have to fear going back onto the streets. You have money waiting for you in Gringotts, that's our bank. The money is from your family, your father and his grandparents, it's a rather substantial amount. You are extremely wealthy…you can buy what you like with it, but essentials you need I will get you." giving Harry a warning look not to argue. He made a lot of money selling potions, added with the Prince inheritance was very well off, probably more so than Harry.

"I have money?" gaped Harry wide eyed, more astounded than hurt at the moment.

"Indeed," said Severus amused by Harry's wide eyed wonder look.

"Why didn't they tell me?" asked Harry his eyes darkening again, he wanted to kill them all. Screw threatening them, he actually wanted to follow through his threats and gut them.

"I think you know the answer to that one yourself, they don't want you taking it and running." said Severus simply.

"I hate them." said Harry his voice showing just how much he meant those words.

"I admittedly do not like many of them myself." said Severus, "Now bed, I'll be through in a minute with a potion for you to take." no doubt all hell was going to break out. He'd rather have Harry asleep when he dealt with them all. It was no doubt going to be explosive to say the least.

"Yes sir," said Harry as he yawned tiredly. Harry walked through and gratefully burrowed himself in Severus' bed. Once again feeling safe, secure and wrapped in Severus' scent. He was glad to be home, and wherever Severus was, would always be home. He did hope tomorrow he would know more about Voldemort and what had happened in the room before they came down. It couldn't be anything worrisome or his Dom would have told him.

"Drink this," said Severus, not saying anything about Harry being on his side, since he wasn't going to be using the bed until later. Which by that point, Harry would be spread eagle on the bed, and he could simply move him. He knew Harry all too well; he couldn't sleep still unless someone was with him. Filling a glass of water from the cold pitcher at his bedside, he passed it over so Harry could get rid of the taste lingering in his mouth.

Perching on the edge of the bed, he carded his hand through Harry's silky strands. It was such an addictive thing to do; Harry loved it which encouraged him all the more. "You are mine again, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise." he swore to the drugged seventeen year old. Harry had understood all right, a burst of arousal had shot through the seventeen year old when he'd claimed Harry as his. Nothing came of it of course, as he fell asleep shortly afterwards. What Severus was unaware of, was it was his voice, that caused Harry's reaction.

A few minutes later, while Severus was just watching Harry asleep, basking in the knowledge his Submissive was exactly where he should be. In his bed, in his life, and bound to him and he to Harry. The past year had been intolerable without him, the reason for his running through, had eased the pain he'd felt considerably. He'd been scared, and thought he'd been caught; he'd not found a new Dom or gotten sick of him. In a different way it angered him, that Harry hadn't trusted him to know he'd never have hurt him. A frantic knock was heard at his door, not the secret passageway he and Harry had used but his proper door. Taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the oncoming confrontation, he silenced the room and locked the door with a spell he'd created himself to keep his alcoholic father out of his room during the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts…the same age his Submissive was right now.

Well thought Severus here goes nothing.

* * *

So Will Severus reveal Harry is down there or decide to let them squirm for a few weeks until Harry is more fit physically for a confrontation? as the entire Order flood into his chambers? I guess you are all glad to see this BDSM story is more about care and love rather than being ordered about? I hope so! Will Dumbledore try and control Severus via spells and then Potions when he gains a little control of him? and thus controlling Harry? or will he mistake what their relationship is all about an automatically expect Severus to bring harry to heel? to destroy Voldemort because he says so? and ending up enraging Severus further? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Willing **

**Chapter 6 **

**Finding Out**

* * *

Severus quickly looked around his quarters, and found absolutely nothing to indicate anything had gone on. It was a good job he was the sort of person who cleaned up as he went. Otherwise he would have been caught as his door was opened without his consent or knowledge. He absolutely loathed it when Dumbledore overrides the wards and gets into his quarters. Now he actually had something to hide, he'd better see about ensuring it doesn't happen again. Whether it was Dumbledore's school or not, this was his quarters, his private space and he did not like Dumbledore wilfully entering without his permission. On this occasion it wasn't just Dumbledore, but what felt like the entire Order, he was admittedly exaggerating since only three people came into his place.

"How dare you force your way into my quarters," snarled Severus his black eyes flashing with pure and unadulterated rage. There were a few things Severus could not stand, and this was one of them. His magic flared showing just how angry Albus Dumbledore had made him.

"Calm yourself Severus," said Albus his body a little stiff, Severus wasn't a man he wanted to piss off that was for sure.

"Where's my godson, Snivellus? You helped him escape didn't you?" yelled Sirius, who was being held back by Remus, as he tried to get at the black haired professor. Probably for his own good actually, Severus wasn't the child they'd known on the train. He could have Sirius flat on his back within seconds, and at best kill him without using an unforgivable curse.

"By your definition of escape you intent to keep the boy here against his will forever do you?" asked Severus scornfully. "Judging by the threats he spewed out against you, I do not think he considers you his godfather Black."

Sirius snarled fighting against Remus to get to Severus and hurt him. "ENOUGH! Sirius." snapped Remus, his amber eyes regarding Severus pensively. He could smell Harry in here, but did he dare tell the others? He'd been having doubts for two weeks, what they were doing - was wrong. Was Snape helping Harry? Judging by his words he seemed to want to.

Severus met Lupin's eyes; he knew the wolf had a great sense of smell. He probably already knew Harry was here, he hadn't thought about Lupin. He should have sanitized his room, but he hadn't been prepared for it. Harry wasn't well enough to deal with this.

"Severus what did you do?" demanded Dumbledore his eyes like ice chips. His normal grandfatherly twinkle was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't gone through all he did to lose Potter again. If Severus did have anything to do with it, there would be definite consequences.

Severus ignored Dumbledore's words, still having a staring match with Lupin. He pressed through Remus' natural mind shields and showed him just what Harry had looked like in his bathroom. Bruised, skinny and badly scarred, and then another picture of him sitting on his couch eating probably happier than the wolf had ever seen him. 'If you care for him, keep your mouth shut.' said Severus speaking directly into Remus' mind.

Remus allowed the intrusion, and was horrified by the state of Harry. How had that happened? Had he been hurt before coming? It wasn't possible three weeks had gone by, the bruises would have been multicoloured by now, not just the horrific black colour. Harry looked so happy, why? Why would he be like that with Severus Snape of all people? He knew he wouldn't get answers right now. He'd be back though; he'd be damned if he made a mistake and let Harry be hurt. It might not look like he cared, after the way he'd been, keeping Harry at Hogwarts, but he really did. Harry was all that was left of two of his best friends. He knew Harry might never like him, which hurt a great deal, but as long as Harry was happy, he supposed he'd have to learn to live with it. Hearing Snape's words he nodded slowly and unnoticed by anyone there. With that the presence in his mind faded and with it, he replaced his shields.

"What the hell did you do Snivellus?" hissed Sirius.

"ENOUGH!" roared Remus, "Harry isn't here, I can't smell him so stop with the insults we aren't eleven years old anymore Sirius." Remus lied, and he prayed he was doing the right thing. He did know one thing; he'd be back later tonight to have words with Snape.

Sirius stopped fighting Remus and began to sulk behind the wolf.

Severus sneered at the pathetic idiot; he'd held hope once that Azkaban had matured the fool. Yet even the unlawful arrest hadn't, no the flea infested idiot still acted as though he was still attending Hogwarts. Black it seemed didn't realize he was thirty seven years old. Even Harry was more mature than him. Black wouldn't have been able to survive what Harry had, even now as an adult never mind as a child.

"Severus? What happened?" asked Dumbledore looking extremely put out, whether it was because of Lupin's words that he didn't smell Harry here or on Severus at all, or the fact he'd been ignored three times. Knowing Dumbledore it was probably both reasons.

"The boy was sleeping, I put the tray on the table and left, you know as well as I it was for the best. If the boy had woken up and spoken to me as he had the others…it would have been the last thing he done. Now since you broke into my quarters demanding answers, I'd like ask a few of my own! What the hell happened?" snapped Severus crossing his arms looking extremely angry.

Sirius snorted evidently not believing Snape's words.

"He somehow escaped, we must find him before the students return otherwise only a few of us can look." said Dumbledore. He didn't know how the boy had managed to remove the bracelet, he wasn't happy either way.

"This is a castle; there aren't many places he could escape to even if he got out of the castle. If we aren't careful he might manage to sneak on the train as it leaves Hogsmeade station back to Kings Cross." said Severus impassively.

Albus paled, he'd obviously not thought of that one. "We must gather everyone at once." he said coming to a decision. "The Elves will watch the main entrance."

Severus' eye twitched at that pronouncement, but said nothing. Did Dumbledore just not care about Harry's well being? Surely he had seen Harry being hurt? Yet he'd automatically put him back in his prison instead of making sure he was fine? Honestly it was as if he'd wanted Harry to hate them all, he should have let Poppy check him. As he'd told Harry, Poppy would never have worked with them. She was a healer; her first vow was to do no harm. She would have at the very least been able to give Harry a potion. He supposed it didn't matter now; Harry was safe with him, and healed. He wasn't going to give any of them a chance to hurt him again.

"Now will you leave MY quarters," hissed Severus sick of the sight of them.

"Meeting in my office in three minutes Severus, we shall divide up and search the castle." said Dumbledore and before they knew it Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore finally left Severus in peace.

Severus slammed his door closed, causing the entire room to shake. Breathing through his nose riding the fury until he was able to calm himself. He was sick to death of Dumbledore's manipulations and expectations and the fact he just did what he wanted, when he wanted. He couldn't let it continue, he had a submissive here now, and he had to be strong. Taking a deep breath, he found his centre, opening his eyes, which were filled with determination. "Grace!" shouted Severus, waiting impatiently.

"Yes sir?" said a house elf wide eyed, her Master had never called her. She had been assigned to look after Prince Manor, and had proudly served them for three generations. She hadn't seen Master Snape since he took over, he'd visited the manor once and that was it.

"I want you to secure this room against anyone gaining access, even others of your kind- can it be done?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir, you have to say the spell to stop house elves getting in, but I can make these rooms secure as Master Severus wishes from other wizards and witches." said Grace bowing low.

"I have to say the spell?" enquired Severus, looking at the time.

"Yes sir, you can also decide to let certain house elves in." said Grace; she was hoping her Master would call upon her more often if that was the case.

"I want this room secured immediately and the spell awaiting my return in a few hours is that understood?" said Severus. "You are to stay here afterwards, and if anyone or anything comes in you ensure they leave. Your other Master is a sleep in the bedroom and is not to be disturbed for any reason. Should he wake up before I return you tell him I'll be back, do not approach him or raise your hand against him, he's not had any good experiences with house elves."

"Yes sir!" said Grace excitedly, her Master had a partner? That would mean she has two people to serve. At long last she had someone to serve and she was ecstatic.

"Good," said Severus before he opened his quarter's door and closed it without the earlier bang. He wanted this over and done with quickly so he stalked quickly up to the Headmasters office.

* * *

The next seven hours dragged excruciatingly slow, as he was forced to look for Harry Potter. When he knew very well where he was, if he didn't want suspicion drawn on him he had to go through with it. It was a good thing he had given Harry a dreamless sleeping Potion. No doubt his submissive would have gotten extremely anxious at the length of time he'd been away. Sooner or later he'd have to tell Dumbledore where he was, but only once Harry had settled down. It shouldn't take him long to get used to being with him, since Harry was already aware of the routine having stayed with him for two years. He had through of leaving very often in the past seven hours, but until his contract was up, he couldn't. It was too bad he didn't have the defence job; they were only employed for one year at a time. Whereas the Head of houses were contracted for four years at a time. He also felt a sense of duty when it came to this world. Sure it had never been kind to him, but it was his world, and the thought of the Dark Lord succeeding was intolerable. He was stuck between a rock and hard place; he had to protect his submissive, yet wanted to do his part for the war. He wasn't about to let Harry become a murderer, murdering someone changed you, and Harry wasn't strong enough to commit murder and live with it. No matter how angry and bitter he may seem to the rest of the Order.

"Tonks, Sirius, Remus I want you at the train station, Harry Potter cannot get on that train is that understood?" said Dumbledore, he was tense agitated and down right infuriated that a single wizard had been able to outsmart them all.

"Yes Albus," said the three of them in unison.

"Very well then," said Albus, dismissing them, everyone else unfortunately had to get ready to greet the students. Another year at Hogwarts was beginning, one he'd hoped that Harry would be attending. Instead he was searching high and low for him, trying to find him.

Severus then went back to his quarters, to find the place a little cleaner if it was possible. Obviously Grace had been busy, shaking his head, elf's, sometimes he didn't understand them. He finally noticed the elf in the kitchen, putting away mountains of food. It was probably from Prince Manor, it had its own vegetable and fruit patches and reared chickens and other animals to produce meat. Most of it probably went to waste, since the elves only had themselves to cook for. Harry would probably love it in Prince Manor, especially with the large selection of food to choose from. The kitchen was extremely large, and to die for. Harry always cooked for them, apart from the week where he'd been ill. He'd sneakily given Harry a few spoonfuls of potions, unaware Harry he was bloody magical.

Severus went through to his bedroom, after reversing his magic on the door. He'd forgotten to undo it before he went. He had been distracted; however, it shouldn't have happened. A small smile appeared on his face, as predicted Harry was lying like a starfish spread eagle on the bed. He pulled the covers up so Harry kept warm. The dungeons could be rather cold, and he knew his sub hated being cold. He had been curious about it, but he guessed he had his answer now. He'd sleep for another nine or ten hours before the potion faded completely. He didn't like the fact he'd miss dinner, but it would only be the once. Unfortunately he was going to have to leave him again, having just gotten him back, it was torture leaving him. He'd need to have a conversation with Poppy, get her to come to the dungeons tomorrow. Harry hadn't been happy about that, but he had to make sure his submissive was healthy; it was part of his duty as a Dom.

"Do Master Severus and young Master want dinner?" asked Grace sounding all too hopeful.

"No, I am going to the great hall for dinner, the spell?" asked Severus standing up and leaving Harry to his rest.

Clicking its fingers the elf handed him the book open at the page he required. One minute later the wards were cast, no house elf would be able to enter his quarters uninvited nor would Dumbledore come to that. Grace would be the only one allowed in from here on in, since she was bound to him and wouldn't betray him or Harry. Severus would never have risked alienating Dumbledore in such a way before, but now he had Harry, things were already different. Severus was becoming more protective, possessive and stronger as a wizard.

Once he was done he took off through the secret passage ways, and entered the Great Hall. Just as most of the others were starting to sit down, the students would arrive any minute. Taking his seat, he wished he could have a coffee, but until the feast started it wasn't possible. He smirked just seeing the depressed look on Black's face and the worried look on Dumbledore's. It was their own fault, he had warned them.

"We need to talk," whispered Remus, his voice booked no arguments.

Severus rolled his eyes, Lupin had been eying him all night and it was irritating. He nodded his head, knowing the wolf wouldn't leave him alone otherwise.

"What were you speaking to him for?" snapped Sirius still smarting from earlier and the fact they'd not found Harry. Now he could never make it up to him.

"Stop it Sirius," snapped Remus.

* * *

"To old and new, welcome back to Slytherin, as you are aware this house has had a bad name attached to it for a long time now. Slytherin will be like your family, and you are to treat each other as such. No fighting, no arguing and follow the rules which have been set. For the first years, the rules are on the notice board you will memorize them am I clear?" said Severus staring at them all, ensuring they understood the importance. The feast had been the longest in his memory.

"Yes sir!" chorused the students.

"Now the prefects will show you to your dorms, before that is there any questions?" asked Severus.

Silence met him.

"Very well then, straight to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. If you need me, ask one of the older students and they will get me." said Severus, "Only if you really need me." he wasn't in the mood to deal with home sick eleven year olds.

"Yes sir," they said again as the prefects led the girls and boys to their perceptive dorms.

"Professor Snape, can I speak to you?" asked Draco Malfoy, he didn't need to be in the Dorms he had his own room, right next to Granger of all people.

"Of course, follow me." said Severus leaving the common room behind. "Speak then Mr. Malfoy."

"My mum asked me to talk to you," said Draco his masks in place, but his eyes shined with fear and worry. "She didn't want me to go to Dumbledore though; she said he'd make me pay a price that wasn't worth it in the end."

Now Severus understood the nature of the conversation and why he'd waited until everyone was away. "I am to assume you do not wish to join the Dark Lord upon graduating from Hogwarts?"

"No sir," said Draco quietly, "He's been in my house, I've seen what they do…what he does to my dad…I don't understand why he'd want me to be part of it." his voice was rather weak and weary.

"Do you want my honest advice Draco?" asked Severus stopping, turning to stare at the spoiled yet enlightened blonde before him. Just last year he'd been smug at the thought of joining, perhaps the Dark Lord taking up residence in Malfoy Manor had been the best thing for the boy.

"Yes sir," said Draco right away, he knew he could always trust Professor Snape to do what was right.

"Buy a property under a false name, preferably overseas, arrange a Portkey and get your mother out of there and join her if you should so desire once you've graduated." said Severus honestly. "If you want to stay and fight, perhaps you can bring some light to the Malfoy name so it's not completely tarnished by your father's actions. Think about it, act on it if you wish…other than that I can do nothing for you."

"Yes sir," said Draco thoughtfully, his brow furrowed as he contemplated everything he'd just heard.

"Oh and Draco?" said Severus after he'd taken a few steps. "Your mother is right; Dumbledore would make you pay a very horrific price for his protection, which isn't protection in the end. He'd want you to spy for him; he cares little for the mental damage that's inflicted upon you asking you to do such a thing."

"Yes sir," said Draco swallowing thickly, he had suspected that, after all Professor Snape had spied on the Dark Lord. Everyone knew it, but all students wouldn't dare try anything. Snape was just too lethal for words and would find them out before they could do it.

"Good night Mr. Malfoy." said Severus before he stalked off, it had been a long day; he was looking forward to sliding into bed and getting some decent sleep. He wouldn't be alone, no; his submissive would be with him as he should have been all last year.

It took less than ten minutes to get to his quarters, and groaned inaudibly, Lupin. "I didn't mean tonight wolf."

"Sirius has returned to Grimmauld Place, I need to know." said Remus.

"After kidnapping him?" asked Severus his voice cold and harsh.

Remus predictably flinched, "Look I know what we did was wrong okay? You don't have to tell me."

"We?" scoffed Severus, he'd had nothing to do with it and he wasn't going to let them say otherwise.

Remus sighed "You know what I meant." it was like talking to a child sometimes, Snape could be so damn stubborn.

"Get in," hissed Severus grumbling in general moodiness.

"Where is he?" asked Remus looking around expecting Harry to be lounging against the couch.

"Sleeping, making up for the lack of sleep he's had in three weeks," said Severus intentionally digging it in.

"All this time?" asked Remus sceptically.

"Dreamless sleeping potion." said Severus slowly as if he was speaking to someone with the brain the size of a pea.

"Why are you helping him?" asked Remus still standing, having no intention of sitting down.

"Because nobody else was going to." said Severus.

"There has to be another reason Snape, you hate the Potters." said Remus shaking his head not buying it.

"Correction I hated James Potter, I do believe the boy I'm helping is called Harry." said Severus wryly.

"You hated him." said Remus adamantly.

"Yes, before I learned the horror of what he'd lived through at the Dursley's. I was there Lupin, when the useless lump spilled his guts. I heard the complete uncensored truth. Not the version you heard while drinking a cup of tea." hissed Severus his voice low and vicious.

"Don't turn this on me, why would you risk Dumbledore's wrath by doing this for a boy you don't know? I know you Snape, you wouldn't do that." said Remus.

Severus cursed inwardly; Lupin wasn't going to leave it alone. He'd continue digging for answers, what the hell was he to do? And decided upon a version of the truth. "I started relationship a few years ago, with a young man who looked and said he was eighteen years old. It ended last year rather abruptly, with no explanation. I went to see Harry and he revealed something rather shocking. Believe me I wasn't any happier about it myself, unfortunately Harry needs my help more than my anger at the moment. I knew Harry when he went by the name of Harrison Blake."

"Surely you would have saw through a glamour!" said Remus his eyes larger than Severus had ever seen them. He understood all too well what Severus was telling him. "He was fourteen! What was he thinking?!"

"You tell anyone anything Lupin, I will kill you whether I end up in Azkaban or not." said Severus angrily, "He's a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh, oh, oh!" exclaimed Remus his eyes wider still, "Well that does surprise me, despite the fact there has been a Black in the Potter family a few generations back."

"Any boy would do what he had to so they could escape from the streets." said Severus firmly.

"Of course," said Remus hollowly, he hated the thought of his poor cub stuck outside in the cold and lonely.

"Is the Spanish inquisition over with? I have classes to get up for in the morning." said Severus.

"Can I come and see him?" asked Remus quietly.

"That is a decision for Harry to make, judging by his reactions to you I wouldn't hold my breath." said Severus; he wasn't going to force Harry to put up with Lupin, not even if he threatened to tell on them.

"Just tell him…I do care for him, even if it didn't seem like I did. Will you tell him what I've done? Kept it a secret?" asked Remus.

"How very Slytherin of you," smirked Severus, trying to impress Harry by keeping his secret. "Go!" he said gesturing towards his door.

"Alright," said Remus leaving the Potions Master's quarters, he opened his mouth to say something but Severus just closed the door before he could.

Severus stalked back into the bedroom, stripping out of his robes, putting them in the hamper; he put on a pair of short sleeping pants. Moving his neck from side to side, causing creaking noises as he slid into the warm sheets. Moving Harry's hand as he did so, before he moulded his front to Harry's back. Causing Harry to shiver at the coolness before settling down again. Moving the pillows into a comfortable arrangement, he settled down, his arms wrapped around his submissive in a possessive gesture. Finally after a long day, he was where he wanted to be. Tomorrow he realized was going to be torture.

* * *

not much Harry but it was expected I hadn't planned on Remus finding out but he is a werewolf and it dawned on me he would smell Harry when I got to that part. Dumbledore would use Remus for that reason alone so someone already knows but not the whole truth what will Remus think when he does find out? as a werewolf who has alphas and omegas surely his creature side would understand the need they feel? would you like to see any forgiveness between any of them? or anyone harry likes? as a friend? any students at Hogwarts? or will they all be too spoiled for him to be able to even remotely get along with? not that it will happen for a while :D R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Willing **

**Chapter 7 **

**Understanding dawns **

* * *

Harry woke up at six o'clock the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. Not only had he been able to sleep an entire night, he'd spent it warm comfortable and secure. Severus was always up early, so he slowly extracted himself from his Dom and headed to the kitchen. He grinned at the sight of it; it was so big and spacious. Definitely the grandest kitchen he'd ever seen or been in. He searched around, looking for items he'd need. Finding everything, he put water in the kettle and set it to boil as he left the pan to heat up for the sausages and bacon. There wasn't a waffle maker so he couldn't make any here. His Dom had always said he made the best waffles, but he couldn't make what he didn't have to work with unfortunately. Before long everything began heating up, and Harry placed the food into the oily pans. Making himself a cuppa as he worked, he loved coffee, always had. Flipping the sausages over, he hunted for glasses and placed them on the counter. There was plenty juice in the fridge, but it turned out there was only that horrible pumpkin juice. He did find oranges, and so went to work in freshly squeezing them. Fresh orange was always the best anyway, once he'd done that he placed the orange into the fridge to cool further.

Finding the plates relatively easy, Severus seemed to prefer order to everything. He pretty much had everything in the same place here as he did in his house in London. Which just made everything easier and more comfortable for Harry, so he didn't complain, not that he would have. Harry had never complained about anything, he just accepted life as it was, probably much easier that way really. To him, the streets of London were better than living with the Dursley's. It had been the streets or killing himself, he just couldn't take anymore abuse. For a nine year old to even contemplate such an action, surely showed just how bad it had been. Things had finally looked Harry's way when he met Severus; he'd stayed in his house even when Severus was away during the school year. Severus had made sure to come home every holiday, and Harry had no idea just how much of a miracle that was.

Plating the cooked food, placing it under the oven, so it stayed warm while he cooked everything else. He wondered if they would be going back to Severus London home, or if they'd be staying here. He loved Severus' house, it had been his home for two years, yet his heart belonged to Severus, and wherever he was Harry wanted to be too. He had a Dom, who really cared for him, and Harry realized how rare that was and he vowed to do anything to keep him. This time he would never doubt his Dom, he'd never give him a reason to be angry at him again. The words he'd spoken yesterday still hurt Harry deeply, and he also hoped to prove himself to Severus again.

"How long have you been up?" asked Severus wrapping his arms around Harry, holding him in place, not that Harry fought to get away. He merely moulded himself against Severus, loving the feeling of being held. He'd had nobody touch him kindly in the past year, the only touch he'd had were the fights on the streets and of course Dumbledore and his disgusting so called godfather. That was something else he'd have to ask his Dom about.

"Just half an hour, I think." said Harry biting his lip as Severus nuzzled his neck, he'd always been sensitive to Severus' touch, because of the magic, but now…it was ten times more potent. His body was literally begging for any attention Severus would bestow upon him.

"Hmm," said Severus, he too was feeling the difference in their touches, Harry's magic was addicting. As a Dom he was technically supposed to have the more power, to help the Sub harness his or hers. This wasn't the case here; Harry was marginally more powerful than him. Not too much more powerful though, otherwise he wouldn't have any hopes of helping Harry harness his power. It would be like asking a squib to help Dumbledore, quite ludicrous really. Thankfully Severus was extremely powerful in his own right, he just preferred not to show it like the Slytherin he was.

"You are quite today, what's on your mind?" asked Severus feeling Harry's worry and curiosity through the bond. He would have to find out which bond they had, which would mean asking Harry about it. The strongest bond indicated the Dom only felt the Sub's emotions not the other way around. The mildest bond worked both ways, but they weren't equals or at least not on a Dom- Sub level so he didn't see it being one of those bonds.

"What does it mean that he's my _godfather,_" asked Harry a shudder running through him just saying the god awful name. He did not like anything to do with the words, uncle, aunt, cousin, godfather, guardian or orphanage.

"Nothing, you are an adult now in the eyes of the wizarding world, like you have been an adult in the M…normal world for a year, if they'd found you earlier he would have had custody of you." said Severus, he did not want to talk about Sirius bloody Black. The only reason he did, was because Harry needed reassurances. Given by the shudder when he said custody he'd been right.

"He can't now though right?" asked Harry desperately, his heart pounding away at the thought.

"No, he cannot." said Severus adamantly, even if Harry hadn't been seventeen they couldn't part them. They were bonded on the highest level; one could say they were married magical wise. Nothing could tear them apart, if Dumbledore tried to interfere with natural magic the backlash would be devastating. It wouldn't just kill Harry or him but also Dumbledore as well. "Finish up here, then I shall answer more of your questions, only a few I have to get ready for class in half an hour." untangling himself from Harry, not wanting his hard work to go to waste and burn.

"Can I come?" asked Harry quietly. He didn't like the thought of being alone all day, not when he knew Severus was only going to be fifteen feet away.

"You can sit in my office, but it's imperative you aren't seen." said Severus, turning back to face Harry. He could understand him not wanting to be alone, it was risky taking him there, but he shouldn't be seen. Nobody usually went into his office, not unless they were dragged there for detention or if his Slytherin's wanted to speak to him.

Harry nodded in understanding; imperative must mean important or something. His vocabulary had shot up since being with Severus. Some of which he didn't understand, but for most part he was able to work out what he meant. It made him all the more ashamed of his lack of abilities. Why would Severus want to be with some idiot like him? Who couldn't understand what he said sometimes? Once the eggs were plated he put on a single tomato to fry, he didn't like them but Severus did. It took only a minute before that too was plated up and he took them through.

Severus was sitting at the table in the corner of the room, still in his pyjamas, something he didn't normally do. He was also unused to the weird dress thing Severus wore; something else had to ask about. It had been similar to what Dumbledore wore but not the others. He put Severus' beside him and sat down himself. He waited on Severus taking a bite first, sometimes Severus liked to feed him, but he was always told to just put it all on one plate on those days. It didn't happen often, but he really liked it when he did, to give up complete control and rely on his Dom for everything. He took a second trip to get the glasses and jug of orange juice and coffees, bringing it through on a tray he'd found.

Severus took a large bite, savouring the food, not many could say they tasted food better than Hogwarts, but he did. The Hogwarts food was mass produced, and wasn't given the same tender care as Harry gave it. Plus his Sub knew just how he liked his food, the elves cooked it for everyone and couldn't give it the way everyone preferred it. "It's delicious Harry, well done." he said, watching his Sub's face light up at the praise. It seemed Harry never got used to it, no matter how often he complimented him. He nodded his head gesturing to Harry to dig in, which he did with gusto. He must have been rather hungry, which didn't surprise him, one meal a simple lunch in three weeks. That's what he knew of, who knows how bad it had been on the street.

It took all of ten minutes for Harry's delicious breakfast to be eaten and the plates polished off. Severus simply flicked his wand and the empty plates and utensils floated through to the kitchen. Water started and they began washing themselves, Harry grinned he was beginning to like magic a great deal. He'd always relied on it to survive, but he'd never once realized how handy it was in day to day situations.

"Your dreams as you termed them were indeed correct. Albus Dumbledore did leave you at the Dursley's; they were your last remaining family. The way he did so I agree was disgraceful, he should have ensured your safety." said Severus, "Unfortunately all he saw was the bigger picture, the blood protection your aunt would offer you."

"Blood protection?" asked Harry blinking in confusion, staring at his Dom blankly, fighting against the urge to scream and shout. He didn't like talking about Dumbledore; he just felt so much rage when he thought about him. The magic that would have burst at his reaction didn't seem to happen. It was as if he couldn't loose control of his magic anymore. How odd, maybe it had something to do with what happened yesterday.

"Has anyone explained how your parents died Harry?" questioned Severus, his entire body tense, he knew he'd have to tell Harry the entire truth. Otherwise Dumbledore could very well use it to come between them. Its better if Harry heard it from him than a cocked up version from Dumbledore to drive a wedge between them.

"He told me Voldemort killed them that I would have to fight him." said Harry feeling rather confused, why nobody would tell him why they thought he had to fight this evil wizard.

"Before you were born," started Severus trying to remain calm, it wouldn't do for Harry to see him upset. It would just make him worried and anxious, and it was the last thing he wanted. He had to be the strong one, just as he'd always wanted. Hell, a few months ago he'd never have wilfully gone against Dumbledore. Now he actually was, having Harry back in his life was changing him without him really realizing it. "I joined Voldemort, I was extremely angry at the world, and a little naïve in the way the world worked. I hated Muggles, which is a term for someone without magic. My father was one, and he was extremely abusive to both me and my mother. Mostly my mother and I believed Voldemort was right. Muggles shouldn't know about the magical world, it wasn't what I expected when I joined. The boys who had befriended me weren't interested once I joined, if anything they were rather put out. Voldemort put me almost straight into the inner circle, his most trusted servants." here he stopped gauging Harry's reaction.

There was nothing, no condemnation, hurt or anger just curiosity.

"My abilities as a Potions Master and the fact I was a very good dueller made him covet me." said Severus continuing, drinking some orange juice to wet his dry mouth. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I saw no way out, and continued on doing what was expected of me. It was only a few days later, that I overheard something that I repeated to the Dark Lord and he was ecstatic to say the least. The Dark Lord became obsessed with finding out who it was. The words I had told the Dark Lord were words of a Prophecy."

Feeling Harry's confusion he elaborated on Prophecies. "A Prophecy is a prediction of the future. I only heard three lines of it, but it was enough for him. He gave me an order to get closer to Dumbledore, to become the Defence teacher, this was over a year later after I'd told him the words I'd overheard. I did not believe in divination, and did not expect the Dark Lord to take them seriously either."

"What did it say?" asked Harry once Severus stopped speaking, he didn't interrupt Severus his Dom didn't like that. He didn't understand what this had to do with him, but he had a feeling he'd soon find out.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies." _said Severus his voice a little hollow.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly not wanting to hear anymore.

"He decided you fitted the bill Harry, because you were a half blood like him. A half blood is someone who doesn't have both sets of grandparents that are wizards and witches. Your mother was a Muggle born, the magical one in a normal family, they are looked down upon by certain pureblood families. I went straight to Dumbledore, telling him everything if he'd save your mother, Lily." said Severus warily. "He gave me an ultimatum, I spy for him or he would send me to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Azkaban is a wizarding prison, hell on earth they have Dementors guarding it, dark creatures that suck away at your emotions and drive you insane. It isn't normal for anyone to come out of there sane."

Harry nodded he understood while Severus took a steadying breath.

"Your parents were warned and they went under a spell that would hide them from everyone, other than their secret keeper. It's called the Fidelus Charm, but they were betrayed by their best friend. He sold them out to Voldemort on Halloween and you know what happened next. Your father and mother were killed, but your mother died for you causing some sort of ancient magic to bind itself to you. Blood magic, blood of your mother. It's why Dumbledore immediately took you to the Dursley's and left you there." said Severus, feeling Harry's mounting anger.

"Who did it?" asked Harry gritting his teeth, finding it increasingly difficult to hold his tongue and speak respectfully. Not that he blamed Severus; on the contrary he blamed who had betrayed them.

"His name was Peter Pettigrew, he was killed a few years ago," said Severus relieved that the anger wasn't directed at him. "You do understand don't you Harry? It was my actions that caused Voldemort to go after your parents."

"I know, but you tried to make amends, it's them that chose to use a fucking traitor." said Harry. It might have been different if he'd known his parents, but he didn't. Until three weeks ago, he'd believed them drunks who'd died in a smash up almost killing him. It would take a long time to get over that and realize what really happened.

Severus had nothing to say about that, there was nothing he could say. It was the cold harsh truth, only someone who'd had a hard life would state it so calmly like that. Probably some part of Harry blames his parents too. "We found out about the Dursley's when a letter did not address itself for you upon your eleventh birthday." his heart clenched at the flinch Harry gave off. He'd obviously not gotten over the abuse, just suppressed it in order to survive.

"They are in prison for what they did to you Harry," said Severus softly, gesturing for Harry to sit on his knee, and giving him the comfort he desperately needed. "Everyone was questioned about it in the area; none seem to have realized what was going on."

"Mrs. Figg did," said Harry quietly burrowing himself in his Dom's neck, needing to feel secure. Every time they'd gone out Harry had been left with her, injured more often than not.

Severus stiffened upon hearing Harry's quiet words, fury unlike anything he'd ever felt thrummed through him. He'd just been handed proof that Dumbledore had known all along. "Are you sure she knew Harry?" asked Severus barely able to keep the anger out of his voice. Figg had been an Order member; she'd disappeared after the defeat of Voldemort now he knew where.

"She helped me a few times, gave me bandages for my broken arm and the cuts on my legs." said Harry.

Severus' mind was whirling with the ramifications of what he had just learned. This would destroy Dumbledore's reputation to smithereens and quite possibly have him removed as Headmaster and Head of the Wizengamot. Nobody would ever trust him again, he had to find definitive proof that Figg had told him. "Do you know where she stays?"

"I'd know if I went back there, I know the way there from Privet Drive." said Harry swallowing thickly, not that he wanted to. He couldn't read, so he couldn't tell him the street or road she'd stayed in.

"I see," said Severus, the anger was almost blinding him. He didn't want to subject his Sub to that so he'd need to go himself. Find out from one of the Order members who wouldn't question why he wanted to know. Minerva might be his best bet; she wasn't one to turn to Dumbledore with every word spoken. "Mrs. Figg is an Order member Harry, a squib, someone born into a Magical family with no magical talent of their own." no doubt this would cement Harry's hatred of Dumbledore. "I have little doubt Dumbledore put her there to keep an eye on you." if Figg had told him, then that meant the old fool had known Harry was missing since he was nine years old. It completely blew his mind.

"I hate him," said Harry, angrily, "I. HATE. HIM." his hands scrunched up into fists.

"I know," said Severus quietly, and he couldn't blame the young man for his feelings. "The full contents of the Prophecy was revealed when you were…fifteen." swallowing thickly, that's when Harry had been with him.

"So you do believe it? That I have to stop him?" asked Harry feeling saddened.

"You will understand when I reveal it all; the Dark Lord entered the Ministry and retrieved it. The guard was missing that night, selling Cauldrons in Knockturn alley instead of doing his duty, Mundungus Fletcher." stated Severus, he'd sworn to tell him everything, but he had to hurry it was almost time for him to get to the Great Hall. "It says - _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Harry just closed his eyes, he didn't want to kill a wizard, and he just wanted to live his life.

"This scar, marked you as his equal," said Severus touching the visible lightening bolt, curious that none of them had thought to check Harry for it. "I will do everything in my power to help you Harry. You won't be doing this alone; I shall be right beside you all the way. We will find a way to do this without you having to kill him I promise."

Harry nodded once again, if Severus had been a servant of this man does that mean he still was? He voiced his question feeling rather anxious.

"No, Harry I am not, not anymore." said Severus, "Dumbledore determined that I was too valuable to go back to spying, instead he asked for me to look for you along with everyone else in the Order."

"He knows you were a spy then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he has done for a few years now, when I did not go to him when he was resurrected." said Severus quietly, soothing the frightened seventeen year old. The bubble he'd been living in since Severus had taken him to his quarters was burst with such information forced upon him.

"So he wants you dead?" stated Harry, already knowing the answer, he had seen the dark side to life, and knew without about what the answer was.

"Yes," replied Severus, "But I can hold my own Harry, you do not have to worry."

"I'll do it, but only for you…not them." said Harry, he'd do it for his Dom, and he didn't want to lose him. He had already sworn to kill anyone that tried to interfere, and in a way Voldemort was. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else.

"We will do it together, and then we will leave." said Severus quietly, he loathed teaching the only thing keeping him here was his duty and contract. He didn't like this, asking his Sub to do such a terrible deed, but he meant what he said. He'd figure out a way to achieve the end they needed without Harry having to deal the killing blow. His Sub would never recover from that, no matter how dark the streets were, premeditated murder was different. No matter what Voldemort had done, it was still premeditated murder. He wouldn't allow Harry to scar his soul by doing such a horrible deed. He'd kill Voldemort himself first, it was his duty as Harry's Dom to protect him, and yes, that meant from Voldemort and his Death Eaters too.

"Yes sir," murmured Harry, he'd never called Severus Master, Severus did not like it the slightest.

"Good, now come, we must get dressed, once class has started I shall use the secret entrance to come and get you. You can sit and listen from my office, I shall come in as often as possible." said Severus urging the still stunned seventeen years old off his lap. He was still far too light for Severus' liking that would change. A lot of things had and still were changing.

"Yes sir," said Harry, he had no clothes to wear so he felt like a spare end until Severus handed him over a pair of jeans and a black top. Clothes he'd seen his Dom wear in London. Almost as if it was an after through a pair of Severus' favourite black boots were placed on the pile. Harry had always liked them, but they'd been too big, he'd never found anything similar while browsing for new shoes.

Harry cocked his head to the side; he was in that weird looking dress again. "Do all wizards wear dresses?" he was rather hoping that Severus wouldn't ask him to dress like that any time soon.

Severus laughed in amusement, a sound that would have shocked the entire Hogwarts population and its teachers. Harry though didn't get surprised, his Dom didn't laugh a lot, but it was nothing new. "These are actually robes, closed robes, some teachers prefer to wear a cloak or open robes. It's cold in the dungeons so I prefer to wear these all year around." with the confession out of the way and Harry still here it was a weight of his shoulders. A weight he hadn't realized was there to be honest.

"Oh," said Harry, well it made sense, since Lupin and Black hadn't been wearing those kind but Dumbledore had.

"I shall be back in half an hour," said Severus cupping Harry's face affectionately. Before he stepped away, Harry pouted, Severus hadn't kissed him. He bit his lip, was this part of his punishment for not trusting him? He rather hoped not.

* * *

True to Severus' word he did reappear half an hour later, and took him to his office. It was still filled with those weird water filled jars, stuff with eyes that seemed to look at him. It was a good thing he didn't scare easily, but it was still disconcerting.

"Read this book, it will allow you to understand Potions," said Severus.

Harry froze, staring at the book, dread consuming him; Severus had never given him an order like that before. He had always worried about it, but until this moment it hadn't come to life. He couldn't get out of it, he would have to tell him the truth; a large lump appeared in his throat. He would know his greatest shame, Severus would realise just how stupid he really was. How unfit he was to be Severus' Submissive, he couldn't lie, and there was no way he'd be able to. Not just because Severus didn't like it, but because it would come out later and just made Severus even madder.

"Harry?" questioned Severus, crouching down beside Harry feeling his all consuming fear.

Shame filled green eyes met Severus'.

"I can't," choked Harry, he hadn't even been back with his Dom two days and he was going to disappoint him. He hated disappointing him. "I can't read." well he could simple words, like and, if, but, the - all words he'd learned in school before he'd ran away.

"Calm down," said Severus, Harry was close to hyperventilating. "Harry I need you to breathe for me, now." he said more forcefully, and was rewarded with his Sub doing as he'd ordered. He should have realized he was such a fool for no thinking about it. Just where the hell would Harry have learned to read? Certainly not on the streets.

"I apologize, I had not stopped to think about that." said Severus, causing Harry's eyes to widen he'd never ever had anyone apologize to him before. "We shall just have to start up some lessons won't we?"

"Yes sir," said Harry, his heart rate returning to normal, especially when it didn't seem as though his Dom was angry with him or disappointed.

"Good," said Severus using his wand he did something to the book, before once again placing it in front of Harry. Opening it at the first page, he took Harry's hand and placed one finger on the first word, and then it spoke in his mind, as his finger traced the other words they too spoke in his mind. This was for people who were blind in the wizarding world, there was no such thing as Braille there. No surprise since the magical world was behind the Muggle world by generations. "Alright?" he asked confidently.

"Yes sir," said Harry in awe.

"Good, I'll be back in a few hours," said Severus, with that he left the office, closing the door behind him as he entered his classroom with a bang. He would need to get some Muggle writing equipment from his house or from a shop. Harry couldn't learn to write with a quill, it would be rather difficult. Once he'd written the directions and the potions were simmering for the required amount of time, sure no accidents would occur he began writing a schedule for Harry's writing and reading. He began writing out simple words on the parchment, for once not using his spidery scrawl but clear block letters. He'd never thought he'd be doing this of all things. He'd do it, not only for Harry but in a way it would reflect badly upon him if his Submissive was illiterate. He had felt Harry's shame, and he never wanted Harry to feel like that. Not for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Those of you dunderheads that have successfully brewed a potion a first year could. Bottle it and put it on my desk." intoned Severus putting the notes into his desk drawer as he stood up. Starting to stalk around, giving cutting remarks to those who had failed to brew the simplest of potions. You would think after two years here, the third years would be able to brew a decent potion. Unfortunately it seemed too much to ask for.

The students couldn't have left quicker once dismissed by their Potions professor if they'd tried. Severus sighed, banishing the potions to his lab in his rooms; he would mark them there while Harry studied tonight. He had much to do today, get Poppy down, speak to Minerva see if she knew about Figg if not, he would have no choice but to take Harry. He needed all the leverage he could get against Dumbledore.

"How is it going?" said Severus entering his office to see Harry already a quarter way through the book.

Harry looked up his hand moving away from the book stopping the mental voice immediately. His green eyes were gleaming with something Severus couldn't quite decipher. Perhaps a cross between, satisfaction, pride, happiness and contentment. "I love magic." he said his adoration for Severus evident on every single line of his face.

"I am glad to hear that, is there anything you didn't understand?" asked Severus. Sitting beside his Submissive, it wouldn't be a chore to teach Harry if he wanted educated. Seeing that look on his face, was more than he'd ever felt teaching the students Potions. To see his Submissive staring at him with such adoration made him feel elated and strong enough to do what was needed to keep him safe.

"Just what the ingredients do," said Harry, which seemingly hadn't dampened his enthusiasm.

"I have a prefect book for that," said Severus, beyond pleased that Harry liked Potions. "You can read it after lunch if you finish this before then."

"Yes sir!" chimed Harry a grin spreading across his face, his excitement thrumming through Severus.

"Good," said Severus, just then the warning bell went and Severus stroked Harry's cheek in silent wonder. He was back, it seemed almost surreal, but he was, and he'd keep him that way. Harry wanted it to and that's all that mattered. Harry melted into his touch and Severus felt truly blessed.

Turning around he headed back to the class, and glared at them all for talking. With that the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor's silently took their seats, not risking the Potions Master's wrath or loss of points.

"Today you are going to learn how to brew a very dangerous potion, one that will blow up if one wrong ingredient is added." said Severus his voice cold and hard, warning his students against any recklessness. "Can anyone tell me about the Felix Felicis?" he stared around ignoring Granger's hand as he always did. A surprising number of students did raise their hands. It shouldn't have surprised him they'd take a usual interest in this potion.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Severus nodding in the boy's direction.

"Its liquid luck sir, if drank it will make things go your way, it enchants you to win." said Draco firmly.

"Ten points to Slytherin…Can anyone tell me why it's so dangerous?" drawled Severus. "Granger?" irritated beyond belief that she was the only one who raised her hand.

"It can cause overconfidence, recklessness which can lead to danger; it's illegal to be used in anything competitive. Such as Quidditch or tournaments even exams. Not only that but it's also dangerous to be consumed in large doses, its very toxic." said Hermione, as always sounding like a textbook.

"Indeed, it is also extremely advanced, and takes six months to stew before its ready. This potion will contribute to half your grade for this year. So I suggest you triple check everything." said Severus, feeling amused at their sudden shock and worry. N.E.W.T's weren't for weak students. Only one Gryffindor had managed to get into his N.E.W.T's class, Granger. Each student who had gotten into his class had well and truly earned their spot. "Instructions are on the board get to it!" snapped Severus pointing his wand at the board and the instructions did indeed draw themselves out on the blackboard.

* * *

The story is more just a D/S story rather than a BDSM isn't it? oh well :) so harry learned everything and knows Severus will be there for him...how quickly do you want someone to see Harry and open the can of worms? :P so will magic have repaired the damage Vernon inflicted upon Harry or will Poppy have to rebreak Harry's bones to get them fixed? causing Severus to really want revenge against Vernon and poison them in prison with muggle means? to avoid detection? will Figg know and kept quiet or did she repeatedly tell Dumbledore? both about the abuse and the running away? will Remus teach Harry? or will Harry be unwilling to learn from him? will his keeping it quiet be enough for harry to tolerate him? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Willing **

**Chapter 8 **

**Enter Madam Pomfrey **

* * *

The rest of the school day went rather fast, and the students had noticed a shift in their Potion Master. They of course, couldn't put their finger on it, he didn't seem to tolerate foolishness in his class as always, but he'd taken points when he had caught a Slytherin student trying to mess with another student's potion. Now that had never happened, sure he'd glare at them but never before had he removed points. Severus had attended dinner as he must, but left as soon as possible. No one noticed that Madam Pomfrey was curiously absent also.

"Severus are you going to explain anything some time today?" asked Poppy as she followed the silent Potions Master down the halls of Hogwarts. She'd had a very hasty dinner, and been asked to follow him. She was completely mystified by his behaviour, although one could say Severus had always been a bit of a mystery.

"All shall be explained where no ears can overhear," said Severus, as he continued on, his rapid pace making Poppy have to run to keep up. He was as always, worried about Harry when he wasn't there. He didn't fully trust the wards; he trusted nothing when it came to his submissive's safety. It's why he'd allowed Grace his family house elf to remain. If anything happened, she could just take Harry and go to the Manor. Of course that was just as a last resort, he had not been to the manor for years.

"Oh Severus, what am I going to do with you?" said Poppy shaking her head, he'd always been overly suspicious. She knew they had Dumbledore to thank for that, forcing a young boy to spy. At least the world knew what he had done, and he wasn't still spying. She shuddered mentally at the mess the poor man would be in. She had cleaned up the state of some of You-Know-Who and the Death Eater's luckier victims. Lucky being that they'd actually survived, although they might not consider it lucky.

Opening his door, allowing his magic to flow through granting him entrance. He didn't trust passwords, they could be overheard. Instead he'd charmed it to allow his magical signature. Unfortunately it hadn't been able to stop Dumbledore, since he could get access to anywhere being Headmaster. He'd yet to find out if the wards Grace had put up would work, either way he had taken precautions. Dumbledore wouldn't know unless he told him. He held it open for Poppy to enter, and closed it firmly behind him, feeling the wards strengthen back up as he did.

"Now will you speak?" asked Poppy rather concerned, was Severus ill? Or did he just want someone to talk to in private? Which wouldn't surprise her, Severus kept a lot bottled up.

"Poppy what happens here, has to remain in here, I need your oath." said Severus seriously.

"Severus," said Poppy her face turning from concerned to alarmed almost instantly. "Are you ill?" her thoughts seem to perhaps be the truth.

"No Poppy, but you will understand why, your oath please." said Severus. He didn't need it to be a Vow. Poppy would never tell anyway, she wouldn't want to lose her magic, and in the process not able to help people. Poppy had been healing and helping Witches and Wizards since before he was born.

"Severus…this question I have to ask…but it doesn't reflect on you, I really must ask it before I swear anything…" said Poppy, staring at Severus shrewdly, "It's not anything illegal? I am not going to be helping someone that's wanted by the Wizarding authorities?" Severus didn't do things like this for just anyone; he must feel strongly for whoever it was. Yes she was most likely here to help someone, she wasn't stupid. It had to be rather bad, because Severus was rather good at a few healer spells.

"No Poppy, it's not." said Severus understanding her need to ask, Poppy was a Slytherin after all. Or at least had been one when she'd attended Hogwarts in her youth. He wasn't offended, Poppy had a strong morale, and sure her oath said she had to help everyone despite their gender, status and even personal feelings. She would also be obliged to call the authorities and turn them in. As it was, it was nothing like that so Poppy could relax.

"Very well then," said Poppy, "Severus Snape on my magic, I so swear, that nothing I do, hear, see or say shall ever be repeated outside these walls tonight." she had her wand in her hand, raised to her chest. Much like the way a Muggle held a bible in their hand when swearing to tell the truth in court.

"So mote it be," said Severus, and the magic wrapped around Poppy's wand hand and Severus' own. Binding Poppy to her word until Severus released her from her oath.

"Take a seat," said Severus after a brief pause, "There's coffee and tea there for you, I shall be back in a moment." he had asked Harry to remain in the bedroom while he spoke to Poppy.

Harry was sitting on the bed, clearly apprehensive, not that Severus could blame him. So far everyone he'd met had kept him imprisoned, even left him alone when he was hurt. Despite his earlier words that Poppy wasn't like it, it seemed Harry wasn't going to relax any. "Do you not trust me to have your best interests at heart?" asked Severus curtly.

Harry's head snapped up at the brisk words, "Yes, always sir." said Harry, it seemed he was messing again without meaning it.

"Then trust me now, Poppy won't do anything to hurt you, she's a healer, she helps people." said Severus, knowing this wasn't the time to be kind, no Harry needed a Dom at the moment. "Now I won't say it again, up now and let's not keep her waiting."

"Yes sir," said Harry getting up and walking behind Severus. Squaring his shoulders, an inscrutable look came across his face. He never let anyone other than his Dom's see him vulnerable. Weaknesses on the street would just get you beaten or killed. Weaknesses here, well he dreaded to think what would happen. So he would just have to make sure it didn't.

"Poppy I'd like you to meet Harry Potter," said Severus, causing Poppy, who had just taken a drink of scalding coffee to splutter and drop her cup in utter astonishment at his words. He was alive, she could barely believe, he was alive and looking rather well from what she could see. Although she better than most knew looks could be deceiving. Someone who looked perfectly healthy could be dying on the inside.

"Harry Potter?" she echoed sounding just as surprised as she was.

Severus flicked his wand and the broken cup repaired and appeared back on the tray. The spilled coffee was gone, and Poppy had a very unprofessional look upon her face. She'd never in a million years expected to see Harry in these halls. Her profession opinion was not many nine year olds survived the streets of London. Her heart had ached for him, what he'd been through, and here he was.

"Did you cast a parrot spell on her?" asked Harry his voice inscrutable.

Severus' lips twitch at that, it seemed Harry was putting on a front; at least he wasn't swearing or threatening to kill her. He thanked Merlin for small favours; at least his Sub was smart enough not to embarrass him like that. He was after all introducing Harry to Poppy, it would reflect badly on him. Alone he could say what he liked against other people, but together, he preferred Harry to let him protect him even from verbal abuse.

Poppy puffed out slightly insulted, but she supposed she deserved it; she'd been acting rather unprofessional after all. "I am to assume Albus doesn't know?" she asked, watching Harry's face darken furiously. She made a quick note never to mention his name again if she could help it.

"Depends on what definition of know you mean." said Severus darkly, he was just as furious at Dumbledore for his actions, more so than Harry, he just didn't show it. "Sit, I shall explain what I know." said Severus taking a seat, Harry quickly prepared their coffee's offering one to Poppy who with a bemused expression accepted it.

She watched both of them; Harry was watching her as if she was a poisonous snake about to strike. Yet Harry seemed very comfortable around Severus, they'd known each other longer than one day she was sure of it.

"Albus found Harry three weeks ago," said Severus, deciding to start there. "Harry wasn't quite willing to do their bidding and become the little hero everyone wants."

"He doesn't want to attend Hogwarts and ground his magic?" asked Poppy.

"Poppy, Dumbledore Apparated him off the streets in Muggle London, and kept him here against his will. So no he didn't want to just automatically do what they told him." said Severus. "He knew nothing about magic, and they didn't even explain."

"I see," said Poppy frowning at Dumbledore's actions.

"As you can imagine Harry tried to get away, and almost succeeded," said Severus proudly, "Unfortunately his attempt was thwarted at the very last second. He fell down the steps of Hogwarts and was blasted fifteen feet in the air by a house elf Dumbledore ordered to stop Harry."

Poppy gasped in horror at the Headmaster's actions, hurting a seventeen year old boy! One that was the same age as his students, she was completely disgusted. She just wanted to slap his head silly. "Come here, Harry, let me see the damage done by the old fool!" said Poppy, standing up.

"I healed him, it's the first thing I did, as far as Dumbledore and the Order are concerned Harry managed to get away." said Severus. "Until he's completely healed it's the way it will remain."

"You are going to tell him?" asked Poppy sounding aghast at the idea.

"Actually that will be for Harry to decide." said Severus, and it was the only decision he would have to make. Everything else he would handle, as a Dom it was his place to do so. Whether it would be here at Hogwarts or at their home in London. Either way they would need to deal with Voldemort, even if he had to do the deed himself.

"Severus, not that I am unhappy to be here, I just don't understand why you have summoned me."

"I need you to look Harry over," said Severus, "A full scan, past and present injuries and all ailments he may have. He is severely underweight and I need to know how badly to help him."

"Ah," said Poppy understanding lightening her features, well that did indeed make sense. "No problem, I need somewhere to work?"

"The spare room is available," said Severus immediately, he didn't want anyone in his bedroom. He was extremely private, and his bedroom was his domain and his only, well Harry's as well.

Harry immediately stared at him alarmed; relief filled his green eyes when Severus got up as well. It had been bad enough seeing Severus' reactions to his scars and bruises, what would she be like? He got defensive when people pitied him; it was going to be difficult to hold his tongue. With his Dom it wasn't difficult to hold back, with others well that was a whole other ball game.

Poppy was surprised to see Harry was so anxious, he'd seemed up until that point impassive. He had a mask that no doubt made Severus proud! There really was something going on between those two, and she would find out before she left if it killed her. The three of them made their way into the nearly empty guest room. All it had within it was a spare bed, chest of drawers and a cupboard. Harry evidently wasn't using that room, he was sleeping with Severus. The sly little devil that he was, Harry was a little young but not underage so she had no complaints. Harry so far seemed very smitten with Severus, in fact he seemed to hang on to his every word, and relieved on him a great deal. She wondered if Severus even realized how much Harry needed him. Harry reminded her of someone, the problem was she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Lie on the bed Harry," said Poppy, pretending to bustle around as she watched them closely without being obvious. She saw Harry immediately look at Severus, almost as if he was seeking his reassurance or approval. Curious indeed, upon Severus' nod he did as he was bid without so much as a single protest or groan. She certain did want answers before leaving.

"Now I'm going to do a scan, you won't feel a thing; its magic that will scan everything and untreated injuries will glow very briefly. Once it's done, paper will shoot out my wand and give me the complete results." said Poppy, she always found that they cooperated better, and actually relaxed when they knew what was going to happen.

Harry nodded, when he just wanted to tell her to get the fuck on with it. Honestly he just wanted to be left alone, to think about everything he'd learned that morning. He hadn't had the time to process it. The day had just gone on so fast; admittedly he'd loved the books about Potions. To make his Dom proud, he would have to be good at that subject at least, since it was his Dom's career choice. It sounded so fascinating that he didn't think he had anything to fear. The bruises had gone, disappeared so had the pain, then the potion to help him sleep…it was just amazing. He actually wanted to learn more, and not just about Potions but spells too. He'd been so adamant about not doing it; he hadn't realized just how practical magic was. He had been cutting his own nose off to spite his face, refusing to learn just because Dumbledore had told him to. As it stood, he now had a Dom he strived to impress, and he'd do it. He so badly wanted to be good, to be told he was good. Independence couldn't give him that, and truth be told, he was sick of looking after himself. He'd been doing that since he was two years old or something. He didn't know exactly when he'd been left with the Dursley's.

Poppy continued doing the scan, Harry looked deep in thought so she remained quiet. Not that it was a hardship; her lips had slowly disappeared by each halo that appeared on Harry's body, which was regretfully a rather large number. The pre-trial transcripts for Vernon Dursley, who'd been under Veritaserum had been leaked to the media. That's to say the Daily Prophet had published absolutely everything Harry had been through. A man as big as Vernon, well Poppy was unsurprised by the amount of injuries. She had read it, sickened to the core, not just with Vernon but Dumbledore as well; he'd left Harry there on the doorstep in the middle of the night. The poor boy had just lost his parents! Had just witnessed their deaths and almost died himself. It was just mind boggling for a woman like her; she just could not understand him. Now though she hated her employer now more than ever. To think she'd been worried that Severus was trying to get her to heal a criminal! Pft it seems as though Dumbledore was more likely to do such a thing. She watched Severus become more and more enraged by the amount of injuries. He looked as though he was going to explode, she was just glad Harry seemed too lost in thought to see his face.

Once it was complete and there weren't any more halo's appearing, as Poppy had said, a larger than normal amount of parchment zoomed on out of her wand. Poppy smiled her thanks when Severus summoned her a chair. Sitting down she began inspecting the results, Severus stood behind her doing exactly the same thing. Normally such a thing would irritate the life out of her, someone looking over her shoulder but not today.

"Severus Snape!" gaped Poppy when she saw writing on the parchment. For such a bond to exist…they'd have had to been in a relationship for years! Harry trusted Severus enough to give complete control over his life and magic to Severus. She hadn't seen this kind of bond since before starting work at Hogwarts. Yes it might surprise everyone, but she hadn't always worked at Hogwarts. She'd worked in St. Mungo's; she had been very good at what she did. Unfortunately she'd lost several patients, it had changed her. She'd realized she needed a change of scenery, and low and behold, a position was available at Hogwarts. She had jumped at the chance, she hadn't regretted it, but sometimes she did miss the more serious side to healing and saving people's lives. Healing colds, correcting accidents, reversing spells, healing broken bones it's all she did.

"What?" asked Severus as he sat himself down on the bed beside Harry. His hand automatically carding through Harry's hair. There was no point in denying it, the results where right in front of Poppy, whether she approved or not.

"He is your submissive?" asked Poppy, and like lightening she finally understood why she'd felt something familiar about Harry. He reminded her of a young girl, Poppy had been a young woman herself then. She had been pregnant, terrified of what her 'Master' would say. She'd been completely inconsolable, she'd had to force a calming draught and find out who her other half was. Poppy had been intimidated by him, and she had admittedly judged him, but then she'd watched the both of them from the hidden mirror window. The girl had immediately bowed before him, but he'd not had any of it. Instead he crouched down beside her, just as scared as she was that something was wrong. When she'd told him he'd looked so shocked, scared and proud. Then he'd immediately changed, became stronger before her eyes, and promptly took her home! She'd never been more baffled in her entire life. That had led her to understanding the life people chose. She had tried since then never judge anyone, after all who was she to disapprove? They were the ones willingly in the relationship. They were adults and they could leave any time they decided to.

"Yes," admitted Severus, never stopping his soothing ministrations to Harry. He could feel Harry's inner turmoil even if he wasn't showing it.

"But Severus, to form such a bond…you'd have had to be in a relationship for years!" Severus had never struck her as such a man, no, she knew he wasn't.

"He didn't fucking know!" snapped Harry, defending him, feeling awful for his deception, which by the way he had yet to be punished for. The longer he waited the more anxious he got.

"Hush," said Severus, letting it slide since Harry was defending him. "On the list, do you see what Harry is? He can change his appearance, he's a Metamorphmagus."

"Yes I can see that, it manifested itself when he was five years old, normally it is much earlier than that. It must have been a dormant gene not meant for him, but his magic dug deep and brought it out for some reason." said Poppy. The Black's were well known for it, but none other than Nymphadora had been blessed with it. She had her suspicion that it had something to do with the inner breeding. It was no coincidence that the two magical children with new blood introduced ended up with the gift. The new blood being Ted Tonks and of course Lily Potter.

"She shaved my head…and left the fringe not wanting to see my scar." said Harry quietly flinching slightly as he remembered the scissors and rough way she'd cut his hair and scalp.

"That's because she knew what it represented," said Severus soothing his Submissive, "It was a sign well known in our world, a sign of your mothers love." he hated how much he sounded like Dumbledore at that moment, but he had to show Harry his scar wasn't repulsive or bad.

"When did you find out Severus?" asked Poppy, she didn't bother asking why Harry had wanted such a relationship as such a young age. She too would have done anything to get off the streets, and have someone look after her. He seemed to thrive and enjoy Severus' attention and that's what mattered.

"A few days ago," said Severus wryly, it still surprised him by the lack of disgust he felt at himself. "As soon as I touched him, the bond formed on its own."

Poppy nodded, she had an idea on how Severus had found out and how he was probably feeling at the moment. Yet, for the bond to form, willingly on its own must have meant they felt very strongly for wild magic to come into play. Harry was safe, extremely safe with Severus. In fact they had her approval, and she knew Harry would flourish under Severus' tender love and care.

"How bad is it?" asked Severus.

"Well his malnutrition isn't as bad as I expected it to be, he must have been able to at least eat a few times a day on the streets." said Poppy, "A few potions which you are already giving him will rectify the damage." the list also told of the recent potions he'd been taking, after all it wouldn't do to overdose someone you are trying to help.

"The untreated damage." said Severus, Poppy seemed to be stalling.

"That is bad I am afraid," said Poppy grimly. "You saw for yourself, he needs a potion to correct his eyesight simple enough. There are currently twelve untreated bone breaks, which magic has tried to heal but they are done incorrectly. They need to be mended professionally."

Severus winced, twelve? This was going to be a nightmare, since there wasn't a potion that could be taken to numb or help. Skele-Gro couldn't be consumed with any other potion, it just burned it away. Skele-Gro burned your tongue when you drank it and the entire way down your throat. Anything in your stomach just got the same treatment, either way they looked at it; it was going to be a painful process. So much for him going to visit Figg today, it seemed as though he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

"Numbing spell?" suggested Severus, anything that would help the procedure and have Harry relatively pain free. Relative being the key word, since with even numbing spells it would still cause a minimal amount of pain.

"Yes, I wish there was a potion I could give him Severus," said Poppy, she'd never had to heal so much damage since working at St. Mungo's. Unfortunately she knew everything couldn't be fixed pain free.

"How about you just knock me out?" suggested Harry sarcastically.

Severus glared at Harry, one Harry considered worked up to notch four. He'd seen it a lot fiercer than that, but it was enough for Harry to fall silent and stare apologetically. He wasn't a masochist; he put up with whatever punishment came his way, but never invited it. It's why his other relationships hadn't worked; two of them had gotten too heavy handed for Harry's liking. Severus had been different from the get go, he'd only been punished a few times. The worst one for endangering himself, he'd gotten into a rather fierce fight.

"So Re-breaking them?" asked Severus.

"Merlin no!" said Poppy shaking her head, "That would just make matters worse, it would cause tissue damage, nerve damage and not to mention what could happen with bone fragments." to attempt re-breaking would definitely cause more damage than it would fix. If it was just the one it might have been attempted but no, it wasn't just the one.

Harry stared at Pomfrey, then Severus before repeating the processes, he felt as though he was two feet tall. He didn't understand what they were getting at, they did either way, and he did not like the look on their faces. It made him feel even more nervous, what could be worse than re-breaking bones? Harry gulped but managed to keep his face passive and thoughts to himself. He didn't want Severus angry at him, and he knew he would be if he said anything else. He would just have to trust Severus, also trust that Severus wouldn't let that woman hurt him either. It was hard; he'd been by himself for a year again. Then there was the fact he'd never really met anyone when he was with Severus. They'd been themselves all the time, apart from when they occasionally went out, and when he wasn't with Severus he was alone in the flat. He was never bothered, he'd just kept the flat in the conditions Severus liked them.

"Severus?" called Harry quietly, he wanted answers, he'd trust him but he still wanted to know. He hated being blind, figurative speaking since he'd changed back to his 'normal' form as his Dom had called it; he hadn't been able to see worth crap. It was odd, he'd need to speak to Sev about it, see if he could shed some light on it.

Severus sighed, facing Harry again "Poppy is going to remove the damaged bones, it will be a very strange sensation but it wont hurt. It's re-growing them that is the painful process. Hopefully you will be able to sleep through it, by tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal."

Harry inhaled sharply, remove them? "Magically?" he asked.

"Indeed." stated Severus calmly.

"Can't you just leave them?" he said, they weren't hurting him, never had not since well…he couldn't remember actually.

"No Harry, you will end up in pain in a few years, your bones are like that of an eighty year old man." said Poppy. Brittle, easily broken, he'd not had enough calcium in his life to strengthen them. A potion would easily be able to fix that particular problem thought.

"Are you ready?" said Poppy. Stepping up as Severus shifted further up the bed, refusing to leave Harry's side.

"Just do it." said Harry gritting his teeth, he actually wanted to run rather than let her stand there and remove his bones. He'd yet to receive his punishment for leaving the first time, he didn't want to add a second one to it, and the second wouldn't be as successful as the first one. Although it seemed as if Severus had forgotten about it, but Harry knew better, as soon as he was healthy again Severus would bring it up. He didn't want to leave again either, he didn't want to feel the way he had the last time he'd left. He'd never felt that way before, as if his heart would break into tiny little pieces. He certainly hadn't gotten attached to his other Dom's the way he did with Sev.

Harry gasped when his arm flopped in Poppy's hand. It was like a piece of rubber, and they could actually grow them back? His Dom had been right, it was an extremely odd sensation but not painful. Magic was just so way beyond anything he'd comprehended. It truly did boggle the mind, and to think he'd though turning things invisible and removing electronic tags had been handy. He'd been truly ignorant of his heritage, of just how powerful magic was. Even with the potions it hadn't dawned on him, now, now he felt the giddiness and awe Muggle born's did upon learning and realizing the extent of the magical world.

"There, all done." said Poppy her voice filled with satisfaction and happiness, one all healers seemed to have and it drove the patients nuts. It certainly irritated poor Harry, who stared at her as if she had another head. All twelve bones were gone, and now it was time to administer the potion. She hadn't brought anything down with her, she'd been asked to follow him during dinner.

"Severus do you have the Potion?" asked Poppy, after silence met her statement.

"Yes," said Severus, he didn't brew it actually; it was sold only by one company, who patented it. Rubens Winikus and company Inc, nobody else was allowed to brew it, it was exclusively theirs until they decide otherwise. Which probably wouldn't happen any time soon, they'd kept the recipe a secret for five generations. Entering his potions cupboard, it wasn't difficult to find it. Most probably because it was in a large beaker apposed to glass vials like his potions. It was designed with an entire body of skeletons; he had to give them points for creativity.

"Here," he said handing it over, the beaker had its own measuring cup.

"Thank you Severus!" said Poppy taking it and measuring out an entire cup worth. He had twelve bones needing re-grown after all. "Now Harry this potion burns a little and tastes awful but I need you to drink it all do you understand?" back to professional Poppy it seemed.

Harry stared at Severus, who nodded solemnly, before he replied "Yes,"

Poppy handed it over and Harry did as he'd done with the rest of the potions. Gulping them back as fast as humanly possible, not wanting to taste them. The last gulp he did taste but forced down with great difficulty. He hoped never to taste that again as long as he lived. The others tasted much better compared to this! He made a vow to himself to never break another bone, ever.

"It takes around an hour to begin working, would you like a book to read until then?" asked Severus. Speaking solely to his submissive, who he was proud of. Harry was the first person he'd seen who had not spat the potion back out upon tasting it. Carding his hands through his hair, soothing him without thinking about it. Poppy already knew about their relationship and the way they were, they had nothing to hide from her.

"Yes sir," said Harry, he felt as though he had heartburn, only the other way around. Instead of it coming from the stomach upwards, he felt it from the mouth downwards. He was glad he'd already eaten, because Harry didn't think he'd be able to eat anything right now.

Severus had actually had a lesson plan for tonight, but it seemed a great deal was being put on hold. He would still speak to Minerva, that was a definite must, he would find out about Figg. Picking out a book from his first year, he handed it over, Potions no surprise. Was it wrong of him to want his Submissive to be good at a subject he loved? No, it wasn't.

"If you ever need to talk Severus, I am here for you," said Poppy petting at his arm. No doubt this was a tough time for him; finding out his partner was so young, no matter their relationship.

"Thank you Poppy," said Severus nodding his head in understanding and appreciation of the offer.

"Its fine, now if you need me you know where I am, but tomorrow morning Harry should be healed nicely." said Poppy.

"Thank you," said Harry, he'd been rather boorish about the entire thing. She was only trying to help him, something he wasn't used to at least not by strangers. He'd never accepted help from anyone, it was just a way of making yourself indebted to people. It was different with Severus or any of his previous Dom's, they were supposed to protect and help you.

"You are welcome young man," said Poppy blessing him with a genuine smile before she said goodbye and she and Severus left, seeing Poppy of to Floo'ed from his office.

"Here," said Severus, handing him the book, the spell already in place once he came back from seeing Poppy to the fireplace. "You can go back to our bedroom if you wish." before he left once again. Heading to the kitchen he placed some ice into a tumbler and poured himself a rather large glass of Scottish whiskey. It was by far his favourite whiskey; Minerva had actually got him into it. His first Christmas of teaching she'd given him it, and every year since. He heard Harry hobbling through to their room. It was little wonder he was hobbling, one of his bones in his left leg was gone. He should have levitated him; unfortunately his mind was all over the place tonight.

Slumping on the chair, he closed his eyes, rubbing tiredly at his temples, his other hand holding onto his drink. Harry's lack of faith in him a year ago still bothered him, and he had no idea how to punish his sub for it. Especially seeing the damage, it changed things a great deal in his opinion. It would do Harry no good if he changed, he knew that deep down. He had time to think on it, the last time he'd punished Harry was when he'd gotten into a bloodied fight. Back then he hadn't been aware Harry was homeless though. He'd put himself a risk, something he didn't tolerate. He'd taken him over his knee, thirty swats; he hadn't been able to sit down properly for days. That wasn't all, he'd also forced Harry to sleep in the guest bedroom, and other than ordering him to do something he refused to talk or touch him. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, especially every time he'd seen the hurt on Harry's face. The lack of contact had hurt him more, now that he knew everything, he understood why. Harry hadn't received many kind touches in his life; he was honestly surprised he would allow anyone to touch him. He wasn't, however, surprised he'd ended up wanting this kind of relationship, Harry had been forced to cook and clean for his family, only to be beaten down constantly. He probably just wanted someone to take care of him now, to be looked after in a way that was acceptable to him. At fourteen though, he was just glad Harry had lied to him and not ended up in the hands of a sadist. If he had, there wouldn't have been any hope for Harry, not just relationship wise but trust as well. Finishing his drink he banished it to the kitchen as he grabbed some Floo powder. Shouting in the destination, he stuck his head through the fire. It was time to speak to McGonagall.

"Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration office Hogwarts!"

* * *

Come on guys! if you like the story review! it's not that hard ;) doesn't even cost a penny either! lol its freeeeeeeeee of charge ok so what do you think Harry's punishment should be? something similar to putting his life in danger? or something a little harsher? will Minerva know or will Severus have to take Harry to Privet Drive to track the woman down? will she still be there after all this time? or will it be a dead end? and unable to prove his theory? using all means to track her down and not coming up with anything? or will she be just as bad as Dumbledore and have allowed it to continue? or having been relieved when Harry ran away? aware the child wouldn't have lived through many more beatings? or did she tell Dumbledore who never opened her letters about Harry running after all her letters previously concerning the way Harry was treated? R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Willing **

**Chapter 9 **

**Talking With Minerva, and Plans To See Figg **

* * *

Minerva turned from marking the homework she'd set out during the summer holidays. Inwardly cursing at some of the stupid mistakes the fifth years were still making. The spelling was atrocious and she didn't even want to get started on the penmanship or the colour of the ink her student had presented her with it. Hearing the ping indicating someone was Flooing her. She was surprised to see Severus there, turning around she gave him her undivided attention.

"Severus, how can I help you?" asked the Scottish lioness curiously.

"Do you know Arabella Figg?" enquired Severus.

Minerva blinked in surprise, there was a reason Severus did everything, and he wasn't one for small talk. What could he want with Arabella? It made no sense to her. "Yes I know her, Severus, she was an order member during the last war." she told the wizard, no doubt the Potions Master was already aware of this.

"Yes, I know, I want to know where she stays." said Severus bluntly, his eyes, even through a fire were boring into her own with a well honed wit. She'd always wondered what kind of Animagus Severus would be, since they fought like cats and dogs a lot of the time, especially about the way he treated the students and took a lot of points.

"The question is why, what could you possible want with Arabella Figg Severus?" asked Minerva, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Minerva why can't you ever just answer a question without demanding answers?" groaned Severus; curiosity certainly didn't kill this bloody cat that's for sure. Honestly, she was worse than Dumbledore when it came to wanting to know everything.

"After teaching students all day, I am in dire need of a proper conversation," said Minerva, which was strictly true, anything to delay the inevitable of going back to those assignments. She was only half way through the fifth year ones; she still had the rest of the students to do. She was dreading Hermione Grangers, there was five feet more than Minerva had asked for.

"Then go speak to the old fool and answer my question," said Severus, he wasn't a sociable person by nature. He couldn't remember the last time he'd asked Minerva for anything, probably an added part of why she was so curious.

Minerva scowled, "I can't speak to that demented old man! Can you believe what he done? If I had been at the meeting Severus I'd have given him what for! Its no wonder he didn't ask me to attend." Minerva was in a right huff with the Headmaster, and she had every right to be.

Severus blinked through the flames; he'd never seen Minerva angry with Dumbledore. Curious himself now, did that mean she didn't approve of what he did to Harry or how he'd handled it. "Just what has made you remove your rose tinted glasses Minerva?" asked the Potions Master.

Minerva snorted at Severus' choice of words, they always did entertain her. He just had a way of speaking that amused her to no end. He was certainly one of a kind; let's just put it that way. "You wouldn't understand Severus, no doubt you will just get annoyed so let's just leave it." said Minerva wryly, Severus hated any mentions of the Potter's. Yes, James had been down right vicious, Severus had a right to be angry but to hold on to it so long, wasn't good for him.

Severus eyed her, "What is the way Dumbledore handled it or because of their actions?"

"You knew what they were doing to that poor boy?" asked Minerva her eye twitching in irritation.

"Why don't you come down to my quarters? Have a whiskey on me." said Severus, the more people he had on his side the better. It was risky, but if he could get Minerva on his side, she was a very formidable woman. She was certainly someone he wouldn't want to cross. This was a chance for him to get her to understand his side, before Dumbledore twisted everything if he found out. It had to be quick through, since Harry would start to feel a lot of pain soon. He had to be there for his sub, he'd already failed in his duty once.

Minerva gaped at Severus, never in all their years as co-workers had Severus invited her down. Occasionally she'd take a bottle down and 'force' her company on him. Not that it was forced, Severus might act like he didn't care for company but he did deep down. Otherwise he would have just told her to leave; he wasn't one to suffer fools needlessly. It had been the past few years he'd really changed; he seemed more comfortable in himself. "Very well," said Minerva standing up, anything to get away from the terrible essay's. It was one of the times being a teacher really sucked, and it was when homework was handed in.

"Severus Snape Quarters Hogwarts!" yelled Minerva into the flames, keeping her elbows in. Gracefully stepping out of Severus' rooms, which were tastefully done, similar to her own, but with less light. Her rooms were above the school, with widows so it was no surprise really. She smiled her thanks and accepted the drink Severus already had in his hand for her.

"Take a seat," said Severus, as soon as she'd left he'd also grabbed the results from Poppy's scan. It was in his pocket if any chance of getting her understanding came into the conversation.

"You did not approve of what Albus was doing?" enquired Minerva, sipping the Scottish whiskey, it was her favourite also. She had gotten him into it one late night, not long after he'd first joined. She always bought him a bottle for Christmas, it was much better than Fire whiskey. She would be very surprised if Severus had cared, he had for eleven years assumed Harry was a spoiled brat. She had seen his face when they'd learned the truth. If the students thought him pale, well he had been unnaturally so that day. Severus loathed abuse; he didn't even tolerate his Slytherins hurting other students. What Severus didn't seem to understand was mental abuse was just as bad. She didn't know how many times Neville had been sent to the hospital wing anxiety ridden.

"No," said Severus snorting at the statement, "Merlin no, I told them that they were making a mistake. Minerva, Albus was planning Harry's career choice just days after getting him to Hogwarts." his incredulity showed through.

Minerva's eyes widened at the words coming out of Severus' mouth, shaking her head unable to believe the absurdness of Dumbledore. "I do not understand that man Severus, for years he seemed guilt ridden, then excited about having Harry back, and now he's very desperate to get him back now. As soon as dinner was over he left, he'd been looking for him desperately."

"You know as well as I why he's desperate." said Severus having a sip of his own drink as he gazed at the fire.

"I don't believe a word of it! It's a lot of tripe!" said Minerva.

"Despite the fact he'd marked?" asked Severus calmly.

"He's just a young man! With absolutely no magical training, no matter what Dumbledore does Harry will never be ready to face such a monster. To ask a child to do such a thing because of words a stupid witch uttered is insanity!" cried Minerva. Never send a boy to do a man's job, she believed that.

"And if the world descended into darkness because you didn't believe it?" mused Severus out loud.

"The only reason the dark will win, is if we stop fighting," said Minerva strongly.

"Perhaps," said Severus. "And if Mr. Potter was to return? How would you handle it?"

"I would treat him as any student to walk these halls Severus," said Minerva firmly.

"Like any student? Why do I find that hard to believe? He's the son of two of your favourite Gryffindor's." said Severus wryly. For the first time in his life he said that without judgement or anger behind it.

"So Arabella? Why?" asked Minerva changing the subject, not responding to Severus' statement.

"Did you keep in touch with her?" asked Severus. Letting her, because he wanted this conversation over with quickly.

"Just cards at Christmas," said Minerva, Arabella had never been close with anyone, she was much like Filch. Kept herself to herself and surrounded herself with cats, thankfully Filch only had the one.

"Did she ever discuss Harry?" asked Severus his face impassive now.

"No, why would she?" asked Minerva taken aback by the question, what could that possibly do with Figg?

"You do not know Figg was assigned by Dumbledore to look out for Harry?" asked Severus.

"Of course not, it makes no sense…if she was supposed to look for him then…" she was unable to articulate herself, she felt as if she was in sinking sand. Her entire world was spinning on its axis. She was one tiny nudge from going into shock; she refused to dwell on it until she was in the privacy of her own quarters. No, she refused to think on it more until she had definitive proof. Albus' grief had been so genuine it was hard to think he'd known all along. It would have been so much easier just to blame a woman she hardly knew. Yet she couldn't, tomorrow, and only then would she allow herself to even contemplate everything said here tonight.

"Then not only has Figg failed in her duty but Dumbledore knew all along." said Severus having no problem finishing that sentence. He'd always had a jaded view of the world, and thought the worst of everyone. Although the extent of Dumbledore's actions was admittedly even shocking to him.

"Harry? Since when did you start calling him Harry?" asked Minerva abruptly and out of the blue.

Severus chuckled in amusement, "I've been calling him that the entire time Minerva,"

Minerva gaped at him, she'd never heard the man genuinely amused before. There was something going on, she just didn't know what. He wasn't bitter, he was laughing, well chuckling, and he seemed so much more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. She liked the changes; it was good to see him like this.

Severus could feel Harry's emotions beginning to change, from contentment to pain. "How would you like to join me in paying Arabella Figg a visit tomorrow evening after dinner?" asked Severus.

Part of her wanted to avoid it; she'd either want to murder Figg or Dumbledore, maybe both by the time the interrogation was over, she knew that. Severus had been right, she did hold Harry in a special regard, and not just a potential student. She had been so shocked and ashamed of herself when she didn't push further with Dumbledore leaving Harry at the Dursley's. She had a lot to atone for in her opinion, she'd carried a lot of guilt as well. "Yes, where did you get your information from?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, you have my word," said Severus standing up, urging her towards the fireplace. He sighed in relief once she was gone, putting the wards stopping the Network from accepting people Flooing into his Quarters. Banishing both their glasses, he walked towards his room.

His heart clenched at the sight, Harry was curled up, eyes closed, face pained and teeth clenched trying no doubt to muffle his distress. He knew he'd had to do it; it would have been detrimental to his health if they'd been left in their sorry state. He had homework to correct, students to grade for their potions today and schedules to write up. Yet instead of doing all that, he walked over to the bed, quickly disrobed and slid into the bed beside his submissive. Hooking his hand under Harry's neck and curling up beside him.

"Try and sleep Harry, you'll feel better in the morning I promise," soothed Severus.

"What happened when we were in that room?" asked Harry, trying to take his mind off the stabbing pains. At first it had been like when your foot went numb, then pins and needles, but now it was like someone was stabbing him with a knife in twelve different places. It was only thing his Dom hadn't had answered. His magic no longer felt out of control, he'd not tried using it yet so he didn't know if it was affected more.

Severus thought about the best way to answer Harry, he was genuinely surprised it had taken so long for his Sub to ask again. He'd meant to bring it up, but he'd been so busy and other things had kept him occupied. He'd not had a chance to sit down and think about it himself never mind answer Harry. He also had to answer in a way that Harry would understand. "Our magic bonded us together, magically recognizing me as your Dominant and you as my Submissive. Do you feel any different?" enquired Severus, one of his hands idly stroking Harry's chest.

"Yes," said Harry grunting as a particular painful jab pierced through him. "When I get angry my magic doesn't feel like it's about to explode."

"I see," said Severus, he was rather glad about that, Harry's magic had been wild and untamed. It was no wonder, someone as powerful as him not having a wand, or any control over it. Control came over the years of learning, harnessing it and using it. "How do you feel about that?" Harry may have more magic than him, but he was the stronger or the two.

"I didn't like it, that's why I always blocked it up," admitted Harry. "I only used it when I needed it…it's just too strong." it was to wild, to out of control, and with Harry for most part always being angry at something or someone made it worse. He was nice being able to feel his magic and not be overwhelmed. Although he felt a different kind of overwhelmed when Severus touched him. It made his skin tingle, the feeling just made him feel breathless. He had always reacted strongly to Severus, but now, god if he wasn't in pain he'd be begging Severus desperately, writhing against him.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore Harry," said Severus, ceasing his soothing motions, causing Harry to whine in disappointment. He began purring when Severus began carding his hand through his hair. "You don't have to worry about anything; I will take care of you, take care of everything if you just trust me."

"I do trust you," said Harry quietly, "I know it doesn't seem like it. I do, more than I ever trusted anyone else. I wanted to tell you…about my magic at least, I knew you were like me. I was just getting up the courage to tell you when I saw him near the flat." Harry was desperate for Severus to understand just how much he'd trusted him, still trusted him. Had wanted to tell him, just so he could learn more about magic. He just didn't know how to make him see that, he wanted to know how to make it better.

For the first time Severus was able to feel exactly what Harry had that day. The overwhelming fear, dizziness, sickness and the confused betrayal. What Severus didn't understand was Harry's fear of Dumbledore. Where had it come from? Why was he so scared of him and why did he feel sick - he hadn't known much about Dumbledore then. Yes he'd left Harry with the Dursley's, and then he realized he'd answered his own question. Harry had been terrified of being sent back, to the Dursley's, to the abuse to the starvation and millions of impossible chores. Closing his eyes, he pressed Harry impossibly closer against him. He realized he too would have probably done exactly the same thing.

"Ssshh," said Severus quietly, "Sleep Harry, sleep."

Tomorrow he needed to get some Muggle writing supplies, maybe even proper workbooks. He wasn't qualified to teach Harry anything, but he trusted no one else. It might actually be more practical to get them, even if he didn't use the books in the end. For Maths, English, perhaps even science but writing and reading came first, after that Harry could pretty much learn on his own. It would probably be best to get them after speaking to Figg, have Minerva come back on her own. He wasn't sure if the Muggle stationary shops he needed would still be open. He wondered if Flourish and Blotts sold something similar to what he needed. It was worth a try, they opened early, six o'clock he could go before Harry even woke up.

Severus could sense Harry had finally fallen asleep; he had surprisingly gotten a good night sleep last night as well. His life was on the fast track, and Severus didn't mind as long as he got to keep his little Submissive. He still had to think of a punishment. He didn't want to get physical, not over something Harry had done a year ago, it would defeat the purpose. He couldn't deprive Harry of touch, when he'd done it the first time; he'd had no idea of Harry's history. Now that he knew, to do such a thing would do more harm than good. Harry probably relied on touch more than positive reinforcement of doing something good. He would have to think of something much more subtle than that. A way of showing Harry who really was in control, who the Dom was, and more importantly how far he'd go to keep him safe. Who he belonged to, and let him know what would happen if he ever attempted such a thing again.

Severus breathed in harshly, trying to get his wayward reaction back in control. Biting his lip savagely, maybe his idea wasn't such a good one if the thought alone was enough to do this to him. How would he react if he did carry it out? It was erotic as hell. He'd never thought about doing it to a Submissive before.

Oh yes, he'd show Harry exactly who he belonged to.

* * *

Oh just what is Severus Snape up to? Would you like to see the same Harry in the beginning talking that way when everyone realizes he's there? swearing and threatening them? :P or would you like to see his manner a little milder? I know you all liked that Harry and its a shame he's not been able to come out and play...maybe having Remus come back for a while? would you like that? or will he just tell them all where to shove it when everyone begins asking questions once the truth is out? what do you think guys? remember to review! it takes only a few seconds of your time and makes me happier and more likely to update ;) R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Willing **

**Chapter 10 **

**Visiting The Shops & Figg **

* * *

Severus woke up at six on the dot, turning his alarm clock off with a flick of his wand. Harry was stirring; removing his arms he opened his drawer and found what he was looking for. Uncorking the potion, he repositioned his arm and put the Potion to Harry's lips. "Drink," he said soothingly, even in his sleepy state, Harry obeyed Severus, causing a rush of warmth to flow through him. If he'd asked anyone else in the world to do that, they wouldn't have. They didn't trust him, with good reason admittedly, he was a snarky bastard to everyone. Then again the same could be said here sometimes, but Harry had never minded. It was a strong pain relief with added muscle relaxant; no doubt it would have Harry out cold for a few more hours. He almost didn't want to leave, preferring instead to sit and just gaze at Harry. He was absolutely breathtaking, despite his skinniness. When he finally put that weight on, he'd be even more stunning.

With great difficultly he managed to finally leave the bed, and his sleeping Submissive. He could remember how difficult it was to come back after the holidays. When all he wanted was to be with him, it's when he first realized he more than just cared about Harry. He didn't like saying the word 'love', in his opinion if he thought it something bad would happen. Donning his usually clothes, his lips twitching just remembering Harry's comment on all wizards wearing 'dresses'. Shaking away his thoughts, his face going impassive he entered the living room.

"Grace?" called Severus sharply, but not loudly, not wanting to wake Harry up.

"Yes Sir?" asked Grace appearing before her Master.

"Look after Harry, if he wakes before I get back tell him I want him to remain in bed. Make some breakfast for us, I shall be back in an hour if all goes well understood?" said Severus, not bothering with anything to eat yet, he'd have something when Harry woke up.

"Yes sir," said Grace bowing to him.

"Good." said Severus, grabbing his money pouch from the mantle before he quickly left his quarters. Closing the door behind him, feeling the wards go back up as he left. Lately he'd been able to sense wards much more. He didn't understand it; he'd always been sensitive to magic, but never to this extent. In fact…it had been right after Harry and he bonded. Did that mean Harry could sense magic to the same degree or better? Curious, he hadn't been aware that they could share magic, nothing in the books indicated as much. He needed a book that delved more deeply into bond he and Harry shared. He had to know everything or how else would he be able to protect him.

The halls were unsurprisingly deserted; it was far too early for even the studious Ravenclaws to be up. Even so without an audience Severus stalked through the halls grimly. A few of the portraits woke up as he stalked along, causing them to grumble and blame him for their current waken state. Severus as always paid them no mind, if it was up to him, they'd all be taken down and removed to the very bottom bowel of Hogwarts and forgotten. They were far too irritating for his liking, and nosy, they told Dumbledore absolutely everything. Probably because the old fool was the only one to pay any attention to them whatsoever. They were like children, seeking approval, mostly because they wanted moved to a different section of the school.

Flicking his wand, he summoned one of the coaches, and immediately slid in. None of the students knew how to do it; otherwise they'd constantly use them instead of walking. The only time the coaches were used was when they were coming or leaving at the start and end of the school year. They didn't get to use them during Hogsmeade weekend, instead they actually walked. The teachers though, much to the student's dismay, got to use them. When it was Hagrid's turn to watch them he always took the coach. He on the other had always walked; he kept an eagle eye on all the students during those trips. Especially lately with the Dark Lord back, Dumbledore had as of yet not banned them from attending. Just strengthened the wards and had more chaperones taking the students. As if they didn't have enough to do without watching students pack themselves full of sweets.

Once the coach stopped, Severus stepped out, he had immediately thought of Apparating, but when he saw Honeydukes he caved and went inside. The last time he'd stepped foot in here, it had been packed completely. He'd never gone near the shop at Christmas time again. He had gone in to get some sweets for Minerva, knowing she was partial to the sugar quills they sold. This time it was eerily quiet, and the woman was currently filling up jars and such.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Flume smiling at him enquiring.

"No thank you," said Severus curtly, but nevertheless took a basket and immediately began browsing. Inwardly cursing himself for being so soft, if any of his students saw him in here they'd know it too. The things he did for Harry, thought Severus to himself as he placed acid pops in the basket and looked around some more. Next to go in was Blood-flavoured lolly pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a few Cauldron Cakes, Choco Balls, Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Skeletons, Chocolate Wands, Liquorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fudge Flies, Honeydukes Mice Pops, Ice Mice, Nougat Chunks, Pepper Imps, Pixie Puffs, only the one Pumpkin Pasty since he hadn't liked the juice, Salt Water Taffy, Sugar Quills, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Toffees, Treacle Fudge and a two bars of Honeydukes special chocolate, white, dark chocolate and milk chocolate. He was partial to a piece of chocolate, and three of the six bars, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone were for him.

When he took the basket to the front the woman couldn't help but exclaim "Someone's in for a treat!" smiling at him as she quickly added the total up, chatting away excitedly. "Can I get you anything else sir?" she then asked once she'd rounded everything up and placed it in a box for Severus to take with him. Severus just stared at her drolly not even attempting to reply to the obvious (in his opinion) question.

"That will be two galleons and two sickles sir!" she said not put out by his impassive demeanour.

Severus handed over the correct amount, grabbed his purchase and immediately left the shop exasperated. This was why he didn't like coming shopping, the incessant talking and obvious questions! Once he was gratefully out of that shop, he shrunk down the purchase and placed it in his robe pocket and then Apparated. It wasn't Hogsmeade he wanted, it was Diagon Alley and for one purpose only.

Severus reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley and not two feet from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Normally he usually Apparated right next to the Apothecary, but it wasn't the shop he needed to visit today. He passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and entered the book shop, Flourish and Blotts. Not even looking in the direction of the check out counter, he immediately began browsing for what he required. He was well known in this shop, mostly through Owl Order, he special ordered all new Potion as well as Defence book that came out. Except of course any of Gilderoy Lockhart books. He'd scoffed at the very thought of them gracing his shelves, oh no, he wasn't about to help the fame seeking idiot earn any more money, especially not his money. Speaking of Lockhart, he'd left Hogwarts when the going got tough, he hadn't been heard from since.

He spent the next fifteen minutes searching; the entire shop was filled from top to bottom with all sorts of books. It was no wonder he couldn't find what he was looking for right away. Eventually he succeeded in finding exactly what he needed, and quickly removed them from the piles. Seven books later he went to the teller and had them rounded up. Thankfully this older wizard didn't seem interested in talking, for that he had Severus' gratitude. Ten galleons down, he left the shop shrinking and placing it with his other purchase of the day.

Staring curiously at Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, wondering if they had a selection of Muggle writing equipment. He somehow doubted it, but if it saved him a trip to the Muggle world later, well he would be all to pleased. People were starting to show up, catch the shops while they would be able to actually walk around it. The shops were far too small for such a large crowd that makes up the British magical population. Making his decision he stalked next door and entered and began looking around. This shop unlike the others wasn't filled from top to bottom with items. It was however, just as messy as everywhere else in the ally. Finding what he was looking for, pencils, but no pens. Pencils would do the trick until he could teach Harry how to use a quill. Grabbing a pack of them, ten of them in it would surely do him. Grabbing a few quills, and additional ink three cases of red which he used to mark the students papers and one black. Once again he handed over the money and shrunk his purchases. Only one more shop and he'd be done. As predicted nearly an hour had gone by, and the owls were starting to screech delivering the morning post to the shop keepers and flying off to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts no doubt. They wouldn't get there for another hour or so, it was a long way to Scotland from here. It was no doubt about to get busy in the Daily Prophet station, as they tried to get their next great story.

Descending down into Knockturn Alley, it was different here, a lot of people were already down and buying from the less than reputable shops. Severus kept his wand close by, he was very much aware this was where the Death Eaters liked to be. They would be all too willing to try and 'capture the traitor' if they had any guts that is. Most of them were actually cowards underneath the swagger they displayed. Killing and torturing Muggles was the best they could do. Most of the Death Eaters knew what he was capable of, and wouldn't attempt anything. The Lestrange's and a few others he could name would be insane enough to try.

He passed Borgin and Burkes, and other nameless shops, selling a wide variety of items that he had no interest in. Shrunken heads, poisonous candles, human looking fingernails, and other wares that would only work for a short time. Or it would do the opposite of what you'd bought it for. Everyone assumed the entire area was like that, but it wasn't. Most people only took one look at the shops nearest the entrance and turned straight back out. Either that or it was the characters that liked hanging around Borgin and Burkes. He personally found it distasteful that people told everyone it was solely for those who liked 'Dark Art's'. It did limit the amount of customers those working at the other end of the Alley received.

Entering the very last shop at the end of the Alley, his black eyes gleamed. He went straight over to the glass cabinet and started browsing. Looking for one particular item, and hopefully he'd find one he liked. The prices were high, but it was no surprise to him. Price was of little consequence to him, he would never normally spend so much but he could, he had enough money to see him through the rest of his life. That wasn't counting the money he'd made during his years as Potions Master or independent brewing. Which admitted had stopped three years ago after taking on Harry as his Submissive. Who in their right mind would brew with what he had thought was a Muggle Submissive in his house? Nobody.

"Find anything you like?" asked the shop owner as if sensing the loss of an impending sale.

"No," said Severus actually disappointed.

"We special make to fit the buyer's needs, should you wish it," said the owner.

"Perhaps," said Severus thoughtfully.

"Here is a magazine of all materials we have," he said handing it over. "Just let me know if you are still interested." before he walked of, back to his previous task.

Just then the door jingled signalling another customer.

"Ah, Jason, happy with your purchase?" asked the store owner.

"Yes, very thank you, Edward." said Jason, identifying the owner of the shop. "I am here to pick up my second item if it's ready."

"Of course," said Edward, immediately wandering through the back, it had a curtain over the entrance so nobody could see the back. It was merely where Edward worked and stored his special orders if they didn't want it owl ordered. Which down here was all too often, people were just too suspicious, especially with a war going on, you didn't receive owls from strangers or let them through the wards.

Severus ignored their conversation as he browed the magazine, marking off what he wanted and writing down his information on a small owl order card. Which he wouldn't have done if the teacher's owls were searched. Once the other customer was gone, Severus placed the magazine in front of Edward.

"That will cost eighty galleons," said Edward he was rather impressed. Nobody had ever asked for such a combination before. He would take great delight in ensuring it was exactly what this man wanted. A challenge he would see to immediately.

Severus passed over his key wordlessly; Edward took it and quickly had the money from the Prince account into his work vault. He didn't have his shop attached to his personal account, in business it was a stupid move to make. He scooped up the receipt and proof of payment and signed with a flourish. Handing it over Edward said, "I shall have this done immediately, you can expect it by dinner time tonight."

"Four o'clock." said Severus, he wouldn't be at Hogwarts at dinner time. "You shall of course be compensated." he said withdrawing an additional three galleons from his pouch and dangling it in front of the tempted man.

"Four o'clock on the dot," said Edward gladly taking the galleons and placing it in his pocket. All tips were his, he didn't have a shop assistant, and at least none he kept longer than a few days. They just messed up everything he tried to teach them. Useless no matter what education they had.

"Indeed," said Severus nodding his head curtly, he turned around and walked back out the shop. He didn't head back up to Diagon Alley, he Apparated from where he stood outside the shop. Finding himself in the beautiful, cottage ridden place that was called Hogsmeade. The only thing making it look ridiculous was actually the Shrieking Shack and in his opinion the joke shop. He grimaced just seeing it, after all the jokes played on him, nobody could seriously blame him.

Summon yet another carriage; he was back at Hogwarts fifteen minutes later. This time the school was awake, it was seven o'clock and students were beginning to trickle down for their breakfast. He paid them no mind, as he made his way back to his quarters wanting a sit down before heading to the Great Hall. He had to attend each meal, since he was the Head of Slytherin.

Once he was in the safety of his warded room, he returned his purchases to their original size. He realized he needed a writing desk for his living room, for Harry so he had his own space. "Grace?" called Severus. Wondering where she stayed exactly but not dwelling on it.

"Yes sir?" asked Grace popping in front of him.

"Can you find me a writing desk? One with drawers and proper ink stations and such." said Severus.

"From Prince Manor sir or Hogwarts?" asked Grace, knowing where exactly to get one from either places.

"Hogwarts," said Severus, he didn't want his property coming here. If anything he'd put them in the house in London nowhere else. He placed the packages on the chair as he looked around.

"Right away sir," said Grace before leaving, Severus flicked his wand and moved the items in the way of where he wanted it. Which was right next to the fireplace, where it was warmest. Harry would like it there he was sure, tucking his wand back into its holster he went through to the bedroom to check on Harry. Harry was still asleep, smiling softly, a sight that would have had every student fainting; he sat down on the edge of the bed. His fingers tracing Harry's face, he was always so warm, so soft, and the way he melted was heart-warming, even to a man like him. He'd seen couples doing it and grimaced at the display, but now, he couldn't, and Harry had changed him. Harry had to be the best thing to happen to him, to think if he hadn't taken breakfast to him…he might never have known. He doubted if they'd met in public Harry would have done what he did. He was strong and stubborn, just the way he liked his Subs yet willing to submit to him. It made him all the more desirable, yet he knew deep down that the stronger in the relationship was the Submissive. It took a great deal of bravery to take on someone, but a great deal more bravery to bow to someone, to place your life in their hands.

"Sev'us," murmured Harry his green eyes flickering open, able to sense his Dom was near.

Severus' lip quirked, he liked when Harry called him Severus, too much 'Sir' reminded him of the dunderheads he taught. Which is why he only demanded it when they were in their roles and not just talking. He'd felt sick the first time Harry had called him Master and had told him never to call him that again. It reminded him too vividly of Voldemort and the role he'd played for two years. The hurt and damage he'd caused still haunted him but not so much lately.

"Good morning Harry, hungry?" asked Severus, his fingers still unconsciously trailing up and down the side of Harry's face.

Harry's stomach rumbled before he replied causing Severus to chuckle. "Yes sir."

"How are you feeling today?" asked Severus still not moving.

"Great, there's no pain." said Harry sounding awed by such a thing when he shouldn't be.

"Good." said Severus getting up from the bed, "Up!" he said rummaging through his drawers to find something appropriate and warm for his sub to wear. The quicker Harry could get his own wardrobe the better. Not that he didn't like seeing him in his clothes. He didn't think Harry minded either, he would have to buy Harry a pair of his own boots, he'd sensed how happy Harry was to be able to wear them. He placed everything on the bed, watching him undress without shame. He certainly didn't have anything to be ashamed of that's for sure. He was even more breathtaking in his true form than he had ever been in his changed one. The scars he noticed had faded further and the bruises were gone now. A few more baths in the potion and the scars too would be gone. He doubted Harry's lightening scar would ever fade though, but he didn't mind that one. He wondered what his sub thought of the Dursley's being in prison but didn't ask. He would need to get Harry to talk about it though; otherwise it would continue to eat him alive.

Severus came out of his thoughts, to see Harry blatantly staring at him, with need shining through his green eyes. "Come, it's time to eat." said Severus, ignoring the pout as he shooed him from the bedroom. As much as he would have liked to claim his Submissive and show him who he belonged to there was just too much to do.

Severus sat Harry down firmly on his seat, and took one himself, not two seconds later Grace magically placed the food on the table from the kitchen. As normal, both of them didn't speak much while they ate breakfast and gratefully drank their coffee.

"Do you always do that when you teach your class?" asked Harry, as their empty plates were picked up by a house elf momentarily distracting Harry. His green eyes narrowed and his body tensed at the sight of it. He certainly wouldn't be unprepared for them again. It's too bad he didn't have his knifes with him; they certainly would have come in handy. He'd left them behind as he went to the store, just in case anything set of the alarms at the front of the store.

"Do what?" enquired Severus, but he had a funny feeling where it was going.

"Speak like that," said Harry, he was just curious.

"Yes," said Severus immediately, "Potions is a dangerous subject, very dangerous if they do not pay attention to what they are doing. Too much of one ingredient can have catastrophic results. If I didn't rule them with an iron fist the dunderheads would have killed themselves by now."

"Is that how you would teach me?" asked Harry his eyes boring into Severus' black ones.

Severus stared right back; this was what he meant by strong, strong enough to stand up to him but knowing when to back down. There was nothing exciting about a submissive that never spoke up, never met your eye and never ever challenged you.

"Are you interested?" asked Severus, he was hopeful that Harry was beginning to really like magic. If it was potions even better, since he would love to teach his sub all about Potions.

"Maybe," said Harry, he didn't fancy being called a dunderhead all the time though. Whatever it meant it wasn't good, and was said with a lot of mocking. It's why he was asking before he even thought further on the subject. "Would you?"

"No Harry, I wouldn't. In a classroom I have to watch nineteen cauldrons, and make sure all the students are doing exactly as I've told them. If it's just the one person it wouldn't be as stressful, and I'd be able to keep a better eye on them. Stop them from exploding any potions before they put the ingredient in." said Severus aware of why Harry was asking. It seemed he wasn't the only Slytherin in the room; Dumbledore would be in for a shock if Harry ever got sorted.

"Potions do sound like fun, cooking with more precise instructions." Harry finally said.

"Perhaps in a few weeks you'd like to find out yourself?" suggested Severus.

"A few weeks?" asked Harry looking put out.

Severus smirked, Harry was so impatient, always had been it was nice to see that hadn't changed. "By then your reading should have come along greatly. You should be able to brew it unaided." said Severus. It was an added incentive for him to study properly.

"Yes sir," said Harry appropriately.

"Would you rather remain here today or study in my office?" asked Severus, as long as Grace was beside him he didn't mind either way. He had to keep his Submissive safe and he would succeed. Dumbledore wasn't going to get his lemon drop stained fingers on what was his again.

"The office please, sir," said Harry.

"Very well, I shall be back down in half an hour," said Severus before he regretfully had to leave. He had three minutes to be in the Great Hall, which of course taking the shortcuts he'd succeed.

"Okay." said Harry watching his Dom leave, once he had, he flexed his arm, and it was so strange. Until today he hadn't realized the aches he'd carried around for years were gone. Pomfrey had been telling the truth, it would have continued to get sore. It had felt so odd though! Having his bones removed. Kind of dangerous too, what's to stop someone removing your bones in your leg and arm before killing you? Nothing. Magic was amazing yet so dangerous at the same time; it's why he felt the need to know everything. Severus had said it was his choice if he wanted Dumbledore to know or not. He didn't know how to feel about that, on one hand it was nice to be able to decide, on the other hand it's why he wanted to be a sub, so he didn't have to worry or decide these kinds of things. He couldn't stay hidden forever, as much as he liked the thought. He had to learn everything he could to protect his Dom from Voldemort. He couldn't lose him, not when he'd just got him back. He'd meant it when he told his Dominant that he'd do it for him. His Dom was protecting him right now, it was the least he could do in return.

There was nothing he could do here, no cleaning and no cooking unless he got to it before the…what did his Dom call them? Oh yes, House Elves. He wasn't used to that, it had always been him who cooked and cleaned, part of his duty of looking after his Dom. Severus could cook, he was actually really good at it, but he'd never really wanted to. Brewing Potions all the time, it was little wonder he didn't want to. He had been so grumpy teaching, it put his moods to shame. He only wished he could see their faces, especially now he knew he wouldn't ever be on the receiving end.

His Dom was grouchy, but he'd never spoken to Harry that way, and if he ever had, he'd have walked away. He'd had enough of being told how useless he was, how he should have died with his parents, how stupid he was at the Dursley's for nine years. He was glad he had told Severus, to think if he'd been forced to classes and treated that way, it would have killed him.

The Dursley's were in prison, all that time on the streets for fear of being sent back and been for nothing. No, not for nothing, he'd have been placed somewhere else. He shuddered at the thought, he didn't trust anyone, didn't want to do what any guardian or parental figure or even godfather told him to do. It probably would have been a wizard and witch he'd have been placed with. He gagged at the possibility of ending up with that witch…the woman who had spoken about her 'Ronnie'. She hadn't told him her name, in fact only a few of them had sooner or later. He had a less than desirable name for them all picked out. What could he say? He'd been in that room with nothing to do for three weeks.

"Come," said Severus coming through the secret door, Harry jumped up and joined him. Had he really been sitting there lost in thought for half an hour? He wondered what book he'd get to listen to today.

* * *

Severus' black eyes were filled with disgust as he stared around the Great Hall. The new Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher hadn't learned to keep his mouth shut. So Severus was quickly loosing his patience, and his teeth were paying the price. He was gritting his teeth so loudly, that even Minerva, who was on his other side couldn't help but wince in sympathy.

"Severus are we still leaving?" asked Minerva, pushing her plate away. She'd barely eaten anything, but she hadn't been able to eat much. Or look at Dumbledore, the thought of him knowing what happened to Harry left her cold and hurt. Tonight she would know for sure.

"Indeed," said Severus immediately getting up, his face impassive but Minerva could see he was relieved.

He was impatient, more so than she'd ever seen him. All the Defence teachers had grated on his nerves, but never to the extent he was openly showing how pissed off he was. She wondered if it was because of the upcoming interrogation or for some other reason. Yes, she had the curiosity of a cat and she couldn't help it.

"Can I ask where you two are off to?" asked Albus staring at them curiously. He'd been searching non stop for Harry for days, stopping only at meal times so they students didn't come suspicious. He'd had hardly any sleep, or any rest and he was exhausted. Harry was nowhere to be found, they insist he couldn't have gotten on the train. Yet he wasn't in the castle and wasn't at Hogsmeade, so just where was he? He didn't know magic so it was impossible for him to have Apparated. The house elves had joined in the search and had also been unsuccessful. It was as if the boy had faded of the face of the earth, he was mystified. Even the charm on his Dark Detector, tuned into Harry's magic had been ominously silent indicating a lack of magic usage.

"My favourite distillery in Scotland," said Minerva immediately, "Flitwick has of course agreed to look out for the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's until we get back."

"During school term?" said Dumbledore frowning in disapproval. "We have more important matters needing our attention, you know this." he needed all the help he could get to find the blasted boy. He was already planning on getting a potion to make Harry more susceptible to his ideas and suggestions. It didn't control him per say, which meant it wasn't illegal they could take no action if they found out. He'd get a slap on the wrist, if anything.

Severus was grateful for Minerva's quick input; he'd been frankly caught of guard by the question. He hadn't been prepared for it; much to his embarrassment he'd never been quite so speechless in a long time. As it stood, he'd been saved any half cocked excuse by the Deputy Headmistress. He was also amused by Dumbledore's words; they weren't the only one to leave school grounds during the year. Dumbledore did it nearly every week.

"We won't be long," said Minerva, before leaving through the teacher's entrance. Severus followed her, his hand automatically patting at the package in his pocket. It had come just after his last class. He found it very difficult to suppress his emotions, he was elated, ecstatic, turned on but also extremely apprehensive on how Harry would take it.

"Apparating or Portkey Severus?" asked Minerva as they took the secret way out of Hogwarts crossing the bridge and getting to the end of the wards. No Portkey could be used without the Headmasters or four of the Head of houses magical signature on them. The headmaster and Minerva were alerted if anyone tried.

"You have the address Minerva," said Severus bluntly. He was still blind to where they were going.

"I have been there once, hold on." said Minerva, deciding to Apparate both of them since she knew exactly where she was going. She ignored the grimace on Severus' face as he grabbed hold of her upper arm. After a few seconds of standing there, she wrapped her magic around them both and Apparated.

"Where are we?" asked Severus looking around, each house was exactly the same. The doors, the cut grass, the flower beds, the only thing identifying them individually was the toys. Bikes, teddies, dolls, Barbie's, board games and tents were up in various gardens.

Minerva was standing in front of one particular house, lost in thought. Severus followed her gaze, curious about her lapse in composure. Something was bugging her, of that he was sure. "What's bothering you Minerva?" asked Severus. Looking into the house, there was a family with two young children and an older teenager sitting eating dinner.

"This is the house Albus brought Harry to," said Minerva swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "I told him that night that they were the worst sort of Muggles. I had watched her all day; she had a son who had kicked her all way up the street! Never in all my years had I seen so much disrespect. He was rewarded for it; Petunia gave him three chocolate bars all the way home. The boy was only one years old, it truly astounded me. Severus I feel so responsible, if I had just come here and made sure he was fine…I would have known something was going on. He could have grown up happy, wanted, loved and be at Hogwarts now finishing his last year. He wouldn't be lost and frightened by a world he should love."

Severus listened to her, he knew if Harry had been gifted with a normal life, he'd never have met him or had the relationship he did with him. Not only would he have made sure Harry hated him, but he would never have thought even when the boy left Hogwarts of having a relationship with him. The thought of having a relationship with someone he'd taught since he was eleven turned his stomach. He couldn't change anything even if he wished it. It was selfish and horrific but he wouldn't want to change anything. He loved Harry more than he'd loved anyone else, and he didn't want to imagine his life without him. Severus' heart sank, his thoughts were too deep for him, and he didn't NOT want to think on that.

"Harry sounds very angry and bitter, I spoke to Molly and her words astounded me. I've never seen her be that way with a child before, but doesn't she realize he had right to be? She'd never allow such a thing to happen to one of her own kids!" said Minerva, "Now Harry is missing again, sleeping who knows where starving and he hates our world."

"Where does Figg stay?" asked Severus wanting to get off the subject, he was feeling unusually guilty about the fact Harry was safe. Minerva actually felt guilt about it, none of the others did, apart from Lupin but he doubted Harry would ever get on with the wolf.

"In Wisteria Walk, it's this way," said Minerva. Two streets down in fact, not far at all.

"Have you actually visited her?" asked Severus walking beside the cat Animagus.

"No," said Minerva, "As I said before I do not know her well enough."

"Hmm," was all Severus replied as they walked down, thankfully it was dark already, with winter came earlier nights. It was good thing, they hadn't changed or even glamoured their robes. Soon both teachers found themselves in the destined street, and Minerva sped up and found the house she wanted. There were two cats that immediately sped away into the house. No doubt Figg would be aware of their presence before they knocked on the door.

Severus rapped the door loudly, tapping his foot impatiently, wanting answers as much as he wanted to get back to Hogwarts. Grace was keeping an eye on Harry, nothing would happen but it didn't stop the worry. He wondered if it would stop if he told Dumbledore or get worse.

Figg opened the door aware that two magical beings were approaching her door. Her cats could understand human speech and she, could speak to them too. She was very surprised; nobody had come to see her in all her years here. Not even Albus, he had sent her train tickets and money to get here but that was it. "Minerva! Come on in!" said Figg, gesturing for them to come in. she didn't recognize the man with her, but assumed him to be a member order also.

Severus stared at her pink house coat and tartan slippers, before he too entered the house. The dolly filled couch beckoned them and Severus almost would have preferred to stand. This was an old woman's house, sort of how he imagined a grandmother house not that he'd had any, well he had, but he'd never met them. Sitting down extremely uncomfortable, having a staring contest with the million cats she had around the place. As Figg rushed around the kitchen making coffee or tea for them.

There were photo albums on the mantel, but as far as Minerva knew Figg didn't have family. It's part of the reason why she sent the poor woman Christmas cards, so she didn't feel so alone. In actuality they were photo albums Harry had once upon a time held and looked through. They were pictures of each and every cat Arabella had ever owned.

"What brings you both here?" asked Figg sitting down after handing out cups she seemed very happy to have some company. She stared at the wizard; he seemed just as stern as Minerva did sometimes. He definitely looked as though he didn't want to be here.

"Why didn't you help Harry Potter?" snapped Severus unable to keep silent any longer.

Figg was seriously shaken to hear that name, the cup rattled in the saucer before falling to the floor, the cup cracking down the middle and tea spilling everywhere.

Minerva shook her head half exasperated half amused by the Potions Masters antics.

* * *

Longest Chapter Yet! Hopefully That Will Be Rewarded With Lots Of Reviews :D LOL so Figg good or Bad? Next Chapter will reveal all! If she's bad will she survive the encounter? or will she be killed? Will Severus want to Kill her regardless of whether she was bad or not for never intervening when it was obvious what was going on? just what has Severus been buying ;) who wants to see some snarry? sooner or later ;) mawwhhha R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Willing **

**Chapter 11 **

**Figg Spills The Beans **

* * *

Minerva watched Arabella with concern; she had tears running down her face. The guilt she herself had been feeling was reflecting in Arabella's eyes. She wasn't sure what to think, did she just feel guilty because she hadn't seen it sooner or guilty that she'd seen it and done nothing? She repaired the cup and made a new cup of coffee for the shaken woman. Wondering if he'd feel bad for helping her in half an hour. Severus was already twitching in irritation obviously wanting to interrogate the poor woman again.

"Do you have a calming draught Severus?" asked Minerva, she was still shaking so badly to take the cup.

"No I have some Veritaserum thought," said Severus petulantly, a pureblood like Arabella would know exactly what it meant. Purebloods learned Latin early in life, well before they realized she was a squib no doubt. He watched as she straightened her back, and glared at him. Severus in turn just smirked at her almost ferally making her pale considerably. Not many could withstand his glare when it was notched up to level ten. Which is exactly what it was right now, it promised death to those under it.

"Severus," sighed Minerva, sounding irritated but her disappearing lips gave away the amusement she was feeling. Honestly the man could drive a saint insane within the matter of a week. There was no doubt; he certainly could irritate the life out of her when he wanted to.

"I want to get back sometime today, now sit now Minerva," said Severus. He blinked in surprise when Minerva did exactly what he'd told her to. She must be as desperate as he was for answers; she always put up a fight if he ordered her to do anything. Not that he made a habit of it; she had taught him when he was a child after all. He'd found it odd speaking to them as equals when he first became a teacher and it had remained so for years afterwards.

"Did you or didn't you know about the abuse?" asked Severus his tone dark and his voice low and threatening. He wasn't going to leave until he had all his questions answered the consequences be damned.

Arabella stared at both of them, the fear she was experience heightening further. She had expected this seven years ago when the investigating began. Yet nobody had come near her house, despite the fact they had to know she babysat Harry. Her guilt had never faded either, and her faith in the magical world had plummeted to an all time low. They were Order members, she didn't know if she could trust them with any information she had. Yet it seemed as though they weren't going to leave her alone until they had the truth. "Does Albus Dumbledore know you are here?" she asked, she doubted it he would have wrote to her and told her.

Severus observed her; there had been a tone in her voice when she said his name. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it certainly hadn't been a good one. Not many people said Dumbledore's name with other than awe as if he was the second coming of Merlin. "No, he's unaware and it will remain that way." replied Severus, ignoring the curious look Minerva shot him; she had evidently not picked up on Arabella's tone of voice.

Arabella nodded, looking deeply conflicted.

"Start from the beginning, why were you assigned here?" asked Minerva sitting forward, wanting to know the whole story not just snippets.

Looked slightly relieved, she sagged slightly and began speaking, "I received a letter from Albus that day after You-Know-Who was defeated. I was to come here, and keep an eye on Harry over the years. With explicit instructions not to tell him about his parents or the magical world." said Figg.

"You failed in your duty!" snarled Severus furiously.

Arabella flinched at Severus' words and furious tone, "No, no I didn't, I told Albus the truth, he wrote back a few times but after Harry was six I didn't hear from him again. He instructed me to stop being melodramatic that a spanking didn't mean he was being abused. Another time he said boys will be boys, that he and his brother had gotten into many scrapes." she was half yelling half pleading with them to believe her.

"You told him Harry was being spanked?" asked Minerva confused.

"That's just it!" said Arabella the tears once again slipping down her face. "I told him Harry had a hurt arm and a suspicious looking wound on his stomach. I gave him bandages and such and sent him home thinking someone would come and investigate it but nobody ever did!" the desperation in her voice couldn't have been faked.

"You sent him a letter when Harry ran away?" asked Severus his tone going back to normal.

"At first I didn't want to, he would have just sent him back there. If you had seen him, you would have understood. He was so very skinny, so hurt and so unhappy…I didn't think he'd survive much longer…they told everyone he had an eating disorder. He didn't have one! He ate absolutely everything I gave him…everything." cried Arabella, seventeen years of frustration finally being released. "I knew the streets weren't a place for a child, the likely hood of him surviving was even slimmer so I wrote to him. It was the hardest decision I ever made but I did it. Nothing came of it, I wrote again, the same thing over and over. It wasn't until the child should have been eleven did all hell break loose."

Minerva had a hand over her mouth, tears of her own in her eyes. She seemed incapable of talking; she was deeply shaken by what she was hearing as well.

"You should have taken him and left," said Severus scornfully.

Arabella's haunted blood shot eyes stared up into black ones, "I wish I had." she confessed. "You know he used to sit there, and I'd show him pictures of my cats. I couldn't let him even enjoy himself even here. I was so afraid the Dursley's wouldn't let him come anymore if he liked it. You are right, I did fail him, and I should have done more." the self loathing in her voice was there for all to hear.

"Yes you should have," said Severus bitterly, "Like take him to a hospital he had a broken arm and all you gave him was bandages to make a sling."

Arabella blinked, how had he known the arm was broken? Or that Harry had made a sling? She hadn't told him that, just that it was hurt and she'd given him bandages to help. Hope sprung like a rising inferno, as she realized the only way he could know "You know where Harry is? Is he okay? Is he safe? Is he happy?" she fired off in rapid succession.

Even Minerva was looking between them both wondering what she'd missed. Her hand had finally removed itself from her mouth as the anger began setting in. Not at Severus but at Dumbledore, being warned in advanced it might be true hadn't helped the slightest. Her claws were out and she was ready to draw blood, for a boy she'd never seen since he was a baby, even then she'd only seen him a few times.

"Severus?" questioned Minerva her heart beating like a wayward drum. Did he know where Harry was? If so why was he keeping it a secret from Dumbledore? Because of what he had suspected…which had turned out to be true?

"He's fine no thanks to you," said Severus bitterly.

"Oh, oh thank heavens," cried Arabella relief flowing through her, at long last she knew. Harry was alive, he was safe, if she had been standing, she'd have fallen, and weak in the knees the relief was so profound. It lessened the guilt a little but not completely. The guilt would never leave, that much she knew, she was stuck with it until the day she died.

"Severus…what?" asked Minerva looking shocked to the core. All this time she'd been worrying and for some reason Severus had been the one to help him?

"Not now Minerva," said Severus. He had come here filled with anger and fury at this woman. Yet sitting on her dolly filled couch he couldn't help but pity her. He knew he'd have done exactly what Dumbledore told him to a few months ago. Although he didn't think it extended to watching abuse happen, he'd never really know. The knowledge she felt guilty helped immensely.

"Where are the Dursley's?" asked Severus impassively.

"Vernon is in HM Prison Wandsworth," said Figg quietly, it was the oldest prison in London and ironically enough used to be called Surrey House of Correction. "Petunia is in HM Prison Holloway."

"Still?" asked Severus.

"Yes, the judge they had happened to be a sister of a Muggle born student, she knew very well who Harry was and what he'd done." said Minerva her lips twitching in vindictive amusement. "They were given a tough sentence, setting an example that abuse was not to be tolerated."

"Indeed," said Severus his own lips were curling. "Do you still have any letters? Any proof?"

Arabella jumped from the seat she'd been sitting in, shuffling off to her writing desk. She brought out a large tin box, and brought it over. Inside was a great deal of things, noticeably not Muggle in nature. Including a galleon, Sickle and Knut. It made Severus feel rather sorry for her, for what she'd probably gone through as a young soon to be teenager. How disappointed she probably was when no Hogwarts letter had come for her. She shuffled through it, laying letters and odd pink coloured paper on her lap.

"These are the letters from Dumbledore, even the one I got for the assignment." said Arabella, handing them to Minerva who was closest to her. "These are copies of the letters I sent Dumbledore."

Severus took the copies, curiosity getting the better of him, as he began reading. It made his furious and sick, that Dumbledore could ignore her concern the way he obviously did. He looked over at Minerva who was reading one of them also. Now that he had the evidence he wasn't sure what the hell to do.

"I don't believe it, how could he? All this time he felt guilty but it was all for show!" shrieked Minerva feeling as though she was grasping at straws. She was standing up the letter scrunched in her hands. Breathing furiously, trying for some way to contain her anger.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when they spoke to you years ago?" asked Severus.

"Nobody spoke to me, you are the first magical people I've seen other than Harry since I moved here." said Arabella, "I expected someone to say something! Everyone around here knew I babysat Harry. These streets are filled with nothing but nosy gossipers!"

"Why didn't you inform the authorities? The Muggle authorities?" asked Minerva.

"Harry Potter doesn't exist on their records, he was born in the magical world." said Arabella. "If I said anything records would indicate Harry didn't live there. They would have probably thought it was a bogus phone call, and totally disregarded anything I could have said or done." the social services wouldn't have come she was sure of it.

"The police would have come." said Severus.

"Oh," said Arabella, as if she finally just understood what kind of authorities they meant. "Albus told me never to get the Muggles involved, if I did he would have just Obliviated them and pulled me from my position. I needed to be there for Harry, at least with me he got something to eat and a little bit of the help he needed."

"Severus what do we do?" said Minerva passing him the rest of the letters, she certainly felt like drinking an entire bottle of Scottish whiskey now. This would shock the wizarding world to the core. They blamed him yes, but it was more to do with needing someone to blame than actually thinking he had done wrong. This, with this it was proof Dumbledore had neglected to take action.

"He could claim he never received the letters passed Harry's sixth birthday." said Severus.

"That's a big fat lie!" snapped Arabella, "His Phoenix collected them."

"Doesn't mean he read them," sighed Severus.

"Albus never gets rid of letters, he has an entire drawer full of them." said Minerva.

"He doesn't?" asked Severus curiously.

"Never, each time he places them in his left handed side drawer, beside his lemon drops but I am sure its sealed closed." said Minerva, "I think its time I took a look."

"The best time to do that is when he's at the Ministry," said Severus a plan forming between them.

"I agree," said Minerva vindication lighting her eyes, a look Severus had never, ever seen her supporting before.

"How is Harry?" asked Figg interrupting their silent conversation. "When did you find him?"

"Dumbledore found him, Harry wasn't willing to play along with them and they resorted to keeping him imprisoned within Hogwarts. What they were planning on doing I have no idea. I shouldn't tell you anything more, should Dumbledore come he would know everything that happened and was said here." said Severus.

"But he's happy yes?" asked Arabella.

"Very much so," said Severus.

"We are talking some more when we get to Hogwarts young man," said Minerva sternly. Here she had been worried out of her wits and Harry was safe and well. She couldn't even find it in her to be truly angry with him.

"I know," said Severus wryly. Deeply amused at being called a 'young man' from his old Transfiguration teacher. Now that she was truly on his side, he would tell her everything. This would mean he had Poppy, Lupin as well as Minerva on his side, although Lupin didn't know the entire truth yet, perhaps wouldn't either. He didn't fully trust the werewolf.

"Thank you for your time," said Severus standing up.

"Will you tell Harry I am sorry for not doing more? That I hope he's finally happy please?" asked Arabella, grabbing into Severus unaware of his disgust for people touching him. Yet the Potions Master didn't jerk away, he looked into her eyes and saw they were similar to how own mothers had been. Desolation, despair, small degree of happiness and wariness. Both women had felt as though they'd been abandoned by the world, in some degree they were right. They had been abandoned by their families and let down.

Even Minerva was surprised that Severus didn't draw back, the only person she'd ever seen him touching or allowing contact had been Lily. Perhaps it was because of his childhood, and the only touch he had known had been harsh.

"I will," said Severus finally withdrawing.

"Thank you, thank you," said Arabella her brown eyes filling with relief.

Severus simply nodded, staring at Minerva she nodded back and both of them Apparated on the spot. As soon as both of them were away, Arabella slumped back onto her seat. Relief pouring off her in waves; it felt so good to be able to confide in someone.

"Harry's fine Tibbles," said Arabella as her part Kneazle cat jumped onto her lap. "At long last Harry has found his way back home." he was in his rightful world, and he obviously didn't trust Dumbledore. Good, he had every right not to, hugging the cat close, she returned the box to the drawer and went upstairs to bed. She was so exhausted despite the fact it was early.

* * *

I know short but hey better than nothing its 2 AM and I cant write anymore so I thought id give you this...next chapter I promise will have Minerva learning all the truth then it will be purely snarry :D okay? :P so what did you think of this chapter? will figg ever see them again? will harry ever go and visit her? will harry like Minerva or hate her like everyone else? or will he tolerate her for the sake of his Dom? will there be anyone Harry does like? do you think Severus is still in character? its important to me that he still be his character yet love Harry :) R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Willing **

**Chapter 12 **

**Minerva Learns Everything **

* * *

Severus couldn't have been more surprised, that the woman had been able to keep her mouth shut, during the return journey. They had walked instead of taking one of the coaches; Severus had needed to work off some anger. Minerva had followed him; she was completely quiet, too quiet. He was rather worried she'd unleash hell in his quarters once they got there. He would have found her silence amusing, if he wasn't so furious himself. It was one thing to suspect but for it to be confirmed was infuriating. Ten minutes later the door of Severus' quarters finally closed behind both of them.

"Where is Harry?" asked Minerva immediately.

"He's here, Minerva." said Severus wryly, regarding her shrewdly, waiting for the inevitable explosion. It didn't come; she merely stared at him calmly as if trying to figure him out. Not that it would happen; many had tried and failed to understand him.

"Why? Why did you help him and no lies Severus! I know he's Lily son but you still have no reason to help him and go against Dumbledore." said Minerva. Severus would never have risked it unless he felt strongly about it. It was one thing to help him escape, but another thing altogether to keep him here under the old fool's nose.

Severus waited until she'd quieted down; sitting on one of his chairs he continued to stare at her cautiously. Wondering how to tell her the best way, Poppy had understood, but he wasn't so sure she would. Minerva was a strong independent woman, but would she understand those who chose to submit to others. "Minerva," said Severus sitting forward as she sat down opposite him. "What do you know of Dominate and submissive relationships?"

"I think the names reveal everything don't you Severus?" said Minerva not even batting an eyelash.

"What do you think of people in that kind of relationship?" asked Severus curiously. He wanted to know if she'd understand them. There was just no point in revealing it to her if she was going to be completely disgusted about it. Him asking had probably made Minerva put the pieces together, without him having to reveal anything.

Minerva eyed Severus knowing there was a reason for him asking, she wasn't a stupid woman. She couldn't see Severus submitting to anyone, so she knew he was what was commonly referred to as a 'Dom' in the relationship. She also knew Severus, and had known him for years. He would hurt anyone; he wasn't the hurt young man he had been when he joined the Dark Lord Voldemort. Does that mean that he'd taken Harry on in such a role? Considering Harry had been living on the street, she was surprised he'd want such a relationship. She would have though him to be independent; of course what did she know? She'd had a normal childhood and adulthood; she could barely imagine what Harry had gone through never mind live it. "To each their own Severus, its more popular in pureblood circles, most of them wouldn't blink at the fact. It's the Muggle born's that might take it the wrong way."

"What the wrong way?" asked Severus, she knew, he hadn't even told her and she knew.

"That you and Mr. Potter are in a relationship." said Minerva wryly, "I must admit I am surprised, he did not react well to anyone else…from what I've been told he even threatened them."

"Do not call him that," said Severus his eyes automatically going to his bedroom where Harry should be doing his work. As of today Harry had been learning things he should have in primary school. He had yet to look at it, so he didn't know how well Harry was doing so far. "He does not like it."

"But it is his name," said Minerva blankly.

"Yes, most likely followed by being beaten," said Severus, he didn't understand Harry's fear of his own name yet. He'd get to the bottom of it sooner or later, Harry had to talk about the abuse or it would eat him alive. However, if his Uncle did yell his name before beating him it might explain the fear.

"Well yes that would cause it," said Minerva, "May I meet him?"

"Perhaps, but you might want to read this first," said Severus, handing over Harry's scan results.

Minerva took it with trepidation, unsure if she wanted to see it. "Poppy has seen him?" her name was on the bottom of attending Medi-witch so it was a safe bet indeed.

Severus smirked wryly, Minerva sounded jealous, not something he'd ever expected to hear from her. It seemed Harry was bringing out strong emotions in everyone, and they'd barely met him. He knew she'd gotten to the most important part when her eyes widened in astonishment. "You've bonded?" she rasped understanding the meaning behind it. "He's seventeen Severus!"

"Yes," said Severus simply as if he wasn't being accused of something untoward. "He's a Metamorphmagus, I was under the impression he was eighteen years old at the time. I only found out when I went to give him his breakfast a few days ago." it was hard to believe it was only a few days ago, so much had happened it felt like months opposed to forty eight hours.

Minerva just continued to gape, unable to express her feelings.

"He left a year ago, without so much as an explanation turned out he had seen Dumbledore coming to my flat. Fearing he'd been found out and that he'd be sent back to his abusive relations…something I cannot be angry at him for. He blocked his magic, so of course I had no idea he was magical either. The first time I touched him with his magic unbound, the bond formed on its own. There was never an official ceremony or bond spilled to seal the deal." said Severus smugness dripping into his voice, who could blame him? Someone like Harry willingly wanting to be with him so much wild magic had bonded them together forever. Even if they did want to split, a part of him would always remain in Harry, and in turn Harry in him.

"Oh, the poor dear," said Minerva shaking her head sadly, "Does he know how far Dumbledore's deception goes Severus?" she dreaded to think what a young man, who's life had been filled with dark dreary nights and endless fights would want to do to the Headmaster. The kicker was? She wouldn't want to stop him; it was his childhood, his life the old fool had destroyed.

"Of course not, he just believes Dumbledore is responsible for placing him with the Dursley's not the rest." said Severus, and he couldn't keep something like this from Harry. He would need to be told, he didn't want his submissive oblivious and unaware of the extent, and it could and maybe would put his life in danger. Dumbledore obviously didn't care about Harry the slightest. He didn't think Harry would ever trust Dumbledore, but he knew just how persuasive the old bastard could be. He took no chances when it came to his submissive. "I will have to explain everything to him however."

"May I see him?" Minerva asked again, her brown eyes filled with excitement.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "After the tales the others have told, you want to meet him?" his lips were twitching in amusement. He wasn't about to rein Harry in, he had a mind of his own, if he didn't like someone he didn't like them. It was as simple as that, it helped that he wasn't overly fond of anyone either. Just because Harry submitted to him, he didn't want him that way with everyone else.

"I have put up with you for years have I not Severus? Seventeen years nearly in fact." said Minerva; she wasn't going to be put off by an attitude. She was aware it was sometimes just a front for someone scared or insecure. For Harry she'd bet it was because he was unused to associating with anyone or having a proper conversation.

"Sixteen, Harry was a year old when I began working here," said Severus smartly.

Minerva just gazed at him impatiently, she wanted to meet Harry.

"Harry?" called Severus, a second later the door opened and Severus really did have to hold back his amusement. It seemed Harry hadn't been doing his work; no he'd been listening in on their conversation. It seemed his little Sub had been curious, he couldn't find it in him to be annoyed about it…curious. Normally things like that would have angered him beyond words. He would have to find out how much he'd listened to though, and perhaps explain Dumbledore. Not tonight though, he had plans for his little sub and it wasn't explaining information. Arousal furled through him, making his stomach flutter pleasantly. Oh he couldn't wait until Minerva left.

"Yes?" asked Harry eyeing Minerva in much the same manner he had Poppy, as though the woman was a poisonous snake ready to strike. Truth be told he was actually interested in her; she was different from the rest. Her magic was much like Poppy's honest, light, but he had a feeling if anyone pissed her off they'd find out just how much a fighter she was. Her magic was powerful; he wondered how she was able to hide it from everyone. He normally couldn't until Sev and he had bonded.

Minerva wasn't as shocked as she would have been at the size of him if not for the scan results. There was a reason for everything Severus did, and she knew that this was it. He looked so thin, anorexic thin, she knew under those clothes he had on every one of his ribs was probably showing. Not that she'd seen anyone with anorexia in the magical world. He wasn't anorexic just starved. Despite how skinny and short he was he was very extremely good looking. He was always going to be, both Lily and James had been lookers, but Harry certainly had gotten the best of both parents. If she hadn't been so old, she would have tried as well. "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby." said Minerva, a baby she'd let lie out in the cold and followed Dumbledore despite her protests. It was definitely the worst mistake she'd ever made that was for certain.

"Obviously didn't mean a great deal," said Harry bluntly, sitting down on the arm of the chair Severus was in. Relaxing fully as Severus' hand automatically began rubbing soothing circles on his back. His Dom was just sitting there smirking at the witch in obvious hilarity. Finding amusement in her uncomfortable situation.

"I do not blame you for thinking that Harry," said Minerva, refraining from calling him 'Mr. Potter'. "I offer or make no excuses, but I hope you are happy now?"

Harry grinned he liked her; she wasn't just pretending she'd cared or saying she'd just wanted him to have a normal childhood. Those excuses had all been used and they grated on his nerves. "Yes I am." said Harry, honestly. Harry didn't like thinking on the past or hearing peoples excuses. She wasn't trying to simulate herself into his life so he could live with that.

"Very glad to hear it," she said, she was blown away by his smile, he truly was happy here. Severus was like a whole different person right now, he wasn't scowling, and he was completely relaxed and finding amusement in the situation. So that's where the changes had stemmed from, she was amazed.

"I am sure you have homework to correct Minerva," said Severus from where he sat.

"Very well, Severus, but I will be back." said Minerva aware that Severus was just kindly trying to get her to leave. With such a gorgeous young man in his life, well she didn't need to wonder why. Her lips twitching she vacated the rooms; her brown eyes twinkling despite the fact Dumbledore had let her down in ways she couldn't comprehend. Harry was home, and as long as Severus remained Harry would too. She had seen the love shining through those beautiful green eyes of his. They would be good for each other, dark enough to understand one another but light enough to keep each other straight.

"Go through to the room, undress and kneel on the floor facing the door." said Severus, a bolt of arousal not his own shot through him. The bond was about to take an interesting turn, it was a good job Severus had iron clad control. Or so he thought, he wasn't sure how much control he'd have with both their feelings thrumming through him. By the time he was out of his thoughts, Harry was already gone. Severus removed the box from his cloak and left it as he went to join his all too eager submissive.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Willing **

**Chapter 13 **

**To Submit or Not To? **

* * *

Harry slipped into the bedroom as if the grim was on his heels, not out of fear but pure wanton need. It had been far too long, an entire year and one month to be exact. As he'd told Severus there hadn't been another. Sev had been the longest Dom he'd ever stayed with as well. Stripping out of his clothes, he was already hard and aching yet he ignored it as he took up position the way his Dom had asked. Waiting in anticipation, his entire body was thrumming with anticipation. The carpet was thick and soft under his knees; it was much more soothing than the thin carpet back in Severus' London home. Then he heard footsteps, Severus was joining him.

Severus felt himself stiffening in his robes; Harry truly was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. When the scars were gone, and his skin unblemished he'd look even more striking. All his were the possessive thoughts to run through him. He twirled the box in his hands, wondering what Harry's reactions would be. At least, he would know exactly what Harry was feeling, even if he didn't show it. He didn't like those green eyes staring at the floor, especially knowing they were filled with need and lust. He wanted those looks directly aimed at him, he didn't know why but green eyes had always been a weakness of his. Not only no matter what they did, with that colour of eyes, you knew how they felt. Even Harry, who barely displayed his emotions, only doing so when he wanted or was too happy to remember to wear his 'emotionless mask'.

"You left instead of trying to get answers," said Severus standing straight in front of his submissive. Purposely trying to intimidate him, but it took more than that to bother Harry. "You left rather than trust me, to care for you, to do what was in your best interests as I had promised the day we entered this relationship."

"Yes sir," said Harry breathlessly, trying to concentrate on what Severus was saying. When he spoke like that, it was hard to do anything. He wanted so desperately to touch himself, relieve the ache that was slowly building. He didn't, he may not have been taught the restraint that came with the dominative and submissive relationship but he did have self control. He'd heard it all before, it didn't stop the shame he felt hearing the disappointment. He'd do anything to regain that trust, to make Severus realize he did trust him - more than anyone else in the world, both worlds.

"I have thought long and hard on an appropriate punishment for your lack of faith, and I have decided upon something. It will be a constant reminder of who you belong to, who cares for you, and who will always put you first and make things easy for you." said Severus, he could sense Harry's lust and curiosity. "You have a choice whether you want it or not, it's entirely up to you." Harry was suddenly apprehensive, stiffening up, his insecurity raising its ugly head. No doubt wondering what would happen should he chose not to accept whatever it was that Severus wanted to do to him.

Severus opened the box and placed it on the floor next to Harry, and in an uncharacteristic move, especially with both of them playing their roles. Severus knelt down next to Harry, lifting his chin and meeting his submissive's eyes. "It is not just a collar Harry; it is charmed so no potion can be ingested without your permission. It also has a tracking charm imbued in it along with a Portkey. A Portkey will transport you from wherever you are in the world back to me. It cannot be removed by anyone except me; I'll admit it isn't just because of your previous actions. It's also just in case you are kidnapped." not just by the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters, he wasn't sure how far Dumbledore would go to get Harry to end the war.

Once the news had been digested, Severus spoke again, "If you do not want it, leave it in the box. If you wish to be mine completely, place it in your hands palms up. I will give you five minutes to decide is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Harry his Adams apple bobbing up and down showing the nervousness he was feeling. Severus left the room, and Harry closed his eyes unable to decipher his own feelings. Staring at the collar, he picked it up out of morbid curiosity. It was beautiful, and probably more expensive than anything he'd ever held before in his life.

Fourteen caret gold with emerald set all the way around it, apart from one single square in the middle. It looked more like a river of emerald colour rather than chunks of jewels; one could see it had been magically made. Nobody in the Muggle would ever believe it was emerald since they couldn't get their jewellery to look like that. They would assume it was coloured plastic. Those of Pureblood would realise how rare and expensive it was, and know he was well looked after and by a rich pureblood wizard or witch. It had the Prince coat of arms carved into it on one side, on the other side it was S.S written on it. You could barely see either of them; they were only subtly there for those who look hard enough to see it.

Harry bit his lip, he was very conflicted, and it was different from anything he'd done before. He had willingly submitted to him, yet the collar was different. It would truly mark him as a submissive, would make him Severus' in every way. Did he want it? To truly belong to someone in every sense of the word. The last strip of freedom he felt would be stripped away. No it wasn't freedom, but something else, it wasn't free will either, but something he couldn't put into words. This was what he had to do to show Severus he did feel bad for leaving. To show him he really wanted to be his submissive and have the protection that came with it. It wasn't just punishment from what his Dom had said, but also a way to keep him safe.

The time was ticking by, he didn't have long to decide at all. His heartbeat was shooting through the roof. Sweat was pouring off him, drying quickly in the coolness of the room. Harry relaxed, his magic had apparently already bound them together, what did it matter about the collar? If this was what it took to feel secure, wanted, loved, cherished then so be it. He'd do it, for himself and to show his Dom he really wanted this. His heartbeat was still pounding away. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to settle himself. He positioned his hands, letting the collar rest in his palms as he waited for Severus to re-enter the room. Despite the fact he wanted this, he still felt like a nervous wreck, and he had no idea why.

Severus went through to his kitchen, pouring a little with whisky, closing his own eyes as he felt everything Harry was experiencing at the moment. Emotions were high, they were mingling with his own and he wasn't sure where his ended and Harry's started. He strengthened his Occlumency barriers, feeling his own emotions fade into the backgrounds. He also blocked Harry's feelings as well, his submissive should be allowed privacy. They'd always be there though, no matter how many times he blocked the emotions. It was his duty after all to make sure Harry was happy and well cared for. Severus threw the drink back, not wanting to admit how nervous he was at what Harry would decide. The scales were lined precariously, if Harry accepted it would cement their relationship if he didn't, there would always be a lingering doubt that one day Harry might run again. It would place a strain on their relationship.

Severus returned to the room, hardening immediately once again, he definitely preferred his submissive this way. He had the collar in his hands, he was accepting him. Warmth surged through him, mingling with pride. He knew how difficult this must be for Harry, and he was very proud of him for it. The worst wasn't over with unfortunately; Harry still had time to back out. Standing over him once again, he took the collar from Harry's hands.

"Do you want this Harry?" asked Severus, his voice soothing and calm.

"Yes sir," said Harry his eyes closed his breathing erratic.

"Very well then," said Severus, who then placed the collar around Harry's neck, words was whispered and the collar joined with no visible opening. It would never open for anyone else; his own magical signature was recorded in it. Severus couldn't have stopped the smugness rolling off him if he'd tried. Ironic really, he'd never considered collaring any submissive, but he hadn't felt a fraction of the feelings he had for Harry. "Up." said Severus; he wasn't getting on his knees again.

Severus felt appreciation stirring in him, even through the entire thing Harry's erection hadn't flagged the slightest. Harry had always been so easy to arouse, knowing what he did about his past it made sense. Harry wasn't used to kind touches, and tonight he would make sure Harry never forgot just how good he could make him feel. Cupping his chin, bringing Harry's face to meet his. "Well done," he said, "I am proud of you." Harry's green eyes dazzled him after that statement.

"Tonight Harry, I am going to make your body sing," said Severus, causing Harry's eyes to flutter closed and a moan to rip out of Harry's throat. That sinful voice, it could make him loose complete control. He didn't need Severus to touch him to feel as though he was about to explode. Severus smirked before he attacked Harry's lips in a bruising domineering kiss that had Harry weak in the knees. Harry grabbed into his Dom's robes, as he gladly submitted to the breathtaking kiss.

Drawing back, he chucked in amusement when Harry whimpered breathlessly, his face flushed and his green eyes filled with wantonness. Severus urged Harry backwards, he fell laying spread eagle on the bed. Merlin to see him lying there, with only the collar on, was far too much to resist. He flicked his wand undoing all his buttons and removing the stiff charmed teaching robes. They were spelled against fire, potions spillages, and everything else he could think off at the time.

Harry used his legs to push himself further up the bed, as his Dom joined him once again. The collar felt heavy on his throat, a reminder of who he belonged to as Severus had said. He wondered very briefly if he'd get used to it or if he'd always feel it. Then everything left his mind as he felt Severus' all around him. He squeaked in surprise as his hands were invisibly tied to the bed, his head automatically trying to see the 'invisible' restraints. All he could see was the strands of magic, around his wrists. This was new; he was used to being tied up with either ribbons or cuffs. He wondered if he could remove them, but he wasn't about to spoil the mood.

Severus smirked as he began licking and nipping his way down Harry's neck. Nuzzling just under the collar, giving it more attention sucking on the skin, nibbling and biting. Once he was satisfied it would leave a mark, he began to descend further.

Harry continued to quiver under his Dom's body and talented tongue continued to taunt and tease him mercilessly. Harry was never able to last long; he could already feel the impending orgasm looming. Yet it didn't, and Harry was already beginning to feel as though he was going mad.

As Harry continued to writhe under him, Severus true to his word was making Harry's body sing with desire. Gasping, he cursed inwardly; his sweet little minx was rubbing himself desperately against his own body. Thinking of all the less desirable potion ingredients he'd had to cut up over the years, to stop himself ending this too soon. Oh, no, he wanted this to last a few hours at least. He literally wanted to drive his little sub mad with extreme desire.

Harry arched determinedly into Severus, desperately wanting to find release. Yet Severus just leaned away, stopping the friction he'd found. Whining in displeasure he wiggled even more desperately against Severus. He stopped wiggling when Severus got close to his very impressive erection, a guttered groan left his lips when Severus paid no attention to it but continued on passed the part most clamouring for his attention. Harry banged his head against the pillow, his toes curling as he tried to maintain at least a shed of his control. Which by the way was already gone, long gone.

"Please, please, please, please," chanted Harry, his body still writhing under his Dom. His body glistening with sweat, as the sheets under him rumpled even further as the sensual torture continued. "Please Sev'rus," whimpered Harry. He was well past his endurance.

"Soon my little minx," said Severus into Harry's ear, causing Harry to pant in desire some more. "Turn over."

It took a few seconds before the request penetrated Harry's sex addled mind. Grunting Harry managed to flip himself over, wiggling his backside at his Dom. A smirk appeared on his face, when he heard a sharp inhale of breath until another moan was ripped from him as a finger circled his hole already oiled up.

Severus ran his finger over Harry's pucker, smirking when it spasmed already eager to have him inside it. Harry wiggled around, whimpering, begging for him to continue. He picked up the jar of oil and placed it on several of his fingers. Harry was trembling under him, desperate for more. Harry wouldn't be able to come until he removed the spell, it was the first time he'd been able to use it on him. He had often wanted to, but thinking he was a Muggle he hadn't. There was nothing stopping him now, once his fingers were well oiled he placed the vial on the nightstand again. His fingers once again found Harry's pucker, rubbing soothing circles around his opening until he was wiggling once more impatiently.

Impatient himself, Severus pushed his finger into the opening and all the way down. He could have used a spell, but there was just something more intimate doing it this way. The feeling of the heat blazing in on his fingers, and the way he clenched down around him, and arched back, desperate for more. Removing the middle finger until only the tip remained; he eased two into Harry's tight heat. Twisting his fingers, with expertise he found what he was looking for and hooked his fingers around it. Harry arched up, causing his fingers to sink impossibly deeper into the blazing heat.

Harry cursed and panted, as Severus continued to play with that spot that made sparks dance across his vision. He was taking his time on purpose, and it was driving Harry to distraction. It felt so good, and so bad at the same time, he wanted to cum but he couldn't. Unable to cum he continued to writhe against Severus. Hoping to find some friction but there was none to be had, not without Severus stopping what he was doing. Not something Harry wanted any time soon.

Severus lined the three fingers once Harry was loose enough for him to continue, then four. Only once he was satisfied Harry was sufficiently loosened did he remove his fingers. By this time Harry had stopped writhing against him, just heaving in exertion and lust. His entire body was thrumming with tension; he knew Harry was at the end of his tether. He was as well; he was close to coming and wouldn't last long tonight. After a year of abstinence, his body was begging for it just as much as his mind wanted it.

Lining his impressive erection at Harry's slackened opening, he waited a second before he began to slowly penetrate Harry. Cursing silently as Harry continued to clench down around him, he was loosing control and if Harry didn't stop soon he would. He tightened his hold on Harry's hips, warning him to stop without saying anything. Making sure not to press too tightly, Harry was still too skinny and he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Severus ran a soothing hand over Harry's back when he stopped. Then finally, he was completely inside his submissive. Claiming him again, this time it meant so much more, since they were bonded in every way. After today there would be no doubt Harry knew he belonged to him.

Harry squirmed around, wanting his Dom to move, despite how good it felt to be filled again. Then Severus did, a quick brutal thrust Harry forgot to breathe as pleasure mingled with pain shot in every direction. His eyes closed as his body arched again, as Severus continued his fast pace, unable to think or do anything as his body experienced too much desire for him to handle.

Severus continued to thrust himself into Harry, who was mumbling incoherently now. He had never seen Harry so…debauched before. So wanton, so full of lust and need and it was because of him. He could feel his impending climax, so he muttered the words of the spell, releasing Harry from it as he finally came. Emptying himself inside of Harry, claiming him once again, a blinding light lit the room sealing the bond completely. If he'd felt Harry's emotions before, it was ten times more potent now, feeling Harry releasing as if it was his own, was too much. A man of his age, it certainly caught him off guard as he orgasmed once again.

Severus managed to stop himself falling on Harry, it was a good thing he was strong despite his slenderness. Once he'd managed to slump onto the bed, he removed the magical restraints from Harry who slumped against him still breathing like a racehorse. Severus chuckled, it seemed as though he'd completely worn his little sub out. He magicked the duvet from under them and flung it over them both. Only then remembering the mess that Harry was currently lying in, and used an additional spell to remove the spillage.

Severus carded his hand through the long dishevelled and sweat soaked hair, removing it from his face. Cupping his face, trailing down to the collar, causing pleasure to furl through him again. He didn't think he'd ever get placid about the commitment his little sub had made. He was under no delusions; he knew how hard it must have been for Harry to accept it. He vowed never to break his promise, he'd keep Harry safe and happy for as long as he had breath in his body. "Are you okay little one?" asked Severus, knowing perfectly well that he was he could feel Harry's emotions greater than he ever had just an hour ago.

Harry just murmured quietly, curling himself into Severus' side, completely spent.

A genuine smile lit his features, before he turned the lights out, bathing the room in total darkness. The curtains around his bed remained where they always did. Severus never had a need to use them, since the dungeons were under the school; there was no light to bother him to need to use the curtains. Lying back, sleep came remarkably easy for both men, despite their horrendous childhood/teenage years.

* * *

As promised a chapter with just Harry and Severus :) was it worth the wait? ;) so will Dumbledore have been alerted to where Harry was with his magic flaring as it did? or would you rather wait until Minerva has got what she needs first to rein Dumbledore in should he try anything? ;) how would you like the order to react? anyone you'd actually like to see happy for them? as ive added its common among pureblood's so a great deal of the order should actually be alright with it but it is Harry Potter we are talking about :D is there anything else you'd like to see added like scenes between Harry and Severus? would you like a flash back to the very first time they met? and Harry's reaction to him? more indepth of Harry's ex doms? why he left etc? R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Willing **

**Chapter 14 **

**Laughing (guest review) - Yes I was actually making a pun which regretfully nobody noticed before you ;) lmao! bumble is actually an old name for Dumbledore. I hope you are still enjoying the story! **

**Start of Another Day **

* * *

Harry groggily woke up, wondering where he was, his green eyes sprang open. Stretching himself leisurely, a small smile appearing on his face, he ached in a place he hadn't in quite a while. His body was still completely sated, and he did not want to get up at all. Severus had never been quite so…passionate before. Just thinking about it caused him to stir in appreciation. It had been so maddening when he was unable to come, he'd never been deprived like that before…yet when he'd finally came; it had been unlike any he'd ever experienced before in his life. He certainly wasn't going to be against it happening again, despite his thoughts last night!

He didn't think he'd be able to get out of Severus' hold this time, he'd fallen asleep buried in his chest, and his Dom's arms were tightly wrapped around him. Harry looked up, his Dom was fast sleep, and none of the worry lines were present. Even in London he sometimes got worried, he'd never known what caused it. He'd asked but Severus had just shaken his head. He'd always been extremely private, even with him but it must have been to do with magic and Voldemort. Severus had never known he knew about his Dom's magic. The door in his London home, one he wasn't allowed in, and was always locked, must have been a makeshift lab of sorts. Potions sounded fascinating, he couldn't wait to share that side of his Dom. He wanted to know everything about him, he'd never really cared at the beginning, just like he hadn't cared about his other Dom's. Severus had been different; it had been more about him and taking+ care of him than punishments or even sex. That had been what drew Harry in, he genuinely cared. He had denied it of course, but continued to stay in the end it crept up and consumed him whole. Harry only finally acknowledged and realized it completely when he'd ran. That's along with the feeling of Betrayal and fear when he saw Dumbledore. He only wished he'd trusted Severus enough, he wouldn't have been in this mess now if he had.

Harry removed Severus' arm, slowly holding his breath hoping not to wake him. Severus wasn't a deep sleeper; any movement usually woke his Dom up. Today it was different; he remained asleep as Harry slipped from the bedroom, donning the bathrobe Severus had given him. Slipping into the bathroom, he filled the water, copying what Severus had done as always. He also added the two potions into the bath, he couldn't wait until he didn't have to anymore, and he loved bubbles but couldn't add any until the Potions were stopped. Sinking in loving the feeling of the warm water lapping around him. He could feel all the scars tingling, he hadn't the first few times, but now, he did. Grabbing the cloth, he began to rub his scar, ensuring lots of water soaked into it; he repeated the process a few times before he washed his hair and simply lay in the bath for a while longer.

Once the water began to cool, Harry got himself out, it seemed even with magic water didn't stay warm long. Well not without pouring more hot water into it anyway. The first time Harry noticed when he finally got out of the bath was that his scars had actually faded. Even the worst one on his stomach. Truth be told he'd forgotten all about them. Being able to change forms…he'd never returned to 'normal' as his Dom called it. He hadn't forgotten how they all happened through; he remembered each and every instance, even the ones that hadn't left him permanently scarred. Even the scars that were covered by his hair were gone, those had been made by Petunia as she cut his hair, and scalp. He'd been five years old, just about to start primary school. Harry shuddered, his eyes closed as he remembered how he'd felt that very first day. He didn't know why he could remember things that others couldn't. Like Dumbledore and Hagrid, even his Dom was surprised he'd been able to remember them.

Harry had never really been anywhere before, just the house and sometimes the garden. There were times when Petunia did take him shopping with her and Dudley, not that it happened a lot. He was usually injured and he would have held them back walking as slow as he would. He'd hated it, he always felt as though he was being watched. He'd gotten Goosebumps all over, and felt tense, his innate magic warning him.

At school, everyone had brand new clothes. He hadn't, his aunt dyed old t-shirts and tops to go the same colour as everyone else's. He'd looked so shabby compared to everybody. Some of the kids hadn't cared, but they hadn't been able to deal with Dudley. The fat fucking idiot had scared away everyone that spoke to him. It wasn't enough he'd alienated him at home, in their street but school had become a nightmare too. He'd had nowhere to hide, nowhere had been safe, ironic really that he'd felt safer on the streets. He was safe now, safer than he'd been before; his Dom knew everything and was still willing to protect him. Harry had just dried himself off and put everything in the hamper, as Severus hated anything untidy. Living with someone for three years had made Harry imitate Severus, so he tended to like things neat and tidy. Not that the opportunity had been available for the last year. He could smell breakfast being made, he doubted it was Severus, it was still really early. So it had to be that damn bloody house elf, he wanted to do it, he'd always done it. He was supposed to be the one taking care of his Dom. Determination thrumming through him; he walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen only to find two large trays of food already cooked and nobody in sight.

Grumbling obscenities at the poor elf, vowing that he'd make breakfast before he had a bath in future. Since there was nothing he could really clean here, cooking seemed to be the only thing he could do for his Dom now. A low buzz was heard, before it was silenced and he heard Severus getting up. Noticing once again, only pumpkin juice, he opened the fridge and removed oranges. He began to meticulously drain them, getting as much juice from them as possible. If nobody got more then the oranges wouldn't last the rest of the week. He supposed he'd just have to live with water and milk, there was no way he was drinking more pumpkin juice. He really shouldn't complain it's more than he got living on the streets. It was human nature though, to worry argue and complain like it was nobody's business. There was one thing Harry didn't do though, was moan or complain about how his life had turned out. He accepted what came his way, there was just no point groaning about how life was - it didn't change anything.

Severus woke up, more relaxed and happy than he'd been in a long time. Despite the early morning, which he hated, no matter how used to it he was. Especially if he was getting up to teach dunderheads all day. He couldn't wait until the day he was free from it all. He'd resigned himself to dying before he could actually get out there and experience the world. He'd been stuck here since passing his Mastery, his own fault, he had joined Voldemort, and this was his punishment. Admittedly it was better than being stuck in Azkaban, but in a way he was still imprisoned here. It didn't stop him dreaming of all the countries he could visit, the ingredients he could buy get and experiment with. He'd thought of taking his submissive with him back then, now it would be a miracle if they both made it through the war. He'd do whatever it took though, to survive and give Harry he life he deserved.

Severus walked into the living room, observing his submissive in the kitchen. He was making himself some orange juice. He smiled slightly, wondering if he'd tasted Pumpkin juice at the age of eleven if he'd have liked it then, or have asked for something else…he winced just imaging his own reaction to it. Something along the lines of saint Potter being allowed to have the rules bent for him. The orange juice was only given at breakfast and two jugs of it for the entire table. As he'd said pervious everyone preferred pumpkin juice. He wasn't one of them; he'd had his fair share at school now he preferred black coffee. He needed all the caffeine to keep him awake.

"You don't have to do that you know, the house elves can have orange juice brought up." explained Severus as he came into the kitchen, flicking both trays making them float through to the dining table in the corner of the living room. "Grace?"

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf, coming through from the living room where she'd been putting wood into the fire to keep it going strongly.

"Keep the fridge stocked with fresh orange juice, remove the pumpkin juice it will not be drank here." said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Grace immediately moving to do her Masters bidding.

Harry looked back as he was urged into the living room, his head cocked to the side. There was just something about the way she'd automatically did whatever it was he asked. They were odd creatures he'd say that about them, he sat down still curious. "You didn't say please or thank you…the elf didn't even look put out…" finally identifying what was bothering him.

Severus smirked wryly, "No I didn't. If I had dared to say thank you or please," explained the Potions Master grimacing at the thought. "The house elf would either get emotional and start blubbering or go into shock. Most aren't treated well, they are thought of as useless slaves to most people. I however am not one of them; I treat them as fairly as I am able. I didn't grow up having one at my beck and call, or having my family treat them badly and following their example."

"Oh," said Harry watching the elf a little more feeling rather sorry for her…she was named grace after all. Did they even have a life? Or did they just wait for their next order. Shaking off his thoughts, knowing better than to think he could change the world. At least he knew one of them was being looked after, and they weren't evil or rather all evil. He still had a grudge against the one who'd hurt him, and he'd pay it back someday.

"Drink these and then eat," said Severus when Harry continued to stare at where the house elf was.

Harry refocused his attention, opening the corks he dunked them back as quickly as possible, and then swallowed trying not to taste them. Grabbing the orange juice he gratefully drank it washing away the flavour still thick on his tongue and the back of his throat. After that they ate their breakfast, and as Harry was getting used to, he floated the plates back through.

"Harry? I want you to banish these to the kitchen sink," said Severus placing the two used vials in front of his submissive. His eyes widened in astonishment having obviously not anticipated the order.

"I don't know how!" said Harry, he swallowed thickly he didn't know how to do that kind of magic.

"Harry, look at me," said Severus, feeling Harry's worry and fear. "Calm down, you've done magic before. This is isn't a test; I only wish to see what happens and what you are capable of without a wand. If you can cast magic without one, it might be detrimental to you and your magical core if you do start using one."

"Look at them, imagine them gone…just do what you normally do." said Severus, watching Harry with hawk eyes. At least he had calmed down, now he was just apprehensive, no doubt of screwing up. He didn't expect Harry to be able to do it properly the first time anyway. He knew deep down Harry would be able to banish them successfully but did not think they'd end up in the sink. Harry had told him he'd banished things before. If he could do this, then Severus planned on showing Harry more defensive spells, to keep himself safe from harm. Then the other spells could come later, he still didn't know if it was best to get him a wand. If he could do the spells and it didn't exhaust him, then he'd refrain from doing so.

Harry nervously looked up but calmed down when he noticed Severus was regarding him soothing and encouraging. Closing his eyes, visualising the vials in his minds eye, imagining them disappearing and reappearing in the sink he'd hovered over just yesterday morning. He felt his magic react flowing from him then fade away again, he knew it had worked. Opening his eyes he grinned in triumph basking in the proud look Severus was giving him.

"Do you feel exhausted?" asked Severus cupping Harry's chin staring into his eyes looking for any hints of it.

"I used to get like that, barely managed to get out of the shop before I passed out," said Harry sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck self consciously, he found it weird talking so openly about what he'd done, yet it felt liberating. He'd never told anyone anything about what he'd done to survive.

"At nine years old?" asked Severus feeling sorrow for the child he'd been and had to be. Harry nodded the affirmative, "I am not surprised, accidental magic is exhausting never mind actually casting a spell someone learns at the age of seventeen."

Severus caught sight of a phoenix Patronus floating through his door, and stood up eyeing it curiously. Wondering what Dumbledore could want, it was not even time for breakfast yet. He found out soon enough as the Patronus message began speaking in Dumbledore's voice. Severus had to smother his amusement at the startled and surprised look on Harry's face.

"Order meeting, Grimmauld Place, now." message sent, the Patronus disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now that was cool," said Harry, he wanted to learn how to do that! It was even the same voice.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, "Continue your work, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," said Harry, moaning as Severus brought him into a quick passionate kiss before he disappeared through the fireplace. Cursing him under his breath, he shook his head and allowed the butterflies playing around in his stomach to calm down. Idly walking through the library, looking for a book he picked up one from the lowest level with the number two on it. Closing his eyes, palm resting on it, he mentally repeated the words Severus had used. Biting his lip he opened the book, and touched one of the words and grinned as he realized he'd done it successfully. Magic was so cool, the grin never once removed from his face as he sat down and began reading over the words. Memorizing them as he went, this really was a nifty way to learn what he'd missed. He truly loved Severus and all he was doing for him. He unconsciously fiddled with the collar, and he'd proved it. His stomach fluttered pleasantly again just remembering the look of pride. There was nothing better than seeing it, and he'd do anything to see that look shining through his Dom's eyes.

* * *

Severus came out through the Floo Network, looking around the room in barely concealed distaste. Noticing once again, students attending the meeting, Granger, Weasley and the female Weasley. They shouldn't be there, not just because he couldn't stand them, but because the Order should be for adults only. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore wasn't as picky. There was only twenty four people in the Order, twenty of course if you didn't add the students and Figg who didn't attend meetings, and hadn't since the last war, he knew why now.

Severus found the only seat available was next to Minerva and Remus Lupin. Minerva had a smirk on her face as she observed him, before it disappeared. Remus on the other hand was watching him with piercing eyes. He said nothing, as he sat between them. Already feeling irritated that his time with Harry had once again been interrupted.

"Severus you made it, good." said Albus smiling brightly at his Potions Master.

"Albus we have classes, can you please get to it?" asked Minerva her lips pursed.

Severus glanced at her, his black eyes boring into her own; she never spoke to Dumbledore that way. He was suspicious no doubt the old fool would be, her lip twitched in what could only be irritation before her face suddenly looked tired.

"I apologize Albus, I didn't get much sleep last night." said the Deputy headmistress tiredly.

Severus' lip twitched, she was good he had to hand it to her.

"Not at all Minerva," said Albus kindly. "Harry's magic went off at Hogwarts late last night, and again just after I had set the meeting. We know he is in Hogwarts walls, we just have to hunt thoroughly."

Severus stiffened unnoticeably, along with his three others in cahoots with him. "You recorded his magic?" asked Severus, barely able to hide his fury, concealing it instead with disgust. Everyone else looked just as horrified as him anyway, so his response thankfully didn't stand out too badly.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Ron staring at the adults completely bewildered.

"It's not just wrong, it's illegal, it's like putting a tracking charm on someone, only so much worse. It's a violation of privacy, almost like raping someone's magic. The only condition it's allowed to be used in is if they are traitors to the magical world. People used to record someone's magic for many nefarious purposes, innocent people got put in prison because someone stole their magic and left their signature in something." said Hermione grimly, for once too horrified to give a text book answer. "If it's done the perpetrator could face the minimum of fifteen years in Azkaban Prison." her brown eyes were filled with tears, she'd always trusted Dumbledore, and that he was light and good. He'd broken the one rule nobody ever broke, not even Voldemort had gone that far. The image she'd had of teachers, authority figures crumbled into a million pieces before her eyes.

"But the Ministry puts a trace on the wands," said Ron not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, the ministry do, but the magic is only recorded in the vicinity. They trace it back to which wizard or witch is registered there, and if there's an underage magical person then they'll know who it was." said Shacklebolt seriously, as always having his head calm in the face of problems. Everyone else was still sitting there completely gob smacked.

"Why Albus?" whispered Minerva her eyes impossibly wide. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. The silence was deafening, each of them staring at the table top, unable to meet Dumbledore's eyes or each others.

"We don't have time for this, we need Harry to win the war, without him we are doomed." said Albus softly, "Of course I shall suffer the consequences once the world I love has been saved."

"You expect us to keep quiet about this? I am an Auror." said Shacklebolt standing up.

"You did it for Sirius," said Albus.

Shacklebolt stiffened at the thinly veiled threat, he couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was actually threatening him for keeping Black safe when he was a wanted man. He'd made the Ministry think Black was in Tibet for ages, now for that help Dumbledore was basically telling him if he told on Dumbledore then that information would be put out. He'd loose his job, he was backed into a corner and he didn't like it.

Sirius barely lifted his head when he was mentioned, he was slipping into a depression, all these years of looking for his godson - and well...what he'd found wasn't what he expected. His heart hurt just thinking about him, what had become of his innocent little cherub cheeked little boy he'd been able to make laugh all those years ago.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Moody, Severus, Minerva, Tonks and Remus looked from Albus to Shacklebolt, also realizing Dumbledore had essentially threatened Kingsley. The others were obvious to the fact, and still stunned by Dumbledore's admittance. Hermione on the other hand was replaying the words over and over again, having caught their reactions wondering what she'd missed.

"Oh Albus, what have you done?" said Molly sadly, tears filling her eyes she came from a pureblood family; the rules in her eyes always had to be upheld. "Is this how you found Harry in the first place?"

"No," said Albus, lying bare faced, "I only recorded it once we had him, when I realized it might run."

Severus gritted his teeth, realizing Dumbledore was lying; he wasn't a spy for nothing. Dumbledore had looked to the left, indicating he was fabricating a memory rather than recalling one. He was better than the best of profilers; after all he'd been watching people since he was eighteen years old. Memorizing their body movements, after so long you picked up on certain traits.

"How did you find the boy?" asked Moody suspiciously, his old friend disappointed him, as an Auror (There was no such thing as an Ex-Auror) he upheld the law rigorously no exceptions. He doubted he could turn him in, but he doubted their friendship would ever be the same.

Just wait until they found out just how egregious his actions really were on a whole.

* * *

Alright I didn't actually plan for this to happen so soon...but I couldn't help it my muse made me - took me hostage :P lol the question remains will the Order keep quiet? will they walk out or will they remain for the sake of the Wizarding world only? it didn't seem dramatic enough though I'll need to make up for it when they find out the rest ;) how do you want Harry revealed? calmly walking into the Great Hall with Severus then an order meeting? or Harry just walking into a order meeting with Severus? are you still enjoying the story by the way? it is how you thought it would be? would you like to see it more D/S if so how? as I've said its my first attempt at this kind of relationship and I wanted to show a different side to it but i'd be willing to list to anyone who has ideas :) R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Willing **

**Chapter 15 **

**Unexpected Turns **

* * *

"Enough," said Dumbledore standing up, "We must find Harry Potter, he's still within Hogwarts walls and probably starving." he said to put them off interrogating him. He couldn't believe what he'd let slip. He'd been unprepared for it, and he had not been caught of guard like that in a very long time. He inwardly cursed Severus for his sharp assessment; he unfortunately couldn't do anything about it now. If he could turn back time, he would have simply said he used the locating charm. This gave proximity of where the wizard or witch was. It could only be used in around three to five mile radius, from the person you are tracking depending on how powerful the wizard or witch was. It certainly wouldn't help in a magical castle filled with wizards and witches.

"Albus do not change the subject, how did you find the boy?" asked Moody, aware of the tactics, he'd interrogated a lot of dark wizards in his day. They tried to wind you up, change the subject and all manner of things to get you off their back. It didn't work for them, and it sure as hell wasn't going to work here. Albus wasn't getting off that easy, friend or not. He was fast becoming enraged with the Headmaster; he had no right threatening Shacklebolt as he had.

"One of my contacts informed me that there was a boy who looked like James Potter in the area. I immediately sought out Remus and Sirius before going to retrieve him." said Albus calmly, his twinkle missing. His eye twitching slightly, at the fact his own Order was questioning him. Changing the subject or ordering them to do something had always worked before. He did not like how everyone was looking at him, after everything he'd done for the magical world.

"That's not true, he could have been anyone, he doesn't even look like James much." said Sirius coming out of his depressive sulk to add in his own five Knuts.

Severus suppressed a smirk, they had no idea how little he looked like Potter. He had the same hair colour as Potter but that's as far as the similarities went. He had a little bit of Lily in him, around the eyes and face, but he was shorter than both his parents had been. No doubt thanks to the malnutrition. The rest of Harry was purely his own man, and that's how he liked it. It wouldn't have mattered if Harry looked like James' double, he'd fallen in love, much to his consternation, and when Severus gave his heart he gave it completely.

"I suggest we get to Hogwarts and begin searching, we will scour every inch of Hogwarts until we find him." said Dumbledore his face a mask of irritation.

"I have a job to get to," said Shacklebolt standing up, well at least for now. He didn't know about the coming months. Maybe he should inform Cornelius Fudge that he'd lied during the investigation. That way Dumbledore wouldn't have a hold over him, but his job meant everything to him. He'd sacrificed a lot to get to where he was; including the fact he didn't have a family because he worked all the time. He was the head of the Auror department, taking over from Rufus Scrimgeour who was now the adviser and undersecretary of the Minister. "You will just have to do it without me."

"Me too," said Tonks as both of them left without a word, drawn and noticeably shaken by what had just taken place.

"What about those of us who have classes to teach Albus?" asked Minerva her lips pursed together.

"Finding Harry is more important, give them assignments in the library." said Albus. "I shall see you all back at Hogwarts," stepping into the fireplace Albus left Grimmauld Place back to the school.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about how he found Harry?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I don't know sweetie," said Molly trying to sound normal and failing, she was definitely affected by the Headmasters admission.

"Go on; let's get back to Hogwarts," said Arthur, "Whether he did or not, Harry is in that castle somewhere cold and hungry. We must do what we can to help him; he may be lost and unable to get back."

"Right then, let's go." said Vance the plump witch in question standing up as she reached the fireplace first and was whisked away.

"And if Harry wants nothing to do with the magical world?" asked Bill pensively.

"Nobody can force him, he's legally an adult if it comes to it he goes back to the Muggle world." said Arthur adamantly. Which really surprised everyone there, Arthur was barely able to stand up to his wife, never mind make independent decisions for a group.

"You are going to class, I don't want you searching for this boy." said Molly, speaking to her two youngest children. She didn't trust him not to hurt them, he'd threatened her and she'd be damned if she allowed anything happen to her family.

"BUT MUM!" protested Ginny ardently. She didn't want to miss out on the fun; she really wanted to meet Harry Potter. Ginny had grown up with stories about the boy who lived, and she had been enamoured ever since. She didn't care what the others were saying, or even her mum come to that.

"No buts Ginny, you are not looking for him." said Molly determinedly. She couldn't even say Harry's name, she'd been calling Harry him or boy ever since that day. Even if she didn't admit it, Harry had terrified her; his eyes had been filled with loathing and fury. She's gone up against Death Eaters without the fear Harry invoked in her.

"She can if she wants, but you come with me, I don't want you wandering yourself." said Arthur. It was much better than her wandering off alone and ending up just as lost as Harry may be. Arthur hadn't met Harry yet despite his actions to Molly, it wasn't in his nature to be disparaging. He understood how Harry felt, after all they'd brought him to a magical castle, kept him locked up and he'd reacted as any teenager would have. Molly just didn't seem to understand that, not that they'd spoken of it often. He needed to get her to understand through, Harry was going through a lot right now. "Ron if you are going, I want you with your mother, you also Hermione. Fred, George you don't split up. Stick together."

"Yes, dad," said his youngest children all grinning gleefully, there was an awe in their voice. Their dad had never stuck up for them like that before, even when he felt differently. Like he'd been so excited to know how the car flew, but when their mum started yelling he'd changed, told them he was disappointed in them. The other Weasley's stared at each other amused half amazed.

Severus snorted, shook his head and quickly took his leave exasperated beyond words. He truly couldn't stand anyone in the blasted order. He would never admit to being impressed with Arthur's sudden spine growth. If the man had been Animagus he'd always imagined it would have be an invertebrate, he'd have used rat as an example but he was aware they actually had spines. He'd dissected a few in his time. He'd done experimental potions, and had to do an 'autopsy' to see the damage or effects it had.

Looking around his quarters his heart jumped into his throat when he couldn't see Harry immediately. He calmed himself down, remembering he'd have felt anything through the bond if Harry had been distressed. Harry was still here, or at least he had better be, if not he'd make sure Harry didn't attempt such a thing again. He did not do well when he was worried; in fact he hated being worried. He checked the bedroom first, and was rewarded with his Submissive lying on the bed. In a rather provocative way, but that might have just been his own imagination. He was reading a book or rather listening to one, he had not spelled it, and his little minx had successfully done it himself. Part of him wanted to demand Harry to stop using magic, but he couldn't do that. He could no more stop Harry using magic than he'd stop using his own. It was only a matter of time before they found him, and despite his precautions he was rather apprehensive of what would happen when it did. It was time he told his Submissive everything.

"Harry, come through to the sitting room." said Severus, before twirling around and leaving the room. The temptation was almost too much to bear, considering he was only in a bathrobe. He had too much to do, he couldn't as much as he would like, make his submissive scream and writhe in pleasure…although tonight was a whole other matter.

Harry closed the book, and curiously made his way through, sitting on the couch waiting on his Dom joining him. Which didn't take long, he wondered what on earth had happened to make him so…serious and defensive. Or rather more serious than normal, because Severus was rather solemn most of the time.

"How much of the conversation did you overhear between me and Minerva?" asked Severus facing Harry intently.

"I only heard her asking to meet me," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Severus thought back on the conversation and realized Harry had only overheard the ending of it. Perhaps why Harry hadn't said anything or questioned him further about it. "I went to see Arabella Figg yesterday, Minerva accompanied me." Harry stiffened an ugly look stealing across his features. He could only imagine the obscenities going on behind those green eyes.

"What she told us was…disconcerting to say the least." said Severus, "It seems Headmaster MAY have been aware that you ran away and definitely knew that you were abused." this didn't seem to surprise Harry the slightest.

"Mrs. Figg kept letters, copies of her own and replies from the Headmaster." continued Severus. "We want definitive proof before we tell anyone."

"And you think they will listen even if they see the proof?" asked Harry sceptically. It wasn't the way the world worked; they buried anything they didn't want to know. Pretend it didn't happen, and the Headmaster was in a position of power, he had a hold over everyone. Otherwise those stupid fucking idiots who kept bringing him food would have let him out. He didn't expect anything to change.

"Yes, you'll find in this world the higher they are regarded…the harsher the fall." said Severus a sadistic smirk gracing his lips. It certainly wasn't a look Harry was used to from Severus, and to Harry it made him look sexy as hell. He was very happy to have someone as jaded as him about the world in his life. He couldn't have put up with some happy go lucky Dom who viewed the world with a plain view. Black and white, good and bad, there was a mixture and sometimes, just sometimes people can overcome their upbringing. Diverting off the yellow brick road and creating there own path. This was exactly what Severus had done; he'd seen the darkness and had overcome it. Harry crawled over to his Dom, stopping within touching distance, waiting for his nod. When he did, Harry sat himself on his Dom's lap, there wasn't anywhere in the world he'd rather be.

Severus shifted slightly, aligning their stirring hardness together. "Remus Lupin has kept the fact you are here…a secret." added Severus, remembering he had to tell him everything. Which by the way was extremely difficult when Harry was rocking provocatively against him.

"So what?" asked Harry petulantly, stopping in what he'd been doing, cocking his head to the side, his Dom surely had a reason for telling him.

Severus' dark eyes bored into Harry's own, "He wants to meet you."

Harry stiffened "I'll do it if you want me to," said Harry but his distaste for the task was pretty evident by the look on his face.

"You do not want to?" asked Severus stating the obvious.

"Do I fuck, I hate the spineless fucking arsehole," scowled Harry.

Severus was barely able to choke back his laughter; it was scary how alike he and Harry were sometimes. Although Harry's insult had been slightly similar to Severus' only his vocabulary made the insult even more…colourful and less uncouth. "Indeed." was all Severus replied, he could never have imagined this, seventeen years ago. Harry in his arms, and his loathing for Black and Lupin clear. Merlin the world was truly screwed up, and he didn't care as long as he had Harry.

Severus stiffened, moving Harry from his lap and standing up when a loud blare surrounded his quarters. Not only that but he could feel people trying to get into his quarters. This definitely had to be a gift Harry had, because he'd never been able to sense these kinds of things before. He was either found out or it was Minerva or Remus, perhaps both of them.

"Go into the bedroom," said Severus, hoping to delay the inevitable, at least for a few days at least, a couple of weeks at most. Harry grumbled dragging his feet, but he did do what Severus had asked. Honestly, it was really annoying he felt like some sort of dirty secret right now. He knew his Dom was just trying to protect him, which made him feel a little bad, but he wished everyone would find out already. It wouldn't change anything, he was learning magic now, and if they tried to take him away he'd fight back. If he had his weapons he'd defiantly have been able to fight back. Unfortunately they were still under the floorboard of the condemned house he'd been using. No doubt someone had taken over it, and maybe even found his stash. He had to talk to his Dom; he was beginning to feel pigeonholed. He was used to being able to go where he wanted, when he wanted. The upside of having nobody to answer to…or well…wrong example, just used to going where he wanted and not being locked up.

Severus then opened his door quickly and violently, wanting whoever it was to jump in fright. They didn't, the first thing he registered was red hair, two sets of red hair. What on earth were the twins doing trying to get into his quarters? Severus glowered at Fred and George Weasley; such a look would have had anyone running for the hills. They didn't, they had a calculating look on their face, one that would have made Severus' Slytherin's proud. They wore identical grins on their face, which indicated they were up to something.

"What do you want?" snapped Severus his irritation obvious. He had been glad when those two 'terror twins' as they'd been daubed by the staff, graduated Hogwarts. Seven years of both of them pulling prank after prank, they'd beaten the Marauders when it came to the detention count. He could tolerate them though; they didn't just target the Slytherins. No they didn't discriminate, they pulled pranks on everyone.

Fred and George looked at each other before holding up an old piece of parchment for Severus to see. Old it may be, but it was filled with moving dots. The most disconcerting thing of all was Arthur and his daughter were coming his way, and Harry was on the map. It was the most ingenious work he'd ever seen and he was very impressed and alarmed. Grabbing the boys by the collars he yanked them in, and closed the door the wards automatically locking into place.

He was glad to see Fred and George at least looking nervous as he stared at them, Severus could only imagine what he must look like.

* * *

Will the twins be there to blackmail them or just out of pure curiosity? will harry give them the money to start their own shop and get on with them? obviously severus can tolerate them lol :P will Minerva look for the letters while he's searching the castle for Harry? bringing the climax much sooner than anticipated? will Dumbledore be in Azkaban by the next few days? who'd like to Arthur grow the biggest back bone yet and actually lead the Order? or would you rather it be Severus with harry by his side? would you prefer Dumbledore there to see harry walk into the great hall or into an order meeting at Sev's side? causing chaos? how about Harry being a horcrux will I do that or just leave it as it is without him being one and all others destroyed by Dumbledore a year before? without harry Dumbledore searched for them and destroyed them without the vow and possibility of death Dumbledore didn't touch the ring? R&R PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Willing **

**Chapter 16 **

**Terror Twins **

* * *

George exited the Headmaster's office, waiting until everyone else had left in various different directions. They didn't want to reveal their map to any prying eyes. No doubt it would be taken from them. They might not be in Hogwarts anymore, but the map meant a great deal to them. Fred and George had contemplated giving it to Ginny, but decided to keep it a secret, maybe one day give it to their own kids. Soon after Fred joined George just in the corner beside the Headmaster's office. Grinning in triumph the map safely clutched in Fred's hand, he passed it to his brother and in unison they said the words that would open the map. Brown eyes eagerly devouring each and every dot and name attached to it, looking for Harry Potter.

"Maybe Dumbledore was wrong," said Fred as they both continued to look, the map stretched open fully.

George made a noncommittal noise as he continued to look.

"We have to hurry, the Headmaster is coming our way," said George noticing the old man's dot moving closer to them.

"Oh Merlin, look!" said Fred wide eyed, staring at the map as though he couldn't believe it. He was tempted to think the map was malfunctioning, but he knew that wasn't possible. In all the years they'd had it; it had been one hundred percent accurate. "Maybe we should get dad?"

"Come on, he's round the corner!" said George gesturing to Dumbledore on the map, and both of them took off. Running towards the dungeons, down steps and through corridors. It's where their father was, and they weren't sure who to trust and what to do. Harry was with Snape and the man had said nothing to the Order. Was he holding Harry captive?

"Wow! Look." said Fred stopping his eyes filled with frank astonishment. Harry's dot was moving towards Snape's…not just beside but on top of him. "He's there on his own free will unless he's under the imperious."

"Come on, let's go find out." said George with a calculating look on his face. Fred looked at his brother's face and grinned, their brown eyes filled with amusement as they with purpose made their way towards Snape's quarters. Avoiding their dad, sister and Hermione along the way. They were still joined together as Fred and George successfully made it to their Potions Master's quarters. They'd never ventured down here, or actually noticed Snape on the map often. At least not when he was down here, the office yes and the classroom. They had never been curious enough to watch. Dumbledore's had been fascinating to them, he paced a lot at night. Always, without fail as if something was really bothering him. All through the years they'd been students at the school.

Fred tried to open the door with an Alohomora, but jumped to high heavens when a loud blare surrounded them. It stopped after a second, and then Snape advanced on the door. Foreknowledge managed to keep them from jumping as the door was flung open almost violently.

"What do you want?" snapped their irate Potions Master.

Grinning Fred and George flashed the Marauders map in their Potions Master's face. They leaned back when the Potions master grabbed them, with strength they hadn't thought the man capable, he had them in his rooms and the door slammed shut with an echoing bang. Their grins faded leaving behind rather apprehensive twins at the look Snape was giving them.

If the saying six feet under had applied…they'd already be dead with that glare.

"Why didn't you inform the Order about Harry?" asked George, speaking without his twin adding his own part for once. There was obviously something going on that they didn't know about. They were suddenly wishing they'd attended all the meetings, but they were just so busy sometimes trying to start their business. Which wasn't going very well at all, they only made small profits of each product. Which only left them enough to buy more stuff; their dreams of opening a shop were looking less and less likely the longer they kept at it. They'd tried getting a loan, but with nothing to their names, they'd been declined several times.

"What makes you think its any of your business?" snapped Severus his eyes narrowed in danger, making Fred and George feel as if he was measuring them up for their coffins.

"We are supposed to help him." stated Fred seriously, "Despite what YOU or anyone else may think we aren't just pranksters, we have feelings and thoughts as well. We want to help, this is our world and we love it." which Dumbledore seemed all too eager to ignore. They were never given any duty to do; they faded into the background constantly. They were hardly acknowledged even with the others Order members, and it wasn't because they were young, Ginny got more attention than they did, not that they were unhappy at the fact their sister got more attention.

"You feel a duty, I know, I can understand that more than you could possibly fathom." said Severus grimly. His duty had been much more unbearable than what the twins could think off, they could never understand what he went through. Not many people could, the fear you always experienced spying on someone, who would torture you without a second thought then leave you to die an agonizingly painful death. He had Harry to thank that he was spared the very thought of such a fate.

Fred and George shared a surprised look that was deep for their Potions Professor. He'd never showed anything other than a deep loathing for everything and everyone. To hear him say those words, made the light switch on for the twins and really know or realize there was more behind his surface than he gave away. They'd always had a niggling suspicion, he'd always let them away with the explosions they caused, and allowed them to use the lab when they did get detention for their rather…violent experiments/potions blew up.

"Sir why do you have Harry?" asked George.

"What makes you think he has me? I could be the one having him." asked Harry a sexy smirk gracing his features, leaning against the door jamb looking extremely comfortable in his bathrobe. His hair messed up; he actually looked like he'd just been thoroughly fucked.

Fred and George flushed bright red finding their shoulders or the floor very interesting. They were not used to that kind of talk, at least not so openly, and certainly not with a teacher present.

* * *

Innocent twins...well there's a first for everything right? lol being brought up by Molly Weasley they'd have been shouted at and probably smacked on the arse for any language like that ;) im sorry its not longer my muse is making it extremely difficult you wouldn't believe how long I sat here tonight trying to get this chapter out - 5 hours! and werebunny tried to help :( but only towards the end there did anything come to me! this question is crucial to the story do you want A - Dumbledore arrested and staying in Azkaban. B - Arrested, reputation destroyed and getting away trying to wreak havoc on the world not in an evil way but by thinking he was better than the law and trying to still bring about the death of Voldemort. C - Arrested, reputation destroyed, in Azkaban getting out and harry having to kill him rather willingly in self defence? D - Arrested, reputation destroyed, in Azkaban getting out and Severus having to kill Dumbledore to protect his submissive? R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Willing **

**Chapter 17 **

**Talking **

* * *

Harry watched them, almost expecting them to start whistling in pretence of not hearing what he'd said. His smirk stayed firmly planted on his face, they were acting like twelve year old virgins, not the young men they were. He wasn't sure how old they were, but he had a feeling they were older than him for sure. Not by much, they were incredibly tall, red haired and freckled, if he didn't know any better he'd say they were that woman's children, if that was the case no wonder they blushed in embarrassment at his words. He was very good at reading people, he'd had to be, being a Submissive was dangerous business especially if the Dom wasn't shall we say appropriate? Harry had stayed clear of the ones he'd felt weren't, which to be frank was only two. Most Dom's actually did care.

Severus groaned, staring at the ceiling of his quarters wondering if he'd be able to look anyone in the eye. That's what happens when one had a submissive didn't have a filter, or care of what people thought. He was happy with whom he was, and knew no shame, at least in whom and what he was. Perhaps a small dose of shame and pride in how he'd survived the streets. Looking back at Harry, shaking his head in wry amusement, he realized…he wouldn't change anything. He was a very private man by nature, but unfortunately sooner or later everyone would find out. Thankfully by the blushing the twins were doing, they wouldn't understand the nature of the collar, not many would. The old ways were dying, with each influx of Muggle born and Half blood students admitted to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had abolished the old way classes, and with it the man who had been teaching it his entire life. Of course he hadn't known him; it was his mother who had told him of that little fact. Thankfully most purebloods were educated in the old ways before attending Hogwarts. Every single one of his Slytherins did, and those that didn't he ensured they did, he gave them books about them the first night there. So they didn't get ripped to shreds by the other Slytherins. It wasn't their fault the parents hadn't thought to teach them about the old ways, and preserve their history.

"Your mum has red hair too doesn't she?" asked Harry staring at them head cocked to the side in curiosity. Their magic was very light, much like Poppy's. Minerva had a small smidgen of darkness in hers, Sev had quite a bit in his.

"Yes," said Fred cautiously, their mother wasn't happy with Harry to say the least. He didn't seem so bad, too honest and straightforward about things they didn't want to know about. A certain image of Harry Potter and their Potions Master was firmly planted in their mind and the only way it would leave is if they Obliviated themselves. Probably another reason she wouldn't like them. Their mother was rather narrow minded in certain regards, they weren't ignorant to her faults, but they loved her regardless. Even if all she did was moan at them these days, she didn't think that being pranksters was enough to get them through life. She kept putting pressure on them to get a 'real' job; she'd even gone as far as to arrange interviews for them. It was getting to the stage that Fred and George just wanted to move out, get their own place. Something they couldn't do, they wanted to buy a property in Diagon Alley, that's what they were saving up for. It was going excruciatingly slow but they were nothing if not determined to get their way.

"Have a brother called Ronnie?" asked Harry a sly smirk working onto his face, just remembering her face. He'd burnt the clothes, of course, in the fireplace of his 'prison'. Their clothes were in better condition than the other boy's was. The boys flushed even darker, praying Harry didn't know their nicknames! Their mother didn't half give them the most embarrassing nicknames.

"Yes," said George looking as though he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Nobody outside of their family should know that. They'd never heard their mother talk about them or Ron like that. Ron was more than likely going to die of shame if Harry mentioned it. It was going to be hilarious! And they hoped they got to see it. "If you are going to call him that…do me a favour? Make sure we are there please!" a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Fuck yeah, its going to be priceless." said Harry his own grin spreading across his face, he liked them! They weren't telling him he had a duty, or about his parents, they had nothing to do with what had happened to him. They were fun, even if they were a little on the naïve side.

Fred glanced at his twin and smirked, both agreeing they liked Harry without saying anything. They might have found a kindred spirit, all they had to do is see if he liked pranks and potions as much as them. It would be so fun training someone else; it would give them something to do at least. Plus it might make things go faster if they had someone else helping with the products.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a great big headache coming on. Of all the people Harry would like it had to be the twins. He could feel Harry's amusement and not quite happiness but rather contentment as well as a dose of curiosity for the twins. Great he was going to have to put up with the twins forever, unless of course they proved themselves unworthy. One wrong move and he'd make sure they knew never to darken his doorstep again.

"I'll be in my lab, do not leave the rooms." said Severus.

"I don't want to hide anymore," said Harry quietly, his tone filled with resignation and something Severus wouldn't have deciphered without the ability to feel Harry's emotions. It was an emotion he knew all too well. Harry was feeling backed into a corner, pigeonholed, irritated at being in the same place. Being in Hogwarts, unable to go anywhere because of his duty, he understood it.

"We will discuss it later," said Severus softly, aware that the twins could hear everything.

"Ok," said Harry. With that he watched Severus disappear into his lab, getting a good view of his backside as he did so. Turing back to face the twins, he saw they were blushing again. Obviously they'd watched him checking out their teacher. "Are you still students here then?" asked Harry sitting down still with only his robes on.

"No, we finished two years ago, term wise," said Fred in explanation.

"Oh," said Harry not sure what else to say as he stared at them, he wasn't used to having people to talk to. He didn't have 'friends' on the street they only looked after themselves. They'd give you up to save their own skin in a heartbeat, so they tended to avoid each other unless they wanted a fight on their hands. Fighting for territory mostly.

"So you are dating Snape?" asked Fred, obviously not afraid to ask.

"Do not call him that…or use that tone." said Harry narrowing his eyes defensively. "To answer your question yes." although they were passed dating, he'd never considered it dating either. It must be a polite term they used for fucking someone; he would have to remember it.

"Don't worry we like Snape, he's pretty cool," said George, "Although we could have done without the image." gagging playfully at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You like him?" he asked his green eyes watching both of them closely.

"Not like that!" said Fred gulping wide eyed.

"Not that we have anything against it," piped in George just in case Harry got the wrong end of the stick.

"Uh-huh," said Harry, they were amusing, but not funny enough to make him laugh; it took a lot to make him laugh.

"We're working on a new product want to see?" asked George slyly.

"Sure," said Harry apprehensively. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, he'd have to wait and see.

They grinned devilishly at him, bringing out a telescope, small hand held ones. "Here you go, look into it." said Fred.

Harry accepted the telescope, halting the magic so whatever it was meant to do - it wouldn't. Harry looked into it, not feigning much confusion, because he wanted to know what the magic was supposed to do "What's it meant to do?"

George frowned, taking it back and with it Harry withdrew his magic so it didn't stop it anymore. Looking into it, Harry's lips disappeared before he burst into hysterical laughter, as George yelped as he was punched in the eye with the trick telescope. Fred reacted in much the same manner definitely amused.

"How did you do that?" winced George, rubbing at his eye, bloody hell that had hurt. How did Harry avoid getting hit? He must have cheated or something.

"Just stopped the magic reacting," said Harry, "So you make jokes?"

"Yes, we create them, sell them too," said Fred.

"They must be popular," said Harry wryly, they didn't even have to punch them, just send them that and boom it does it for them.

"Not bad, but most people go to Zonko's joke shop," said George honestly.

"What else do you create?" asked Harry.

"Here is some lunch Master Harry," said Grace placing three large plates full of food and Harry's preferred orange juice in front of him.

"Thank you," said Harry, not caring that Grace burst into tears, sure he wasn't the politest boy in the world, but when it came to food he knew how lucky he was.

"Hold on a minute," said Harry, picking up a plate for Severus, and a drink. Sliding off towards his Dom's lab, knocking only once and lightly. Not wanting to make too much noise and startle him. Only once he'd been called to come in did he go, closing the door behind him. Placing the plate and drink on a clear side of the lab bench, and out of reach of any potion splatter or fumes. Walking forward, burrowing himself in Severus' side, was it stupid to have missed him already? He'd only been down here for around ten minutes. The bond was very strong, he was hyperly aware that his Dom wasn't in the room with him.

"What had you so amused?" enquired Severus cupping Harry's face, he'd never admit to being the slightest bit envious that he'd never heard Harry laugh like that in his company. He wasn't about to get jealous of Fred and George Weasley, he absolutely drew the line.

"They tried a joke thing on me, it backfired," sniggered Harry, "I stopped it but when he tried to see why it wasn't working he got punched in the face with this telescope thing."

"You like them," said Severus, he was rather glad for that, at least it wasn't Ronald Weasley or heaven forbid Neville Longbottom.

"They're alright," said Harry.

"Good, go on then, go get them," said Severus, stroking his large thumb along Harry's perfectly smooth chin. Curious why he'd never had to shave, at this age he should have had to, perhaps it was because of his Metamorphmagus abilities.

Harry grinned at him, kissing him lightly before he scampered off, leaving his Dom to brew his potion. Closing the door lightly behind him, he sat back down and picked some food for himself. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Harry staring at them blankly.

"Sure, thanks," said Fred shrugging his shoulders and lifting a plate for himself, "Not had any Hogwarts food for years! I'd forgotten how good it is." he said as he bit into a delicious sandwich.

"You stopped the magic in that telescope without a wand," said George.

"Yeah I don't need one, Sev says it might be detrimental to my magic if I get a wand." said Harry.

The twin's eyes boggled out of their mind, they could barely comprehend the magic necessarily to guide it unaided. "Awesome!" they said in unison a few seconds later.

"What else did you create?" asked Harry, reminding them of their previous line of questions.

And so the twins launched into an explanation and detailed description of all the products they'd made. Including ideas they'd had and how they planned on getting their premises in a few years time.

"We've even decided on a name, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," said Fred finishing his brother's sentence.

Harry blinked still trying to process everything they'd just said. His neck was actually beginning to hurt, they liked to talk over each other and finish each sentence. He settled on nodding and sliding the information away for another time to actually process it. "So is Ronnie your triplet?" asked Harry changing the subject, the clothes had been about the same size as they were. They were actually, since they had belonged to the twins before being given to Ronald Weasley, Harry wasn't to know this though.

"No he's our younger brother," said Fred snorting at the thought of Ron being their triplet.

"Youngest?" asked Harry perking up, they had a big family?

"Yup," said George, "We have five other siblings."

Harry's eyes widened that woman had seven kids? Jesus bloody Christ it was no wonder she was used to getting her own way.

"William but he prefers Bill, he works at Gringotts wizarding bank, Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania, Percy who works in the Ministry of magic, (he's stuck up prick said Fred butting in). Ron who's ages with you and in his final year at Hogwarts, and our only sister Ginny who's just started her sixth year here." said George.

"What was it like growing up with them all?" asked Harry, he'd dreamed of a family every night he was out on the streets. He couldn't even imagine growing up with them, he really couldn't.

"It was alright," shrugged Fred, "We are close I suppose, none more than me and George. We liked to get into trouble a lot, but our mum preferred to pander to Ginny, she's the first female in the Weasley line for generations." it would have been better if they hadn't had to wear Percy's clothes all the time.

"Tell me about Dumbledore," said Harry veering off completely taking the twins by surprise.

"Don't you already know him?" asked George placing his empty plate back on the tray. Harry was still eating his; he seemed content to eat at a slow pace. He certainly wasn't like Ron, who ate like a pig at every meal.

"He's a fucking bastard, he locked me up in a room and kept me prisoner, that's not knowing someone." said Harry bluntly.

Fred inhaled sharply, they'd thought that at the meeting but it was a whole other thing hearing someone actually say it out loud. If they'd dared to say anything like that, even now, their mother would go absolutely nuts.

"Well, he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald when he was younger, he was revered after that. Most people almost compare him to Merlin, he's been thought of as a beacon of light ever since….but," said George.

"When you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a kid, it became all everyone ever spoke about." finished Fred.

"What did they say?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"Just about you defeating HIM," shrugged George, "We are only two years older than you Harry; we were three when it happened we don't remember the last war."

"But they do know what your Uncle did, it was in the paper." warned Fred.

"WHAT?" shouted Harry spilling the remains of his food on the floor as he stared at them horror drawing itself across his face. Breathing ragged Harry lost control; his magic began to vibrate everything in the room.

"What the hell's happened?" asked Severus coming out of his lab quicker than lightening, the twins could have sworn before any noise or indication of something happening.

"We…er…well, that is to say," said Fred clearly lost for words, his brown eyes wide with worry for Harry.

"Spit it out!" snarled Severus the teacher in him coming out.

"Fred told him that everyone knew about his uncle," winced George the glare Snape was sending their way was ten times more evil than they'd ever received.

"Leave now," hissed Severus quietly, still crouched down next to Harry.

"Will he be okay?" asked Fred looking concerned, it thawed Snape's glare just slightly.

"Just leave, he will be fine." said Severus enunciating each word, lacing his demands behind it. The way this needs dealt with wasn't something he could do with the twins there. Thankfully they did start backing away before leaving completely.

* * *

There we go its not as long as I wanted it to be but there you go :) the big parts are coming soon :D ill need to see which one you'd all prefer to my previous questions ABCD :D ill post what peoples preferred in the next chapter :) below are the questions in case you didn't read chapter 16 :)

A - Dumbledore arrested and staying in Azkaban.

B - Arrested, reputation destroyed and getting away trying to wreak havoc on the world not in an evil way but by thinking he was better than the law and trying to still bring about the death of Voldemort.

C - Arrested, reputation destroyed, in Azkaban getting out and harry having to kill him rather willingly in self defence?

D - Arrested, reputation destroyed, in Azkaban getting out and Severus having to kill Dumbledore to protect his submissive?


	18. Chapter 18

**Willing **

**Chapter 18 **

**Evidence **

* * *

To say Minerva McGonagall felt the last dredge of loyalty leave when Albus Dumbledore implied he'd taken a sample of Harry's magic to track him, was putting it lightly. He'd been avoiding the issue, threatening poor Kingsley; even she knew his job was everything to the Auror. He wasn't the man she thought he was, it hurt a great deal, but the anger that was simmering dangerous close to the surface made it more bearable. Then he'd even ignored Alastor's question, had he been contacted by someone or had he done something really illegal? She didn't want to think it; to access those records was tantamount to being a traitor. Those records were sealed for a reason; he'd been trying to convince the ministry to let him access them. Now out of the blue he was ecstatic then conveniently found Harry? The scenario playing around in her mind made more sense than someone writing to him to tell him someone was walking around London looking like James Potter. The thing was Harry didn't look like his father, the boy she saw was his own man really. Sure he had small pieces of his parents in him, as all children do.

She was the last one to leave Grimmauld Place, other than Remus and Sirius, but they didn't seem intending on helping the search. Sirius looked depressed and Remus seemed well…content really. She had to wonder if Remus was aware of where Harry was and their relationship. She didn't say anything just in case Remus didn't know it was up to Harry anyway. Stepping out, spelling away the ash and soot on her clothes, Albus used the fireplace a lot. So she always had to get rid of the mess on her robes when using this particular fireplace. She was alone, really alone, Fawkes was gone who knows where, the portraits were even missing from their frames. Perhaps they had joined in the search for Harry; thankfully there weren't portraits in the lower Dungeon's. Apart from the portrait guarding Slytherin common room of course.

She looked at his desk, before coming to a decision; she closed and locked the door, and then demanded Hogwarts to temporarily shut off the Floo network until she wanted it up again. Once the school had done as she wanted, she sat at Dumbledore's desk and opened the drawers, looking for the drawer that held his correspondence. Each drawer was opened and discarded, blank paper, ink, quills, lemon drops, calming draughts, a few legislation papers he was trying to change. The last one wouldn't open, so she cast a series of unlocking spells but none worked. Minerva calmly stood up, aimed her wand and cast a mild blasting curse, blasting the entire second of drawers into smithereens. Now the lock was useless since she could see into the drawer from the top. It was quite obvious it had been expanded magically, since everything in there was not possible in a normal drawer.

Digging in, she extracted all the paper, placing it on the ruined desk, and found a potion she didn't recognize, she slipped it into her trouser pocket, vowing to have Severus look at it. She got a bad feeling, especially with everything else she'd learned. Plus he had it locked up for a reason, whatever the reason may be it couldn't be good. Under the potions were books on warding, picking them out she opened the first page and was rather shocked. They'd belonged to her friend Charles Potter, they'd attended school together, and she obviously had taught her son.

_Property of Charles Potter _

Picking up the others, she found the same thing written on them all. Minerva picked up the package wrapped in brown paper. She was confounded when she saw the invisibility cloak. Charles had used it a few times, James even more so. That was one of the most revered Potter heirlooms! It had been in the family so long they weren't sure which Potter had received it. It was not something James would give to Dumbledore, never in a million years. James wouldn't even let anyone use it, not even the Order; Moody had supplied his cloaks instead. She didn't want to believe Dumbledore was a vulgar little thief.

Minerva sat there in the Headmaster's chair completely dumbfounded, jumping out of her skin when a dark detector began whistling. Narrowing her eyes, she immediately connected the dots. Dumbledore had taken this thing with him everywhere; it would tell them when the spell had been placed on it. If it was before Harry was found they had their answer, grabbing it she silenced it before transfiguring a quill into a nice big tartan bag, she placed the books and the cloak into it. Taking a deep breath feeling anxious, she didn't want to be caught, she immediately began going through the large amount of letters on the desk. To start with nothing had anything to do with Harry, so she placed them back in the broken drawer. It didn't take long for her to get to them though, so she placed them in her newly transfigured bag she'd read them properly later. Right now she needed to get everything done and get to see Severus. She worked fast, but not too fast she didn't want to risk missing anything vital.

"Right, that's, that done." said Minerva her accent slightly thicker than normal, placing the last lot of letters into the bag, she repaired the damage done to the desk, and now it looked as though it never happened. Unlocking the headmaster's door, along with it the gargoyle guarding it, demanding the Floo network back on she stepped down the spiralling staircase shaken by all she'd discovered. Some letters was all she expected, not thievery. In Hogwarts thievery was not looked upon kindly, any attempts successful or not were always dealt with expulsion. It was stated at least ten times in the rule book they received upon accepting their place at Hogwarts. Perhaps Charles had given Albus the books, but James wouldn't have passed on that cloak under any circumstances.

She went up to her office, placing the bag under lock and key, keeping the potion on her. Once that was done, she sat and had a coffee, no doubt Albus would call a meeting soon, for an old wizard he was actually very impatient. As she drank her coffee, her mind drifted to Aberforth Dumbledore and the reason for them not getting on. They never spoke to each other, and when they had to it was forced, tense, and the anger in the room could have been cut with a blade. Maybe she should go and talk to him, she had a feeling he wouldn't be surprised by his brother's actions.

* * *

"What the hell did we just do?" asked Fred his eyes wide; he'd never seen anyone act like that before. The magic that had poured off him had been almost as scary as it had been awesome. They'd someone hurt him, not physically but mentally, they could remember the Daily Prophet that day, letting the cat out of the bag so to speak. They'd been three days into their third year of Hogwarts. Everyone had been in tears, at least those who were old enough to realize what he'd gone through. The younger years didn't get the newspapers, in fact they hadn't either, they couldn't afford it. The newspapers had been passed around like wildfire though, by the end of breakfast everyone knew. Surprisingly the Slytherins hadn't been laughing or amused, they'd never even made one small wisecrack about it. They had been just as affected by it; of course their hatred of Muggles had probably gone up some more.

"Obviously he didn't know," said George his face paler than his twin had ever seen it, not even when their mother had caught them in the car flying it, did they look so devastated. He could see it from Harry's point of view, the thought of everyone knowing his life story, something he obviously didn't want people knowing had probably shocked the boy. They'd be lucky if Snape even let them near the door again, never mind actually talking to him.

"What do we do?" asked Fred.

"Keep it quiet," said George grimly, "This might be the only way Harry will stay, if we say anything they might leave." he'd seen the way Snape had looked at Harry before they left. It's the way their father looked at their mother. The undying devotion, the love, fear of anything hurting her, and feeling of being useless that he couldn't help her. It had happened recently during a fight, with the Death Eaters, what else? They liked Harry and didn't want him to leave, it was nothing to do with Dumbledore, Death Eaters, You-Know-Who or surviving the war. Fairness, kindness and decency had been drummed into them since they were old enough to walk. Of course there was always an exception; their parents had never taken to kindly to the Malfoy's or anything Slytherin. It's for that reason alone they'd begged the hat to put them in Gryffindor.

"Alright, I can't believe they are…you know," said Fred, it was also a good job they could lie straight faced. They'd gotten a lot of practise over the past nine years at perfecting their 'innocent' façade.

"Why not? He's hot!" said George admittedly.

"There is that." said Fred wryly; too bad both of them were as straight as a post. Not that they had a chance, they'd never screw Snape over, he'd bury them alive if they'd even thought about it, never mind actually tried. Professor Snape might not be a Death Eater anymore, but he sure as well had the deposition of one and the memories too. Push came to shove, Snape would shove hard, and that was just putting it politely.

"What time is it?" asked George out of the blue as they made their way up from the dungeons.

"Obviously just passed lunch time," said Fred wryly, "I'd say two forty."

"Let's just go and meet up with Dad, did you see how he was acting?" asked George deeply impressed. Their dad, as much as they loved him, had always been a push over. It's maybe why he didn't have a better job at the Ministry.

"That was cool, I think he surprised everyone!" chuckled Fred. The looks on their faces, despite the situation, had been priceless. They just didn't know their father had it in him to do that. Percy would have loved it, he'd have been extremely proud of their dad for that. He'd even stood up for Harry, making it clear he'd have no part in keeping Harry somewhere he didn't want to be.

* * *

Severus sighed in relief once the twins were gone, he should have known better than to think everything would be fine. He couldn't really blame them either; he was the one that had failed to inform Harry. He had once again let his submissive down, he was supposed to look after him yet somehow he kept messing up. Using his influence on the bond, taking the excesses wild magic, stopping Harry hurting himself or Severus in the backlash. At this age they should have enough control, but Harry hadn't been given that opportunity. If anything he'd made everything worse for himself. Pretending to be an adult when he was just fourteen, he'd buried his emotions. Even fighting more than likely didn't give him the release he needed, from the pent up emotions. He was basically just now going through all stages of adolescence and maturity when it was supposed to be spread out from the age of twelve to sixteen. He understood why Harry had done it; he too would have done anything to avoid the harshness and brutal reality that was London for the homeless children and adults alike.

Summoning a calming draught, uncorking it and with difficulty, lay Harry's head on his lap, forcing him to swallow it. Severus then dropped the vial, staring at his hand blankly, unable to form a coherent thought never mind sentence. Flexing his hand, and setting it into a fist mesmerized as though he'd never seen it before. He had summoned that potion not just non-verbally but Wandlessly without. His. Wand. In. Reach. Until Harry had banished the potion bottles away, he'd only ever seen small instances of Wandless magic, opening doors right next to it and lighting candles, again with your hand right next to it. The only people he'd seen to it were the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. All required your wand upon your person and very close to the wand hand. Harry was unique, his magic may, for most part control him, but when it didn't, he controlled it; it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He'd always been powerful in his own right; he was no slouch when it came to magic. One could argue his power came from his ability to spell cast. That wasn't the case any longer, somehow someway; Harry's wild magic had affected his own. Was it just because he'd absorbed some of it or would it remain that way? He was rather hopeful it would remain, not just because he'd be more powerful, but to keep Harry safer. The more magic you had at your arsenal the better chance of winning. Just look at Dumbledore and the Dark Lord for example.

"Feeling better?" asked Severus shaking off his lingering thoughts, later, he'd think on it much later. Harry needed him right now, he wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn't need him. If there was it would be a long time before it came, five years at least. Harry deserved the world and everything in it, not stuck in this…this school.

"You…everyone knows what he done?" asked Harry, his voice trembling.

There was the crux of the matter, Harry was more embarrassed the fact he knew rather than everyone else. Shaking his head, he with strength nobody could have suspected he had, hoisted Harry into his arms and sat them both on the couch. Despite the fact he should be helping 'look' for Harry to avoid suspicion he couldn't care less right now. He also hoped the twins had enough common sense not to blab to anyone. Unfortunately if he was anything like their younger brother, who was a blabber mouth, then he could expect the entire order at his door in the next couple of minutes.

"Yes everyone knows, at the start up feast, you did not show up, a letter couldn't and didn't get sent out to you. Since you had been on the register since you were born, your name was down on the list, which Minerva calls out during the sorting feast. The next day a few teachers, including myself went to Privet drive to enquire why you hadn't appeared." said Severus soothing Harry as best he could, as the young man, for that was truly what he was. He certainly wasn't an adult, no matter if the age of seventeen regarded them as 'coming of age' and 'legally being an adult'. Inwardly he shuddered just remembering the 'welcome' they'd received at the Dursley's.

**-0 FLASH BACK 0-**

Minerva, Severus and Albus Dumbledore walked down the street, all of them dressed impeccably or rather Severus and Minerva was, Dumbledore on the other hand stood out rather nauseatingly. He looked like a hippy, and on a man so old, well lets just say it was no fault of the parents to cross the road with their children in front, gaping wide eyed in fright. Truth be told, it looked as though Minerva and Severus were escorting an insane old man to an asylum. It didn't help matters that he was sucking loudly on a lemon drop humming now and again.

"Ah! Here we go!" said Dumbledore happily opening the gate and walking down the path of number four Privet Drive. Minerva shook her head, her lips twitching in amusement. Severus however was less than impressed, not to mention bored and infuriated that Potter was already getting special treatment and he wasn't even in the school yet. The next seven years were going to be hell on earth, protecting a boy he wanted to wring the neck of.

Dumbledore knocked on the door waiting patiently for it to be answered.

"Coming!" called a rather stiff voice with forced friendliness. Severus stiffened his lip curling in disgust before he even saw the woman. Oh, how he loathed Petunia, she'd been a disgusting girl, no doubt her deposition had remained the same, a sour faced bitch. Oh yes, she certainly was the same, she looked almost like a female version of him, as if something disgusting was lingering under her nose. "Oh, its you!" she said as if they were poison.

"Hello Petunia is Harry unwell?" asked Albus kindly.

Severus watched Petunia closely; her eyes were filled with fear and nervousness, how strange. She swallowed thickly as if she'd chewed on a very sour lemon; she truly hadn't changed a bit. Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit bothered by that, it was enough to irritate him! Then again it might be because he hadn't actually wanted to come.

"He no longer lives here," said Petunia starting to slam the door closed.

"WHAT?" boomed Dumbledore, with strength not expected in an old man, he forced the door back open and entered the house. "Where is he?" he demanded, no sign of his genial mask anywhere in sight.

"I don't know," said Petunia her brown eyes large as she backed away terrified of Dumbledore, as if she'd just remembered what the likes of him could do to the likes of her.

"He is your nephew, how can you not know?" asked Minerva in clear disapproval.

"The bloody ungrateful brat ran away when he was nine years old!" hissed Petunia defiantly.

"Minerva, please go and get Alastor and a few Auror's please," said Albus his voice made of steel. Despite how steady and cold his voice was he seemed close to breaking down.

Minerva stared at Albus, questioning him silently, but nevertheless did as she was asked and Apparated on the spot after four words. "I'll be right back."

"Albus?" questioned Severus, it was obvious to him Albus had raided Petunia's mind, he was almost tempted to do so himself to know what had happened. Yet he didn't want to go near that woman's mind, he still to this day couldn't believe she was Lily's sister.

"Do you still carry a potions bag around with you Severus?" asked Dumbledore a picture of composure, apart from the magic he could feel emanating from the old warrior.

"Yes," said Severus staring at Petunia who was trembling in the corner, twitching as if she was itching to run but knowing it was useless.

"And Veritaserum?" he asked, never removing his eyes from Petunia.

"Of course," replied Severus, his heart felt like it was sinking into the abyss, he had a feeling whatever he was going to learn tonight…was not going to be good at all. It had to be extreme to have Dumbledore let his guard down and act the way he was at the moment. Not many people realized this persona existed beyond the grandfatherly exterior. He had, the very night he'd went to him begging the old man to save Lily. Only to be met with an ultimatum. Spy or Azkaban, not much of a choice, he'd chosen to spy, and knew if the Dark Lord ever returned he would have to do so again.

"Good." said Albus angrily, uncaring that Petunia was acting like a cornered rat.

Just then more men entered four Privet Drive with Minerva in a tow.

"What's going on?" snarled Moody, not that he was in a mood per say, it was just his normal way of speaking.

"Go to Grunning Drill Company and arrest Vernon Dursley for child abuse, child endangerment, attempted murder and neglect, add any you can think of in between." said Dumbledore, causing Petunia to whimper and flinch. "Then go to Smelting's to retrieve Dudley Dursley, and place him into protective custody until the trial is over."

"YOU LEAVE MY SON!" hissed Petunia cat like, finally finding her backbone.

"Arrest her, same charges." said Dumbledore "I'll see you at the Ministry in ten minutes. Come Severus, we have much to do and little time to accomplish it." with that he Apparated away the picture of a furious hero.

* * *

splitting flashbacks into two chapters *winces* I know guys im sorry but its 2 am here and I cant write anymore sorry! annddd the results stand at :-

A - 10

B - 27

C - 21

D - 57 soooo evil Dumbledore it is! some of you would rather see Harry or Voldemort killing him though...do you all feel that way? either way I plan on killing him mawwhha! xD yup im evil I know ;) Harry Severus or Voldie? to killing Dumbledore? :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Willing **

**Chapter 19 **

**Not Ready Yet **

* * *

**FLASH BACK CONTINUED ...**

Albus Dumbledore stalked through the halls his gait strong and determined. He looked every inch of an avenging warrior, his face set in a grim line, having aged ten years seemingly over night. It certainly gave the employees of the Ministry of magic to stop and look in cautious curiosity. They hadn't seen Dumbledore look like that since the night James and Lily Potter had died, or at least those that had been there long enough to realize. It was soon apparent to them all something big was going down, the Wizengamot members were running in the direction of the courtrooms. Their faces filled with grim determination as Dumbledore's had been. If that wasn't enough, they were gifted with the largest, loudest Muggle they'd ever seen shouting and roaring being man handled by Alastor Moody.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID FREAK!" boomed Vernon, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Shut it before I put yeh out of your misery!" grunted Moody, as he kept a tight grip on the obese man. A smug creepy smirk lighting up his face, one that put the likes of Barty Crouch Junior to shame. Dumbledore wouldn't have had him go and arrest the Muggle without some proof. As head of the Wizengamot he had the authority to order someone to the Ministry on charges.

"YOU CANT USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS ON ME!" shrieked Vernon spluttering his face going steadily more puce. He'd never been more humiliated before in his life, his boss had looked so embarrassed after hearing the charges, until he'd heard them he'd tried to defend him. He was out of a job now he knew it, stupid freaks! He'd spent years working up the ladder now it was gone.

"Wanna try me Muggle?" snarled Moody, shoving him into the elevator, pressing the button, everyone else who wanted to get in just stared staring at the ceiling, floor or walls in apparent fascination deciding to wait a few more minutes for the elevator. The last thing they saw was Moody shoving his wand into the meaty back of the suspects back.

Vernon started screaming, falling to the floor at the speed the elevator was going, and purely magical too, no strings to hold it up and work mechanically. Moody just stood there grimacing in disgust at the disgusting huge pile of flesh before him. That's the man Dumbledore had decided Potter would grow up with? The man was the biggest cowardly human he'd ever encountered. Hopefully the Potter boy had gotten his father's courage. Then again, considering the charges, they may be lucky the boy was still alive. He'd taught James Potter everything he'd known, he also knew how proud a father he was. He'd have been sick at the thought of anything happening to his heir. If he had done anything to their hero, well, he wasn't about to defend him, if anyone's hand decides to slip.

"Get up!" shouted Moody, making those at the other side of the elevator to jump in shock. His eye could see outside of it, and Moody's scarred lip curled up in amusement. Impatiently he grabbed him by the neck and with strength that shouldn't have been possible, managed to get the squirming worm on his feet. The doors opened and he continued on towards courtroom ten. He hadn't been inside it since Crouch's trial after what they did to the Longbottom's.

"Ah, Alastor you made it," said Albus his voice kind, but his eyes were ice chips as he regarded Vernon Dursley. Oh, he knew how much the man loathed the magical world; he knew how the man would treat the boy. Potter was supposed to have been broken down and subservient not living on the street and out of his reach. That's if the boy had managed to survive all these years. He'd expected the Muggle to find him or the boy to go crawling back after a few days. He'd find him; unfortunately he wouldn't be able to come back here. After living on the streets, no doubt the boy will welcome Hogwarts with open arms and he'd make sure he was the main influence in the boy's life. Even if it meant he had to take him in, the boy would obey him and him alone. He had plans for the boy, he'd defeat Voldemort and he'd have his world safe, truly safe.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" demanded Fudge coming into the courtroom his accusatory gaze going from the Muggle, to Dumbledore and back again. Wondering what on earth had happened, and why he'd been summoned by his own Auror's no less!

"Ah, Cornelius thank Merlin you are here, we couldn't do this without you," said Albus, his face a picture of defeat and happiness, he was a man who knew how to manipulate any situation he was in. To get what he wanted, he knew he had to make it seem like Cornelius' idea and let him have the praise. "We have uncovered a very grave situation, Mr. Potter didn't appear for Hogwarts, we went to Privet Drive and I'm afraid to say he's missing, according to the aunt, who should be here any second…he ran away at the age of nine. We must work hard to recover him and bring him to the safety of our world once more. I heavily suspect they have been abusing him."

Cornelius predictably puffed up in righteous indignation. Just as the high up members of the Wizengamot filled in, they evidently knew what was happening since they glared at Vernon Dursley, who by the way was shouting and yelling under a silencing spell. Moody was standing there smug, so there was no need to guess who had cast it. The high up members were those who had been there for over seventy years, serving their Ministry well. The five newcomers sat down on the front row, impassively waiting for whatever was to come.

"VERNON! VERNON! OH VERNON THEY HAVE OUR DUDDERS!" shrieked Petunia her deafening tone making everyone wince, as her loud grating voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND!" she added when she saw he was screaming at the top of his lungs with no sound emerging.

"Silencio!" intoned Moody rubbing his temples as if he was in pain from her loud screams. Now both of them were red in the face, screaming but blessed silence had finally been blessed in the courtroom once more. Once again, Moody grabbed him and shoved him back and into the lone chair in the middle of the courtroom. Grinning with sadistic glee as the magical restraints wrapped around him.

"Snape?" grunted Moody; he was the only Potions Master available on such sort notice. He would need to make sure the spineless Muggle survived the ordeal. Just in case he had any allergic reaction to the potion or went into shock. He'd seen it all happening with the potion.

Severus came out from the shadows, looking more like a Dementor than a wizard. His long pale white hands reaching into his robes. He'd already removed it from his potions pouch, knowing it was going to be needed. Truth be told, he'd been watching everything and he was apprehensive of what was going to happen. What had Dumbledore seen in Petunia's head to force this reaction from him? To actually come straight to the Ministry when he had a school to run?

Moody grabbed Vernon's head, forcing his head up, prying his jaw apart, as Snape came closer. For once nobody had anything to say about 'treating the prisoner right' and 'innocent until proven guilty' they just wanted answers and now. Three drops of the tasteless, odourless potion was slid down the Muggles' throat. Almost immediately after the third drop hit his tongue, he stopped moving. His eyes glazed over and he just stared straight ahead as if awaiting orders.

"What's your name?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Vernon Dursley." stated the Muggle calmly, no emotion showing in his eyes or voice.

Severus nodded his head at them, it was working. "Where do you work?" Severus then asked.

"Grunning's Drill Company, Surrey." said Vernon.

"When did you last see your nephew, Harry Potter?" asked Severus when Dumbledore sharply nodded his head in Severus' direction. Obviously wanting him to continue questioning the Muggle. Why him he did not know, he didn't even know why they were here. He hadn't been the one to see into Petunia Dursley's mind. It had to be bad; Dumbledore was all for 'second chances' and believing people weren't as bad as they liked to pretend. Dumbledore had employed him after all, despite his rather dark past. He could have made him spy and left him to fend for himself, yet he hadn't. He'd protected him after the Dark Lord's downfall. Severus wasn't completely stupid, he knew it wasn't solely out of care, but because the Dark Lord wasn't truly gone. It was the cynical Slytherin in him; it had served him well throughout his life.

"Thirty first of July 1989." intoned Vernon.

Harry Potter's ninth birthday, mused Severus staring at everyone out of the corner of his eye. They looked worried, they had a right to be, and Harry had been on the streets for what? Three years now at that age, surviving the harsh reality of the street didn't look good. If the street hardened homeless Muggles hadn't done away with him, the weather would have. The weather in London was brutal, even with active magic most adult wizards wouldn't survive. He hadn't been taken in by a family and adopted; otherwise he would have received a letter. As long as someone stayed somewhere long enough for magic to take hold, and decide that it was your 'address' and where you were most of the time, it would have been written out. At least that's how he assumed the letters were written out, he, fortunately, wasn't the deputy or headmaster so he didn't have to worry or think about the acceptance letters.

"What happened that day to cause Harry to run away?" asked Dumbledore still standing where he'd first been when they all entered. Everyone else apart from Severus, Moody, and of course a reluctant Petunia were sitting down. Fudge was sweating profusely, clutching his disgusting lime coloured bowler hat, which matched his robes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," said Vernon, quite slyly managing to side step the question without even meaning to.

"Give us a run down of everything you did that day," said Severus his eyes narrowed in on the obese Muggle.

"Got up at six thirty am, dressed in a suit for work, went down the stairs ate breakfast, gave Potter a list of chores to do that day. Left for work, I called prospective clients to see if they'd become clients with the company, saw clients and ensured deliveries were on time. Then I went home at five o'clock, had dinner and punished Potter for not having his chores done. Watched television until ten o'clock then went to bed." said Vernon passively.

"Punished how exactly?" asked Dumbledore his voice wobbling slightly, as if he was terrified of the answer.

"I gave the brat exactly what he deserved," said Vernon.

Everyone inhaled sharply, obviously the man truly believed what he was saying, he was under a very strong truth potion, he couldn't lie. Nobody could lie under Veritaserum; it's why they used the potion to interrogate suspects and prisoners.

"What did you do?" asked Severus his eyes flashing dangerously, his anger building momentously.

"I beat him, when he was unconscious I threw him into his cupboard." said Vernon having no choice to answer.

Severus stared at the Muggle in disbelief; he'd actually risked laying a hand on a wizard? Not just any wizard but a boy he knew was famous in the magical world? Then again he knew being a wizard didn't scare Muggles, his father was an example of that. Fortunately for him, for most part, his own father had been too drunk to hurt anyone. Mostly it was just his parents yelling at each other until his father passed out, there was a few times he'd hit him, but there was hardly anything to it, he didn't have a good aim, being drunk hadn't helped.

"How often did you beat him?" asked Severus, his stomach slightly queasy, each and every word he'd thought about Harry being spoiled made him want to be sick. He'd sworn to protect Harry, vowed to do so, he'd failed not just in that but Lily too. He probably didn't feel as bad as the others, his life hadn't been easy, and he knew the harsher side of reality. A side most people probably didn't think about until they saw something atrocious in the newspaper. Then they'd sit and wonder how anyone could do something like that, before getting on with their life forgetting about someone's life being violently taken. The human mind, liked to rationalise things, when they couldn't their mind liked to forget about it and focus on more positive things. Most people in here though, had seen two violent wars, but it was different, Harry was a hero, if there was one person they could say, deserved it the least, after loosing his family, it would be him.

"Almost every day," said Vernon, who was beginning to struggle, not just to stop answering the questions, but to try and get out of his bonds. The sweat and amount of fat on him had probably made the potion work harder to get around his body, making it less effective for long. It would have been fascinating if he wasn't so furious, how his magic wasn't crackling around his room he didn't know.

"Place a few of the worst memories in a pensive, I shall gather the rest of the wizengamot, we're going to need them to pass judgement." said Fudge standing up, wiping his wet brow, the sweat was glistening in the gas lit light in the room. He'd let Dumbledore convince him into leaving Harry there, he knew this was going to look badly on him. He'd be lucky if he was elected as Minister ever again, damn Dumbledore straight to hell, he kept thinking he knew everything. When was he going to learn Dumbledore wasn't infallible? When he was dead? Cursing himself silently he added "I shall be back as soon as possible." it was possible that Fudge was going to the toilet first, he looked liked he was going to be sick.

"Of course Cornelius," said Albus looking two hundred years old, his twinkle, which annoyed every living breathing person on the planet, who came into contact with him, was noticeably absent. He looked devastated, as he should, this was his fault, against everyone's wishes he'd sent Harry to the Dursley's.

"Severus? I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this," said Albus looking years older, "However, I cannot do it." not because he felt guilty per say, he just didn't want to see the results of his manipulations. He wanted Harry subservient but he didn't want to see it happening before his eyes. He did what he did for the greater good, he knew he had to, and so had someone else do his dirty work for him. Someone brought up in a happy loving home, would under no circumstances want to end another persons life. It was regretful but someone had to experience the harsh side to life to do what needs done.

"Of course," said Severus, very uncomfortable with Dumbledore's display of regret and guilt. The thing was he didn't know if the Headmaster meant it. He was very good at drawing people in, if Severus wasn't aware of the mask he had personified - he'd have been suckered in along with everyone else. Severus had to concede that it was probably genuine; Albus Dumbledore adored the Potters, and wouldn't see anything happen to his precious hero's. A grimace set across his lips, he had to stop that, it was apparent Harry was nobody's precious hero, he had nobody. He was alone, out in the streets, and this entire affair would be splashed across the magical wizarding globe. It was probably going to be like Halloween all those years ago, with horror instead of celebration. The whole world would be out for blood.

"They will be here in five minutes, Percy Weasley is currently getting in touch with them all." said Cornelius coming back in, sweat patches adorned his underarms and neck. He nervously sat back down, unable to look at anyone.

Dumbledore nodded grimly at Severus, as the others just sat there still trying to digest what they'd learned. Nobody seemed sure how to proceed; the rug had been pulled from under them. Petunia hadn't stopped trying to get up since the interrogation had begun. Moody though was not taking pity on her, forcefully sitting her back down on the only other wooden chair on this side of the courtroom. She may not be able to say anything silenced as she was, but she sure as hell could hear her worst fears coming to life. She was terrified of what was going to happen, to her, her husband and of course her little Dudders.

"Legilimens!" said Severus, his wand pointed at the Muggle, who promptly began screaming and moaning. Severus wasn't being gentle; he was raiding every single memory for the past eleven years from his mind. He was barely able to focus, as the horrible memories or deadly boring flowed through him. It was like watching a movie on rewind, as memories flowed backwards. Once he'd got far enough back, he pulled out, barely able to keep himself from retching. Only then did his mind process them, putting them in some normal semblance of normalcy. He stood there for five minutes, breathing deeply, regaining his equilibrium. Seeing as much as he just had, made him extremely dizzy and disorientated. Thankfully outwardly, he displayed none of this, ensuring his reputation was as always, firmly intact.

"Just place a few of them in here," said Ian Mallard, the second oldest Wizard within the Wizengamot, only one year younger than Albus Dumbledore. He was clean shaven, holding onto a Ministry Pensive, if the coat of arms was anything to go by.

Severus was surprised to see everyone packed in, not that he showed it. Had he been out of it that long? They were sitting there waiting on him, sneering for good measure; he removed the memories, one by one and placed the floating memories into the metal container.

"Thank you," said Mallard nodding grimly, as if he was aware how difficult it was for Severus.

Severus just nodded curtly, surprised by the thanks, he wasn't used to it. He was taken by granted by a great deal of people. How many years had he wished for a simple thanks from the Order? After all those years of risking his life? None had been forthcoming. A few had implied he hadn't really left and he was spying for the Dark Lord.

"Gentlemen it's time." said Mallard walking towards the Wizengamot members. One of them created a hollowed in stone pillar for the pensive to sit in. All as one, Cornelius taking up flank, as if they were used to seeing memories in pensive. Their wands stretched out, and they were pulled into Vernon Dursley's memories.

**-0-0-0**

**END FLASH BACK...**

"….They tried to keep it quiet, but with something like this it was next to impossible. The money they probably got for blowing the whistle on it was probably a large generous sum." said Severus, "And all records can be viewed by the public, or at least a certain copy of it, it was just which writer got to it first." finishing everything thankful, he didn't like dwelling on it. There was hardly anything in his past he liked dwelling on.

"You saw everything?" asked Harry his eyes closed feeling sick to his stomach.

"Yes," replied Severus, he hadn't lied to Harry, he wasn't about to start now.

Harry jumped from the couch and bolted through to the bathroom, with just enough time to spill the entire contents of his stomach down the toilet. He continued to retch painfully, until his throat burned with bile trying to force its way it. Tears leaked from his eyes with his inability to breathe, until after a few minutes the violent retching had ceased.

Severus grabbed Harry's hair, stopping the long tresses from becoming covered in sick or water from the toilet. Rubbing his back, helping him ride it out, the worst thing was, he could feel the humiliation Harry was experiencing. He'd never felt anything quite like it before, not even that day James Potter hung him up by his underwear could be remotely compared to this.

It was apparent Harry wasn't ready to face anyone never mind his past.

* * *

Will Harry be stronger than he seems and be able to handle it or would you like to see a more vulnerable side to Harry for a few days? just what will Minerva discover in the letters? will there be information they hadn't discovered yet? making Dumbledore even more a bad ass than he already is? R&R PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Willing **

**Chapter 20 **

**Stronger Than You Think And Information Overload **

* * *

Severus must have knelt there beside Harry for half an hour, while Harry tried to get control of himself and his emotions. Thankfully he had control of Harry's magic, at least control over his accidental, raw, wild magic. So Harry didn't end up hurting them both in his overly emotional state. It grated on Severus' nerves at how humiliated Harry felt. He had no idea how to sort this, and he wished he did. Eventually the empty retching stopped, and Harry just lay his head on the toilet lid his breath raspy. Harry was trying to regain control of his breathing, his throat still burnt from the bile. The taste of it almost made him sick again, even if there was nothing left to puke back up. Severus flushed the toilet to get rid of the smell, hoisting Harry up he guided the exhausted teenager to the couch. Once he was sat down, he entered his lab and got some orange juice for him. He could have got a house elf to do it, but Severus wasn't one for asking others to do everything. It was just pure laziness, and not something he strived to be.

"Drink," said Severus handing him the uncorked Potion, which Harry did, before promptly banishing it. Severus smirked in wry amusement when he heard a definitive clink, which indicated the vial had successfully landed in the sink. Harry was a fast learner, he'd of course realized that when he charmed the book to read to him, but it truly dawned on him here and now. Severus then passed over the orange juice, to wash away the rest of the taste. With his stomach settled drinking the potion, the orange juice shouldn't make a reappearance. He took the glass back once it was emptied.

After putting it on the table he sat down, cupping Harry's neck he urged him to lie down. Once Harry was in his lap, still red in the face and feeling humiliated, he began to card his hand through the lush thick hair. It still shocked Severus when he felt so useless, it made him realize just how much he loved Harry. You wouldn't care about how to help them if you didn't love them now would you? Then an idea hit him, perhaps Harry wouldn't be so embarrassed if he knew about Severus' past? Harry knew nothing about him, well other than the fact he'd joined Voldemort. He didn't like discussing his past, but it dawned on him he needed this as much as Harry did.

"I'm going to tell you a story about a young boy. His parents, Eileen and Tobias, married very young, eighteen years old Eileen was when she got married and shortly after got pregnant. Tobias used to work in the mill until it was closed down, leaving him without work, he turned to drinking to block out how bad he felt his life had got. To make matters worse, his wife turned out to be a witch, and Tobias who was a Muggle, didn't know how to deal with it. In the end the little boy grew up unhappy, his parents were always shouting and arguing. Almost bordering on abusive, but fortunately for all concerned Tobias was always too drunk to hit anyone more than once." said Severus, he could sense Harry knew he was talking about himself, his life. "I don't pretend to understand even marginally what you went through Harry. Our lives were very different, but I know what it's like to be unwanted, punished for something you have no control over, because of magic."

Harry sat there listening to Severus, he knew right away he was talking about his life. It was nice to actually know something about Severus. Even if it was only the basics of his life, it meant more to him than anything. He knew how private Severus was and knew how much it probably took for his Dom to say anything. Were they still alive? His parents?

"The Dursley's as you know are in prison for their actions Harry, it should tell you more than anything that they were in the wrong. Nobody thinks any less of you for what happened when you were a child. A little boy who had no way out, no chance of defending yourself against such a big man. You were the victim, but now you are a survivor, yes people know, yes some will pity you but most will be in awe of all you managed to overcome." said Severus, if you could say he had overcome anything, his past obviously still haunted him. "I do not think any less of you, I tended to your scars, I know what they did but Harry…you are so strong, so capable that I know you do not need to feel ashamed and embarrassed that I know." truth be told he knew everything, every sordid little thing Vernon had done and thought about his nephew. Every single memory from the day Petunia had found Harry on the doorstep of their home. He'd refused to touch Harry, right away they'd grabbed Dudley's cot mattress and placed it and Harry into the cupboard.

"Are your parents…still alive?" asked Harry, flushing once again, this time with pride and happiness. His Dom thought he was strong? He didn't feel it very often. He swore a lot when he was uncomfortable and defensive, which had been nearly all the time other than when he was with Severus. Was he strong? Is that what people really saw when they looked at him? It surprised him, he'd always thought people could see right through him and how weak he was.

"Merlin no, both of them are gone." said Severus, it might have sounded harsh, but neither of his parents had wanted him. His coming of age couldn't have happened sooner, as soon as he could he was gone. He had never looked back, never saw them but he had been alerted of their deaths and dutifully attended and arranged funerals. Not that many had come, his parents hadn't been liked, and by then all neighbours had left the area. Looking for a better life than the run down place it was now and had been then. Soon afterwards he'd received the Prince inheritance. He was the last heir, with his mother gone it was his, apparently it had also been his grandfather's wish. Who knows why, but it didn't matter to him, he hardly used it. He had no need for it since he made enough money making and creating potions, and being a full time Potions Master/Head of Slytherin house.

"What…Happened to Dudley?" asked Harry, he couldn't believe he'd actually asked it, but he had.

"He went to his only remaining relative, Marge Dursley I believe." said Severus, "I do not know where he is now." the newspaper had done a thorough job getting all facets of information. They'd been in the paper for around a week, once the verdict had been given and they were behind bars it quieted down.

"Oh," said Harry, hopefully the little two faced brat had changed, but he wasn't about to hold his breath.

"Wizards and Witches here wanted the Dursley's to receive the Dementors kiss for what they did to you." said Severus, continued on. "Unfortunately Muggles cannot be punished via magical means, and as hard as they pushed for it - they didn't succeed."

"Dementors kiss? Sounds kinky actually," asked Harry, wondering what kind of punishment it was and why there had been an undercurrent tone of voice when his Dom said it. It seemed like a sex act rather than a punishment.

Severus choked, not sure whether to laugh or be shocked, shaking his head in amusement. "No, they are magical creatures, no one is sure how they came around, they are for the moment guarding Azkaban prison, a magical prison. Their allegiance however, can be bought by simply offering them more souls than they get. Dementors are considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. To be near them, causes your worst memories to come to life. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state."

Harry gaped, "They really have things like that here?"

"Indeed, there is no known way to kill them, but there is a way to defend yourself from them. You saw one version of it, and said it was cool if I remember rightly. A Patronus charm will protect you and hurt them at the same time. The spell to cast it is 'Expecto Patronum'." said Severus. As always the educator.

"And people really wanted them to be kissed? Be turned into vegetables?" Harry could barely believe that, they didn't know him, yet they'd defended him, wanted the Dursley's to pay a very heavy price.

"Yes," said Severus firmly, finally getting through to Harry properly. "Fortunately Vernon is getting a taste of his own medicine in prison. There are a few things Muggles in prison don't tolerate, that's child killers and child abusers, it may surprise you but Prisoners do have boundaries they don't cross."

A sudden knock at the door disturbed their conversation. Severus stiffened, but he needn't have worried. Minerva's voice sounded from behind the warded door. Severus flicked his wand, opening the door and granting her access. She slipped in and closed the door behind her, looking rather pale and shaken. Severus observed her warily, realizing whatever they were discussing wouldn't be good. She also had a large tartan bag with her, she never usually carried bags anywhere with her. If she had anything it was shrunk down in her cloak or floating behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus, wondering if they'd found out Harry was here.

"I got into Dumbledore's drawer," said Minerva grimly, smiling slightly at both of them, they did make an adorable couple. It just went to show most people didn't care about looks, that they looked beyond it to see what lay underneath. Severus wasn't the ugliest looking man in the world, especially when he wasn't scowling, like right now. Although he did have a few worry lines as he stared at her. She stared at him then at Harry again something unspoken in her eyes.

"I told him everything Minerva, if he is to survive in this world, he needs to know. Keeping things from him isn't advisable, in the long run it might end up being the wrong thing to do." said Severus, in more ways than one anyway, no to keep Harry safe it was best he knew absolutely everything.

"Of course," said Minerva, sitting down on the available seat. "I know the spell Lily used to keep Harry safe." grabbing the book she opened it at the book marked page and passed it over to Severus.

Severus' eyebrow rose, he was rather impressed to say the least, but only Lily could have pulled this off and succeeded. He'd always known something happened that night, how many parents had stood in front of their child to protect them? With the inevitable being both mother and child dead? Too many to count, nobody had been able to figure it out though, well at least they had thought so. It seemed Dumbledore had known all along, it wasn't as if she'd used illegal magic, just…forgotten magic really. This book nearly dated back to the founders time, it must have been in the Potter vaults for generations.

"They didn't report any injuries," said Severus, "or reports of her healing herself, they'd did Prior Incantatem on her wand, to see if she'd done anything that could explain Harry's miraculous survival."

"She must have had a second wand they overlooked, either that or she somehow managed it wandlessly." said Minerva.

Harry swallowed thickly, they were talking about his mum, he had for so long thought they'd gotten themselves killed in a car smash. It still surprised him when he heard otherwise, he still wasn't sure what to think of them. Not embarrassment or anger anymore that was for sure. He made a vow to read that book, find out what they were talking about, he hated not being smart like his Dom. As if sensing his emotions, his Dom once again began carding his hands through his hair, almost making Harry purr in contentment.

Severus thoughts slid to Harry, perhaps his Submissive was more like his mother than anyone anticipated. He thought back to all the instances of Lily using magic, even at the age of eight she'd had incredible control. Lily had been in control of her magic, showing off what she could do to her sister. She'd controlled her descend from the swing, one might consider that she had been flying. Not many people could actually do that, Voldemort could, and so could he that's because he'd rather admired how graceful it looked. Even if it was Voldemort he couldn't care less. He'd pushed himself until he succeeded, had Lily's abilities been diminished because he'd told her all she was doing was accidental magic? That she'd get a wand and cast real magic? Was Harry truly one of a kind or was it something the Evans line would be able to do? He wished he knew, but there wasn't a way unfortunately. Lily couldn't confirm or deny anything she was gone, and had been for sixteen years.

"She may have actually managed it wandlessly, Harry is capable of it, whether he got it from his mother or its something he mastered on his own is anyone's guess." Severus admitted, it was something everyone would find out sooner or later.

"Really?" asked Minerva her impressed gaze meeting Harry's, who in turn just blinked at her. He didn't see what he did was amazing, he was grateful for magic nonetheless, it had stopped him starving and being frozen cold in the winter. When he'd made food and clothes invisible and removed tags in the shops. "I wouldn't mind him in my class, he could teach the students a thing or two."

Harry arched an eyebrow, he was actually young enough TO be the student. In fact he could have been if a letter had been addressed to him. He wondered what his life could have been like if he had attended the school. He did know he wouldn't have had his Dom, the way he treated the students…well there was a good chance Harry would have hated him. He treated all the students harshly, he understood his Dom's view of it, but probably wouldn't have as a student. Even if he had treated them fairly, his Dom wouldn't have looked at any of them once. He never took a Submissive under the age of eighteen, he still felt a little guilty about that…making Severus break one of his rules. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be too bothered, at the end of the day he belonged to Severus and that's the way he wanted it.

"So it wasn't guess work, he knew blood magic was involved, that's why he placed Harry at the Dursley's." said Severus as he continued reading the book, wedged on his right knee and the sofa, since Harry was still on his lap. "He didn't need to stay with blood relatives, having one alive was enough to keep the blood wards active. That's if Muggle blood even worked, she had no magic I don't see how it could possibly harness Lily's sacrifice, although its possible through Harry's blood." it was pretty obvious to Minerva that Severus was speaking out loud now. Not something Severus did a lot, must be a Harry affect.

"Aren't you curious how Dumbledore had this?" asked Minerva.

"I suppose," said Severus steeping his fingers together, his mind obviously still on the book.

"This was bought by Charles Potter, or at the very least found in the Potter vaults by him." said Minerva, "Do you remember this?" she said bringing the cloak out.

Surprise flickered over Severus' eyes as he took the cloak, the silky material brushing over his fingers. "Potter would never have given Dumbledore this." he stated firmly, that much he did know. He'd sneered at Potter and called him an immature brat because he wouldn't give it to Dumbledore for the Order to use. It got to the point that Moody was sick of Dumbledore asking that he gave up his two, he got them back since because they were being used again.

"He would have used it if it had been there," said Minerva.

"I doubt it, I don't think they had time to think never mind anything else." said Severus quietly, he felt bad for sitting here discussing their deaths with Harry lying there hearing everything. "Does he have control of the vaults? It may be how he procured these." if that was the case he had to get Harry to Gringotts immediately.

"I have no idea Severus, I thought I knew him…but I don't." said Minerva sadly, she didn't know what the old man was capable of. "This also went off when I was in the Headmasters' office earlier, did Harry do magic?"

"Yes," said Severus sourly, staring at the object as if he wanted to shatter it into a million pieces.

"We need this to prove whether Dumbledore did or didn't do what we suspect." said Minerva, snatching it back. "I'm going to pull in a favour from Amelia Bones. Of course if the results are bad, she will be legally obliged to tell the proper authorities."

"How long?" asked Severus cautiously, continuing to soothe Harry.

"To scan it?" asked Minerva at Severus' nod she continued, "A complete one will take four days."

"Scan what? What is going on?" asked Harry sitting up, staring at them, there was still so much he didn't know. They could have been talking in a foreign language for all he understood.

"That device there, is a dark detector, it shows you enemies, shadows of your enemies. Innocuous enough, except for the fact he's imbued your magic into it. It is not dangerous to you, but it is illegal to record someone's magic in any way. It's not so illegal if he recorded it from you, but if he copied it from your records he will be charged very heavily and most likely be given the Dementors kiss." explained Severus quietly.

"How is it done?" asked Harry staring intently at the device.

"A spell is cast," said Severus.

"No I mean can he do it far away, is it when I do magic or does it need to touch me?" asked Harry firing them off quickly.

"He has to be touching you, to transfer your magical signature from you to the device." explained Severus, as he'd promised being truthful to Harry. He'd rather him know, than risk being betrayed or hurt by not appropriately informing him. Perhaps after the war he could do his duty as a Dom more appropriately and protect him from everything and everyone.

Harry's lip curled, "I wish I could say he didn't get close enough. Unfortunately he did." unconsciously rubbing at his chest and wrist, remembering the stunning spell and the bracelet. "I think it's time I made a reappearance."

"Are you mad?" asked Minerva her Scottish accent showing through in her shock.

"No, I need to do this; I'm not used to being pigeonholed, or hiding for that matter. Plus I'm not alone, my Dom will protect me." said Harry, and he truly believed that.

"Dumbledore will know immediately," said Minerva, "He will know the meaning behind your collar."

"Then he will, but he won't know who."

"You agree to this Severus?" asked Minerva.

"I may be the Dom, Minerva, but Harry has a mind of his own. He could probably make a great argument. His feelings are more important than anything else bar his safety. He wants out, then so be it both of us will have to live with the consequences." said Severus. Even Minerva had misconceptions on how their relationship was. She assumed if he said no that was the end of it. That Harry would just bow down, submit and forget about it. It wasn't like that; they had opinions and deserved to be heard. Truth be told, when it came to Harry he would do anything to make him happy, even against his better judgement. If he wasn't secure in their power though, he'd never do this, never put Harry potentially in harms way.

"You cannot protect him out there without giving yourself away." said Minerva.

* * *

AND I'M BACK GUYS! Now or never - Will Harry be showing himself now or in three days just before Dumbledore's supposed 'arrest?' or will we have some fun with Dumbledore before he's arrested? driving him mad or show a maurauder side? R&R PLEASE just remember it takes only a few seconds to leave a review and it takes me all night to write these wonderful chapters for you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Willing **

**Chapter 21 **

**Plans and learning and confrontations  
**

* * *

"I only want to see him once," said Harry, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared straight ahead. As if he could see through the bedroom door and straight into their bedroom. There was so much he wanted to say to Dumbledore, so many words, words that his Dom definitely wouldn't approve of. The best part though was that his Dom wouldn't say anything. His Dom let him say whatever he liked, as long as it wasn't directed at him or anyone he respected. From what he could gather, there weren't many people who he did.

"Harry?" asked Severus, shaking him trying to bring him out of whatever daydream he'd ended up in.

"Just before he's arrested, I want him to see me, to know I'd been here all along." said Harry.

"He already does, he has every single teacher out there looking for you." said Minerva, still staring at Harry in apparent concern. What had made him space out like that for five minutes? Severus was also concerned, so it was obvious it didn't happen often or if at all.

"It's not as if he will find me," grinned Harry wryly. He was safest here of all places, Dumbledore would never suspect him to be here. Everyone thought his Dom would hate him, god he was glad he'd changed when he did. So Severus got to know him, the real him. Not James Potter, or how he imagined him to be, he couldn't imagine his life without him. He certainly wouldn't be here that's for sure.

"Yes, that's true." said Minerva, Severus' known hatred for James Potter had finally been of some use. "Do you have any belongings out there Harry? Things you'd like brought to you? Has anyone even asked before Dumbledore swiped you off the streets?"

Severus didn't outwardly react, but he felt bad for not asking Harry before. He'd been too busy healing him, deciding on how to punish him. One could argue it hadn't been a punishment, but Harry certainly had screamed at some point.

"I didn't have much, just some clothes and weapons hidden away," said Harry. "Now some other lucky fucker is going to find them."

"Language!" chided Severus, unable to completely hide his amusement. "If you would like to go and retrieve them, we can."

"You're going to let me carry knives around?" asked Harry grinning sadistically; he already imagined using them on someone…one wizard named Black in particular. Just as he'd wanted to all those days ago, how he hated that man.

"Perhaps not," said Severus eyeing him warily, able to feel his emotions, reading his surface thoughts were…amusing to say the least. Harry truly hated Black with every iota of his being. It shouldn't amuse him really, but Black had brought it on himself. He was supposed to be Harry's godfather, yet he'd imprisoned him, kept him here at Hogwarts against his will. He should have protected him, took him away and in doing so - he would have been the one Harry trusted. He was even less fond of Lupin for some reason, despite the fact in the end he helped. Lupin had seen Harry more than Black had though. Its too bad Tonks was part of it, Harry would never trust her, and it would have been handy having a real Metamorphmagus train Harry in his ability. It would take him forever to find someone; Harry's learning would just have to come from a book. He seemed to have some control over it, which was something at least.

"I completely agree," said Minerva her lips twitching. They looked so comfortable together; she couldn't help but wonder what he'd looked like while he was in a different form. "What did Harry look like a few years ago? When you first started your relationship?"

"Actually similar, his hair went longer, a little darker. It's his eyes that he changed the most; they turned a clear ocean blue colour. Almost as mesmerising as his natural green ones." said Severus. "He was of course taller, filled out, he did his homework. For an untrained Metamorphmagus he did very well."

Harry grinned, his green eyes flashing with pride at his accomplishments.

"With the right motivation, you can accomplish anything you put your mind to." said Minerva, a rare smile on her face, it was nice to see Harry looking happy. It seemed so odd; it took someone as anti-social like Severus to accomplish it. He seemed to thrive off the praise as if he couldn't live without it. Perhaps in a way he couldn't, that's why he'd become a submissive. He needed approval as much as he needed air, and in a normal relationship you're taken for granted. Being a Sub in relationship they were always told when you'd pleased their Dom.

"I don't think he believes that just yet, but he will." said Severus solemnly. His hand automatically carding though Harry's long silky hair, when he laid himself comfortably on his lap again evidently finished with the conversation. Severus knew better, he was listening to everything and would continue to do so. Unless of course he fell asleep, but he shouldn't, he was getting used to sleeping at night again. After nearly three weeks of hardly any sleep, and only sleeping in the afternoon.

"So what are you planning? For Harry to reveal himself just before the Auror's come? What if he tries anything?" asked Minerva concerned, getting back to the original topic. "What are we going to do about the Order Severus? They will panic." it wasn't a question, it was guaranteed that the Order would panic, probably more than the public. Everyone in the Order was very close to Dumbledore. They all trusted him with their lives; they did everything he asked without question. Apparently even keeping Harry locked up in Hogwarts against his will.

"We still have a few days to go over the final details," said Severus, "By the time Amelia gets back in touch, we will have a definitive plan."

"Understood," said Minerva. "I think someone's asleep."

"Oh he'd good at that," smirked Severus, "Sneaky as well, he is not asleep."

Harry proved his statement by smothering laughter into Severus' leg.

"There's no doubt where Harry would be placed." said Minerva snorting in amusement, it was strange, and she'd never had this kind of relationship with Severus. All he ever showed her was his severe side, unless he'd had too much to drink, which admittedly wasn't often. Yet here he was more open than ever, not just when he spoke but with his emotions too.

"Indeed," said Severus. There had been little doubt; someone living on the streets didn't survive with Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor traits. Well maybe one Gryffindor trait - bloody sheer stubbornness. However the strive to survive, the things one had to do, going to all lengths to do it and succeed. Make a better life from themselves and never trusting another soul was Slytherin traits. Hufflepuff's wouldn't last; they'd trust someone and it would be the end of them.

"These things by right belong to you Harry," said Minerva handing over the books from her bag. "They might be a bit advanced for you right now, but you'll understand them in time."

"Thanks," said Harry taking them, he didn't regard books in the same manner as he had just a few days ago. That's not to say he wasn't embarrassed anymore, he was very much so, but it's not as if he'd been able to read out on the streets. At the age of nine, the streets had been the alternative to staying at Privet Drive. He was beginning to know some words, before it was said by the spell. Plus every night he was writing them down as well, he felt like such a baby sometimes, but it would be worth it. He was just glad nobody else knew it would have made everything ten times worse.

"This will be used with caution and with my knowledge, Dumbledore and Moody can both see through it. So no funny business, I mean it Harry. I'd hate to have to rescue you again." said Severus sternly. Handing over Harry's invisibility cloak. The urge to confiscate it was strong, Harry was so new to this world, and he probably would be tempted to use it. He would just have to trust Harry that he wouldn't go against his wishes.

"Again? You make it sound like my doing!" said Harry outraged, he hadn't asked Dumbledore to take him to Hogwarts. He hadn't asked his own bloody Godfather to be a weak arsehole, who wanted to obey orders more than wanting to rescue him. His supposedly beloved Godson, what a lot of rubbish.

"I did not say that," said Severus, glaring at Harry in warning, there was a few things he wouldn't be argued about. Harry's safety was one of them; he'd use his position as 'Dom' to Harry ensured it. Right now his eyes were telling Harry not to argue, that he wasn't to be trifled with on this point.

"Sorry sir," said Harry quietly. He should have known better than fight him. Especially on this point, he was zealous when it came to protecting him. Stopping him from coming to harm, even back before he knew he was Harry. It was his right, his duty after all; it's all part of the Dom and Sub relationship. He'd have it no other way, he wanted what Severus offered.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before a knock on the door brought them out. The three of them immediately stiffened, on instinct Harry got up, grabbed the cloak and disappeared into his Dom's room. Still inwardly cursing himself for being an idiot. He kept near the door, curious about who'd be coming here. Minerva was usually the only person that came down. Then he heard it, a sneer painted itself across his lips. Of all the people in Hogwarts, it had to be him. He was content to just stay in here thank you very much.

"What are you doing here?" asked Severus, slamming the door closed, he couldn't get a minute to himself these days. The quicker this war was over the better in his opinion, maybe then he'd get some rest. Minerva he could tolerate, but the wolf he could not. He was honestly surprised; Minerva had been closest to Dumbledore of all people. Been with him the longest, she'd been but a child, from the age of eleven being taught him, returning straight after she'd gained her Transfiguration Mastery. She'd never left, so one can say she'd been with him almost her entire life. She had been loyal, completely loyal, never once questioning him until…sixteen years ago. She had believed the Dursley's unacceptable in bringing up the Potter's child. Apparently Dumbledore had other plans. They should have listened to her, and Harry wouldn't have been abused.

"I told you I'd be back," said Remus warily, "Professor McGonagall." he nodded respectfully at her. Did she know? It seemed impossible after all she adored the ground Dumbledore walked on. Any fool could see that, little wonder they'd worked together longer than he'd been alive.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Minerva clearly astonished at the young man's arrival. The rug seemed to be permanently being pulled from under her feet. Severus helping Harry, now Remus seems to be helping them both. If not, then she had best keep quiet.

"I just need a word with Snape," said Remus vaguely.

"She knows, now what do you want?" asked Severus exasperated, sitting down rubbing his temples in unconcealed irritation.

"I was hoping to see Harry," said Remus.

Minerva stared between both men, wondering if Remus knew the full truth. She couldn't see him accepting it, but lately she'd been constantly surprised. She vowed never to take anything for granted anymore. Maybe then she could soldier on and one day figure out the world.

"The fact Harry doesn't want to see you just doesn't sink in does it?" replied Severus staring at Remus impassively.

"I just need to see him." said Remus quietly, pain flaring in his amber eyes.

"The other times not painful enough? I didn't peg you for a masochist Lupin." said Severus smirking wryly.

Minerva started coughing her eyes budging wildly, unable to believe what Severus had just said. The man was just staring blankly; she was pretty sure Remus had no idea of the type of relationship Severus and Harry had. She glared at Severus for his words, but just finding him smirking back, with great amusement, a playful one. She hadn't seen such a sight since Severus was fifteen years old…since Lily. When Lily had denounced him as her friend, all the good in Severus had died, but it seemed it had returned thanks to her son.

"I don't plan on going to near him." said Remus confused, staring between Minerva and Severus. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation, one he wasn't privy to. His mind mused possibly scenarios but he couldn't come to one that made sense. So instead he shook them off, focusing on Snape alone.

"Harry, come out here," said Severus, never once raising his voice, which confused Minerva and Remus. He was speaking in the merest whisper, how could anyone hear him even from a different room? Severus knew Harry was nearby; close enough to have heard Lupin. He sensed the hatred flaring in Harry the second he'd heard Lupin's voice, added with his own of course.

"Now I do wish I'd gone back for my knives, I need some target practise." said Harry as he came out of the room, he had an air of petulance around him. Grinning sadistically, when Remus stepped back fear flashing across his face along with doubt.

"Ha-Har-ry," stuttered Remus nervously, licking his lips, his hands securely in front protecting his balls from any more damage Harry might inflict on him. It had hurt like blazes the last time, and that had just been a book. The talk of knives made him decidedly very bloody nervous. He didn't doubt Harry would do it, he was merciless.

"Why won't you fucking leave me alone?" snapped Harry, unable to help himself. His green eyes flashing dangerously, he wanted to go over there and beat the hell out of him. So he did, he ran over to him and began beating on his chest, screaming at him. "I fucking hate you, do you hear me? You locked me up like a prisoner! Tried to make me some stupid little thoughtless solider! You don't give a fucking damn unless it's me killing the stupid dark lord! You lied to me! You said it would be what my parents wanted but its not! They died for me; they didn't want me growing up in a world or war! Some best friend of my parents you turned out to be. Lying manipulative bloody arsehole! I hate you."

"Severus!" cried Minerva alarmed as both of them fell to the floor, Harry still screaming obscenities at him. Still raining blows on the surprised man, who could only cry out in pain unable to form a coherent word never mind sentence.

Severus wrapped both arms around Harry's midsection, trapping his arms within. Tightening his hold, with strength that would surprise everyone. He needn't have worried, as soon as Severus touched him he went still in his arms. Allowing himself to be carried away without a word or movement of protest. Soon both disappeared into the bedroom. Harry was shaking; the adrenaline was still thrumming through him. Depositing Harry on the bed, Severus raked his beside cabinet grabbing a potion. He used his teeth to take the stopper out.

"Drink," said Severus in full Dom mode.

Harry knew that tone, opening his mouth he allowed the potion to slide in, he swallowed without grimacing. Harry could feel it working, the anger, the rage, everything began fading away, leaving him lethargic. Not too sluggish as he guzzled the water, getting rid of the aftertaste.

Severus magicked the duvet from under him, as he shifted him placing him properly on the bed. Sighing sadly, his mind replaying the shouting Harry had done, finally understanding why Harry had reacted so violently to Lupin. Why it seemed he was the one who always got hurt apart from Tonks that one time. To call it hurt would be exaggerating, Harry had merely stunned her in his bid to get away. Stroking his face, vowing silently once more, to keep him safe, as Harry leaned into him even sleeping. Spelling his clothes off, he put the duvet over him. Standing over him for a few more minutes until he was sure Harry was asleep and only then did he leave the room.

"Was any of that true?" growled Severus, his onyx eyes flashing dangerously. He knew Harry spoke the truth. Harry had been too angry and full of hate for it not to be. He'd always believe his Sub over Lupin. Harry didn't lie, at least not often, apart from his age Harry had always been truthful.

Remus swallowed thickly, from where he lay on the floor, Minerva was beside him trying to help him up. Remus might be skinny but he was a big man, and one who was in severe pain. Gasping in agony, he sat up panting, trying to ride the pain. Why had it gone so wrong? He'd came to ask for forgiveness. It had gone terribly awry, he didn't know how to fix it, Harry's words…made him realize it wasn't going to be possible. He'd always known it deep down, but this confirmed it without a doubt. Maybe Snape did have a point, perhaps he was a masochist. "He twisted my words," said Remus, wincing once more, as fire raced on through him. His lip was split, blood trickling down his mouth, he slumped down suddenly without energy. He wanted to cry like a little boy, at the unfairness of the world, but his pride wouldn't let him.

* * *

oh dearsy is there any hope for Sirius and Remus at all? would you like to see any sort of relationship in this story? can you see it happening? will Severus start on him next or will he just throw him out angry himself? will Minerva even want to help him or be shocked to the core that mild remus lupin could say anything like that to harry? hmm so you want to see harry drive dumbledore bonkers eh...what kinds of pranks can we have happen hm...fred george...harry = leathal pranks any ideas? im kinda stuck on that one! lol :D R&R PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**Willing **

**Chapter 22 **

**Confrontations**

* * *

Remus glanced at Severus and became instantly wary, the hair on the back of his neck stood up on ends. He had thought he'd seen Snape at his maddest. He'd received so many looks of hatred from the man; he didn't think there could be a worse one. Yet the look on his face now…he didn't think even the Dark Lord could hate so foully. Remus was truly terrified that the wizard was going to pounce on him any second now. Gulping painfully, and for a moment as he watched Snape his pain was forgotten.

"Remus…how could you?" asked Minerva shaking her head, horrified to even contemplate how he could say such things. Backing away, her eyes sparkling with tears, not for him but for Harry and how everyone seemed to have betrayed him. She now no longer blamed him for how he'd looked at her upon meeting him. She was finally beginning to understand why he was, the way he was. "He's Lily's son, why did you lie to him? Lily never wanted this for her son!"

"I just wanted him," choked Remus, Merlin he was in agony, everything hurt. "To learn magic, to be part of the magical world." and he'd wanted desperately to impress Dumbledore. He'd looked so sad, defeated and wary, he was such a fool, in his bid to impress Dumbledore, and Harry hated him.

"But to tell him his parents wanted him to fight a war?" gaped Minerva, "I never pegged you as stupid Remus, but right now I'm being forced to evaluate everything I've ever known." it was true, first Dumbledore now Remus. A man who he thought would love Harry; he'd been just as desperate as the others to find him.

"Get out; do not ever step within five foot of Harry ever again. If you do, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do." said Severus, his voice cold and hard. His hands balled into fists as he stared at Remus with so much disgust that the werewolf could smell it leeching off him in waves. "Get out and never come back."

"I suggest you do as he says Remus," warned Minerva, realizing how close Severus was to cursing the man. Knowing Severus as she did, it wouldn't be a tickling or stunning charm, it would be something more painful and lethal.

"I really did just want to know him," said Remus weakly, as he hoisted himself to his feet.

"You know Remus…I don't think you did. Nobody that wants to know someone does such a thing. You were manipulating him into a situation he didn't want to be in, after kidnapping him from the only world he'd ever known." said Minerva bitterly, Merlin she felt sickened to the core just thinking on it.

Remus bowed his head, hunching in on himself as he shuffled out of the room. The words they'd spoken more blows to his battered body and mind. Walking out of the dungeons, his thoughts circling like vultures, he knew…he just knew for the first time he had no chance. What he'd done…had been wrong, Harry would never want anything to do with him. It took him twenty minutes, walking slowly, thankfully not bumping into any students on his way out. He couldn't go to Poppy; she'd probably ask too many questions. He would have to dip into his monthly potions supply. Not that he cared right now; Snape wouldn't brew him the Wolfsbane potion anymore. He was well aware the grudges that Snape could hold, and truth be told, he deserved it. Hopefully Sirius would be forgiven, and they could have some sort of relationship. If he'd screwed it for Sirius too then he didn't think he could live with himself.

* * *

"I cannot believe him," said Severus still furious, and it was all his emotion. Harry's had all but toned down completely, upon falling asleep. Worse still he hadn't understood why his submissive hated him so much. If he had even an inkling he would never allowed Lupin access. It was pretty clear to him that he and Harry had to really talk, not something they'd had much time to do since they'd been reunited.

"I never thought he could do anything like that." said Minerva sadly.

"Indeed," said Severus inhaling sharply, regaining control of his emotions. "Harry has met the Weasley twins." he said to change the subject.

"He has?" asked Minerva shocked.

"Yes, he liked them." said Severus wryly, "That's until they mentioned the fact what Vernon had done to him had been published in the newspaper."

"Oh no, how did he take it?" asked Minerva her hand over her mouth once again. She seemed to be doing that a great deal as of late.

"He was understandably embarrassed and mortified." said Severus, "Fortunately I managed to get him to see the world was on his side." he doubted it helped overly much, especially not for someone like Harry. He had a certain toughness bred into him from a lifetime on the street. Although he was lucky to see that there was another side of it, the others didn't get to see it. They probably never would come to that, as he'd said before, the bond had been the best thing to happen.

"I best be off, I have to see Amelia about the case." said Minerva.

"Of course, keep me updated." stated Severus, if she didn't he'd just ask.

"I will, Severus." said Minerva before she picked up her tartan bag and Floo'ed from Severus' rooms back to her own.

Severus sighed once he was alone, getting up he made his way through to his bedroom. Sitting down he began flipping through the workbook, Harry had made rather good progress. He'd obviously remembered the basics in mathematics from primary school, since that was done. His writing left much to be desired, and that was with a Muggle pencil, he couldn't imagine how he would have been with a quill. His Latin workbook grade one was just begun, this didn't surprise him. Most Muggle educations didn't offer Latin, unfortunately Harry had to learn it, and it was a vital part of understanding spells and their reactions. Everything else was nearly completed; nodding in quiet satisfaction he replaced the workbooks. So much to do, with very little time to accomplish it. So much so he'd never stopped to really think or enquire to what Harry was feeling and why he was feeling it. If he had, tonight would never have happened.

Two weeks, then everything would be blown sideways, and truths realised. The order would protest heavily, he knew that, which was why he was going to leave the letters until then. Once they knew what Dumbledore had done to Harry, it would seal his fate. Regardless of that, he knew none of them would be happy with his relationship to Harry. Never mind the nature of their relationship, but D/S relationships were widely misunderstood. Most normal people couldn't understand why they'd want that sort of relationship. That's exactly what they were, normal. Harry nor he wasn't, they hadn't been for a long time. He could try and get them to understand, but he doubted many would. Perhaps collaring Harry hadn't been the best of ideas. A great deal of them would know without having to be told. Shaking his head, no, he didn't regret it, couldn't actually.

Removing his heavy teaching robes, completely exhausted, mostly mentally. He slid in beside Harry, and cuddled into him. It was still odd having him here; a few years ago he'd been wishing Harry could see Hogwarts. Experience what his life was really like, but knowing how his father had reacted to magic, he didn't have good experience with normal people accepting it. He had thought Harry was a Muggle back then, he had missed him dearly. He'd often wanted to Floo over, just for a few hours, see him. He'd been magical all along, it was ironic really.

Relaxing, Severus closed his eyes and began to meditate, strengthening his Occlumency barriers. It was the only way he'd sleep tonight, for some reason, despite how tired he was he couldn't stop thinking. Eventually with iron clad control, he stopped his mind running amok and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up with a start to the feeling of fear stirring in his heart. Opening his eyes he relaxed somewhat, it seemed as though Harry had just had a nightmare. Without moving he brought Harry into a hug. His brow was wet with sweat, soothing him, rubbing his back letting him get his breathing back under control.

"Nightmare?" asked Severus his voice rumbled with sleep.

"Yeah," murmured Harry, lying his head on top of Severus' chest, his head rising and falling to the rhythm of Severus' breathing. Feeling the beat of Severus' heart under his ear, nothing could have calmed him quicker.

"What was it about?" asked Severus.

"Just when Dumbledore caught me," said Harry shaking his head slightly, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"He will never hurt you Harry, I won't allow it." said Severus sharply.

"Yes sir," said Harry warmth sliding into his belly, he loved how possessive Severus got. His hand trailed down Severus' chest, revelling in the hitched breathing as he slid under his sleeping pants. Softly and tantalizingly touching the stirring organ in appreciation. He stopped and looked up, silently asking for permission.

Harry's gorgeous green eyes met Severus', and Severus could do nothing but arch up. Such trust in those eyes, the heat, it scorched him more than any of his touches could. He quickly changed his mind when that skilful hand began stroking him to full hardness. A hiss left his lips as Harry's sinful lips descended upon his shaft. Severus shifted his legs, allowing Harry better access.

Harry settled himself comfortably, staring at the organ in awe, he was so big. Most times he was surprised he fit in such a small space. But fit he did, pleasure shot through him just thinking about it. Shifting slightly, his erection brushed Severus' leg. A moan ripped out of his mouth. Harry licked the head of Severus' shaft, causing it to pulse slightly and leak more. Licking up and down, Harry massaged the balls with his palm, unknowingly rocking back and forth against Severus' knee. As the pleasure both were feeling mounted higher, Harry sucked the head, moaning around him causing Severus to curse loudly. A smirk curled around Harry's face before he swallowed as much of Severus as he could, bobbing up and down, tasting as much of Severus as he dared. His teeth grazing gently, feeling him pulsing again, he wasn't going to last long. He was right, a few seconds later his Dom came, clutching at Harry's hair, as he rode the orgasm out. Harry swallowed everything, sucking on him until there was nothing more to give. His own need still evident, pressed against Severus' leg.

Severus flipped them over, his hands latching onto Harry's and placing them above his head. When he did he noticed Harry's lightening bolt scar was faded, nearly completely. He hadn't expected that, then again why not? It was a scar after all. Why hadn't it been done the night of the attack? Then again Dumbledore had used it and Harry as a symbol for years. Merlin was there nothing Dumbledore wouldn't do? He had no Morales whatsoever.

"Mine," breathed Severus, over Harry's lips before capturing them and kissing him senseless. Revelling in the way Harry desperately writhed against him, desperately seeking release. Deciding against torturing him more, knowing they didn't have long, he rocked himself back and forth. His eyes never leaving Harry's face rupture in pleasure, his green eyes filled with wanton need, and debauchery. He'd never get sick of this sight, not even after ten years. His eyes fell closed as he felt his release nearing. "Come for me Harry," whispered Severus.

And Harry did, before flopping back on the bed exhausted, his eyes opened revealing satisfied and sated in them.

"She cooked breakfast again," grumbled Harry, looking irritated as the smell of breakfast wafted through the room.

Severus chuckled, as he sat on his side, cleaning up their mess, "Does it bother you that much?" asked Severus, regarding Harry solemnly. He needed to start listening to Harry properly, otherwise it would never work.

"There's nothing else I can do here," said Harry simply. No cleaning, no cooking, he was used to a routine especially with Severus. Not having one was kind of making him antsy, even when he was living on the street he made a habit of having one. A routine made him feel well useful, as if he was accomplishing something.

"Alright, how about making dinner every night?" asked Severus diplomatically. Harry wouldn't be a submissive if he didn't feel the need to be useful. To be told he was doing something good.

"But you eat in the great hall," said Harry, blinking in confusion.

"Barely," said Severus wryly, "If you would like to do it, then do so." he finished a bit more firmly.

"Yes sir," said Harry he missed cooking more than anyone would believe. There was something about cooking, making new food, trying new ways and seeing if his Dom would like it.

"Very well," said Severus, "Go run a bath for us, I will be through in a minute."

"Yes sir!" said Harry getting up, unashamed of his nakedness wandered out of the bedroom, presumably making his way to the bathroom. He had not picked up on the lack of routine bothering Harry either. It seemed he was messing up in more ways than one, something he would soon rectify. The quicker Dumbledore was out of their lives the better, for all concerned. The next fortnight couldn't fly in quick enough in his opinion.

Although he wouldn't be saying that soon, Harry and the twins were about to have some…fun with the old fool.

* * *

Sorry its not as long as i hoped and i also hoped that Severus would punch Remus :( my muse wouldnt let me oh well...then again why not just stop at Dumbledore will i have the terror trio also get to Remus? :P R&R PLEASE! any vicious prank thoughts - bring them my way truly visious like posion ivy...anything that will cause pain but not kill ;) im gonna drive dumbledore insane :D mawwhha


	23. Chapter 23

**Willing **

**Chapter 23 **

**The Terror Trio Forms**

* * *

Severus paused in mid-sentence, not something he had to do very often. Nobody usually interrupted his class, they didn't have the guts. If it did happen it was merely a teacher's idea in the first place. As per usual though, the student was the one to receive the cutting remarks, for their Professor's laziness. The students immediately craned their necks curiously, they were first years. They didn't know how rare it was, for someone to venture into the dungeon bats territory, as he was known as. They would soon though, as everyone always did, it didn't take them long to hate their Potions Professor either. Whispering to each other curiously, wondering why nobody had come in yet? Had someone knocked on the door and ran? The professor would be so mad if that's what had happened. Would they find their heads stuffed in the pickled jars and preserved? Would they see a head floating in a jar the next time they saw the classroom? Professor Snape was going to murder whoever it was.

"Silence!" hissed Severus effectively making the class quiet, but their naked curiosity remained. More so, on the Gryffindor side; most of his Slytherins would have already been given fair warnings. The Slytherin's didn't like loosing points; they lost enough from other teachers - without loosing them from their head of house. If you loose points without prejudice in Slytherin, you receive hell for it in turn. Draco Malfoy had learned that lesson the hard way. His holler than thou attitude had made him greatly disliked by the teachers within Hogwarts. "Enter!"

"Hello Sir," said Fred nodding his head coming into the classroom. Followed as always beside his perpetual shadow called George Weasley, his twin brother. His gait confident and self assured they'd even been like that as students. For some reason they hadn't really been scared of Snape. "I just need to do something in your office."

"Then we will be on our way." said George, chiming in, not letting Fred have all the fun.

Severus narrowed his eyes at them, by Merlin; they could drive a saint insane. Harry liked them, and he really needed friends close to his own age. They might not be able to understand him completely. Yet they were a more suited match than Draco Malfoy, or even their brother Ronald Weasley. He could cope with them, and if Harry wanted them there so be it. He could feel Harry's curiosity over the bond, but refrained from smiling. Now that would certainly have everyone all over Hogwarts talking. "Very well," he said through gritted teeth, looking furious, but if one looked close enough, his eyes lacked the usual scorn within them.

"Thank you sir," said Fred and George in unison as they continued on, closing the door between the office and classroom. Fred cast a silencing spell so they couldn't hear anything they said. They'd been thinking on everything for a while, and they were honestly sorry for what they'd done. It made them realize they should think before speaking, especially about someone's personal history. They liked Harry a great deal, and wanted to get to know him better, they felt drawn to him for some reason. Harry was sitting on Severus' desk, a workbook open on the table. A Muggle pencil in his hand, their dad had a really small one in the shed. There was lead (graphite) according to the results of the spell, inside of it helping Muggles to write. They had to admit the idea was a good one; at least they didn't get splattered ink everywhere. Still, it was strange to see such a Muggle item lying on the professor's desk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, cocking his eyebrow curious. Not showing how happy he was that they'd come back. He could imagine it's what being a friend entailed, plus he wanted them to do him a favour. They were a little to innocent for his tastes, but not everyone could be as experienced as him. Although if they stuck around…they'd just might find themselves even less…innocent. The things he'd done would make them shudder, of that he was certain.

"Is that the thanks we get for coming to see you?" said Fred shaking his head sitting down on one of the chairs, tutting playfully.

"You are a bundle of laughs aren't you?" said George sardonically. After everything Harry had been through, they couldn't blame him for being cautious. They could still remember the paper, they'd read it despite their mother demanding that they not. Telling a teenager not to do something, well you might as well tell them to! You do the opposite of what you were told. Then again Fred and George hadn't needed to be a teenager to do so; they loved messing with everyone's head from an early age.

"Sue me," said Harry wryly. Oh yes, they were fun, and they didn't even seem to care he was sarcastic. Harry felt hopeful, despite his wishes, that he'd found a friend at last. It's all he'd wished for, beside someone to look after him. A friend, someone to have fun with, to talk to, to experience it - see what it was like. Dudley had scared everyone away in primary school, so he hadn't made any friends there. Out on the street, he knew better, the second someone smarter and more powerful came along they'd be of. That's if they were generous and didn't literally stab you in the back, or betray you by leading them to where you hid/crashed for the night.

"I'd be rich if I did that," sniggered Fred, the Potter's was well known for their wealth. Not that the twins cared, they worked hard at earning their own money. They had been that way since leaving Hogwarts. Despite the fact their mother disapproved of their…career choice. Honestly, nothing they did would ever be good enough for her, and they'd learned to live with it unfortunately.

"Oh I doubt you'd win," said Harry a smirk spreading across his face, "I am a very good actor."

"I'll take your word for it," said George airily as if such a thing could never bother him.

Harry snorted and shook his head; the twins really were something else.

"What are you up to?" asked Fred.

Harry's face immediately closed up, moving the workbooks out of sight. There may be things he wanted to share, but this was not bloody one of them. He refused to let any weakness be seen, not for them to use it later. He didn't know them well enough to truly trust them yet. This followed by an immediate silence that felt as though it would last forever. Fred and George unsure of what to say, but knowing not to push it. Judging by what their mother said he wasn't to be trifled with.

"Would you like to help me get back at Dumbledore?" asked Harry after a few minutes silence. Wondering why it had seemed easier in his Dom's rooms.

"Oh that I can do!" said George huddling closer, his eyes filled with unholy glee at the prospect. Dumbledore was admittedly one person they hadn't pranked or attempted to prank before. A new challenge set before them, one they actually liked the sound of. Fred moved closer also, as if afraid someone could possibly overhear them. No, the only person who could have the slightest inkling would be Severus. He wouldn't know exactly what at, since he could only read Harry's emotions. They knew it wasn't going to be like their normal pranks, after what Dumbledore had done; well their outlook on the world had shifted exponentially. Although they were surprised anywhere in Hogwarts could keep Harry, he was so powerful, even at his age … he'd had a bout of accidental magic, in HOGWARTS. It was unheard of, and frankly astonishing to say the least.

"What do you have planned?" asked Fred their heads almost bashing together as they eyed each other. The eyes on each person in turn were twinkling madly, although admittedly the green eyes were more malicious than Fred and George's.

"There's a spell that makes everything someone eats taste like ash," said Harry his eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Oh," said Fred, blinking, strangely disappointed in that, it wasn't very creative at all. He noticed the collar, it was beautiful, odd thing was something was nagging at him. As thought he'd read about it somewhere, or at least something similar. He made a note to ask George about it, maybe he'd remember what he couldn't.

"Well that's easy, but all it takes is a simple 'Finite Incantatem' to remove it." said George.

"Only if the spell is said in English, or rather Latin as the case may be." said Harry.

"You know I never thought of it that way, but spells aren't written in any other language." added George.

"There are other languages, mermish, gobblygook, they would take months to learn never mind finding the variation for the spell you want." said Fred it was an interesting concept. He was certainly going to look into it further. Perhaps they could make it a joint effort; he'd never take credit for something that wasn't his.

"Exactly, but I was thinking of another language," said Harry.

"What language?" asked George blankly, they didn't learn any other languages that had a basis of their own spells.

"I can speak snake," said Harry.

"Yo-ue-er a Parselmouth?" stuttered Fred, unable to help himself. They'd been brought up believing many things dark and evil. Or rather been told so often they'd believed it. Parseltongue was indeed one of them. His mother had always insisted there had never been a decent snake speaker, in the entire line of wizards and witches who were blessed or cursed if we were talking about Molly. Salazar Slytherin himself had been a parseltongue, which probably didn't help matters. Their mother seemed to fear and hate all things Slytherin; they'd never quite understood it. Someone her age so staunch in their belief, when most realized after leaving that it was ridiculous. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, they were all magical beings. The only reason it was so bad during their Hogwarts years, was because of the competition to be the best. At Quidditch, at their work and also of course, the House cup. Most of them being the keyword, some of them in the Order were still prejudice actually.

"Parselmouth?" enquired Harry; there was an actual name for it? Perhaps it wasn't so strange after all.

"That's the name for someone who can talk to snakes, parseltongue is what it's called when you speak it." explained George, it was evident that Harry had not realized what he was. Which meant he didn't understand how rare the gift is, maybe even Snape didn't know.

"Oh is it normal being able to talk to animals?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well Mages can talk to animals, but they are born with a tattoo on the side of their face, you aren't one. There hasn't been one for hundreds of years, at least no one that's came forward with it. You can only talk to snakes; it's not a gift that's popular in our world. Salazar Slytherin was the first recorded Parselmouth in history. It's why the sign of Slytherin house is a snake. You-know-who was the person to have it last." said Fred.

"You-Know-Who?" snorted Harry, "Why do you call him that? It's stupid you're just giving him power over you." parseltongue, he'd have to remember that, and tell his Dom. If he found out he wouldn't be happy that Harry hadn't told him.

George and Fred just shrugged; they had lost their uncles in the last war, before they could get to know him. With the tales their father told them, they had been named appropriately. Their mother couldn't bring herself to talk about them, it still hurt she'd lost her brothers all those years ago. Fabian and Gideon had been pranksters, headstrong Gryffindor's but never prejudice. They'd pranked the Gryffindor's as much as any other house. Fred and George had strived to be like them.

"Alright snake tongue it is, I'm curious to see if it will work!" said Fred ecstatic. "Alright let's try! Here turn that into a…needle see if it works."

"I don't know how to talk snake language without a snake." said Harry sheepishly.

"Hmm…" said George looking around looking for anything that would help them, he so wanted to see if it worked. If it did, it would take pranking to a whole new level. Getting up he removed the snake fang infested jar and put it in front of Harry. "Imagine the snake now, we'll tell you if you are talking it."

Harry stared at it, imagining a snake in front if him, disregarding the snake fangs; they'd be no help whatsoever. Once he'd stared long enough he spoke, it sounded English to him but to Fred and George - it was hissing.

"It's working!" cried Fred, "Try it."

George told him the incantation for it, remembering that Harry hadn't been in the magical world long. He might not know any magic at all, just accidental and Wandless magic, bullying magic to make it do what he wanted it to. George admittedly felt jealous, to be so powerful - it would have been brilliant. Although they were powerful in their own right, they looked like a toddler pool compared to Harry's tsunami.

Harry waved his hand over it, hissing for a few seconds before stopping.

Fred and George held their breath, anticipation thrumming through them, praying it worked. They lived and breathed for pranking, and if they could just prank Dumbledore without him countering it - they'd be legends, no they'd think of Harry as the legend. The boy who could do the impossible. Their breath was lost, chests hitching as the pencil turned into a very sharp pointed needle. His first try? Well he was seventeen now, not just eleven years old.

"Let me try and cancel it," said Fred, removing his wand from its holster, he hovered the tip of it over the needle. Now was the real moment of truth, could the spell be undone by Latin after being spoken in a different language? If it didn't, Harry may well have created a whole new way of spell casting. He may have just invented…Parselmagic, parselscript? Either one, it would be interesting to see it expanded.

"Finite Incantatem!" said Fred with as much power behind his spell as possible. Dumbledore was no weakling after all, they had to make sure all this planning wasn't for nothing. Nothing happened, the pencil remained the same.

"Together?" suggested George.

A brief nod before two simultaneous "Finite Incantatem." sounded through the air.

The needle didn't even twitch.

"Finite Incantatem!" chanted Harry, his voice English as he tried his own luck. A creepy grin twisting his face, illuminating his eyes, which danced with a fiery joy. Oh yes! He was going to enjoy these two weeks, perhaps he wouldn't be as bored as he'd assumed a few days ago. Pigeonholed was exactly what he needed, to plan and prepare for what he wanted to do against the old fool.

"Okay try Parseltongue again," said Fred, both twins were leaning forward, mesmerised by the needle as if it had blown their beliefs to smithereens.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking of a snake in his inner eye, willing it to come and do his bidding. His green eyes snapped open, his hand hovering over the needle, hiding it from view. He hissed the spell, and the three of them stared at one other, had it worked? Slowly but surely Harry's hand withdrew….revealing a pencil once again. He'd done it, they had done it.

"So you want anything he eats or drinks to taste like ash you do?" asked George, leaning his elbow on the table, his hand on his cheek as he regarded Harry. Merlin he might as well have been a god before them, the way they were staring at him.

Fred grinned and followed his brother's example; they hadn't felt like this since before leaving Hogwarts. It was exhilarating, nothing to worry about, just immersing themselves in a prank. Oh how they had missed it, they didn't care that they were nineteen years old. Pranks had always been their passion, not even their mothers scorn could make it fade.

"Just for starters," said Harry vindictively.

"Spill! Come on Harry, don't keep us in the dark!" said George his eyes gleaming with wickedness.

Harry leaned back against his Dom's chair, staring at them, judging them, but he must have found something there. "You do realize it's going to get nasty?"

"Yes, the whole 'Bastard' thing gave it away," drawled George, sounding like Draco Malfoy. They wanted revenge for what he'd done to Harry, they weren't sure why, they barely knew him. Both boys had a very ridged sense of fair play, what went around, came around, as the saying went. Like a boomerang.

"Well I was thinking of something to mimic the plague, you know the spots, the smell and the pain that comes with it." smirked Harry.

"How truly vicious!" said Fred and since it was just to mimic it he had no problem whatsoever. Prank they will, but they would never truly aim to kill someone. Not even Dumbledore, no matter how horrendous his actions had been.

"How about one to make his hands shake? People would notice that and see Dumbledore wasn't infallible." said George, getting into the pace, truly loving it.

"He wouldn't be able to hold his wand properly, I think we will leave that to last." said Harry, that way when the Auror's came for him he wouldn't be able to fight back.

"How are you going to get close enough?" asked Fred pointing out one flaw he saw in their master plan.

"Just attach it to his chair," shrugged Harry, "Late at night when nobody is around. As soon as he sits down it will activate." his magic always did what he wanted it to, so he believed it would work.

"Oh you are a genius you are!" said George passionately, his awe evident. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"I have no idea," said Fred impressed.

"Now we just have to work in an excuse to be there." said George laughing in amusement.

"Well I guess you can't go to the library to look up the spells," said Fred frowning, since he was obviously hiding out in Professor Snape's quarters he evidently didn't want him seen or caught.

"No he cannot," said Severus hearing the end of the statement. He could feel Harry's disappointment, curious, why would Harry want to go to the library? His reading had come along, but was it good enough that he'd be able to read books without the twins detecting he had been illiterate for years? Harry's face remained impassive, not showing his emotions. Despite his disappointment he trusted his Dom to do what was right, and that's what prompted Severus to add - against his better judgement, especially not knowing what they were up to. "There however, is my library, the books are to be handled with the utmost care is that understood?" it was his personal library, not many people actually got to see it. Severus wasn't just possessive of his lovers; or rather submissive's but all his possessions. Growing up without the basic necessities had made him that way. He'd been seventeen, before he actually owned something nobody else had before him.

"Are you sure sir?" asked Harry surprised, and showing it.

The twins frowned at how he was addressing Severus; they knew them to be lovers after all. Harry had confirmed this upon their first meeting, very defensively as well. Then suddenly like a lightening of brilliance Fred realized the significance of the collar, and the manner of which Harry had referred to Severus. George was still confused, but Fred, why, Fred was actually stunned. He didn't understand it completely, but he knew enough to get the gist of it.

"Indeed," said Severus, his lips twitching "You will not like the consequences if anything happens." he then said to all of them in turn.

"Thanks Sev!" said Harry grinning as though he'd won the lottery.

"You know the way," said Severus just as the warning bell went; he regretfully had more students to teach. He'd find out later what his little minx was up to, he'd found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the students. The vindication, the smug satisfaction, the happiness, and last but no mean least the distinctive emotion of someone planning something, anticipation. He was admittedly actually curious, the only time he'd sensed anything remotely like this, was when Harry had commented about wishing he'd had his knifes with him. His piece said, he went back through to the classroom, ready to scare ten years of another class of students.

* * *

28 reviews for the last chapter guys? wow thats just wow lowest i've ever recieved for any story in a very long time. I'm begining to wonder if i shouldnt just made my hiatus permanant! obviously they aren't interesting enough to be reviewed i'd say i'd confess myself disapointed ;) but i'd sound like Voldemort and he was a drama queen! lol I spend my nights getting chapters out to you EVERY night in turn all i'm asking for is reviews they are free and only take a few seconds of YOUR time. So please think about that when you are reading not only mine but every story you read. its not as if i dont give you enough to think about ;) all those questions xD

so please review :)

will Harry remove Severus' mark? will he find out Severus is being hurt through it every time he summons his followers? im not having it able to kill them though...its done to often :) and harry's plotting we will get to see a slytherin side to him now - also what do you think of fred realizing what harry is? will they be okay with it or confused and ask alot of questions before accepting? after all they couldnt possible understand the lifestyle, not with Molly and Arthur as parents...one could argue tho that Molly is the dominant in that relationship lol arthurs too cowed - but as you saw earlier he does have a backbone...would you like to see him take charge of the order when dumbledore gets arrested? or woudl you prefer it be Minerva or Severus? R&R please


	24. Chapter 24

**Willing **

**Chapter 24 **

**Spanish Inquisition**

* * *

Fred and George silently followed Harry to Severus' quarters, Fred deep in thought, staring at Harry, wondering why a seventeen year old would want that kind of life. It was a violent one from what he'd read, he was the same age as their little brother! But he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, he was definitely going to be asking him some questions. Snape better not be abusing his power, or he'd have him to answer to. He might not be as powerful as Snape, but he was just as cunning, cunning enough to talk the hat out of putting him in Slytherin. At the age of eleven, he'd been more concerned about his family than having independence. To this day he often wondered what it would have been like to be in his true house. How his family would have reacted, his older brothers he mused might have understood. Ginny too, at that age she wouldn't have cared…but now though she seemed to have adopted their mothers view. They didn't know, after all they hardly saw her other than at meetings and family dinners and even weddings. What they did know was that she had grown up into a gorgeous girl, and it was their duty to keep her safe.

Harry opened the door to their quarters, using his palm as Severus had shown him. It immediately allowed him access, as always the place was spotless, stupid elf Harry couldn't help but think. He remembered where his Dom had said everything was, and led them through to the library. He noticed they were quiet, but wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't a sociable person, he didn't know how to connect with many people…and not ones he wanted to be friends with. It was all so new to him, but hopefully given him it would get easier.

"Wow, there's more books here than in the library!" gaped George, looking around the obviously charmed room. It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. You could fit a tent in a thimble with the spell, very handy if you want to speak stuff past the teachers. He and Fred used it, especially after they got a lot of their stuff confiscated. Granger had turned them in for using the products on first years. They hated the bossy know it all, as she had been then, but she was friends with Ginny so they had to tolerate her.

"Is there?" asked Harry in surprise, his Dom owned more books than the Hogwarts library? That was a surprise, but it shouldn't be really, his Dom was forever reading things. Maybe he would be that way too, once he got the hang of reading properly.

"Yeah," said George nodding viciously to prove his point, it would take them forever to get through them all. That's if there was even a spell invented to imitate the plague, if not they would actually have to make one themselves. It wasn't something they'd ever attempted, but Harry was opening their eyes, to make them see magic in a different light.

"So, the question is, where do we start?" said Harry looking around, strangely at peace.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Snape?" asked Fred, staring inquiringly at Harry. His brown eyes filled with determination, he wasn't going to be brushed aside. Harry could threaten him all he liked; he just had to be sure he was okay.

George stared at Fred in confusion; to him it was obvious what kind of relationship they had. He'd told them they were dating, when they had first found out about Harry. So why was he asking the question again.

Harry smirked and said "I would think that is obvious don't you?"

"Fred…are you alright?" said George baffled by his brother's sudden grim nature and questions.

Harry just smirked; observing Fred right back…maybe the boy wasn't so innocent after all. He wondered if he had the guts to come right out and say what he thought. Harry leaned back against the table, remarkably calm and amused. Simply waiting for Fred to talk or not if the case may be.

"He's a submissive," said Fred, his brown eyes shadowed.

"A what?" asked George looking between both of them feeling extremely out of the loop.

"Snape's his Master." replied Fred, turning to face his brother; it might come as a surprise to many that he knew something his twin didn't. They were close, sometimes closer than a noose, but they were two individual people, and had dated different people.

"Master?" said George wide eyed, a vision of Voldemort and the Death Eaters coming to mind. Harry was a slave? But why would he want that? What? What? What? He was just so confused right now. Why would Harry need a Master? And why Snape of all people?

"Not like You-Know-Who," said Fred wryly, shaking his head understanding all too well what his twin was thinking. When he'd first heard the concept he had thought the same thing. Unfortunately he had read a few chapters into the book his girlfriend had given him before telling her he wasn't interested in doing any of that. Which meant they split up, Fred had never understood her for that.

"Who introduced you to it?" asked Harry, arching an eyebrow at the wizard. Watching him flush bright red, causing a wide grin to appear on his face. How could he still be so…innocent? Or was that merely embarrassment? He was very good at reading people, but the twins were a conundrum or maybe just Fred. They acted so innocent about everything yet he knew about the BDSM world. Someone who had been in that kind of relationship, or introduced to it would never be so…naïve.

George just stared between them wildly.

"One of my Ex-Girlfriends…she was into that scene, she wanted something from me that I couldn't give her." said Fred subdued.

"Was she as Dominant or Sadist?" asked Harry curiously.

"What the hell are you both talking about?" yelled George, the talk of Masters and Sadists were making him decidedly nauseous. He was also feeling slightly betrayed that Fred had kept something from him. It was obviously Rachel, who he was talking about; he'd refused to speak about her after they broke up. Even to him, which was unusual and George had thought he really loved her.

"Just listen," said Harry sharply, "Demanding answers don't get you anywhere." at least anywhere close to understanding anyway; it wasn't simple as just a sentence to make it understandable. He turned back to Fred expectantly, waiting for him to answer. His face however, was completely blank.

"There's a difference?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said Harry rolling his eyes, "There are many aspects to the BDSM scene, different reasons for wanting to be part of it."

"BDSM?" asked George sitting down, the heat from the fireplace warming him up. Harry and Fred joined him, they might as well get comfortable, and it was going to be a long conversation. It was obvious Fred wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism." said Harry as if they were every day words, although they had been for him, for quite some time too. "Well? What did she say? Did she even try and explain it or did you run before she could?"

Then understanding began to dawn on George's stunned face. He didn't need to be a genius to work out what it meant.

Fred flushed once again, "She gave me a book to read, when she told me she preferred a singular lifestyle. There was no way I could have done what she wanted of me."

"Yes, but what did she want?" asked Harry getting irritated at the evasive answers.

Fred just shook his head, he didn't know.

"She could have been one of many things," said Harry, "You should have investigated further."

"What does it mean for you? If there are reasons for being a Submissive?" asked George curiously.

Harry rubbed his forehead; it was getting far too personal for his tastes. He was used to keeping everything in, but being able to confide in someone, was having a friend though wasn't it? They already knew his past, so they weren't really going to be told something they didn't already know. Although he wasn't going to tell them the age he'd started, but considering he was only seventeen they might make an accurate guess.

"He doesn't hurt you does he?" asked Fred, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the question.

"You assume the Dominant has all the power in a relationship right? Just because a submissive does what she or he is told?" stated Harry, already knowing the answer. "You're wrong; can you imagine the courage it takes to put ones life in the hands of another? To trust them so completely? It's easier to lead than to be led."

"You like it though? Being told what to do?" asked George, wondering how he'd feel if he was in that situation. He'd never done what he was told a day in his life, it was much too fun being unpredictable and well…doing what he wanted despite what others said. He could never do that, be that way, but its just who he was, not everyone was like him he knew that.

"At the Dursley's its all I knew, being ordered around and being beaten a…" said Harry, but was interrupted.

"Now you let Snape do it." said Fred cutting Harry off.

"Argh, shut the fuck up will you?" snapped Harry furiously, "You aren't listening to a damn fucking thing I have to say. If you are going to judge me do it somewhere else, fuck off."

"Sorry," said Fred backing off apologetically.

"Sev is my Dominant, not a Sadist." said Harry, "There's a big difference, if you will just open your mind to it - you'll realize that."

"What's the difference?" asked George, he wanted answers, unlike his brother who seemed to have made up his mind about that kind of relationship.

Harry sighed it was much more difficult to explain, especially to those who didn't have a clue. Well one did, and had not been introduced properly, and got the wrong end of the stick. Sometimes reading books wasn't the best way to go about it; no doubt it gave a biased view or an impassive one. He hadn't been introduced through that means, obviously, since he had been unable to read. He like Severus had stumbled upon the club, and never looked back.

"Sadist and Masochists are in it for the pain, both receiving and giving. I'd ask you not to insult them, sometimes you just need something to feel alive; many of them have had horrific things happen to them. It's just the only way they can cope with it, some don't remain that way but others do. It's their choice, it's consensual, if they don't like it they can say one word and it stops immediately."

They both nodded that they understood, but their thoughts were anyone's guess.

"Can you remember what you were doing on your ninth birthday?" asked Harry, changing the subject much to the twin's confusions.

"We had a party," said Fred.

"I wasn't given that luxury, I was sleeping behind dumpsters, being beaten by older boys, and freezing cold. Can you even imagine that scenario? Never mind live it? All I wanted was for someone to take care of me; I didn't want to worry where my next meal was coming from. I was never really safe outside, I saw the club one day when I was older…stepping into I felt accepted. I wanted what they had, what they were offering. Of course it wasn't perfect, at least not at first. I had a few Dom's before Severus, all with different needs and expectations. I stayed for the sake of it, but never remained after thee months, in my opinion they weren't giving me what I needed, what I wanted. That's not to say they didn't try, because the one thing for a D/S relationship to work is conversation. We have to know what the each other wants, otherwise it just wont work." said Harry quietly.

Fred and George shivered, the hair on the back of their necks rising. They didn't know why, but they could feel echo's of what Harry felt. The gnawing hunger, the fear, terror, the loneliness. They had Goosebumps by the time Harry was finished, Harry was so desperate for them to understand he was actually conveying his emotions through magic. They'd never felt anything like it before in their life, and prayed they never did again. Harry had been through enough without them disparaging his relationship with Snape. Fred felt like a right idiot, and promised himself never to judge another person that way again.

"I was in the club one night, looking for someone else, when I met Severus. He never knew my real name, I never told him. I never used my real name, I didn't want to be found and sent back to the Dursley's. He only found out when Dumbledore forced me back to Hogwarts. He took care of me every way I wanted and needed. You have it all wrong Fred, it's not about controlling, violence, pain, hurt, whatever you think its about." said Harry, "Can you remember as a child craving your mum and dad's approval? The feeling it created when you knew you'd done something right? Even just once?"

"Yes, but it was few and far between, we had so many brothers and a younger sister, we ended up starting to antagonize everyone…prank them just to have our mothers attention on us for more than one second." said George honestly, their mother loved them they knew that, but as a child they hadn't got much attention having to share it with everyone. It had actually started when they accidentally got angry at Ron and turned his teddy into a spider.

Fred nodded in agreement with George's assessment.

"I never had that," repeated Harry, "Not even once. I wanted to do something for someone, so I knew I was doing good, being good. For someone to test my limits, to realize what I can do. I hate sitting around doing nothing, I need something to do. I like a routine, an order to everything I'm supposed to do. And I really, really hate the cold. There really is so much more to it, and I cannot think of what else to say to make you realize this."

"No, I understand it, you are safe though? You have a word and he doesn't hurt you?" said George.

"Safe word it's called. If I use it whatever we are doing stops immediately, Sev would never put me though anything I couldn't cope with. It's what any good Dom does, he's never hurt me in any way I don't want. It's not because I have been manipulated into it. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew what the Dursley's were doing was wrong, otherwise I wouldn't have ran away." said Harry.

"No, Harry we understand," said Fred in protest, at least a little bit. He would need to go back and re-read that damn book. What if he'd thrown away a good relationship with Rachel for nothing? If only he could re-wind time and do things differently, if it was that easy - which it wasn't. Time travel was tricky business, if something was meant to happen it would.

"What's his relationship got to do with his collar?" asked George.

"I'll loan you the book," said Fred shaking his head.

"Do not bother, I will give you one that would shed a better light on it." said Severus sharply coming into the library scaring them half to death. He had immediately sent the class to the library after Harry's feelings took a nose dive. He had not interrupted them, mostly out of morbid curiosity to see what his submissive would say. He was proud of him, for not only sticking up for himself but also him. He knew how hard it to explain your needs, even harder still to those that didn't understand or want to if the case may be. Even if they knew about the kind of relationships they still made assumptions. Minerva McGonagall was a prime example of that.

"Thank you, sir," said Fred eyeing Severus speculatively, seeing him in a whole new light.

"Can you give us a minute?" said Severus, it wasn't really a question it was an order. "Lunch is on the table, help yourselves."

"Yes sir," said George as both twins got up and walked out and into the living room. They couldn't help but worry that maybe they'd gotten Harry into trouble. He didn't look very impressed and that was putting it lightly.

* * *

"Come here," said Severus crooking his finger as he did so.

Harry got up and walked towards Severus, stopping in front of him, not the least bit scared of him. As he'd told the twins, Severus would never put him through anything he couldn't do. If things did to go far, he had his safe word, and he'd never once had to consider using it with him.

Severus brought Harry against his chest, just holding him close, carding his fingers though his hair. He'd often wondered how to get Harry talking about his past, without being obvious about it. Yet with Fred and George he'd been willing to talk, telling them things even he didn't know. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, part of him was glad Harry was able to talk about it, the more possessive part was irritated it wasn't him. Hearing that conversation had made him realize he didn't know near enough about him. He made a vow to speak to Harry about it. "I'm proud of you, you handled that very well."

Harry smiled from where he was snuggled into Severus' chest. He could remain this way all day and night. He'd been touch deprived for so long in his life, that comfort still surprised him. For so long the only touch he'd received was filled with bitterness and pain.

"Just what are you up to little one? Hmm," said Severus still stroking his hair, aware of how content it made him. There was so much Harry had missed out on things even the Weasley boys took for granted.

Harry hesitated for half a second, before he spoke. "The twins and I just wanted to look up some pranks…to use on Dumbledore."

Severus fought hard to keep his stance from stiffening, especially hearing Harry say pranks. He didn't have good experiences with them, and he'd been humiliated enough as a teenager. It was the first instance he could actually say Harry was like his father. Yet he knew it was mostly to do with the twins, Harry wouldn't have come up with it on his own. The ideas for them yes, but not pranks on a whole. "What exactly are you planning on doing?" asked Severus, keeping his suspicion and his disconcert from his voice.

Harry stared up at Severus, his green eyes probing, as if they could see into Severus' very soul. Harry didn't quite understand it, but he could sense Severus wasn't happy. Was it their magic?

"I won't do it if you don't want me to sir," said Harry nuzzling Severus' neck, there was nothing sexual about it. It was purely just a comforting gesture.

"What do you have planned?" enquired Severus curtly; he couldn't deny Harry anything, especially if it was some form of revenge against Dumbledore. He couldn't let his personal distaste for pranks get in the way of that. This wasn't about him; this was about Harry, and everything Dumbledore had done to him. He knew from personal experience, one needed revenge; it helps to some extent to get over it. He may not have been the one to abuse Harry, but he'd made sure it would happen. Then proceeded to do nothing, once he knew about it. He would also need to ensure Harry wasn't caught, so he would take part in it. Only to keep Harry safe, or so he told himself. It had nothing whatsoever to do with curiosity.

"I wanted to look for a spell that mimics the plague, one that will make his hands shake constantly and one to make everything he eats or drink taste like Ash or something really disgusting. I want him to feel the same hunger and pain I have all those years." said Harry darkly, his voice cold and dark. As it always was when he was thinking or talking about Dumbledore. He loathed the man with every iota of his being, even before he'd met him a few weeks ago.

"How devious my little Slytherin," said Severus, he didn't care that Harry hadn't been sorted, he'd always consider Harry a Slytherin, he was too devious to be anything but.

"I'm a Parselmouth, or that's what the twins called it, I just knew I could talk to snakes…" said Harry, trailing of when he felt his Dom stiffening, a burst of pure fear encased his heart. "Sir?" he could swear his heart could be heard pounding away like a drum.

Severus' thoughts whirled dangerously having just heard his submissive was a Parselmouth. It was more shock than disgust or anything of the sort. It dawned upon him that he could remove the mark. The horrid mark he'd been forced to look at every day since he stupidly took it in his youth. Not only that but it was agony every time the Dark Lord called his followers. So far it hadn't happened since Harry came back into his life, so he'd been able to hide it. He realized belatedly he was scaring him severely with his silence. He held him closer, breathing in the scent of the shampoo he used.

"How long have you known about your ability?" asked Severus, feeling Harry was still apprehensive about his response or lack of it.

"A few years," murmured Harry, wondering what his Dom was thinking.

"Parseltongue is a very coveted ability, especially within Slytherin house. Unfortunately not everyone feels the same about such a gift. Just be aware that many will distrust you for it." said Severus, "It is not how I feel, in fact I feel rather envious."

Harry just wrapped his arms around Severus, holding him close, relief flowing through him. God, for the past few minutes his thoughts had gone haywire. He'd been terrified Severus wouldn't want him anymore. He hated those doubts, but after the way he'd been raised it would never truly leave him.

"You are mine Harry, I'm never going to let you go, one day you'll get that." said Severus, as if he knew Harry's thoughts, stroking his neck and the collar possessively. Merlin why had he never considered a collar before? There was something extremely erotic knowing someone wanted to be his, enough to allow it. Harry would always be safe when he wore it, and if Merlin forbid, something did happen he could save him from where he stood. The collar acted as a Portkey bringing his submissive back to him. The trust it must have took to do it…still astounded him. "Now go on, get some lunch, I think I have the books you are looking for." said Severus placing his hand firmly on Harry's back and pushing him in the direction of the living room.

"Yes sir!" said Harry happily wandering away. He couldn't wait until tonight; he was definitely going to have that spell ready by then. He only had two weeks so he was not going to waste any time. He smiled at the twins, reassuring them; he realized it probably wasn't going to be the only time. They'd learn though, his Dom would never hurt him. "Sev is bringing the books we need!"

"Brilliant!" cheered George, digging in more heartily; he'd expected their plans to be cancelled after that. The fact Snape was willing to help them did surprise him, but considering all the surprises he'd had today it wasn't the biggest one. He and Fred had to have a long talk that was the only thing he was sure of right now.

Fred just grinned wryly, his eyes shadowed…it was going to be a long night; George wasn't going to let him out of this one. It's just what he needed; maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Yet looking at Harry, he realized he felt better knowing. It was strange really, he felt very protective of Harry. More so than he did for his little brother and sister, was it because they didn't need his help but Harry practically screamed for company? Then it dawned on him, Snape must sense it too. That's why he was willing to put up with them, he truly cared about him…it was a revelation that had been long time coming.

* * *

This wont be the only time Harry has to explain lol :P but there we go! thank you for your wonderful reviews i loved each and every one of them. Next chapter the pranks get put into action ;) and poor Harry wont be there to witness them lol would you like anyone else to know about the abuse? someone surprising? someone very loyal to Dumbledore we wont see coming? R&R please guys. Tomorrow i think i'll update Life after death and betrayal ;) bye for now x


	25. Chapter 25

**Willing **

**Chapter 25 **

**Explanations **

* * *

It was an hour later before Fred and George left Professor Snape's quarters. They took with them two books, both of them on BDSM relationships, from all different views. A Submissive, Master, Masochist and of course sadists view on things. Severus didn't see them agreeing with everything in the books, but he was hopeful they'd understand Harry's needs. Harry liked them, enough to reveal parts of his past. He needed friends, especially friends who knew what he was and why he preferred the lifestyle. Harry had explained it to the best of his abilities, but Fred and George would never truly understand it. They hadn't lived through what Harry had endured, they'd been to put it bluntly, wrapped in cotton wool all their lives. Their mother had, despite the fact they didn't have much money, kept them fed, watered, clothed and happy.

"Tell me about Rachel," said George as soon as they Apparated to their room, at the burrow. They would have bought a flat by this, but to do that required money. They were currently saving it all to get premises for their joke shop. No matter what their money said, they were determined to do what they'd dreamed since they were small children. If anything, meeting Harry had strengthened their resolved. They were lucky, they knew that, and so they would continue on as they had.

Fred put up a silencing spell, not wanting anyone to overhear what they were saying. Which wasn't out of character, they normally had silencing spells on their rooms. Especially when they begun testing new products or actually making them. More often than not the room looked like a bomb sight - another reason for their mother to shout at them. He sat down on his bed, feeling numb and a little angry at himself.

"She was sweet and kind, yet she loved pranks almost as much as we do. We dated for months, I really liked her you know George. I thought maybe she was the one for me, she didn't think I was immature for still enjoying pranks, or irritated when I constantly spoke about them. I actually wanted to move in with her, make things a little more permanent." said Fred wistfully.

George's eyes widened, he truly had loved her - he was an idiot for giving it up. "So where did BDSM come into it?"

"One night she told me she really liked me, but she preferred a singular lifestyle. She said she'd tried to be normal, to have a proper relationship. Not just because she liked me but because of the pressure she was under from her family. She just couldn't do it, she knew what she wanted she said." confided Fred bitterness creeping into his voice. Even Harry had explained things better than she had. Then again he hadn't exactly stuck around, too shocked and admittedly disgusted to hang around and find out.

"Do you still have the book?" asked George, sitting down next to his brother, patting his back in sympathy. He just looked so pathetic sitting there; it brought him back to when Rachel and Fred had broken up. He'd had no idea what had happened, now he did.

"No, can you imagine mum's face if she'd seen it?" scoffed Fred wryly.

"Good point," said George grimacing, she'd have gone utterly ape shit if she'd seen something like this on them.

"I truly screwed up didn't I?" admitted Fred, it didn't seem all that bad now since Harry had explained. What had Rachel been through that she preferred that lifestyle? And what part of it did she like? As Harry had said - it could have been one of four aspects.

"Looks like it," said George, he hadn't lied to his brother before he wasn't going to start now. "Give me one of those books."

Fred silently handed one over grimly.

George had just opened the book when a voice yelled at them "Boy's! Dinner's on the table."

They didn't have to wonder how she knew they were back, since the clock told her exactly where everyone in her family was. Ginny and Ron were of course at Hogwarts, it was just them as it always was. The rest of their older brothers had left home already, lucky as they were.

"Are you coming?" asked Fred staring blankly at his brother - he'd never turned down food before.

"I'm still full," said George shaking his head negatively.

"Alright," said Fred leaving their bedroom, and heading for the stairs. As he did so, a chime was heard and knew someone else had just come home. "Hey dad," he said as he entered the kitchen making his way to his normal seat.

"Hello son," said Arthur smiling at him, his brown eyes probing as if he could sense his son wasn't quite himself. Coming in and sitting himself down, placing his faded bowler hat on the table.

"Any luck?" asked Molly as she put the large dinner in front of her husband. She had left just over two hours ago to make dinner, leaving everyone else to search for Harry Potter. She was still wary of her kids helping, there was something not right with the boy.

"No, nothing," said Arthur despondently as he dug into his dinner, completely famished. He'd missed lunch trying to help everyone search for Harry. As well as avoid the students, who gave him curious looks. It wasn't often they saw adults who weren't teachers in the school after all. They weren't stupid, they knew something was going on, and the rumours were flying thick and fast.

"Perhaps its for the best," said Molly as she took her own seat, "Where is your brother?" she could never tell them apart, not even with their lettered jumpers on, since they switched them around too, getting everyone confused.

"He's not hungry," said Fred as he began to eat his own dinner, or more like picking at it.

"For the best?" asked Arthur his voice low and disapproving.

"You'd understand if you'd met him Arthur dear," said Molly.

"He was locked up! A prisoner in a school how did you want him to react?" asked Fred gaping at his mother.

"He isn't a prisoner," said Molly shaking her head as if her son was overstating things.

"No? Then what was he?" asked Fred, standing up to his mother for the first time in his life.

"Albus kept him there to keep him safe," said Molly as if she was talking to a stubborn two years old not an adult.

"Would you have let him do that to me?" asked Fred pushing the plate of food away, unable to eat anymore of it. Echo's of Harry's emotions still plaguing him, the gnawing hunger he'd felt, left him sick.

"You aren't in danger son," said Molly, "Harry was, and is, they were keeping him safe."

"Against. His. Will." enunciated Fred, shaking his head; honestly his mum was too stubborn for words.

"Fred," cautioned Arthur, he didn't want dinner spoiled.

"Dad come on! You agree with me!" said Fred.

Molly puffed up indignantly.

"I do, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Let's just eat dinner and forget about it." said Arthur sternly; he was too hungry to put up with any arguments right now.

"Arthur!" cried Molly angrily; she could barely believe he wasn't taking her side on this. Her dinner forgotten standing up her hands on her hips, her lips pursed in displeasure.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples, after putting his cutlery down. It seemed as if his wish to have a quiet dinner wasn't going to be possible. Stiffening his resolve, he stared at his wife, he loved her, but her constant belief in Dumbledore was out of order. It's as though she couldn't think for herself, see the wrongness in what the old man had done. Fred was right; they would never have let it be done to any of their own kids. He'd seen the wary looks shared amongst the Order members, especially when it became apparent Harry did not want to be there. That he was being kept prisoner like a common criminal, worse still when they found out he'd tried to leave.

"Molly if Albus decided to do this to Ginny what would you have said?" asked Arthur patiently, begging for more, because he knew he'd need it having to deal with Molly when she started her arguments.

"Ginny isn't the one in danger," she insisted.

"If it was?" asked Arthur, not letting the matter drop, it was as if his wife had no empathy, especially not for Harry.

Molly opened her mouth before closing it again; she stared anywhere but at her son and husband. As she really thought about the question posed before her, what if indeed? She knew deep down they'd have to get through her to lock her daughter up. She'd do anything for any of her babies, even kill. She'd do it time and time again; she loved every single one of her children. Probably a little too much, but when you lose someone close it's expected. Her thoughts strayed towards Lily; she had been a staunch defender of the weak, adamant and powerful. Anything she thought wrong she would say so immediately, just like her. The men had said it was their red hair that gave them their tempers. Her heart jerked, she knew Lily wouldn't have let anyone do anything to her son. She'd have defended even Molly's kids, which made her feel ten times worse. She'd been older than Lily by a good few years, yet got to know her better. Especially when Lily had found out she was pregnant, her parents had been dead by this and she had no one else to rely on. Molly, who was familiar with pregnancies, having had a few of her own by this, knew how she was feeling and helped her a great deal. Especially having been pregnant with Ron at the time.

Molly eventually slumped down on her seat, her face pained as she finally acknowledged what her son and husband were trying to say. She suddenly found herself drained, unable to be angry at anyone not even Harry. Who had undeniably scared her, very badly, but she admitted reluctantly she may have behaved in the same manner.

"Alright, I concede your point," said Molly quietly.

"He was probably just scared," said Fred just as quietly, although he didn't think Harry would ever admit that. Getting up he put his food on the worktop before slinking off up stairs, he just couldn't eat anymore.

* * *

Harry Potter however, was able to eat his dinner without a problem. He had made it today, and he was feeling very happy with himself. This was what he liked, cooking for someone, doing something, being busy. Severus though had ordered dessert from the kitchen, strawberry tart. He'd loved it and vowed to find the recipe for it; he wanted to try it himself. The house elves had even used fresh strawberries you could tell. The plates and cutlery had once again washed themselves.

Both of them had then taken the secret passage way to the Great Hall. Harry had used Dumbledore's chair and started his first act of vengeance against the old fool. Beginning tomorrow anything he ate would taste of something foul, different each time. Varying from dirt, ash, pee, feces, ear wax, plastic, wood shavings, and the things he hated more than anything else in the world. It would change with each item he ate, the better he liked it the worst it would taste. Severus couldn't help but wonder what his…beloved lemon drops would taste like, with a wry vindictive smirk. Severus couldn't help but gasp at the sound of the parseltongue in the empty hall. Oh Merlin, he'd certainly never had that kind of reaction to the language before. Thankfully…God help him should he have felt this when the Dark Lord spoke the snake language. Biting his lip, he regained control of himself just as Harry finished.

"Done," said Harry switching back to English, he was getting the hang of speaking Parselmouth whenever he wanted.

"Then lets go," said Severus, both of them were talking very low so not to draw attention. The hall made everything sound deeper, louder, just in case anyone came by they remained silent. Both of them quickly left the hall, through the secret passage way and back to Severus' quarters.

* * *

"Come," said Severus, walking through to their bedroom, if they were going to have this conversation they might as well get comfortable. Minerva had taken over his duty to patrol, so he had nothing to do tonight, unless something happened to one of his Slytherins.

Harry followed through, staring at him curiously, grabbing the nightshirt he was thrown. Harry stripped down immediately and put it on; loving the feel of the silk he'd never worn anything like it. Back at his Dom's flat there wasn't anything like this either. Sliding into the bed, revelling in the warmth that emanated from it.

"Sir?" asked Harry clearly a little confused.

Severus just ignored his question as he got himself comfortable, and then brought Harry into his arms. The tension on his little Sub melted away as he got himself comfortable. "Tell me about the Dursley's Harry," said Severus.

Harry stiffened in his hold, "You know about it, you said you heard everything."

"Yes, but I want to know more from your point of view. You need to talk about it Harry. Do you trust me?" asked Severus, once Harry had nodded immediately he continued, "Then trust me on this, let it go, tell me." his hand rubbing lazy soothing circles on his back and chest.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry giving in.

"Tell me what a regular day was like for you there." said Severus, as if what Harry had been through could be called regular! That thought was just laughable.

"Petunia would wake me up very early, six o'clock I think, she'd always hammer on the door of my cupboard. They didn't give me pyjamas, not even Dudley's old ones. So I was already dressed, I'd go out and she'd shove a frying pan in my hand and tell me to start cooking. I'd stand there frying everything they wanted. Once it was done they'd make me stand in the corner of the kitchen as they gorged themselves on all the food. Sometimes they'd leave the scraps for me to have, most often they'd just put everything into the bin so I couldn't eat." said Harry bitterness lacing his voice. Closing his eyes, he simply lay there and felt the comfort freely being offered to him. "After that I'd clean everything, the kitchen, living room and Dudley's bedroom. Doing the laundry and ironing Vernon's work clothes for the next day. I would then have to make lunch or brunch if Petunia had her friends over for book club. If she did I'd be stuck in my cupboard until they left, if not I'd be vacuuming then doing the polishing and dusting. If I didn't get it done in time Petunia would threaten me, I'd make dinner and no matter what I did, he beat me up. I tried to do everything the way they wanted it. I worked so hard just to make them see I could be good." his voice was croaked and filled with so much sadness.

Carding his fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head he forced Harry to look at him. His heart clenched at the haunted look in those beautiful green eyes, Merlin he wanted to take it back and forget he'd ever asked Harry to speak. Yet he knew Harry had to do this, he had to understand it wasn't his fault. "No matter what you did for them, it would never have been enough. Do you understand me? Everything could have been done to their specifications but they would have still hurt you. They took enjoyment of making your life as hellish as possible out of spite and anger. They hated magic, Vernon hated anything not normal in his eyes, and Petunia was jealous, she hated the fact she didn't have magic and her sister and nephew did. She would have given you up, but the fact she'd be protected from people who she considered freakish decided for her. She also took you in out of spite so you didn't grow up happy." said Severus, noticing Harry's flinch at the word freakish. No doubt Petunia had called him a freak as she'd done to her sister before her.

"I know," said Harry warily, he knew no matter what he'd done it wouldn't have been enough. "The only time he left me alone was when he had customers in, people he was trying to persuade to buy drills."

"When did you decide to run away?" asked Severus quietly, allowing Harry to rest his head against his chest again.

"I'd wanted to since I started school, five I think I was." said Harry sadly.

Severus' heart jerked, yet he stayed strong, strong and steady was what Harry needed. His life hadn't been easy, but even he hadn't contemplated running away. Away from the house all day yes, but he'd always gone back after spending the day watching or eventually talking to Lily as he had.

"The first day went really well, people were even talking to me." said Harry, the awe obvious for Severus to hear. "I had a friend, Jason, he shared his crisps with me at break time…I had thought for a minute there I wasn't the freakish boy they'd told me I was. But Dudley came up and started bullying us with his friends. They soon realized that if they talked to me, Dudley would hurt them or get them into trouble. He was always getting me into trouble, no matter what. They stopped talking to me, they never let me play their games, and even the teachers wouldn't give me the time of day."

Severus had to stop himself panting in outrage; the Dursley's hadn't just destroyed his childhood but his education. Alienating him from absolutely everything and everyone, their depravity knew no bounds. The adults had been punished but Dudley Dursley had got away Scots free for his actions. Child or no, Severus loathed the fact he'd remained free for his actions against his submissive.

"I went home one day, I can't remember what age we were…six maybe seven, both of us had results from a spelling bee quiz." said Harry, gripping his Dom tightly, remembering the excruciating pain even now. "She took them out of our bags, Dudley beaming at her, and I was just trying to get my chores done before Vernon got back."

Severus held onto Harry, just as tightly, feeling every emotion raging through his submissive like a tidal wave. Soothing him as much as he was able to, wondering what was going to be said next.

"She took the knife I'd been using to cut up the onion and stabbed me with it. Screaming at me for cheating, yelling that I'd swapped sheets with her precious Dudders. That a freak like me couldn't do as well in anything." shuddered Harry, "She left me there bleeding all over the place. She rubbed out my name and put Dudley's in its place and put it on the Fridge. Calmly as she pleased she threw the first aid kit at me, telling me to clean myself up and have the kitchen and dinner done before Vernon got back."

Oh Merlin he felt sick, Vernon had been the only one dowsed with Veritaserum. They'd gotten the impression from Vernon that it was always him, that Petunia had sit back and let it happen, nothing more. "How did you do it?" asked Severus, how had he picked himself up and continued after being stabbed? He had just been a child! A little boy. Petunia had thought he'd used magic to switch their results? Didn't she know it wasn't possible to do things like that? Well it was but for a boy who didn't know about magic it was impossible!

"I didn't do it fast enough; I had just started cleaning up the floor when Vernon came home. He waited until I'd cleaned up the blood before he stood on my arm, breaking it." said Harry swallowing thickly. "He threw my in my cupboard, I was only allowed out to do the toilet in the morning and at night. One of those nights I had to go to Figg's, she gave me clean bandages. I was able to clean the wounds in the bathroom, she had warm water. It was infected, and filled with puss." a great big shudder left Harry's body.

It was a good job Harry had been magical otherwise the Dursley's would have killed him. He was sickened to the core with what he was hearing, and it pushed him further to get vengeance for his submissive.

"I squeezed as much out as I could, cleaned it out and put the bandages on it, it healed on its own after that. Mrs. Figg just sent me home, that's when I decided I wanted to run away. I was just too scared to do it for a while. It was when Vernon stabbed me that I ran, I took nothing I just ran and ran and ran never looking back." said Harry, still clutching Severus close. "It was better out there after a while, when I learned to fight back, started using magic to get clothes and food. I got to eat every day; I had warmer clothes on, clothes that fitted me."

It sounded to Severus that Harry was trying to convince himself more than Severus.

"Hush, hush now, sleep." said Severus; he didn't want to hear anymore. "They will pay for what they did, I promise you, sleep little one, sleep." Severus continued to soothe him, murmuring quietly until Harry had calmed down and slowly started drifting to sleep. He would have given him a calming draught or sleeping draught, but he didn't want Harry addicted to them. When Harry was troubled, he would want the potions, and it was something Severus wanted to avoid. He knew the compulsion himself, for a long time to deal with the guilt he'd taken Dreamless sleeping draughts. So he could get a good nights sleep without seeing Lily's dead body, or her accusing green eyes staring at him.

For a long time Severus stared at the ceiling, still unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Harry's now warm back. He had placed warming charms on the duvet the first night Harry had came here. The dungeons were draughty, it didn't bother him overly much, he was used to it. Harry on the other hand, as he'd told the twins, hated the cold. After living on the streets Severus could sympathise with that. He wanted to do something to the Dursley's, his body and mind was screaming out for vengeance, for blood. His black eyes sparkled dangerously, a sight nobody had seen since the night Lily died…when he'd wanted to go after Black and kill him. He had been under the impression the man had been to blame after all. He'd been too late when he'd gotten over his grief, ready to trace the bastard down, he'd been in Azkaban. Yet it wasn't too late for the Dursley's, they were still in prison. Did he give them a little taste of freedom before he killed them? Or did he do it while they were in prison and avoid suspicion? They deserved more than a quick death, torture was more appropriate for the likes of them. Judgement spell, if he cast it on them, they'd feel everything they did to Harry. Feel it as if it was happening to them, even the loss of blood without the physical wound to go with it. Once the spell had run its course…a Muggle Poison would do the trick. Unless…unless he used an undetectable wizarding poison, fast acting, painful as possible. He knew the best of the best, his lip curled in satisfaction, yes, they'd get their comeuppance, and he was going to have some fun first. Nobody hurt what was his and got away with it. They would rue the day they'd touched one hair on Harry's head.

Severus settled down soon afterwards and drifted of to sleep, content at last.

* * *

will severus kill all three of the dursleys? or just the parents? dudley was a young boy but Severus is a very unforgiving soul! what will the rest of hogwarts make of him? any friends you want to see him making? out of the norm...i dont want this to be the story where he makes friends with ron and hermione despite the fact he's never seen them before...someone unusual underused! :) R&R please! is there anything else you'd like to see that hasnt happened so far? something i havent thought of? just let me know :) remember to review guys ;) five secs of ur time wont hurt :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Willing **

**Chapter 26 **

**Choking **

* * *

For the first time in Severus Snape's life he began to see what Fred, George and even the Marauders felt when they were pulling a prank. The heightened anticipation, the wishing that time would go faster so it would happen quicker. Severus had never in his life felt like this before. He had the urge to shift about in his seat, very unbecoming of him; he was a man of infinite patience and decorum. Or so he had thought over the years, then out of the corner of his eyes he saw magenta robes, Dumbledore had made an appearance. As cheerful as ever, he sat down and Severus felt a rush of euphoria dance over his body.

"Good morning!" beamed Dumbledore smiling at them all, he'd drank a Pepper-up Potion before coming down. Spending so many hours up, searching every nook and cranny of Hogwarts wasn't helping. Considering it was a magical school and doors appeared to whoever needed them…before disappearing it would be next to impossible to find someone who didn't want to be found. There was also the fact the stairs liked to take you on wild rides, and contrary to popular believe, even he couldn't control Hogwarts. Sitting down he waited on the food coming, which was never more than three minutes after he made his appearance.

Minerva glanced Severus' way, nodding her head, silently letting him know she'd been to the Ministry. Yet she saw a look on his face, a cross between a cat that caught a canary and one that was waiting to see if he'd just won the lottery. He looked so smug and satisfied along with proud. Just what was he up to? Harry truly was bringing out the best in Severus. She'd never seen him so full of life before, and she was honestly blessed to be one of the few that knew the truth. She wasn't sure he'd even seen her nodding.

Albus gratefully poured himself a coffee; the pepper-up potion only did so much. Taking a sip he spat it out in an undignified manner, gagging at the taste now on his palate. It tasted like gnats piss, and he was not happy with the house elves at all.

"Albus!" cried Minerva grimacing in distaste at such manners especially in front of the children. She automatically began to clean up the mess he'd made, shaking her head in irritation unknowingly infuriating Albus immensely.

Albus shook it of, deciding to have a coffee in his office, where it was quiet without students gaping at him. He filled his plate, vowing to speak to the house elf's immediately afterwards. Digging into his scrambled egg, he once again spat it back out, it tasted absolutely disgusting. He didn't even care about the students sitting gossiping around him.

"It seems I have been the victim of a prank Minerva," said Albus not impressed, "If you would please reverse it."

Her lips pursed she muttered "Finite Incantatem!" before her wand was put away. Now she knew this couldn't have been Severus' idea, he was more vindictive than that. He would rather use potions apposed to spells, especially weak ones that she or any wizard or witch could undo.

"Thank you, my dear," said Albus, Minerva didn't reply, she was unfortunately still not speaking to him. She didn't approve of the lengths he'd gone to keep Harry safe. Everyone else understood, he didn't know why she just didn't join them and make everything less melodramatic. If only he knew just how most of his Order did feel about his…actions he may have rethought that through.

Albus took another tentative bite of his food, just to make sure it was gone. Only to find the spell had not been removed at all. Removing his napkin he spat the food into that disgusted. There was no way in this world he would have eaten that, every time he ate something it tasted of something equally revolting. His mind was whirling, why hadn't Minerva's spell worked?

"I shall leave breakfast early today," said Albus, putting the cloth napkin down and leaving through the teachers exit.

Severus withheld a smirk with great difficulty, oh to be a fly on Dumbledore's wall today. Soon he would learn what it was like to go hungry, get a taste of what Harry had been forced to endure. Perhaps he could even use it on the Dursley's; there was no way for it to be reversed after all they'd never ask Dumbledore. From the state of Vernon he could certainly use it, but he'd probably had a lesser appetite in prison. These two weeks were going to be amusing to say the least; he could barely wait for what Harry had planned next! And wasn't that a revelation? His entire life he'd loathed pranks, admittedly with good reason. Maybe now he'd understand the fun, and revel in the chaos it created. It was definitely shaping up to be a beautiful day, for all of them.

Well maybe not one of them, but he was only just getting his just desserts.

Minerva waited until Severus left; he always did exactly ten minutes before classes were due to start. Before Harry had come it used to be three minutes, the length of time it took for him to get from the hall to his classroom. Severus had always been one to keep his timing just right. He never appeared early and not since she'd known him had he been late for anything.

"Just what have you been up to Severus?" whispered Minerva as she too left by the secret entrance. She didn't have class so she had no rush, for once she could do as she pleased.

"Nothing," said Severus wryly, a sneaky grin appearing on his face, unfortunately for him Minerva saw it.

"Don't give me that," she said snorting in a very un-lady like fashion.

"It really has nothing to do with me," said Severus

"Ah, more like his father than we thought? But why didn't my spell work?" asked Minerva as they turned another corner, the lamps burning brightly so they weren't in the dark.

"No, he's nothing like his father." said Severus in dispute. "This is his way of making him see what he's been through. All his plans leave Dumbledore vulnerable, hungry defenceless, just like he has been throughout his life." it's the first thing Severus had noticed about Harry's planned spells. It would make him fragile, helpless, starving as his body went through changes, and changes he couldn't stop or spell away.

"I see," said Minerva, she would have preferred him being like his father, but regardless, after all he'd been through she couldn't blame him for wanting some revenge. She was surprised Severus was allowing him to do it! He was always adverse to pranks. Their relationship aside, Harry seemed to have Severus wrapped tightly around his finger. "I can understand that desire." she added quietly, she'd wanted to confront him for so long herself.

"So can I," said Severus grimly, his black eyes glinting maliciously, he wanted to murder the old fool in cold blood. Unfortunately Dumbledore was too well know and liked for it to go over well. Everyone at Hogwarts would be under suspicion, and especially him with his…past. Even he was incapable of beating the effects of Veritaserum; otherwise he would have done it.

"How is he?" asked Minerva, never using names just in case they were overheard. The place was crawling with Order members everywhere, so they did have to be quiet about it. She had noticed Sirius hadn't once looked for Harry and was rather curious about it. She didn't bring it up with Severus, she knew they both didn't get on - okay that was just putting it lightly. If murder wasn't illegal the both would have been duelling long ago.

"Actually I think he's better than he's been in a long time. Speaking about his past seems therapeutic to say the least." said Severus.

"For him maybe, I can't imagine it's gone over well with you." said Minerva knowingly. Severus was a very unforgiving soul; anyone breaks his trust then its forever. He never forgave and forgot, yet he had very solid principles yet was willing to go to harsh lengths to avenge someone he held most dear. Lengths that even she wouldn't want to contemplate because they weren't legal.

"It hasn't," admitted Severus growling low in his throat, "They stabbed him Minerva, Petunia stabbed a six year old boy because he'd done better than her odious son in a bloody spelling quiz." there was no hiding the indignation in Severus' voice.

Minerva swallowed thickly, the bile threatening to bring up her breakfast. The image Severus had presented to her wasn't nice in the slightest. It did bring tears to her eyes, Merlin she wished she had done more; she was as guilty as Dumbledore in this. She hadn't fought harder; she should have done, gone to see him at least. She would have seen, known and acted. She didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness. Yet he seemed to have given it, or at least forgiven but not forgotten. She doubted he knew the doubts she'd had, the doubts that had plagued her for months afterwards. She had to work hard to ensure Harry was happy and free at least.

"Take care, Minerva," said Severus making his way to his quarters.

"You to Severus," said Minerva to the hall, he was already gone. She wondered what Severus had up his sleeve for the Dursley's. There was no way in hell Severus was going to forget the information Harry had told him. He was going to do something; she almost wanted to be a part of it.

Minerva swiftly left the teachers secret passageway, and went up to her office. She had more homework to correct, some of the students needed grammar lessons. The mistakes they made were just atrocious. Sitting down she pulled them out, just the seventh year work left, looking at the name she groaned. Hermione Granger, Merlin she was irritating to say the least, always giving more work than necessary. Bracing herself, she began to get them over with and return them appropriately marked.

* * *

"Poppy can you do a scan?" demanded Dumbledore swiftly making his way into the hospital wing. He'd tried eating his lemon drops they tasted like ear wax and he was rapidly loosing his patience. He was hungry and he wanted to eat damn it! When he found out who had done it he was going to give them a lesson they'd never forget. Nobody got the better of Albus Dumbledore and lived to tell the tale. He was the only one Lord Voldemort was afraid of, the only reason Hogwarts was safe! How dare they mess him with? He was quite rightfully furious.

"What is the matter? Are you feeling unwell?" asked Poppy bustling over, eyeing him in concern. Shooing him over to the bed, sitting him down as Dumbledore tried to fuss against her.

"No, its just one of the students playing a prank stop fussing," said Dumbledore impatiently, swatting her hand away when she tried to put her hand against his head. "One that makes everything I eat or drink taste rancid."

"Oh I see it's a simple spell then." said Poppy rolling in her eyes, "Finite Incantatem! There that should do it."

"It didn't work when Minerva cast it, can you just check?" asked Dumbledore blankly, honestly why did he have to explain every little detail? He wouldn't be here unless it was necessary! He just wanted a coffee so he wished she'd just get on with it and quickly.

"Of course," said Poppy staring at the Headmaster strangely, casting the scan she waited for the results, once the glow was done parchment unfurled out of her wand. Opening it she patiently read the results, she tutted in irritation when she saw he was taking calming draught again. It wasn't good for him at all, but she couldn't stop him - he never listened to her. Other than that everything seemed to be in order.

"Albus according to this reading there is nothing on you, the spell has been removed." said Poppy, showing him the results, "And please stop with the calming draughts, it's not good for you. Keep it up and when you try and stop you'll get seriously ill." cold turkey came to mind.

"I will keep it in mind," said Dumbledore having no intention of listening to her. Everyone got on at him for it, and he wasn't having any of it. He seemed to be under the impression he was invincible. Finally he could eat something, just wait until he found out who did it. "Thank you Poppy." he said before he left the hospital wing with a spring in his step.

Poppy just shook hear head in exasperation, Albus had to be the most infuriating man she'd ever had the misfortune of advising. She had no idea he'd be sending quite a lot of time in her hospital wing in the coming week or so.

* * *

"How did it go?!" asked Harry grinning widely as he stared at him. Closing his workbook he hopped up and down like a child at Christmas. It was a sobering thought really; Harry hadn't had a proper Christmas. Even Severus hadn't once celebrated it with his submissive. This year would be different; he would make sure Harry had a good time. He would make up for all the lost years; it was no more than his submissive deserved.

"Very well," said Severus wryly, "I am to assume you knew the counter curse wouldn't work?"

Harry beamed at him, nodding viciously; he threw himself at Severus hugging him tightly. He didn't know why, but he was just so full of happiness and excitement he could barely contain it. It wasn't something he experienced often; it was almost contagious as Severus smiled at him. Severus didn't even have the heart to tell him to calm down.

Remembering the chocolate, he summoned it feeling it was very forgetful of him. He opened it and said "Pick a few things from here, its chocolate." he added unnecessarily.

"It's not a real frog is it?" asked Harry staring at the closed package curiously.

Severus smirked outright this time, it was the exact same question Lily had asked the first time she'd seen one. Severus gave Harry the exact same answer he'd given his mother all those long years ago. "No, it's in the shape of one and it leaps just once before it goes still."

"Wow!" said Harry dying to open it.

"Go on then," said Severus, as if he could read Harry's thoughts. Tonight he would place the memory in the pensive and show Harry it. He was in for one hell of a surprise, since he didn't even know the existence of pensive's and he'd enjoy Harry's reaction immensely.

"That's awesome!" cried Harry, grabbing the slippery frog, an awful lot of work for someone just to eat it within five seconds though. There was more air than the chocolate itself. It was like the expensive chocolate bunnies that you get at Easter. He'd never really bothered to steal chocolate, preferring instead to take stuff he'd be able to fill himself with. Of course it had to be something he didn't need to cook, unless he was living with one of his Dom's then he could. He'd done it a lot staying with Severus, since he didn't come home during the year.

"Indeed," said Severus with a small chuckle. "Are you coming today or staying here?" inwardly wondering if the twins would come to his class again.

"Coming, my workbook is there anyway, I want to learn more Latin." said Harry, especially now he was learning all those spells. His cheeks went a little red; it was slightly embarrassing learning things like that at his age. It was admittedly better than not learning at all. Only Severus knew and it would stay that way, he trusted his Dom completely.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Severus his hands threading through Harry's soft hair, it was an addictive feeling. It was also so soft against his calloused hands, and it always made Harry purr like a kitten. "I am very proud of the process you are making; you'll get there if you continue on as you are."

Harry arched into the touch, closing his eyes basking in the praise, as long as he had this - nothing else mattered.

"Let's get going then otherwise I will be late." said Severus and he did not do late. Turning Severus left their quarters, Harry as always following him.

* * *

There we go! another chapter and you got to see the pranks played out as you wanted ;) the plague one will soon follow :D you seem to want to see a more Dominant side of Severus huh do you all want that? or would a flash back to their first relationship be preferred where Severus punished him? the Harry from the books was more free spirted yes but this Harry isn't he's grateful for what he has and believes his dom will always do whats for best and he more than likely wont argue :D unless its something he feels strongly about...something even i havent worked out yet :) so anything that requires punishements will be a long way away until i figure it out :) even at that it would have to be something life endangering before Severus would lift a finger to Harry hes' not a sadist as its been explained he's a dom he prefers the controlling side of the D/S relationship its not about correcting :P sooo R&R PLEASE! let me know what you'd like!


End file.
